Favors
by readingforever13
Summary: Esme needs a babysitter she asks Bella. B has a secret crush on her son. Bella babysitting for Esme means being in the Cullen house! Can Bella handle everything that will come with bbysitting? Will she even agree to babysitting? Canon Couples All Human!
1. Favors

**For all who know this is my second story! I'm going to try and work on two stories at a time! Yay me! hahahaha.**

**If you haven't read my first story, 'My Life' check it out!**

**Thanks for taking the time to read! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. SM Does.**

Forks, Washington.

Few_ good _things come to my mind when I think of the place.

Good Things:

My Dad lives there.

My best friends live there.

…and that's about it.

Bad Things:

I was born there.

Lived here my whole life.

Never been anywhere but here.

My life is not exciting. It's pretty simple. My parents are happily divorced. My mom didn't want custody over me.

My father is the best father a girl could ask for. I don't regret anything in my life… well maybe just Forks, but that doesn't really count.

I'm pretty quite I don't like attention or being in the spotlight. I prefer being behind the scenes.

I've never had a boyfriend, a first kiss, or been on a date. I know, pathetic right?

My best friends say that the reason I don't have a boyfriend is because of my dad. I think it's because I'm not pretty or attractive like most girls.

I'm a senior in high school and I'm eighteen. I'm an average small town girl. I've never gotten in trouble. I'm a straight A student. I've never disobeyed my father, ok well maybe once but that's it. We can talk about that later.

I'd like to say that I'm "normal", but this doesn't seem like something a "normal" teenager would do. Have a clean record like I do.

I feel like I haven't _lived _life like _I _want to. I feel like I've missed most of the things we teenagers do.

Right now, I'm sitting on my bed in my room reading my old beat up copy of _Withering Heights_. I've read this book more than a million times and I'm still not tired of it. I'm supposed to be asleep right now, but I can't go to sleep. It's four thirty in the morning and I'm wide-awake. I woke up three hours ago. I got bored so I'm reading.

The whole weekend I've been waiting for school to come back. I feel more relaxed when I'm there. I mean, living with Charlie is great. Sometimes we hang out and just watch TV but other times I get bored, unless Rosalie and Jacob try to drag me somewhere.

I quickly got off of my bed and ran to the bathroom. I'd just have to get ready early this morning.

I turned on the warm water and got undressed and scooted into the shower.

I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and stood under the water for a few more minutes and then I climbed out. I wrapped my towel around myself and brushed my teeth. When I was done I quickly ran to my room and went to my closet.

Thanks to Rosalie I had a fully stocked closet full of clothes I would never buy myself and yet here they are staring at me. I grabbed the blue dark wash jeans and a long sleeved, black button down. It had the cutest little pocket on the left side.

I grabbed my black converse and a pair of socks and under garments. I lotioned myself and I quickly got dressed.

I sat down on the edge of my bed and stared at the clock for what seemed like hours, which in the end turned into five minutes.

Rose is supposed to be picking me up this morning. My truck broke down again so I didn't have my own ride.

Charlie was finally awake and I heard him enter the bathroom. I went down stairs to start breakfast. We didn't have much in the fridge, which meant that I would have to go get some stuff after school.

There was only a little bit of milk and Charlie's favorite cereal left.

I settled for an apple and water. I wasn't that hungry anyway. Besides, even if I did get hungry we do have vending machines at school.

Charlie came down the stairs soon after I finished my small breakfast.

"Hey Bells. You are up early this morning." He commented as he sat down at the table.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep."

"Thanks for the breakfast." He said motioning to his bowl full of cereal.

I waved my hand, "Oh no it's fine."

I started to tap my foot on the ground and my finger followed suit on the table. I looked around at nothing. I need to get to school.

"You have somewhere to be?" Charlie asked looking at my leg.

I laughed awkwardly. "Uh… no… well… yes… I don't know." I stuttered.

He laughed. "Go on Bells. I'm a grown man. I can take care of myself."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Positive." He answered before stuffing his mouth.

I got up quickly and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I ran upstairs to my room and grabbed my phone. I dialed and waited.

"Hello?" Rose answered.

"Come get me." I said.

"Well good morning to you too. I'm alive. I'm fine. Don't bother asking." She said sarcastically.

"Mornin' Rose. Now, come get me…please."

"You're are lucky I wasn't asleep. I just left the house. I'll be there in ten." She said.

"Kay. See ya later."

"Bye." She said.

Rose isn't really a morning person. I should have remembered. I rolled my eyes remembering the last time she grilled me for waking her up before noon during the summer.

I waited.

…and waited.

…and waited for what seemed like ten years and I finally heard the doorbell ring. I quickly grabbed my stuff and I headed out of my door closing it behind me.

Charlie was talking to Rose when I got down there.

"Hey Rose. Bye Dad, love you." I said scooting out the door.

"See you later, Bells." Charlie waved from the door before closing it.

"Jeez, I don't think I've ever seen someone so happy to leave their home to go to _school_ before." Rose said rolling her eyes.

"What? Today is the day we get our results for that big essay Mrs. Roper made us right in English Lit. Mine was at least forty pages long. I worked my butt off and I better get a good grade or there will be one less citizen of Forks." I said climbing into Rose's red Mercedes. Her dad got it for her before he went on his business trip to Italy to work for his boss for a few weeks. It was a guilt gift. At least that's what Rose and I call it. He gives her stuff whenever he doesn't want to deal with anything. Rose's mom died when she was twelve so it's just her and her dad. Or should I say it's just her.

She climbed in too. "I'll never understand your infatuation with school. Your so committed to it it's disgusting." She said starting up the car.

"I know. But you know if there was a class on shopping at school, you would be just as committed as I am towards _all_ my classes." I said.

Rose is smart but she doesn't take it to her advantage. She does enough work for her to pass and that's about it.

"Sorry about the comment. It's not disgusting I just don't understand it." She apologized.

I laughed, "It's ok Rose. I know I can be too obsessive sometimes but that's only because it's in my nature. It's like how you have shopping and Jake has building stuff. Well, my 'thing' is school."

"I wish I was as compassionate as you are. I'm failing Spanish right now, only because I haven't turned in that essay on the roots of the Spanish language. You know, Ms. Valdez is getting pretty annoying and it's only the third month of school." She vented.

I laughed. Rose and Ms. Valdez don't get along. It's only because Ms. Valdez has a thing with Rose's dad and Rose doesn't like it. The end of last year Ms. Valdez tried to get on Rose's good side for the sake of her father of course, but Rose wouldn't have it. She has this over protective thing with other women trying to fill her mother's place.

"Well just don't kill her. It wouldn't look good on your record, especially if you're trying to get into a good designer school. Somehow "Went to jail for murdering Spanish teacher because she was dating suspects father" doesn't fit good on a college application."

"Ha ha," Rose laughed sarcastically, "Well it's getting to the point where I want to rip her eyes out. I mean this is stupid. She gave me an 'N' in conduct just because I spoke French in her class. The only reason she did it was because whenever a student gets and 'N' you have to have a parent teacher conference. I mean God. What does he see in the hussy anyway?" Rose fumed.

"I have a pretty good idea. It starts with a 'boob' and ends with a 'job'." Both Rose and I laughed at this. Everyone knows she got _them_ done last year. It was the talk of the school as a matter of fact a talk of the town for about a month and yet she acted as if no one knew.

We pulled into the school parking lot and I said a quick goodbye to Rose and headed towards Mrs. Ropers class.

School ended rather quickly today and biology was great. I got the highest grade in the class for my essay.

Rose was sent to the office after lunch for almost assaulting a teacher. Emmett, Rose's boyfriend, heard about it and started a fight and got sent to the office too.

I was waiting for Rose outside of the principal's office. I wanted to know what happened.

A few minutes later she and Emmett walked out hand in hand. I stood up.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"They made me get on video call with my dad and they told him what happened. The bi—woman was pretending to cry and my dad bought it. He said when he gets back I'm grounded. He forgets that I'm eighteen and I'm free to live on my own."

Emmett pulled Rose into a hug. She didn't match his huge build and broad shoulders but she fit into his bear hug perfectly and she sighed.

"I hate him. I'm going to take everything my mother left for me and I'm moving out. I can't take it anymore."

"You don't hate him, babe. You hate Ms. Valdez for being with your dad."

"It's the same thing." She said pulling away from his hug and grabbed hold of his hand. We started to walk towards the parking lot.

"Rose, do you mind if we stop by the store before you drop me home?" I asked.

"I don't mind. I don't want to go home anyway."

"I would come too but I promised Edward we'd go to a concert tonight in Port Angeles. I don't want to go but he says a promise is a promise so I'm stuck with this one." Emmett said looking sad.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll stay with Bella until you can come over tonight." Rose said.

Edward is Emmett's best friend. They've been best friend since child hood. Edward is also the "bad boy" at school. He has quite a reputation. To all the girls he's a Greek God. To all the guys he's their idol. He's popular. I've had a crush on him since the third grade. No one knows about it and no one ever will.

We walked the rest of the way in silence… ok well I walked in silence. Rose and Emmett were talking about rather personal stuff that I didn't want to hear so I walked ahead of them.

"Hey Emmett?" I asked.

"Beezy. Didn't we already have this discussion? I have a nickname for you and you have a nickname for me."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not calling you that name, Emmett."

"Oh come on! Beezy! Please. I call you your nickname." He whined.

"I never asked you too."

He ran over to me and picked me up off of the ground. I rolled my eyes again and this time Rose saw. She was trying to hold back her laughter.

"Fine. If you don't call me my nickname, I'm not going to put you down." He sounded quite satisfied with himself.

"Emteezy." I said defeated.

Emmett put me back down and smiled at me. "Thank you. Now, what was it you wanted?"

"What concert are you going to?"

"It's a band called Muse or something." He said pulling his eyebrows together.

It wasn't the band I was expecting. I've never heard of them before so I wouldn't know their kind of music. I only know a few of them and select ones are my favorites. Rose doesn't know this though, and neither does Jake. That's another secret I try to hide.

"Oh ok." I said nodding my head.

"Well I should get going." Emmett said turning around and headed towards Rose who was standing by his car.

I pointed to Rose's car and she unlocked the doors. I climbed in quickly. I didn't want to see her and Emmett's goodbye make out session. I kept my gaze on my jeans and on any stuff that wasn't import until I heard Rose open her car door and Emmett shout a very loud goodbye.

She got buckled in and we started to wards the store. When we got their Rose asked if she could stay in the car. I told her I would only be a few minutes.

I walked into the store and grabbed one of the shopping baskets. I walked over to the cereals and I grabbed my favorite and Charlie's favorite.

I moved on to the dairy section and I got milk, eggs, and cheese. I got Charlie some potato chips for Charlie and a few apples. I got a pack of bacon and pancake mix.

I checked out. I got the bags and started to leave.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and I came face to face with Mrs. Cullen, Edward's mother. Clinging on to her leg was a cute little girl with spiky black hair and the cutest little smile.

"Hello Isabella, I'm Esme." She said.

I offered my vacant hand. "Bella. It's nice to meet you."

She is pretty. She had that natural beauty girls like me wish for.

"I'm sorry if this is a bit awkward for you or if I caught you at a bad time?" She asked.

"Oh no. You're fine. I am about to head home."

"I know that this may sound a little weird, but I was wondering if you could please baby-sit for me. I have to attend a meeting in Port Angeles. My regular babysitter, Angela, is sick. My husband is at work and my son has gone AWOL with his best friend. It's fine if you don't want to do it. I just asked you because you're the only other girl in town I could trust with my daughter." She said motioning towards the little girl.

I wasn't expecting this to be happening.

I thought about it for a minute. I didn't have homework and Charlie wouldn't be home until late.

"I don't mind at all." I told her.

She looked a little surprised. "Oh thank you, thank you, Bella. I really appreciate this. I really do. I'll pay you of course."

"That won't be necessary." I told her.

"It surely is and I won't take no for an answer."

I nodded my head.

"Here is our address, and a list of all the phone numbers you'll need in case of an emergency. If you come in about one hour I'll have everything ready for you. Thank you again, Bella."

I took all the information she gave me and I stuck it into my pocket.

"Really Mrs. Cullen, It's no problem at all. I'm glad to help out."

"Please call me Esme." She said picking up her daughter. "Bella this is Alice, Alice this is Bella."

Alice hid her face in Esme's hair, but she waved her little hand hello.

"Hi there Ms. Alice." I told her.

"She's a little shy around new people, but after a while she'll warm up to you." Esme explained. She rubbed Alice's back.

"Well, I'm going to quickly drop this stuff home and then I'll head to your house. Is that alright?"

"Of course that's fine. Thank you again, Bella."

"No problem, Esme."

"Bye, bye." Alice said still hidden behind Esme's hair.

"Bye little Alice." I said before walking away.

I can't believe this. I'm going to the Cullen house.

I walked to the Rose's car and she opened the trunk for me.

When I got in the car she looked at me. "So?"

"So what?" I asked her.

"What did Mrs. Cullen say?" She asked backing the car up.

"Oh she just asked me to baby sit Alice tonight." I said casually.

"She wants you to baby sit? What did you say?" She asked.

"I told her yes."

"That's sweet."

"You're coming with." I told her.

"Who said?" She asked.

"You. You told Emmett that you would stay with me and that's what you're going to do."

She sighed. "Fine. But I'm not doing anything."

"That's fine. I just need to drop this stuff home and write Charlie a note."

"Ok."

We got home and I put the stuff away. I wrote Charlie a note telling him what I was doing and then I got the directions to the Cullen house.

I printed them out and I ran back to the car.

"Ok let's go." I said buckling in.

"Why'd you get directions?" Rose asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I know how to get there already. When Emmett's car was in the shop I use to drop him off there before coming to your house." She said backing out of my driveway.

"Oh I didn't know that. Anyway, let's go I told Esme I'd be there soon."

"I can't believe she asked you to baby sit. That is so random." Rose said.

"I know. But I'm glad to help her out. Although I never knew Esme was pregnant."

Rose laughed. "She was never pregnant, Bella. She adopted Alice."

"Oh. I never knew that."

"Yeah, Esme likes to keep her business private. I don't blame her. She and I are on the same boat."

"Wow. No wonder why they didn't look alike." I said.

"Are you going to be ok?" Rose asked me.

"Why? Are you not staying?" I asked.

"Of course I'm staying. I mean will you be ok with being in their house?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked confused.

"Well it is the house of _the_ Edward Cullen."

"And…"

"I'm not stupid Bella. I know you like him. You sit next to him in biology. I know that's why you like biology so much.." She said with a little smirk on her mouth.

"What? How?" I looked away before she could see my blush.

"I'm your best friend. I'm supposed to know these things."

"I don't like him." I told her.

"Sure you don't, and I'm not in love with Emmett." She said sarcastically.

"Rose. I don't like him. I mean sure he's a little cute but I don't _like _him like that."

"Ok. If you say so." She said.

**Alright Tell Me What you think!**

**Should I continue or not?**

**Leave a review!**


	2. Drama

**Thanks For the Reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for the characters I make up myself.**

**Revised Version! **

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

"I don't understand why you never believe a word I say to you." I huffed.

"I know you better than you know yourself." She said.

She turned onto a long road that looked like it led to the middle of nowhere.

"Rose, where the heck are we?" I asked looking around.

"Just relax. I know where I'm going." She said rolling her eyes.

I sat back in my seat and folded my arms.

"I swear sometimes I think that you and Emmett are related because you both are equally stubborn." She laughed.

"That's not true."

She shrugged. "Whatever you say."

Suddenly, a big, white, Victorian house came into view. It had four large pillars in the front and a big red door. We pulled into the front of the house and Rose shut off the car.

"You could have warned me about the house." I told her.

"I could have. But where's the fun in that?" She smiled.

"This is really nice." I said still in awe of it.

The front door swung open and Esme stood in the doorway.

I opened my car door and stepped out.

Rose did the same and I walked up to greet Esme.

"This is a beautiful home you have Esme." I told her.

"Thank you Bella. Oh I see you brought along Rosalie. She's a very nice girl." She said smiling.

Just then Rose appeared beside me and Esme greeted her.

"Please come on in girls. Make yourselves at home." She stepped aside to let us through and closed the door behind us.

As soon as I walked in my breath was taken away.

The foyer was more beautiful then the outside of the house. A gold chandelier hung from the ceiling and the tiles on the floor were white with detailed designs on them. I looked to my right and saw their staircase that twisted up in to a spiral. The railings were dark brown and complimented the staircase. The carpet looked freshly bleached and everything was so neat. It was like their house was a model home.

Esme gave me a tour of the rest of the house and Rose went somewhere else.

After, Esme led me to Alice's room where Alice was playing with her toys.

"Alice, sweetheart Bella is here now. Mommy has to leave. I'll be back as soon as I can ok?" Esme asked her.

Alice stopped what she was doing and ran to Esme and hung on to her leg.

"Mommy should stay home and play with Belra and me." She said smiling sweetly at Esme.

I smiled at the way she said my name. It was so cute.

Esme chuckled and picked Alice up. "But mommy has to go to a meeting. I won't be gone long. When I get home we can watch whatever movie you want ok?"

Alice shook her head frantically and climbed down from Esme's hold and ran back to her toys.

Esme pulled me aside and gave me the basic information. She said she would be back around eight or eight thirty. Which was around the same time Dr. Cullen would be home as well.

She did a few more things around the house and then she left.

Alice came with me to the door and waved goodbye.

When I closed the door. I turned around and Alice stood in front of me holding her hands behind her back.

"We can play now?" She asked me.

"Of course" I told her.

She nodded her head and then held her hand out to me. She then walked slowly towards me. I gave her my hand and she held it in hers. She looked at it for a while with her eyebrows raised.

I wondered what she was thinking in that little head of hers.

She then sighed and smiled.

She took me up the stairs and into her play room and she pulled me down to the floor.

"You want to play dolls?" She asked smiling wide.

"Alright." I said returning the smile.

She got up and ran to a stack of drawers. She brought back a bin full of dolls and clothes.

She handed me a doll and put the bin in-between us.

She tapped her chin and began to pull out random pieces of doll clothes.

"Mommy and me always see who can make the cutest outfit."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I usually win but I let mommy win sometimes too."

"I'm afraid I'm not that good at making outfits either."

"It's ok. I'll teach you the key to winning the game." She seemed excited.

She started talking animatedly about what shirt could go with pants or shoes etc. As she was talking to me I forgot I was talking to a four year old. She was so intelligent. She knew so much about fashion. She was kind of like a miniature Rose with black hair. It was a bit creepy but amusing.

I smiled at my comparison of the two of them.

"Eddie and me play it too. He doesn't have any sense of style but I always let him win."

I chuckled at her silly nickname for Edward.

"That's sweet." I told her.

" Sometimes he cheats. He'll make me look away and he'll switch our dolls. He's so silly." She sounded like a mother bragging about her child.

"Bella can I talk to you for a minute?" Rose asked from the doorway.

"I'll be right back ok?" I told Alice.

She grabbed my arm. "Where are you goin'? You haven't even learned everything there is to know yet."

I chuckled. "I'll be back in two seconds."

She looked at me for a moment and then patted my arm. "Alright two seconds."

I quickly got my feet and I hurried over to Rose.

"What is it?" I asked her quickly.

"I've never seen her like this with some one new. She's only like this with Esme, Carlisle or Edward. She doesn't even talk to me that much. I think you have an admirer." She said seeming a little jealous.

"This couldn't wait until after I was done babysitting?" I asked.

She chuckled. "Fine we'll talk later."

"Bye." I ran back to where Alice was and I plopped down next to her.

"That was more than two seconds." She said pointing her finger at me.

I laughed. "How do you know?"

"I counted." She said proudly.

"Sorry. It's Rosalie's fault." I whispered to her.

"It's ok. I forgive you. Can we go outside?" She asked.

"Sure. Let's clean up first." I told her.

We put the dolls away and she dragged me outside. We went into the backyard and she ran to a playground set. It was huge. It was way too much stuff for just Alice.

"Daddy bought it." She told me probably noticing my staring.

"It's pretty cool."

"Help me swing?" She asked.

"Sure." I said walking over to the swing she was sitting on.

I started to push her.

"Belra?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green." I was pretty much the only who knew _why _it was green.

"Mine is blue." She said playing with the chains of the swing.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because they are the color of mommy's eyes."

"That's sweet."

"Belra?"

"Yeah?"

"Your pretty."

I felt myself blush. I never took compliments that well and my blush was always the result.

"You are too." I told her.

"Yeah but not like you."

"Thanks. Personally I don't think I'm that pretty." I told her.

"Well I think you are." She said.

This little girl was so sweet.

"Can we play hide-n-seek?" She asked me.

"Sure do you want Rosalie to play?" I asked.

She thought about it for a minute. "Do you think she will?"

"Of course. Let's go ask her."

"Ok." She smiled and hopped of off the swing.

We walked into the house and followed the sound of the TV.

When we got to the door I bent down to whisper in Alice's ear. "Why don't you ask her? I bet she'll say yes to you. Just compliment her outfit or her shoes. She'll definitely say yes."

Alice smiled and nodded her head. She walked shyly over to Rose and I hid behind the wall.

"Um…Rosalie?" Alice asked quietly.

"Oh hi Alice. How are you sweaty?" Rose asked. I peeked around the corner to see she was smiling.

"I'm good. Will you play hide-n-seek with Belra and me?" She asked shyly.

Rose looked like she was just handed a three thousand dollar gift card to Aeropostle (Her favorite clothing store). She smiled so wide I could see all her teeth.

"Of course I'll play with you." Rose reached down and took off her stilettos.

Alice was so happy.

When Rose was done taking of her shoes Alice grabbed her hand and ran towards my direction. I ran halfway down the hall and started to walk back as if I just go in the house.

Alice was dragging Rose along and Rose looked up at me.

"Looks like she said yes." I said to Alice.

She nodded happily and I followed them out back.

We let Alice pick who was going to be 'it' first. She picked Rose (only because she likes me more).

Rose started counting and Alice tugged on my hand. She pulled me towards the trunk of one of the big oak trees. (The back yard is fenced off). She hugged my waist and his her face against me. I breathed slowly and I heard Rose shout, "Ready or not here I come."

It didn't take long for Rose to find us. We played for about half an hour until Alice pulled me aside.

"Belra I'm kinda hungry." She said patting her stomach. "It's talking to me."

It was too cute. Rose had gone in a few seconds earlier to answer her cell phone. It was probably Emmett who was calling.

"Well we better get some food in there." I said taking her hand.

She dragged me along with her to the kitchen.

"May I sit on this Belra?" She asked me touching the island.

I smiled at my new name. "Sure you can. You need help getting up?" I asked her.

She nodded.

I lifted her up and set her down on the island. She folded her hands and sat there quietly.

"Alright. What do we want to eat?" I asked her.

"Spig-eatti."She said making a funny face.

I chuckled. "We could make that."

"Why are you laughin' Belra?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"Oh no it's nothing." I told her.

She shrugged and started swinging her legs.

"Do you know where the stuff for spaghetti is?" I asked her looking dumfounded.

"Yup." She said popping the 'p'. "The sauce is in that silver thing," She said pointing to the fridge, "and the swirl thingies are in that glass cup over there." She said pointing behind me. I turned around and saw that the noodles or 'swirl thingies' as Alice called them were in a glass container on top of the counter.

I hope Esme doesn't mind me cooking in her kitchen.

The pots and pans were hanging from an iron rod above the kitchen sink and I grabbed a pot for the noodles and a pan for the sauce.

I walked over to the refrigerator and I looked at what they had. It was fully stocked and very organized.

I grabbed and onion and let the door close slowly.

I filled the pot halfway with water and turned the stove on high so the water could boil.

I then got the pan ready. I poured some oil in and waited for it to get hot. As I waited I cut up the onions. I ran a little cold water while I was cutting so that the fumes from the onion wouldn't hurt my eyes that much and it worked.

After I was done cutting the onion I turned the faucet off and checked on the pan to see if it was hot.

It was so I put the onions in a made them sit there until they turned golden brown.

I opened the can of spaghetti sauce and poured it in the pan and then I put three hands full of noodles.

I juggled catering to both the noodles and sauce until both of them were finally done.

I drained the noodles and I tested the spaghetti sauce.

I turned the stove off.

I got a small spoon and scooped up a little sauce and blew on it.

"Is it good or does it need more?" She took the spoon from me and put it in her mouth.

"Oh I like this." She said nodding her head.

I smiled. Just then the front door opened. I looked at Alice and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Rose!" Emmett yelled.

Alice giggled and then rolled her eyes. "That's Emmett he's so crazy."

I laughed.

"Help me down?" She asked pointing to the floor.

"Where are you—" I asked.

"Wait for it."

I did as I was told

"Ali!" A smooth velvety voice called.

"That's my cue." She smiled and ran off into the direction of the front door. "Eddie!" She squealed.

I followed her.

Edward picked her up and twirled her in the air. He smiled up at her and he looked happy.

This wasn't the regular 'tough guy' Edward it was someone different. A side of him I bet no one has ever seen. Well maybe Emmett and Rosalie.

I decided to give them some privacy. I walked back in to the kitchen and set both of the burners to low so that the food wouldn't get cold.

I went to the sink and started washing all of the dishes I used. I put them on the dish rack. I wiped the counter and I put everything back to normal, well except for the pot and pan that had the food inside.

I could hear Alice laughing and running around.

I had to make sure she eats before Esme got home and she has to be bathed and ready for bed before eight thirty.

"Alice. Come eat please." I called.

"Who's that?" I heard Edward ask her.

I sucked in a quick breath. He's coming. I don't think I can handle this.

_Take a deep breath Bella. You're stronger than this. It's not like you can go anywhere. You have no idea how to get out of here so you're stuck. _My conscience said quickly.

"It's Belra. She made food." Alice said excited. I heard her little steps coming towards the kitchen.

"Wait Ali!" Edward called.

"Belra!" Alice squealed running into my leg.

I laughed. "What do you use to eat?"

"Mommy always puts my stuff in that cupboard." She said pointing to the cupboard near the noodle vase.

I walked over to it and opened it.

"Can I get the blue one please?" She asked.

I search for the blue bowl and bring it out. I closed the cupboard door and walked over to the stove.

I got a spoon full of noodles and put some sauce on it and then I set it on the counter in front of Alice.

"Where are the forks?" I asked her.

"In that drawer. Can I get the blue one please?" She asks sweetly.

"Of course." I lean off of the island and I turn towards the direction she pointed in and I see Edward standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

I'm not going to lie.

I STARE.

His messy hair looking better than ever and his beautiful green eyes are staring back at me and I feel small under his gaze.

I go self-conscious. I wonder why he's looking at me. Does he like what he sees?

I snap out of my current state.

I shake my head to clear my head.

"Hello Edward." I say calmly as I get Alice her small blue fork.

He doesn't respond. His mouth opens a little bit and I smirk at his face. He's stunned. By what? I'm not sure but I'd like to this it was I.

I handed Alice her fork and she dug right in.

We she looked up at me she had spaghetti sauce all over her face. I turned to get a napkin but Edward already beat me to it. He walked towards Alice and he reaches to clean off the sauce around her mouth.

"Its really good Eddie." She smiles up at him.

I turned around and grab a bowl from the cupboard. I put a reasonable amount of spaghetti in it and I get a fork. I set it in front of Edward.

"There's enough for everyone." I said quietly.

"Thanks." He muttered.

"BELLA!" I heard Emmett roar from somewhere in the house.

I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Emmett leave Bella alone." I heard Rose whisper.

"No she cooked!" Emmett whined.

Emmett came running into the kitchen. He ran straight to me and pulled me into a bear-crushing hug.

The next thing I know my feet aren't touching the ground anymore.

"Emmett." Rosalie warned.

Emmett sighed. "People these days."

Rose rolled her eyes and smacked Emmett in the back of the head.

A giggled escaped from my lips.

Emmett rubbed his head and smiled sheepishly at Rose. "Sorry babe." He whispered.

"Bella I'm hungry." Emmett whined.

I rolled my eyes. "That's not my problem."

Rose laughed and a smile spread across Edwards face. He has a beautiful smile.

I shook my head.

_Focus Bella. _My conscience scolded me.

_I'm trying. _I retort.

They all started talking and I made Rose and Emmett a bowl of spaghetti.

"Belra?" Alice asked from behind me.

I turned to her and she had her bowl in her hand. "Done." She said giving it to me.

I took it from her and washed it quickly. I put it on the dish rack. She was still standing where I left her and she raised her hands to me saying 'pick me up'.

I picked her up and she rested on my hip. "We've got to get you ready for bed." I whisper to her.

As if on cue she yawns and rests her head on my shoulder. "I'll be back." I tell them and walk out of the kitchen.

When we got to her room I let her pick out her pj's and I ran the water for her bath and put in extra bubbles at her request.

When we were done with her bath and Alice practically got me soaking we got her dressed and in bed by seven thirty. I read her two stories.

"G'night Belra." Alice says quietly. "I had fun."

"Night Alice. Me too." I whispered.

"Will you get Eddie for me?" She asked me.

"Of course. I'll be right back ok? Don't go anywhere." I told her.

"Alright." She yawns.

I quickly head down stairs. As I reach the bottom step I trip over _nothing_ and I find myself with my face planted to the floor.

_Way to go Bella!_ My conscience screams at me.

_Shut up. _I groan.

"Oh my God. Bella are you alright?"

I suck in a quick breath it's _him_.

I feel his hand grab my elbow and he lifts me to my feet.

And cue the blush. I look away embarrassed and out of the corner of my eye I see him smirking. He couldn't possibly think this is funny.

"Alice wants you." I said.

"Ok." He disappeared and my hand instantly went to my elbow.

He touched me.

A smile took its place on my face and I couldn't remove it.

I walked into the living room and grabbed my phone.

I dialed Esme's cell phone number.

She picked up on the third ring. _"Esme Cullen."_

"Esme, it's Bella."

"_Oh Bella. Is everything alright?"_ She asked with panic in her voice.

"Yes. Everything is all right. I was just calling to tell you that Alice ate and she is in bed now."

"_Oh wonderful. Thank you so much Bella. Is Edward home yet?" She asked._

"Yes he's upstairs with Alice right now."

"_You said Alice ate?"_

"Yes ma'am. I cooked."

"_I really do appreciate this Bella. Thank you so, so much."_

"Really Esme I don't mind at all. Alice was no trouble." I told her.

"_I hope not. I'm pulling into the driveway now."_

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were driving." I apologized.

_"Oh no it's no trouble at all, Bella. My car has Bluetooth so it's completely hands free. Ok I'm coming in now." She said._

"Ok. Bye." I told her.

_"Bye."_

I hung up. I placed my phone back in my bag and headed towards the kitchen. I looked through the cupboards in search of Tupperware. I grabbed two containers.

I put the spaghetti sauce in the first container and the spaghetti noodles in the next container.

I placed the containers on the counter and I brought the pot and pan to the sink. I started to wash the pot.

"Oh Bella you don't have to wash those." Esme said walking into the kitchen.

"It's fine. I'm almost done." I said.

"The leftovers should be enough for you and Mr. Cullen. Edward already ate." I told her.

"Thank you it looks delicious." She said with a smile on her face.

I finished washing the dishes and I wiped my hands.

Esme handed me an envelope and I peeked inside. It was money.

"Oh no Esme. I can't accept this." I told her handing it back.

"You can and you will." She said in a very motherly tone.

"But I-"

She held up her hands. "I don't want to hear it. I'm not taking no for an answer."

I sighed. It was obvious I wasn't going to win this argument. "Ok."

I put the envelope in my back pocket.

"You need to head home now. I know you have school tomorrow and I don't want your father complaining on how late you are getting home."

"It's alright. I told my dad. He knows where I am."

"Thank you again. Bella." She said.

"Really Esme it was my pleasure."

"Excuse me one moment please." I told her. She nodded and headed back into the kitchen. I walked into the living room and Rose and Emmett were fast asleep in each other's arms.

I grabbed my bag and I softly shook Rose awake. "Hey," I whispered, "We gotta go."

She nodded slowly and shook Emmett.

"What?" He said sitting up quickly.

"Nothing. Bella and I have to go now." She whispered.

He nodded. "Ok."

They quickly kissed and Rose and I made out way to the front door.

"Bye girls." Esme said walking into the foyer. "Have a safe ride home please."

"Yes ma'am." We said together. She gave us both a hug.

She opened the front door for us and turned on the porch light.

Rose and I quickly got into her car and we waved to Esme. Rose turned the car around and we headed down the long driveway.

"Are you ok?" Rose asks me.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Well you know...Edward." She said slowly.

"Oh –Jeez- Rose!" I whine.

"What I was just curious." She said shrugging.

"Why?"

"You've never liked a guy before so I'm kind of excited. This is big for you." She said smiling.

"I—" I was interrupted by my cell phone.

With out looking at the caller ID. I picked up and brought the phone to my ear.

"Hello." I said glaring Rose.

"_Hey Bells."_ I sighed. Not now.

"Hi Jake."

Rose looked at me with wide eyes. I rolled my eyes at her.

"_What's up?"_ He asked.

"I'm in the car going home."

"_From where?" _He asked.

"Some where, Jake." I said.

"_Where are you?"_ He asked.

"On the road." I told him as Rose pulled out on to the main road.

"_How close to home?" _He asked.

"Why?" I asked him.

"_Because your dad is not home and I'm at your house."_ He said nonchalantly.

"Why?" I ask again.

"_Because I need to talk to you."_ He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Would you stop asking me that?" He asked.

"Goodbye Jacob." I said.

"Bye Isabella." He said in the same tone.

I hung up and threw my phone in my lap.

"What does _he_ want?" Rose asked with disgust.

"Why do you hate him so much?" I ask her.

"Because…" She said leaving the sentence hanging.

"Well both of you are my best friends so you are going to have to learn to like each other." I told her.

She huffed. "I'm not going to learn to like anything. Especially if he keeps making blonde jokes about."

I rolled my eyes. "You make jokes right back at him, Rose."

"Would you slow down?" I asked her. We were going so fast.

"Why? We're almost there. If I keep this up we'll be home in five minutes." She said not slowing down.

Rose was right we got to my house in exactly five minutes.

When we pulled into the driveway Rose wasn't happy because Jake was here.

I got out of the car and Rose told me she'd be inside after she talked to Emmett.

Jake was at the door waiting for me grinning.

"Hey." I said reaching for the key one the eve.

"Hey." He said back.

I opened the door and I flipped on the lights.

Jake came in too and closed the door behind him.

"What was it you needed?" I ask as I walk towards the kitchen. I put my bag and the envelope Esme gave on the kitchen counter.

"Want a drink?" I ask him. He's just standing there.

"Bella…" He leaves his sentence hanging.

I take a step towards him. "Is everything ok?" I asked. "Is it Charlie? Billy?"

I frantically search his face for something.

"No. No it's nothing like that it's just—I have—Bella I can't—I have feelings for you." He says quietly.

I stand there stunned. I can't say anything. I don't want to say anything. It seems like forever that we are standing there with complete silence between us. Where the heck is Rose?

"Say something please." He pleads.

"I don't know what to say." I say after a while.

I don't feel that way about him. He's just a friend, well best friend.

"Can I ask you something?" He asks me.

I nod slowly.

"Do you feel the same for me?" He sounds as if he doesn't want to hear the answer to that question.

"Jake. I know that you don't want to hear this but I'm not going to lie to you. I only see you as my best friend. Nothing more. I'm sorry."

_Why are you apologizing?_ My conscience shouts at me.

I ignore her.

He takes a deep breath and runs his hands through his now short hair. He cut it.

"I had a feeling." He said quietly.

"Jake I'm sorry." I whisper.

_Why the heck are you sorry! _She shouts at me.

I still ignore her.

I start to walk towards him. I reach out my hand to touch his shoulder reassuringly. The next thing I know Jake has me pinned against the wall his lips on mine.

I push him off instantly and I'm gasping for air. I feel this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"What the hell!" I shout at him.

"Bella I—"

"Get out." I say pointing towards the door.

How dare he.

"Bella please. I'm sorry." He says pleading with me.

I walk towards the front door and I jerk it open.

"I said get out!" I shout at him.

Rose is out of the car immediately and she comes running towards us.

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffy. I didn't know where to stop.**

**Hate it? Love it? Think I could do better? Doesn't matter leave a review an tell me.**

**On a scale of 1 to 10 how'd you like the chapter?**

**Five reviews please! :D**


	3. Situations

**Chapter 3!**

**The vote is done. Visit my blog to see which house won!**

**I put the Official Eclipse Trailer on my blog too!**

**Follow my blog. Please!**

**My blog URL is http:/ readingforever13 (dot) blogspot (dot) com/**

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

"Bella what happened?" Rose yelled.

I better not tell Rose or Jake won't make it out of here alive.

"Nothing Rose. Jake was just leaving." I said slowly.

"Bella I'm sorry. Please I'm sorry." Jake pleaded.

"If it was nothing then what is Jake saying sorry for?" She demanded coming on to the porch.

"Look, I'll just be going now." Jake said backing up.

"Either one of you tell me what happened or so help me." She started towards Jake.

"Rose. It's ok. He apologized. Just let him go." I told her.

"The hell I will. What did you do Black?" She spat.

He held up his hands defensively.

"Please Rose just drop it." I begged.

"Black." Rose growled.

She ran over to him and pushed him up against the wall.

"Rose please just let him be. I'll tell you when he leaves." I begged.

"Is it really that bad you have to tell me when he leaves?" She asked getting angrier.

I slapped my forehead. Why isn't Jake trying to save himself?

"Rose it was just an accident… please." I said tugging on her shoulder.

She took a minute but then she leaned off of him.

"If I see you around here again." She left the sentence open and took a few steps back.

She gave him a look that should send him running for the hills but he didn't.

Jake gave me a look before running out to his car. **(Jake is a senior)**

Rose stormed into my house and I followed after her closing the door behind me.

She turned on me and her face was unreadable.

"What did that _dog _do to you? Did he hurt you?" She asked.

I sighed. "I'll tell you when he's been gone for more than five seconds." I said heading into the kitchen.

"Bella. I'm not going to go after him if that's what your worried about." She said following me.

I went to the phone and called for pizza. I didn't feel like cooking tonight so pizza was the alternative.

"Bella. What did he do?" Rose said sitting down on one of the chairs at the table.

I jumped onto the counter and let my legs hang off the side.

"Is it really that bad?" She asked.

"No, you're just letting it get to your head."

"Can you just tell me? My patience level has gone down drastically." She complained.

I stayed quiet.

She raised her eyebrows at me daring me to keep quiet.

I sighed again. "He kissed me."

She shot out of her seat. "He did what!"

"I'm glad I let him get away." I muttered under my breath.

Her face was turning red and she was grinding her teeth. "Did he kiss you for long? He's one lucky son of a b-."

"No Rose I pushed him off."

She paced around the kitchen for a minute then sat down. She put her head in her hands and sighed.

"You're not going to let me do anything are you?" She asked carefully.

I shook my head. "No. Leave him alone Rose. There's no point."

The house phone started to ring and I was hoping it would be Charlie calling to say he was coming home. It was getting late.

I reached over and held the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"_Bells please don't hang up!" _

I hung up the phone before he could say anything else.

"Who was that?" She asked.

I gave her a pointed look.

"The dog has the guts to call after that!" She shouted.

"Rose." I sighed.

"Ok. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"It's over now. Can we just drop it? He won't do it again. I can promise you that." I told her.

She was thinking about something. He eyebrows were pulled together and I was beginning to fear for Jake's life.

"I'm telling Emmett." She said finally

My eyes widened. "No. Emmett definitely won't let him get out alive. Rose, do not tell him it isn't a big deal."

"Bella it is a big deal. He took advantage of you Bella." Rose said frustrated.

"Yeah well he didn't get that much advantage. I pushed him off, Rose." I said hopping down from the counter.

Rose pulled out her phone.

"Rose, please don't tell Emmett please. It's already done. There's nothing we can do to change what happened."

"Yeah well there is something we can do so it won't happen ever again." She sounded determined.

She stood up from her chair and held the phone to her ear and a few seconds later she started talking.

"Where are you?" She asked.

A pause.

"Well turn around." She said.

Another pause.

"Because I'm at Bella's and something bad happened."

Another pause.

"Yeah she's alright but I won't be."

Pause.

"Emmett!" I yelled.

I lunged towards Rose and I tried to grab the phone from her. She got out of my hold and ran towards the living room.

"She doesn't want me to tell you." She said into the phone.

I was on one side of the couch and Rose was on the other side. I moved to the left and she moved to her left.

"Rose." I said.

"I'll tell you. But I need to get away from Bella first." She said into the phone.

She ran to the right and I did too. She got past me and I turned around to catch up to her.

I was amazed at how well she was running in her heals.

We ran around the couch like ten times and then Rose bolted up the stairs taking them by twos.

I follow right behind her and I'm surprised I haven't fallen yet.

She runs straight for the bathroom and closes the door behind her. I run to grab the handle but she's already locked the door.

"Ok," She breaths, "mission accomplished."

I slide down the door and sit on the floor. I lean my head against the door and I groan.

"Yeah she's outside the door."

Pause.

"I'm in the bathroom."

Pause.

"No Emmett I am not using the bathroom."

Pause.

"No Emmett I do not need to use the bathroom."

Pause.

"I'm positive."

Pause.

"Because that's the first place I could think of when I was..."

Pause.

"Why is that important?"

Pause.

"No Emmett I did not!"

Pause.

"Would you shut up so I can tell you what happened?" She yelled at him.

Then she tells him everything and when I say everything I mean _everything_.

She told him who Jake was and why she didn't like him. She told him everything that makes her hate him and then she told him about the kiss. I could hear Emmett shouting through the phone and then there was a loud knock on the front door.

Oh boy. I thought with a groan.

At that moment the bathroom door opened and I fell back on to Rose's feet.

"Hello." She beamed down at me.

I narrowed my eyes at her. I awkwardly got up from the ground and I straightened out my clothes.

Without saying a word to her I went to go answer the door.

"Oh come on Bella." Rose called from behind me.

I ignored her and went to the front door.

I relaxed when I opened the door. It was the pizza guy. I pulled my wallet out of my back pocket and I paid him for the two pizzas.

I put the pizzas in the kitchen.

There was another knock on the door and I went to answer it.

I opened the door and the one and only Emmett attacked me.

"Oh my god! Are you ok? I'm gonna kill that kid. Did he hurt you? Did Rose hurt him?"

Emmett was holding me like I was a baby and I couldn't get out of his hold. I was so embarrassed.

I groaned. "Emmett."

"What?"

"Put me down." I said.

"Not until you tell me you're ok."

"Emmett I am fine. Rose over exaggerated."

"You promise?" He asked.

I sighed. "Yes I promise. Now put me down you big baby."

He put me down and instantly pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Emmett."

"Yes?" He asked.

"Let go."

He sighed.

"Why did he do that to you?" He asked when he finally pulled away.

"He told me he liked me and he asked me if I liked him. I said no. He kissed me. I pushed him off and kicked him out. End. Of. Story!"

"So he took advantage of you just because you don't like him? The bastard!"

"Emmett please calm down it's not a big deal! He didn't mean any harm!" I said getting really frustrated at him and Rose.

"It is a big deal, Bella." Rose and Em said together.

"Shouldn't you guys be at Rose's house sucking off each other's faces instead of being here at my house and bothering the heck out of me?"

"Isabella."

"Rosalie."

"Girls. Do I have to call for backup?" Charlie said out of nowhere. When did he get here? When did he come in? I didn't hear the door open.

"No dad they were just leaving." I said removing my gaze from Rose.

She sent me a glare and then grabbed Emmett's hand. They headed toward the door but Charlie blocked their path.

_What is he doing?_ My self-conscience shouted at me.

I ignored her.

"I've been here long enough to hear most of the story. You two aren't going anywhere until I hear the full story, because we all know Bella will not tell me about it. Pizza?" He asked motioning to the kitchen.

Rose turned her head enough for me to see her smirk.

I groaned again and put my head in my hands.

I felt like throwing a tantrum like the little kids do in the supermarket when their parents don't get them what they want.

I sat through my own personal hell as Rose told Charlie what happened. They stayed for pizza, well Emmett ate, Rose was too busy with her story.

They left around nine-thirty and I cleaned up after us as Charlie let them out.

I heard him sigh as he walked into the kitchen. "You ok?" He asked carefully.

"Peachy." I said folding the pizza boxes and putting them behind the trash bin.

"I'm sorry and mad he did that to you. I thought Billy raised him better than that. I'll have to call him tomorrow." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh god. Please dad, don't call Billy. It's nothing serious." I said threw clenched teeth.

"Of course it is serious Isabella. It could have been much worse."

I threw my hand up in the air. "We're talking about Jacob Black here!"

"I don't care who it is. The fact remains he should have known better than to take advantage of you. In my house as a matter of fact." He said angry.

"I'm tired." I said.

"Alright. We'll finish this discussion in the morning."

I huffed. "Goodnight dad."

"G'night Bells." He sighed. "Love you." He whispered.

"Love you too."

I stormed up the stairs and took a quick shower.

Before I got into bed I checked my phone to see seventeen missed calls fourteen texts and nine voice mails.

Ten of the calls were from Jacob. The other seven were from Rose and Emmett.

All of the texts and five of the voice mails were from Jacob.

I deleted all of the voice mails and texts without looking at them.

I plugged my phone into the charger and I climbed underneath the sheets.

I couldn't go to sleep no matter how hard I tried.

My mind kept running back to what Jake did and the fact that I fell in front of Edward Cullen. Only I would do that. My hand instantly went to touch the elbow he touched earlier and I felt like I was on the moon.

Edward Cullen touched me!

But the thing that caught me off guard was he actually helped me up. 'Bad boy' Edward wouldn't have done that.

Would he tell his friends about my embarrassing moment? It'll probably be the talk of the town by tomorrow afternoon.

I can already picture it. _'Did you hear that Bella fell down the stairs in the Cullen house?' 'What an idiot!'_

I rolled my eyes. This would only happen to me.

After hours of silently scolding my self for it I finally dozed off.

What felt like five minutes later my alarm was screaming at me and I rolled over and hit the snooze button.

I probably hit it about seven times before I had the strength to get up.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was seven forty-five. I cursed silently and hustled in getting dressed.

I put on my Escape The fate Outfit and I brushed my teeth in record time. I grabbed all of my stuff and ran down the stairs and grabbed a breakfast bar and ran to the front door.

I ran right into someone as I opened the door and I fell back on my arse.

"Oh sorry Bella." Rose said reaching out to help me up.

"No I'm sorry I didn't see you." I said grabbing her hand willingly.

"I've been outside forever and you haven't picked up your phone." She said slowly gauging my reaction.

She's probably wondering if I'm still mad at her.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not mad anymore, Rose."

A look of relief took its place on her face and she pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I promise I'll listen to you the next time. Please forgive me!" She pleaded.

"Rose I forgive you. Calm down jeez."

I stepped back and sighed. "Want a ride?"

"Yeah thanks." I said locking the front door behind me.

We both squeezed underneath the umbrella because it was raining, as ususal.

"So what happened when we left?" She asked as she walked me to my side of the car.

"Can we not relive that please?" I begged before getting into the car.

"Oh yeah sorry." She apologized. I closed my door.

She ran around to her side of the car and got in.

"I like your outfit today you actually match." She said smiling.

"Thank you." I said rolling my eyes.

"What's Escape the Fate?" She asked eyeing my shirt.

"It's a band I like."

"Oh yeah that devil worshiping music?" She asked nonchalantly.

"No Rose is rock. How did you know I listen to it anyway?" I asked.

"I got a hold of your ipod once and it was on that play list. I don't know how you can listen to that stuff. Although I did like the song Situations it remind me of someone we all know."

We laughed together.

"So…Edward told Emmett and I you fell yesterday. You ok?" She asked.

I groaned.

_And the horror begins. _My conscience said.

_Shut up!_ I shouted at her.

_I have a name ya know._ She said crossing her arms and tapping her foot. _Remember, I call you Bells and you call me B. If I'm going to live inside your head we have got to learn to agree with each other._

I blocked her out and visualized her being stuck in a sound proof box.

"Earth to Bella." Rose said waving her hand in front of my face.

"Yes I'm fine. Surprisingly no bruises this time." I said sarcastically.

"Good. I was worried 'cause you didn't mention it."

I laughed.

We didn't talk the rest of the way to school, but it was a comfortable silence.

When we pulled into the parking lot, Rose parked next to Emmett as usual. Emmett ran over to my side of the door and I locked it quickly.

He tried to open it but it didn't open it.

"You unlock these doors and I'll ignore you just like I did last time." I threatened Rose.

She rolled her eyes and we sat in the car.

Emmett was banging his hand on my window with a puppy dogface. He pressed his nose to the window and made a heat circle. He quickly wrote 'i'm sowwy' with a smiley face and he grinned sheepishly.

No body can resist the famous puppy dogface, especially when Emmett does it. It's irresistible. I sighed with defeat and I unlocked the door.

He smiled wide and he backed up holding his umbrella over my door.

I climbed out and pulled my messenger bag onto my shoulder.

Before he could engulf me into one of his hugs I ran towards the school doors and I ran straight to my locker.

Before I reach my locker I hear a loud voice singing:

"_Bella come back!_

_You can blame it all on me!_

_I am sorry but you know it was Rosie!"_

People started to look at me and I was glad I had my hood on so I could hide my blush. I kept walking and he sang over and over and over again until Rose slapped him in the back of his head.

I didn't acknowledge their existence for the rest of the morning I ignored Edward too. Today just wasn't my day.

I had one class with Emmett and two classes with Rose.

Each class I had with Emmett was horrible because he kept throwing paper balls at me that said he was sorry.

It got to the point where we got in trouble and we were sent to the principal's office. I was so mad at Emmett.

I walked out of the classroom first and I ran ahead so I didn't have to walk with him.

"Bella wait up!" He yelled form behind me.

I ignored him.

I walked into the office and Ms. Cope, the secretary pointed us in the direction of Mrs. Grey's office.

I knocked on the door and she called us in.

"Miss Swan. I must say I am surprised to see you in here, but you Mr. McCarty. I can say other wise. Please have a seat." She said motioning to the two seats in front of her desk.

I sat and Emmett plopped down beside me.

"May I ask what the meaning of these is for?" She motioned to the paper balls in Emmett and my hands.

"Pardon me if I come off as being rude but I think you should be asking Emmett about this one." I told her.

"Mr. McCarty?" She asked.

"I was throwing them at Bella because I was trying to say sorry because she wouldn't talk to me and let me say it to her."

"And what were you trying to say sorry for?" She asked.

"Something personal between our families." He said confidently.

She looked at Emmett sympathetically. "That is so sweet Mr. McCarty, but I do not want you to be sent to my office because of this ever again do I make my self clear?"

"Yes ma'am." Emmett said saluting her.

She shifted her gaze to me and I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Ms. Swan you and Mr. McCarty are free to go to lunch now but I do not want either of you in my office again. Am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am." We said together.

We got up from our seats and I walked past Ms. Cope's desk.

Emmett was right behind me and he was humming his song from earlier.

When I opened the door to the front office. Emmett's friends were standing outside the door waiting for him I guess. Rose was there too. Edward was nowhere to be seen. Thank goodness! I do not think I could handle seeing him after falling in front of him. I don't think people know how embarrassing it is! Especially if he's your crush I mean come on!

"Nice shirt Isabella." Matt said. He was the newest addition to the group.

"Thanks Matt." I said blushing. I let my hair fall over my face and I headed over to Rose.

I felt all of their eyes on me as I walked away. Rose was convinced all of them liked me but I kept telling her it wasn't me they were after it was her.

Rose was talking to Lauren. I don't see why she was. Rose absolutely hated Lauren.

I got a little closer to hear the conversation.

"So where are you headed?" Rose asked leaning against the locker she was by.

"Oh I'm just going to get some work done." Lauren said shrugging.

Rose gasped and touched her heart. "Oh honey no! Your nose looks fine!"

I giggled softly.

Lauren's eyes opened wide and she instantly covered her nose. She walked away looking like she was about to explode and Rose leaned off the locker and spotted me.

I let my laughter take over and I grabbed my stomach.

Rose walked over to me and she had a huge smile on her face.

"You are so mean to that girl." I said between breaths.

"What she should of seen in coming." Rose said rolling her eyes.

"Ready for lunch?" She asked pointing in the direction of the lunchroom.

I nodded and we started down the hallway.

Suddenly Edward came out of nowhere and he had Lauren on his arm. Well more like Lauren was clinging on to him and Edward wasn't paying any attention to her.

This was a typical moment. Edward Cullen with girls practically throwing themselves at him and he didn't do anything about it.

Edward caught my staring eyes and he stared at me. I got lost in his green orbs until Lauren got his attention again. She said something to him and he started to laugh and he draped his arm around her shoulder.

I acted as if nothing happened and Rose and I continued to the lunchroom.

We went through the line and I got a soda because my appetite was officially gone and I didn't feel all to well.

We sat at one of the tables and Rose started asking questions about going to Port Angeles this weekend and why Emmett and I were sent to the office.

I explained everything and she found it funny. She even started humming Emmett's song.

I glanced to my right and saw that Mike Newton, the most annoying guy in the universe, started walking towards our table.

I glanced back at Rose and groaned. Today was definitely not my day.

"He doesn't understand rejection does he?" Rose asked annoyed.

I shook my head. "No."

"Hey Bella!" Mike said when he got to our table.

"Hi Mike." I said in a flat tone.

"Rosalie." He said formally.

She didn't even acknowledge his existence.

"Bella. I need your help with something." She said getting up and walking out of the cafeteria.

"Sorry Mike. I have to go." I said apologetically.

"Oh ok see you in biology."

Don't remind me.

I walked to the exit doors and Rose was standing underneath her umbrella even though it was barely raining.

"Want to sit in my car for the rest of the lunch period?" She asked and I nodded.

We walked to the parking lot and Emmett and the group stopped us and this time Edward was with them with Lauren.

"Rosie!" Emmett yelled.

Rose smiled and handed me her umbrella she ran to Emmett and they hugged and kissed and I rolled my eyes.

Matt, Keegan, and Rick made their way over to me.

"Hey Bella." Keegan said.

"Hey." I said softly.

"So what are we doing this weekend?" He asked trying to flirt.

I smiled up and him. "Nothing."

Matt and Rick found this funny and Emmett ran over to us.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Keegan just made a pass at Bella and she denied it." Mike said.

Emmett's eyes grew wide. "You made a pass at my sister!" He yelled.

Keegan ran away from Emmett as he chased him around the parking lot.

I glanced over trying to find Rose. She was talking to Edward and Lauren was gone. It looked like they were having a heated conversation. Edward glanced up in my direction and I quickly looked away.

I started listening to the conversation. They were talking about my favorite band of all time, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

"Yeah I can't wait for their next concert cause I'm totally there." Rick said smiling.

"Yeah. You know Ronnie twenty-four now." Mike said thoughtfully.

"Actually," I said getting into the conversation, "he's twenty-two."

"Oh really? That's not what the magazines say." Mike said again.

"Trust me I know." I said confidently.

**(Ok He's actually twenty-eight in real life but I need him to be younger for my story :D )**

"I didn't you know were a RJA fan, Bella." Rick said eyeing me.

I blushed. " There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Rick."

They chuckled.

Emmett and Keegan were back and out of breath. Edward and Rose had joined our circle and I felt uncomfortable with all these guys around me. The thing was, they were all two feet taller than me and I felt so small.

We started talking about things we could do over the weekend and Rose and I started to head back inside.

"You ok?" She asked out of the random.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked.

"Your just really quite today that's all." She said.

"Oh. Sorry." I said.

"It's ok. Want to hang out after school?" She asked changing the subject.

"Yeah. Don't we always?" I asked.

"Not lately. I've been with Emmett and you've been hanging with Black." She spat his name.

"Well we'll talk later ok?" I said.

"Yeah I got to get to class. Stay out of trouble." She said pointing straight ahead.

I laughed. "Kay."

I walked in expecting to see Edward sitting at our table but he wasn't. I felt myself literally relax and I headed over to my seat.

We're supposed to be watching a video and taking notes today so I pulled out my notebook and started to doodle.

People started filing in the door and I didn't bother looking up.

I felt my neck tingle when Edward walked by to get to his seat. I kept my head down and he didn't say anything to me.

There were so many things I didn't understand about Edward.

Firstly. I couldn't understand how he could live with this kind of reputation. All the girls he's been with and how bad he behaves. Come to think of it I'm surprised he's even in class sometimes.

Secondly. The way he intimidates people is wrong. Like he's always making fun of Mike and basically anybody who isn't in his circle of friends. It's a good thing I'm with Rose and Em or else I'd probably be one of his victims.

Lastly. His looks. He's too handsome for words and he walks around knowing the effect he has on girls. Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley just to name a few. It's ridiculous.

Our teacher called the class to order and he started the video.

I don't know why I have a crush on the bad boy. Why can't I like someone like Mike or Eric? I guess I just feel like the side of Edward I witnessed at his house is going to come out of his shell one day and I'd like to be there for that. I know there is something that can get past his bad ways I guess I'll just have to figure it out on my own.

I know he's not all that bad. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen should have raised a better son than that.

I've known, not personally, Edward since the third grade. He wasn't bad in elementary I just wonder what happened. What made him become this way? Why is he acting like a complete idiot?

I guess it's safe to say Edward is kind of a mystery.

The Bell ran pulling me from my thoughts. I didn't take notes and we're probably going to have a quiz on this. Oh boy.

Edward was the first to leave naturally. He bumped into my seat just as he bell rang.

I put my notebook in my bag and I got up from my seat.

"Hey Bella. I saw you were kind of out of it today. So I copied my notes for you." Mike said coming to stand by me.

A smile crept onto my face and I looked at him. "Thanks Mike. That's really nice of you."

He smiled sheepishly and scooted away with a slight blush on his face.

Naturally, gym was horrible. Today was volleyball and I hit a few people with the ball.

I got Lauren in the back of the head and Jessica in the face. Rose kept giving me high fives.

Rose and I changed quickly. We made our way out of the gym and Rose got a text from Emmett saying he was giving Matt a ride home and not to wait for him.

I pulled out my phone to see if I got any messages and there was a missed call from Esme.

She left a voice message and I listened to it. She wanted me to call her back.

As we were walking I dialed her number and brought the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" A little voice sang.

I instantly smiled. "Hi Alice."

"Belra!" She squealed.

I heard her whisper, "Mommy it's Belra. It's Belra!"

"Can you come to my house now?" She asked me.

How could I say no to that? "I would love to but I don't think your mom—"

" 'Cause mommy and Daddy have a date and I don't want Edward to watch me cause he's not cool like you. Oh pwease Belra! Pwease!"

"Hello Bella? I'm so sorry it's Esme."

"Hi Esme."

" I didn't mean for Alice to call you." She said apologetically.

"Oh no I called. She didn't call me. I got your message."

Rose and I were in the parking lot now and we were heading towards her car.

"I hate to ask because I know you probably have a busy schedule but Alice won't leave me alone if I don't try. Dr. Cullen and I have a date this evening in Port Angeles and Alice wants to spend a few hours with you. You don't have to do this Bella. Honestly. Edward can watch her." Esme said.

I laughed. "It's not a problem. I can drop by for a couple of minutes just to say hi. I'm not busy tonight. So it's perfectly alright."

Rose glanced at me and raised her eyebrows. We climbed into the car and turned onto the main road.

"Oh no Bella please. It's alright just go home I know you're probably tired and I don't want to inconvenience you anymore." She said pleading with me.

"Esme. It's ok I promise. In fact I'm on my way now." I said.

She sighed. "I can see I'm not going to win this battle."

"I'm afraid not." I chuckled.

"Alright. The spaghetti was amazing Bella." She commented.

I blushed. "Thank you."

"Dr. Cullen enjoyed it more than I did. Well I guess I'll see you later thanks again Bella." She said.

"No problem. See you later."

I hung up and I looked over at Rose.

She started to sing:

"_To the Cullen house we go._

_Isabella's heart's a glow"_

"Shut up." I said looking out the window. "My heart is not a glow."

"Sure and I'm a guy." She said sarcastically.

"You know I'm curious. What were you and Edward Cullen talking about earlier?"

She glanced at me nervously and then back at the road. "He was asking me—uh—about what Emmett would want for his birthday."

I didn't believe her but I nodded anyway.

"Ah ok."

I would find out whether it killed me or not. I would find out. Rose never kept stuff from me and I will find a way to get it out of her.

* * *

**Review. Review. Review. Review. Please!**

**The Escape The Fate Outfit link is on my blog. Check it out!**

**Review Please! PLEASE! :D**

**I know there wasn't that much Edward and Bella but there will be in the next chappy! :D I can promise you that! :D**


	4. It's my life

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight!**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I appreciate it so much!**

**Sorry it took so long to update! Forgive me?**

**WARNING! This was not submitted to a Beta so please forgive me for the mistakes!**

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

"Emmett said he's at Edwards and Esme said to just come in when we get there." Rose said when she got off of the phone.

"Ok." I said looking out the window.

We pulled into the Cullen's ridiculously long driveway and seconds later we pulled in front of the house next to Emmett's car.

We got out of the car and Rose opened the front door and we both went in.

"I am a ninja!" Rose and I heard Emmett shout.

We followed his voice to the living room where he, Edward and Alice were.

Emmett was standing in the middle of the living room. Edward was on the couch with Alice on his shoulders.

"I am a ninja." Emmett said again.

"No you're not." Edward argued.

"Did you see that?" Emmett asked Edward.

"See what?" Edward asked.

"Exactly!" Emmett said pumping his fist in the air.

Alice giggled and Emmett did a victory dance.

Rose cleared her throat. Emmett looked at us and his eyes widened with excitement.

"Rosie!" He yelled.

I glanced over at Edward. He pulled Alice off of his shoulders and covered her eyes.

"Hey! I'm still in here." Alice giggled.

I laughed at this and I saw Rose turn a light shade of pink. She hid her face in Emmett's chest and he walked them out of the room.

"Belra!" I heard Alice squeal.

Then I felt something slam into my legs. I stumbled back a little bit but I didn't fall.

I looked down and Alice was hugging my legs.

She beamed up at me. "Hi!"

I laughed. "Hi Alice."

She let go of my legs and reached up. I picked her up and she sat on my hip.

"Bye Eddie." She waved at him.

I had forgotten he was in the room.

I glanced in his direction and he was walking out of the room.

"Belra I have a secret." Alice whispered to me covering her mouth.

"Tell me." I told her.

"Ok but we have to hide or else Eddie will hear us." She whispered even lower.

She climbed down to the floor and grabbed my hand. She pulled me towards a door at the base of the staircase. She opened it and it was dark.

"Belra you have to flip that switch." She whispered to me pointing to the wall.

I did as she told me to. The dark space lit up to reveal a purple room.

She pulled me into the room and closed the door quietly behind us.

She pulled me down to one of the small purple beanie bags and leaned toward me.

"Ok," She whispered, "I'm gonna tell you now."

I smiled. "Alright."

"Well you know I go to school and I like a boy. He's really pretty and he likes me and I like him. But I don't want Eddie to know cause I'm gonna marry him one day. So promise you'll keep this between us ok?"

I had to hold back my laugh. Alice was so silly and young. What does she know about marriage?

"Ok I won't tell _Eddie_." I promised.

She smiled. "Do you like a boy?" She asked me.

I blushed.

_Yeah Alice I like a boy who so happens to be your brother. Don't tell him though._ I thought to myself.

"Yeah." I sighed.

Her smiled widened if that was even possible. "Is he pretty?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Who is he?"

"Are you hungry?" I asked changing the subject.

She crossed her arms at me. "No, mommy fed me before she left."

"Alright."

"Belra?"

"Alice."

"You're aboiding the subject."

I laughed. "_Avoiding_."

"That's what I said." She huffed.

"I'll tell you when you're older." I offered.

She was quiet.

"I'm older now. So tell me pwease."

"I can't not right now. I'm not even sure how much I like him. So when it's official you'll be the first to know ok?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded. "I like that plan."

I sighed. "Me too. Now what are we going to do before I leave?" I asked.

"Mommy said to ask if you have homework." She scrunched her face up at this.

I laughed. "Yes but I finished it already so I'm free."

She wiped her forehead. "Good 'cause mommy said if you say yes then I'd have to tell you to go home and get it done."

I laughed. "Well I'm free."

"Can I show you something?" She whispered.

I nodded. "Sure."

She stood up and I did too. "It's a secret so you have to promise that I didn't show you this ok?"

"Well then I'm not sure you should show me, Alice." I said uneasy.

She frowned. "Please." She gave me those infamous puppy dog eyes that Emmett gives me all the time and I instantly nodded.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the purple room and I flipped off the switch and closed the door. She pulled me up the stairs and up another staircase I never noticed.

When we got to the top I was tired. I stopped to catch my breath and she looked at me funny.

"I'm out of shape." I said sheepishly.

"Huh?" She asked confused.

"Nothing." I said waving it off.

"Come one Belra!" She yell whispered at me.

"Ok. Ok." I said following her.

She ran up to a doorway and turned the doorknob slowly.

"Alice I don't think we should go in there. We should head back downstairs." I whispered a few steps away from here.

"Awe why?" She whined. "You'll like it."

"I'm sure I will but we should look at it some other day and so come one." I said motioning towards the stairs.

She looked so distraught. "Please just one peek. We don't have to stay long I just want to show you it. Please." Her eyes widened but I didn't know why.

"Alice come on. Please. We can do it some other time I promise just please come on."

She didn't say anything to me.

"Are you not talking to me?" I asked a little hurt.

She still didn't say anything.

I sighed. "Alice."

"You can go inside _Isabella_. You won't get in trouble." His velvety voice purred from behind me.

I jumped at his sudden appearance and grabbed my chest. I turned around and stared at him dumbfounded. I found myself under the spell of his beautiful green eyes.

Why do I react like this?

I felt a small hand grab mine and pull me away. Yes I was still staring and no I am not ashamed. Edward is god damn sexy and I'm going to take as much of him in as I can. Even from a distance.

Edward had a smirk on his face as I went out of sight.

The little hand turned out to be Alice. She pulled me into the room she was trying to talk me into going into earlier.

I shook my head to clear it and I registered where we were.

It was a pretty big room. White walls. New white carpet and a beautiful gold chandelier that hung from the ceiling.

I gasped when I saw what was underneath the chandelier.

It was a white piano. Shiny. Stunning. I've seen piano's before but never before have I seen a _white _piano.

I wondered if this was Esme's piano. God it is such a beautiful piano. I wanted to run my hand along the side of it just to see if it was a sleek as it looks. But I fought against the urge.

All of a sudden I got this feeling that I was invading someone's privacy and I felt bad. I grabbed Alice's hand and started to back out of the room.

"I have something else I want to show you." She whispered when I closed the door to the 'piano room' as I now called it.

"Is it another private room Alice?" I asked

"No. It's not. It's really cool. We're aloud in there." She said confidently.

I sighed. "Alright. Let's go."

She beamed at me and grabbed my hand again. She pulled me down the stairs and she took me down a long hallway. We were now at the back of the house and we were at the glass sliding doors. It was drizzling slightly but that didn't seem to bother Alice at all. She slid the doors open and pulled me through the back yard onto a random stone pathway. I ran to keep up with her.

After a few more seconds of running we came across an all glass building. As we got closer I noticed something blue inside. It was an indoor pool.

It was really big.

We ran up to a side door that Alice opened effortlessly and she pulled me inside.

It was like an Olympic pool. There were lanes and ropes on one side and toys and floats on the other.

"This is our pool. Mommy and daddy swim with me some times but most of the time it's Eddie or Emmett."

"This is really cool." I said in Awe.

"Told yaa." She sang.

We walked along the side of the pool and all I wanted to do was jump in and swim a few laps but I didn't for two reasons.

One, these are my only clothes. Two, I'm not swimming naked.

That's the last thing I would do and on top of it all this is Edward Cullen's house and I would rather die before him seeing me naked and embarrassed.

"We should head back now." I told her.

"Ok. I'm thirsty."

"Me too. We'll get you something ok?"

She nodded excitedly and we ran back to the house.

I ended up staying longer that we had planned. I was currently in Alice's room reading from her bedtime story book. I was on the last page when I glanced up and she was knocked out cold. Today she didn't ask me to get Edward before she went to sleep.

I closed the book and placed it on the nightstand next to her bed and tip toed out of her room closing the door quietly behind me.

It's time to go home. I have to cook Charlie dinner and Rose needs to get home.

"Hello _Isabella_." His velvety voice purred from behind me once again.

I jumped. "You have got to stop doing that." I snapped.

He chuckled lightly and ran his hand through his sexy bronze hair.

"Maybe I will maybe I won't." He purred

Bad boy Edward is out to play now and I don't want to be here to witness anything. I refuse to be one of his victims.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Well while you figure out which one it is, I have to get going." I said turning on my heel and walking down the hall towards the staircase.

"What are you doing this weekend?" He asked walking up behind me.

"I'm busy." I said. It wasn't a lie.

"Well it's going to be sunny this weekend and I want to take you out." He stated blocking my path. He gave me his famous crooked grin that made me melt underneath his gaze.

Compose yourself Bella. "That's nice. Too bad I won't be able to. Like I said before I'm busy." I said in a fairly annoyed tone.

"Well cancel your plans. I'm taking you out." He said crossing his arms.

"You don't even ask?" I asked offended.

"I don't need to. I'm taking you out so cancel your plans." He said determined.

"No you're not and I can't now if you would please excuse me." I said stepping around him.

He grabbed my wrist. "Why are you being so difficult?" He asked frustrated.

I couldn't help but notice a jolt of electricity when he touched me but I just pushed that aside.

"Why are you being such an idiot?" I retorted. I pried my wrist out of his grip and started for the stairs again.

This time he grabbed my shoulders and pinned me against the nearest wall. There goes that electric surge.

He towered over me and he looked me in the eyes and started to lower his face to mine. There was something in his eyes. I didn't understand. I couldn't place the look the emotion that was there.

I stared wide-eyed at him. He's so close to me. I can smell his cologne. He smells heavenly.

Wait is he going to kiss me?

Do I want this?

No. I don't. Not like this. I don't want to be forced. I don't want to be kissed by _this _Edward. I don't even know him. I want to be kissed by the Edward I see when he's around Alice. The sweet Edward. The nice Edward.

His lips were inches away from mine.

My breathing increased.

He leaned into kiss me and I turned my head to the side. His lips made contact with my cheek and I blushed at the contact.

He pulled back surprised and I shoved him off of me. I slapped his cheek hard.

"Don't _ever _do that to me again. Don't ever _touch_ me again." I growled.

I walked away fuming and on the brink of tears. How could he treat me like that? I'm not that kind of girl. I never have been and I never will be. He made me feel priceless just now. He made me feel worthless and dirty.

I went down the stairs as quickly as I could and amazingly I didn't fall.

How dare he think he could do that to me! How dare he think that he could take advantage of me! I'm not one of those girls he can treat like garbage. I'm nothing like Lauren or Jessica. I care about myself and I am definitely not letting him use me like he uses them.

What is it with boys and _kissing_ me! Without permission! What do I do to deserve this! It doesn't make sense.

I know I've always wanted to be close to Edward and for him to want to be close to me but this time didn't feel right. It didn't feel good. I felt filthy and wrong and now I just need to get out of here. I wanted to go home.

I walked into the living room and saw Rose. I gave her a look, which she instantly reacted to it. She pecked Emmett on the cheek and grabbed her stuff and sprinted towards me.

Before we could leave Emmett pulled me into a bone-crushing hug and apologized a million times and then he let me go. We said goodbye and went to the car.

When we got inside, Rose started it quickly and turned to head down the driveway.

"Why does Emmett hang out with Edward? Can't he find any other friends?" I asked frustrated.

"They're cousins, Bella. They've been best friends since birth."

Cousins. Great and my life couldn't get much worse.

"Oh." I said quietly.

"What's wrong?" She asked eyeing me carefully.

"I hate _that_ Edward." I hissed glancing back at the house.

"Don't we all?" She chuckled.

*****THE NEXT DAY*****

School.

I don't want to go but if I don't Rose will know something is up. She'll suspect something.

I'm already dressed anyway. I looked my self over in the mirror one more time. Today I decided to wear my favorite dark wash jeans that were baggy and hung low on my hips. I chose my red graphic tee that hugged all of my curves and just tied my hair back into a messy bun.

Charlie left for work. I'm waiting for Emmett to pick me up. Rose can't do it this morning because she is running late.

I still can't drive my truck. Bummer right?

Charlie and I were talking about it last night and he is going to give me the money my mother has been sending for me to buy my new car. I'm going to Port Angeles on Sunday hopefully with Rose I haven't asked her yet though.

I was pulled from my thoughts when the doorbell rang. I pulled on my black hoodie but didn't zip it up. Then I pulled my messenger bag onto my shoulder.

I opened the front door and was greeted by a bubbly Emmett. He was literally bouncing in his spot.

I tilted my head to the side. "Why so happy?" I asked him.

"RJA is coming to town! That's why! I'm ordering tickets tonight!" He said excitedly.

I chuckled. "I already knew that and don't order the tickets." I said walking out to the porch as I closed and locked the door behind me.

"Why not?" He whined.

I pulled my hood on. I didn't need an umbrella it was only a slight drizzle. I wouldn't die on getting a little wet.

"Because I already have tickets and backstage passes for everybody." I explained.

"Really!" He yelled.

I laughed at his enthusiasm. "Yes Emmett now let's go before we're late." I said walking off of the porch.

"Hold on a minute young lady." Emmett said with authority.

I turned to look at him. "What?" I whined.

"_What_ are you wearing!" He demanded.

I rolled my eyes. "Clothes."

"You know what I mean." He said glaring at me.

"Emmett." I whined.

He shook his head. "Uh uh. No. I don't like those jeans. They're too revealing and low. I don't want the boys at school looking at my sister like that." He frowned.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not you're sister huh?" I said sarcastically.

His face fell and I instantly felt horrible for saying that.

"Emmett I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm just a little grumpy this morning. I'll go change if you want." I said.

He shook his head. "No it's ok. Just pull down your shirt. I don't want your stomach showing like that again." He said smiling a little bit.

I chuckled. "Sorry ok?"

He nodded. "OKAY!"

The next thing I know Emmett is caring me and running towards his Wrangler. He opens the back door and places me in the seat.

That's weird I usually sit up front with him when I ride in his car.

Emmett closed the door and jogged over to his side. I put my bag in the spot next to me and buckled up.

That's when I noticed that I wasn't alone in the car.

I glanced at the front seat and froze when I saw _him_ sitting there _sleeping_.

Edward was sound asleep in _my_ seat.

I cannot believe that I am in this car with him. Especially after what happened last night.

I wanted to shake him and make him move but I didn't have the heart to be that mean. He was there first anyway and isn't it first come first serve?

Why do I have to be so nice all the time?

For a minute I just stare at him. He looks so peaceful. So careless. So sweet.

Then all of a sudden his eyes shoot open and he turns to my direction. He's staring intently at me. What is he thinking?

Beats me. I could care less what he was thinking. I'm still mad about last night and I plan to be until he man's up and comes to apologize. What he did was rude and out of line.

Emmett swung his door open and climbs into his seat. Edward stops staring and he faces back towards the front of the car.

Emmett pulled onto the main road and headed to school.

This is going to be a long day.

**EdwardPOV**

I know I'm an arse. That's how I've been acting for that last few years.

So what? It's not like anyone cares how I act. It's my life right?

How can you blame me for acting this way after what happened. That day my whole life change. The way I feel about things changed and I became reckless. Anger. Bad behavior. That's how I handled all of this. Immature I know but what ever. It's my life.

What I did to Bella last night was uncalled for. I know. But who cares?

Yeah I should have asked and not kissed her but I mean really who cares? She wants me and I know it. I was just making the first move. I didn't expect her to react like that though. Most girls just throw themselves at me but she is just pulling herself away and I don't like that. The next time I kiss her she's going to like it.

* * *

**I know that Edward's POV was short but I don't want to give anything away.**

**What do you think?**

**10 reviews= Chapter five**

**I love you guys sooooo much! Thanks for the support.**

**P.S if you're ever curious as to why it's taking so long to upload visit my blog! I give updates on my progress there. Feel free to ask questions and give ideas! everything you offer is welcome!**


	5. Changes

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight!**

**Enjoy! **

**And thanks for the great feedback for chapter Five! I got Twenty-seven reviews! Majority of them on the day I updated! Thanks guys!**

**

* * *

**

**EdwardPOV**

School was a breeze. I went through most of my classes without a problem.

It turns out that Lauren has been telling everyone that we're together when obviously it isn't true. I mean I know people already think I've slept with all the females in the student body but all my close friends know that that certainly isn't true. I still very much have my v-card and I plan to keep it until I find the right girl for me. I probably sound like a girl when I say that but I'm serious.

Anyway, Biology and gym were hard. Bella is in those classes with me and I couldn't even look at her with out feeling stupid for what I did. I wanted to say sorry but I didn't know how.

I know that it seems childish but I don't know what to say to her after what happened I want to apologize but I don't know how to say it.

I don't even understand why I want to apologize to her. I've acted like an arse for the last few years of my life. But it's her she's the one that making me want to change my ways. She's bringing out the old me. It's her. Of course I can't tell her that she'll probably think I'm crazy and bi-polar.

I'm walking down the hall way when I hear talking. Someone is mad.

I turn the corner to find Bella cornered by Lauren and Jessica.

I hate those two. I always have. They're so immature and wild. They're also very much obsessed with me, which kind of freaks me out.

But back to reality.

I need to save Bella. Lauren and Jessica can be brutal sometimes and I don't want them messing with my Bella.

**BellaPOV**

"Edward is mine, Isabella. So I don't want you around _my_ man. Don't touch him. Don't look at him. Don't think about him. Just stay away. I'm only gonna tell you this once. He's my bad boy."

Who does she think she is? _Her _bad boy? Who is she kidding?

"Lauren. Jessica. Is there a problem?" Edward asked out of nowhere coming up behind them where they had cornered me.

"No babe," Lauren said turning around to face him, " I was just showing Isabella here her place." She walked up and rested her hands on his chest.

He took them off of his chest and placed them at her side. "Maybe somebody should show _you your_ place as well." He looked digustesd.

She gasped. "Eddie why are you-"

"Don't call me that. Leave Isabella alone, Lauren. Jessica you too. You have no business bothering her."

I stood there stunned. Half because of the way he just treated Lauren and half because he was defending me. Me!

This definitely was not the Edward I witnessed the other day. He wasn't suppose to be like this.

Edward really confuses me sometimes.

Either he's a bad boy or he's not. You can't be both. Can you?

**EdwardPOV**

_Babe_? Did she call me babe? She must be crazy in the head to think that I would ever be interested in her.

Sure I hang out with her sometimes but that's only as _friends_. Yeah she's spread rumors about the so called 'us' but I set people straight.

Lauren and I have never and will never have a relationship. The thought makes me shudder and gag.

**BellaPOV**

Lauren walked away dragging Jessica behind her, which left me alone with Edward.

Great. As if today wasn't already the worst.

"I'm sorry about that. If she ever bothers you again just let me know." He said staring at the ground.

"What do you care?" The words escaped my lips before I had the chance to catch them.

"Shouldn't you be at home?" He asked changing the subject.

I sighed. "Emmett left without me. I'm going to walk home." Without another word I brushed past him and started for the exit.

"I'll take you home." He said.

"Didn't Emmett bring you to school today?" I asked.

"Yeah, I left my car here." He shrugged.

Dang.

"Oh."

"Come on." He said walking ahead of me.

I followed behind him sulking the whole way. He was treating me like a child. I didn't like that and I was still mad at him for what he did earlier. What makes him think that this is ok?

When we exited the school. It surprisingly wasn't raining.

I was disappointed when I saw his car in the parking lot.

As we got closer to it I stopped and folded my arms.

"I am perfectly fine walking home, Edward." I said stubbornly.

He walked over to the passenger side of the car and looked at me. "I'm sure you are but I won't have you walking home when I can do something about it."

"I'm walking home." I said unfolding my arms and walking past his car onto the sidewalk.

"Get in the car Bella." He said with authority.

"No." I said stubbornly still walking.

I heard fast footsteps behind me and I felt an arm snake around my waist. There goes that electric surge.

Darn him.

"Get in the car." He whispered in my ear making me shudder.

I lost all words so I just shook my head no. He wasn't going to win.

He chuckled and he threw me over his shoulder draping my bag on his other shoulder. I yelped in surprise.

"You are _so_ stubborn." He grumbled.

I huffed. I hated being man handled. What is with this guy?

"Put me down." I huffed.

"I will." He said.

He opened the passenger door and set me down in the seat. He put my bag at my feet and even attempted to buckle me in but I slapped his hands away. He chuckled and then closed the door and walked to his side of the car.

I didn't buckle in yet. I still had a good chance of escaping.

"I'll just drag you back again." He said climbing into the car.

I frowned even more and buckled myself in.

"You don't even know where I live." I smirked.

"Your father is the Chief of Police. _Everyone_ knows where he lives." He rolled his eyes.

I huffed again and crossed my arms.

"Stop trying to find excuses and just enjoy the ride." He said quietly.

I huffed. "Fine."

I heard him whisper. "So stubborn."

As we got onto the main road, I glanced over at him and I couldn't bring myself to look away.

Why was he doing this? I don't mind the generosity I just I don't understand. I mean one minute he's acting all bad boy towards me and then the next he's being a gentleman? I don't understand. I don't know which is the real Edward anymore. He's two faced.

Now, I'm not saying that I don't want to get to know him that's beside the point. I _do_ want to get to know him. I do. I want to be friends more than anything but can I be friends with him when he acts so- I can't even find words to describe it.

I know that this will be on my mind for a while and it will probably take up all my energy. Why do I even care about this so much? I like him. That much is obvious. I like the good, sweet, caring side of him. Not that I don't like the bad side I mean I can tolerate it. I guess what I'm trying to say is I want to understand him more than I do at the moment. I want to know him like nobody else knows him. I've always wanted to get to know him. I just never had the guts to walk up and say anything. He's Edward Cullen and I bet my life on it that he doesn't feel the same way.

That's all I need to say.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Does it matter?" He said to me.

"To me, it does."

He sighed and stayed quiet.

He was driving so slow I thought I was getting older.

"I'm sorry." He whispered after a while.

Wait what? My headshot to his direction and my eyes went wide.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"I said _I'm sorry_." He repeated softly. He wouldn't make eye contact with me.

"For?"

He sighed. This was hard for him. He was struggling and I liked it. I know it sounds wrong but wouldn't you?

"I'm sorry for what I did to you last night. I don't know why I acted that way and I'm sorry for my actions. Forgive me?" He glanced at me with hopefully eyes.

Wow. This was absolutely priceless. Of course I would forgive him it's not like I wouldn't.

"I forgive you." I whispered.

I blushed. The reason behind it? I will never know. I looked away quickly to hide it.

"What?" He asked noticing my sudden behavior.

Crap.

"Nothing. I just-nothing." I stuttered.

"Tell me." He said softly.

I have a problem. I can never really lie to people. So now as he's telling me to tell him what's wrong I can't lie because I can't- not to him. I wish I could but- yeah…

"I blushed and I'm still blushing. I don't like people to see my blush so I'm hiding it from you." I whispered embarrassed.

I felt his hand touch my chin as he turned my face so he could see me. Once again I feel the electric surge. Of course I blushed even more. So I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see his reaction. I felt myself lean into his touch. Oh boy.

"You probably get told this a lot, but I'm going to say it anyway. Your beautiful and your blush compliments that."

Oh yeah and cue more blush. Edward Cullen just told me that I'm beautiful. I so did not see that one coming. He was wrong, I don't get told that a lot.

His hand dropped from my face and I opened my eyes. His attention was back on the road but he had a smile plastered on his face sort of like the one I was trying to hide. I turned my attention back to my window.

The rest of the ride was quiet. I'd tried to start conversation but every time I would open my mouth to speak nothing came out. I'm a coward I know.

We pulled in front of my house and Edward got out of the car and walked around to my side. He then did something I was not expecting and opened my door for me. Chivalry was still alive.

I climbed out of the car and we stood there awkwardly. Charlie wasn't home which is kind of a good thing.

"Uh…thank you." I mumbled.

He closed my door and walked me to my front door.

We hadn't walked a few feet before I tripped over air. It would be me. Only I would be able to pull that off. To say I was embarrassed was an understatement. Why can't anything go my way just once?

I waited for my face to meet the floor but that never happened. Instead I felt a very muscular arm wrap around my waist and bring me back to my feet. And cue the blush.

I wish I could control it. It was so embarrassing.

"Thank you." I mumbled as I bowed my head to hide my blush. We kept walking and I noticed he kept his arm right where it was.

"You're blushing." He commented.

It made me blush even more.

We finally made it to my front door and absentmindedly I reached under the eve for the house key and opened the door. I put the key back in it's place. He let go of my waist and I stepped inside.

"Thanks for that. I appreciate it." I mumbled looking down.

"It was my pleasure." He said softly.

At that moment a familiar red car pulled into the driveway of my house and I groaned dropping my bag on the ground.

"What?" Edward asked looking concerned.

"Someone just pulled into my driveway that I really don't want to see right now. Could you please stay with me until he leaves? I don't want to be alone with him."

"Of course. If you don't mind me asking, why don't you want to be alone with him?" He cocked his head to the side.

I sighed. "Long story short. He can't control his emotions or actions towards me when he's around me."

"Ah." He said walking up to stand beside me.

Jake climbed out of the car and walked up to the front porch.

"What are you doing here Jacob?" I asked.

"We need to talk." He stated.

"_We_ don't need to do anything. _You_ need to leave before Charlie gets home and sees that you're here."

He stepped onto the first step and looked at me with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, Bella. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I don't know how many times I have to say it for you to believe me but I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it and I keep apologizing over and over again. I'll keep apologizing. I'm sorry ok?"

I guess he finally realized Edward was standing beside me. He glanced at Edward then me and then at Edward again.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"Edward this is Jacob, Jacob this is Edward." I introduced waving my hand to the proper person.

Edward gave him a polite nod and 'hello' but Jake didn't respond. Jake's eyes came back to me.

"Bella we need to talk." Jacob sighed.

"No."

"Why-" Jacob started.

Edward interuppted. "I believe she told you to leave."

I smiled.

"Why is _he_ here?" Jake spat.

I felt myself get angry. " WHY ARE _YOU_ HERE JACOB?" I shouted.

How dare he come here after what he did and be rude to my Edward. Ok well Edward.

"I-"

I interrupted. "You have a lot of nerve showing up here. I didn't invite you here and I know good and well Charlie didn't invite you here so _why are you here_?" I said through clenched teeth.

"I came to talk to you. Explain myself. Apologize." He whispered.

"Well I didn't ask for any of those things. Go home Jacob. I'll call you when I'm ready to _see_ or_ talk _to you." Harsh I know but I didn't want to deal with him right now.

"_I'll_ leave when _he_ leaves." Jake said folding his arms and leaning against the railing.

Excuse me?

I felt my anger boil over. "Jacob Black," I hissed, "get off of my property before I get my father's shot gun. I told you once to go home I'm not going to tell you twice."

His eyes widened. "I know you better than you think Bella. You're not going to _do _anything."

"Try me." I whispered menacingly.

He raised an eyebrow as if to say bring it on.

I glanced at Edward and whispered 'I'm sorry about this'. He nodded as if to say it's ok.

I knelt down and grabbed my phone from the front pocket of my bag. I stood back up and unlocked my phone.

I pressed the speed dial and held to the phone to my ear. I stared at Jake as it began to ring. I know what I was about to do was wrong but Jacob pushed my limits. He won't leave so i'm going to _make_ him leave.

"_Talk to me sista!" _ Emmett sang into the phone.

"Who are you with?" I asked trying not to give away _who_ I was talking to.

"_My babyrose. We just left the school. I was coming back for you but you weren't there. I was just about to call. Rose says hi." _He said.

" I'm home. Jacob is here.." I said slowly.

"_I'm coming now." _ He growled.

"_What happened?"_ I heard Rose ask in the background.

"_That Black kid is at Bella's house."_ Emmett growled then the call was disconnected.

"Who was that? Your dad? Really Bella? Our father's are best friends, Bella, he's not going to do anything to me." He said cockily.

I stayed quiet. Jacob may be my best friend but right now I see him as my enemy. Who the hell does he think he is? He came to _my_ house and he's telling _my _guest to leave. He must be crazy to think that I would let that happen. I have an amount of tolerance for people and right now I have absolutely none. He already pushed the line in coming here and kissing me the way he did and now he's back and demanding I talk to him?

Edward was suddenly behind me. I could feel him breathing by my ear and I shivered.

"What's your evil plan?" He whispered.

I shivered again but didn't answer.

I heard tires screech and then I saw the big, black Jeep Wrangler pull in behind Jake's car.

Emmett shot out of the car pure anger written on his face.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long! Sorry for the Cliff!**

**10 Reviews=Chapter 6! (I'm almost done with it!)**

**RF13!**

**P.S For those of you who are also **_**My Life**_** readers. I will update soon. The chapter is longer than I expected. Sorry for the wait, but I know it will be worth it! Don't give up on me!**


	6. Things of the Past

**Disclaimer: I own noooooothing Twilight!**

**I know this update was unexpected but who is complaining?**

**Previously on Favors: **

"_Who was that? Your dad? Our father's are best friends, Bella, he's not going to do anything to me." He said cockily._

I stayed quiet. Jacob may be my best friend but right now I see him as my enemy. Who the hell does he think he is? He came to my house and he's telling my guest to leave. He must be crazy to think that I would let that happen.

_Edward was behind me. I could feel him breathing by my ear and I shivered. _

"_What's your evil plan?" He whispered._

_I heard tires screech and then I saw a white Jeep Wrangler pull in behind Jake's car._

_Emmett shot out of the car pure anger written on his face._

_

* * *

_

**Now:**

BellaPOV

Emmett was red and furious. His eyes were wild and his whole body was tense and he balled his fists.

I was now worried for Jake's safety.

Of course I know I was the one who called Emmett in the first place. I know I wasn't going to use my dad's gun. I was scared of the thing myself. So Emmett was my last resort.

When Emmett got mad he didn't listen to anybody.

Edward chuckled a little by my ear. "You played the Emmett card…nice."

His chuckle was so nice. I rolled my eyes. Jake was surely about to die and I'm worried about Edward's chuckle. Nice going Bella.

My attention was brought back to reality when I heard someone growl. My eyes widened when I noticed the growl came from Emmett.

He was strolling up the front steps at the same time Jacob was backing away to the other end of the porch.

"Bella wh-who's that?" Jacob stuttered.

"I'm Bella's new muscle." Emmett hissed.

"What do you mean? I didn't do-" Jacob said shrinking away from Emmett.

"You worthless peace of- I know what you did. You're lucky Bella begged me not to do anything to you before or you wouldn't be here right now. I'm glad you came back though, because now I'm going to beat it into your brain to never and I mean _never_ touch my sister again."

"She's _not_ your sister." Jacob said stupidly.

Emmett growled. He hated it when people said that and Jacob saying that made Emmett even more furious than he already was.

This was not going to end well.

Rose came out of the car then and she ran towards me.

She looked me up and down. "You ok? Did he do anything to you?"

I rolled my eyes. Only Rose.

She looked behind me. "Did he?" She asked Edward.

"No. I've been here the whole time." He said.

Something flashed in her eyes but she hid it from me. "I called your dad. He'll be here in a few minutes. Emmett is really mad and I know your dad is the only one who will calm him down. He won't listen to me. He's remembering everything that happened."

I nodded. "I know."

"Why'd you do it huh?" Emmett yelled.

"I didn't- I wasn't" Jake stuttered.

"You didn't- you weren't what!" He yelled again.

"I'm sorry!" Jake yelled.

"Why are you apologizing to me? You should be apologizing to her!" Emmett yelled backing him into a corner.

"Look calm down ok. I tried to-" Jake tried to say but it was too late.

"Calm down! Calm down! How can I CALM DOWN!" Emmett yelled grabbing the front of Jake's jacket and pinning him to the wall.

"I'm not big on forgiveness, Black. Especially when it comes to my sister." Emmett growled.

Emmett punched Jake in the gut and I flinched. Jake grunted and grabbed his stomach.

"Never." Emmett hissed.

Emmett punched him in the eye. Jake huffed.

"Emmett!" Rose and Edward yelled at him. He didn't listen.

"Touch." Emmett hissed.

He threw Jake down on the ground and hovered over him. Jake groaned.

"My sister again." He growled. He grabbed the front of Jake's jacket again and punched him in the face again but he didn't let go of his jacket.

"Emmett!" Charlie yelled from the yard. I hadn't even noticed him pull up. He was running and he skipped all the porch steps.

"Emmett calm down. Step away from Jacob. Everything is ok." Charlie said in a calm voice.

"H-h-he h-h-hurt her." Emmett whimpered. His eyes sad and wild a tear broke the surface and Emmett started bawling but he stood strong.

"I know. I know but you have to step away from Jacob." Charlie said softly.

Emmett didn't budge he stared down at Jacob with so much hatred it was evident on his face.

Charlie seemed to be thinking about something because his eye brows pulled together. "Hey Emmett, do me a favor and check and see if Bella is alright?" He said to Emmett.

Charlie was smart.

Emmett immediately let go of Jake's jacket. Jake fell to the ground with a huff and Charlie ran to him. Emmett passed Rose and Edward and ran to me. He pulled me into a hug and brought me off of the ground. He hugged me as if I was suddenly going to disappear. I hugged him back.

He walked us into the house and sat down on the couch. His whole frame shook in sobs. He held me so tight I felt like I wouldn't be able to breathe if he squeezed me anymore.

"Y-y-you ok?" He sniffed.

"I'm fine." I said softly.

"Promise?" He sniffed again.

"Promise." I whispered back.

I hugged him and told him everything would be ok over and over again.

"I should have been there." He sobbed.

"I know." I whispered.

"It's my fault. It's a-all m-my fault. It should have been me." He whimpered.

"Shh. Don't you dare think like that. Em you know it's not your fault." I scolded.

I pulled back so I could see his face. He looked so broken so fragile. He had tears after tears running down his cheeks ,which were now swollen. His eyes were blood red and he had puffs underneath his eyes from the crying. He had a deep frown and his bottom lip quivered.

"I mi-mi-" He couldn't even finish before another sob took over his whole body.

It hurt me to see Emmett like this. He was always so happy and so bubbly. It was so hard seeing him so broken like this. I wish I could make him happy again but I know that this was too deep. It was bound to happen sooner or later. He has tried to avoid it over the years he always ran far from it, but I guess this situation brought everything to the table and it broke him. Harder than it did when _it_ happened.

I pulled him into another hug and he just rested his head on my shoulder and let his emotions take over his body. He shook uncontrollably. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward comforting Rose. I know she hated seeing him like this. I couldn't imagine what she was going through right now. I felt my own tears break the surface as the emotions in the room took over me. It hadn't been like this since the day of the accident.

I wish Jake would have just left. I wish I didn't call Emmett and none of this would be happening right now. We'd all still be happy and Emmett wouldn't be like this. But things happen for a reason…I guess.

About an hour later Emmett's sobs ceased and he and Rose left after walked them to the car and I said goodbye. Edward left a little earlier because Esme called him to be home right away.

Charlie and I sat on the living room couch not talking. It was a comfortable silence though. I skipped dinner but Charlie ordered pizza. I decided to turn it in early. I wasn't up for anything tonight. The earlier episode took everything out of me and all I wanted to do now was rest. I slowly walked up the stairs and I checked my phone for any texts from Rose or Emmett. I told them to text me when they got home.

Rose texted for the both of them.

She said he's knocked out and in bed. I quickly texted her back and told her to take care of him and we wished each other goodnight. After I plugged my phone into the wall, I quickly showered and got cleaned up.

I brushed my teeth and tried to brush through my ridiculously tangled hair. One word. Unsuccessful.

I decided to stop the torture and call it a night. I walked out of the bathroom and turned out the light. I shouted goodnight to Charlie and then walked to my room.

I sighed when I closed the door behind me. Life could be so stressful and tiring.

I plopped down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling blankly. My mind was blank. Nothing was being processed. Nothing made sense.

I didn't know what to do with myself. I didn't know what to think. I didn't know what to feel. I just lay there motionless and thoughtless.

Emmett was the brother I never had. Seeing him so broken broke me. I cried because he cried. I hurt because he hurt but that was ok with me because if I felt the emotions that took over him he wouldn't have to go through them alone. I would be there for him like he's always been for me.

I slapped my hands to my face and squeezed my eyes shut. That's when I heard something hit my window. At first I thought it was just my imagination but the same noise happened again and I scrambled over to the window. I was utterly surprised at who sat on the tree branch outside of my window. I didn't understand. Why was he here? Why was he in my tree on the tree branch outside my window? At first I was thinking about just walking away and not letting him in but my good side convinced me other wise.

I absentmindedly reached for the lock on my window and slid it open. I stared at him with a blank expression. I mean really how was I supposed to react to this? I shivered a little at the cold air that was now invading my warm haven.

"I know this is a bad time but I really need to speak to you." He rushed thinking I was going to say something to him.

I motioned for him to come inside. When he was all the way in I closed the window quickly and faced him.

He was standing in the middle of my room head down and he was playing with the tops of his fingers. He stood there quietly as if he were having an internal battle with himself.

I cleared my throat and got his attention. "I'm listening Jake."

" I know I'm taking a big risk in being here right now but I know I have to explain. The reason I came earlier was to apologize. I'm sorry for the way I acted and for taking advantage of you. I didn't mean to do anything. I just needed to tell you how I felt. I know that you don't have the same feelings for me that I do for you but I just thought that you deserved to know. I mean since we're best friend, I hope. I didn't come back here for you to accept my apology or anything I came back so I could apologize and so that you would know. So now that I've apologized I'll leave you alone. I'm sorry I cause all of this trouble. I didn't mean for anything to happen I'm sorry if I hurt the large guy in anyway. I'm really sorry." He sighed at the end and headed towards the window.

I sighed. I grabbed his side to stop him but he flinched when I did. I instantly became worried. Without thinking I grabbed his shirt and lifted it so I could see his skin. On his side right below his rib cage was a large purple spot. It was a bruise. He instantly stepped away from my touch.

"I'm fine." He sighed. "I'll just go now." He started towards the window again but I wouldn't have any of that.

I sighed. "Jake listen to me. Of course we're still best friends. Yes you shouldn't have kissed me without asking. Yes I appreciate you caring about our friendship. No you shouldn't of come back today. No you should not have told Edward to leave. That was wrong and you know it. I accept your apology but I would also like to apologize."

"You don't have to apologize for anything, Bella. All of this is my fault." Jake argued.

"Stop. It was wrong of me to call Emmett and I'm sorry that he beat you up." I had to apologize it was the right thing to do. I mean look at his bruise.

"I deserved it." He sighed. "I'm not accepting your apology because you don't need to apologize. This entire mess was my fault."

I looked at his face and that's when I saw his black eye and busted nose.

"Did you go home tonight, Jake?" I asked.

He looked down. "No I just drove around Port Angeles for a while."

"Sit." I said pointing to my desk chair. "Don't move I'll be right back."

He raised his eyebrows at me with a terrified look on his face.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to get a first aid kit."

He relaxed at my words.

I quietly opened my door and tip toed to the bathroom. Charlie was still down stairs watching TV. I got inside and didn't bother to turn on the lights. I felt for the cabinet and opened the door. I grabbed the first aid kit in the corner and closed the door quickly and quietly.

I tip toed back to my room and opened the door quietly. I was pleased to see Jake didn't move. I closed the door behind me and I headed over to Jake.

I opened the kit and got cleaning wipes and ointment.

I tilted his face up to look at me and I winced at his eye. I opened the packet and started to wipe it softly.

He winced a little and I halted all action.

"No it's ok." He said.

I continued wiping and as soon as I finished I tossed the wipe into the trash bin.

I opened another packet and wiped his nose and the top of his lips. I threw that wipe in the bin.

I opened the ointment packet and put it on the freshly wiped spots and then placed bandages over them.

"I would do the bruise on your side but I have nothing for it." I apologized.

"No it's ok. This is fine. Thanks Bella." He waved it off.

I nodded and then closed the kit. I placed it on my desk and I went to sit on my bed.

"You ok?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Good." I nodded too.

"Hey can I ask you something?" He asked slowly.

"Sure."

"Why did he act that way with you?" He asked carefully.

I gave him a soft smile telling him it was ok to ask. "Emmett had a twin sister. Two years ago they went to Port Angeles to watch a movie. After the movie they were leaving the building when, his sister, Emily was attacked by these random guys. There were five of them and Emmett managed to fight them off but Emily was beaten up pretty badly. The ambulance got there and she got to the hospital. It was during surgery when she died."

His face was blank. "That's horrible."

"I know, they caught the guys who did it. But we didn't let Emmett go to the trial hearing. They got fifty to life. We didn't know it but they were from a gang and they weren't locals they came from Seattle. Two weeks prior they had done some unspeakable stuff so I guess that's what added to their sentences."

"So you being his sister makes him even more protective over you after what happened?"

I nodded. "Exactly."

"And when I kissed you he started to remember everything which made him even the more angry?" He whispered.

"Yeah."

"I feel horrible. I didn't mean to- god."

"It's ok, Jake."

"No it's not. I should not have done that."

"Well now you know."

I heard the TV shut off down stairs and Charlie going to towards the kitchen to get it nightly cup of water.

"You gotta go. Charlie is coming up now." I whispered quickly.

He nodded and headed towards the window.

"Where is your car?" I asked.

"Down the block." He whispered climbing onto the tree branch and sliding down. He grabbed onto the tree trunk and slid all the way down to the ground. He hopped down slightly and shook himslef a little. He glanced back up at me.

I waved goodbye to him and he waved back. He disappeared into the night and I sighed closing the window.

LIFE.

My bedroom door opened at that moment and Charlie peeked his head in.

"Bells? What are you doing?" He asked walking towards me eyeing the window.

"It got cold." I lied in a sleepy voice.

"Oh. Why was your window opened it the first place?" He asked.

"I opened it because it got hot." I lied.

"Oh ok." He said rubbing the back of his forehead.

"Sorry to wake you." I cleared my throat.

"Oh you didn't I was just on my way to bed." He said on his way back to my door.

"Okay. Sleep well Dad." I said climbing back into bed and going underneath the covers and hugging my fleece to me.

"You too Bells." He said before closing the door behind him.

I sighed and stared back up at the ceiling.

As I started to get comfortable something crossed my mind. If Edward is related to Emmett? How come I haven't really noticed him that much. I don't remember seeing him at the funeral or as a matter of fact I don't remember seeing him up until high school started.

Well, I won't worry about that now. Too much stress in one day can kill…I think.

I let sleep take over me and soon I was knocked out cold. Who knew I was so tired.

* * *

**15 reviews = Chapter 7! :D**

**Hope you enjoyed it! And If you didn't it is ok! Leave a review about!**

**Don't kill me for the whole Bella helping Jacob. It is Bella we're talking about her.**


	7. Recovery

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight.**

**BellaPOV**

**

* * *

**

I woke up with an unbelievable headache. As fast as I could I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I filled a cup of water and grabbed the bottle of Motrin. I ate a breakfast bar and then I took two pills and chugged the water.

I walked back up stairs and took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I went back to my room and threw on my Forks High T-shirt and sweatshirt and black jeans. I put on two different colored socks one blue and one green and slipped on my black converse.

Since I still had time I turned on my laptop Charlie got me for Christmas last year and I waited for it to come to life. When it did I pulled up the Internet and signed into my email.

I had one new email and I clicked to open it. A smile plastered on my face when I saw who it was.

_Hey BB,_

_RJA is coming to town!I know you already know! So I'll see you at the concert right? I have a surprise for you, BB. I hope you love it. Hope to see you soon. Haven't seen you in a while! Take care lil' mama! :)_

_ -PJ_

I hit the reply button.

_PJ,_

_You know that I never take surprises lightly so you better watch your back. Of course you'll see me at the concert. I'm bringing friends so you'll get to meet them but that's only if I see you! Take care big papa ;) _

_ -BB_

I logged out and turned off the computer then placed it back on my desk. Getting that email made my day a little better. I wonder what the surprise is.

I grabbed my bag and trudged down stairs. I had gotten a text from Rose saying that she and Emmett were skipping school today. I understand why though. After the events of yesterday I would've stayed home myself, but I know that if I did stay home I would probably drive myself crazy with nothing to do. Or, I'd probably read _Withering Heights_ for the millionth time.

So I'm walking to school. It's a good thing though. I'll have time to clear my head.

I grabbed a bottle of water and put it in my bag. I slid on my raincoat and turned off all the lights. I opened the front door and stepped out. I walked into something that was rock hard. I huffed and fell backwards. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain but before my body made contact with the ground I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and catch me. I opened my eyes slowly and I was faced with two familiar green eyes.

I gasped and nearly fainted at how close he was to me.

"Hi." He smiled at me. His breath was minty and I had the sudden to urge to want to taste just how _minty_ it was. But I shook the thought from my mind.

"Hi." I breathed.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to knock you over." He apologized bringing me upright.

"It's ok."

Why was he here?

"Rose called and said you needed a ride. She and Emmett are skipping today." He said smiling down at me.

"Yeah she told me. I was just going to walk." I said softly.

"What is it with you and wanting to walk all the time?" He asked frustrated.

"What is it with you and wanting to give me rides?" I retorted.

"Like I said before, I won't have you walking anywhere if I can do something about it." He said letting go of my waist. I instantly missed the contact and I wanted to ask him to hold me again and never let go.

I sighed. "Ok Edward. What ever floats your boat."

I turned around and pulled the door shut then locked it. I put the key back on the eve and turned back around.

"Ready?" He asked opening his umbrella.

All I could do was nod.

We walked silently to his car and he opened my door for me. I climbed in and buckled up. He climbed into the car and it purred to life. He pulled onto the main road and in the direction of school. He was driving slowly again. I had the urge to put my foot on top of his and make him go faster.

"Why are you driving so slow?" I asked after a while.

He just smiled to himself and glanced over at me.

"What?" I asked looking down to see if there was anything wrong with me.

"Will you sit with me at lunch today?" He asked changing to topic once again.

"What about the others?" I asked.

"What about them?" He asked focusing back on the road.

"Nothing." I sighed.

"You didn't answer my question. Will you sit with me at lunch today?" He tried again.

_Of course I will! You idiot! I'm just afraid to tell you. _ I shouted in my head.

"I don't understand you." I mumbled.

"Why?" He asked softly.

"You're just so…random. I guess."

He chuckled and it was like music to my ears. "I see. So you want me to stop being random."

"No," I answered too quickly, "I mean. I-I-I. It doesn't matter."

"You're cute when you stutter like that." He said thoughtfully.

I blushed and looked away.

He chuckled. "You're blushing."

I blushed even more. "Are you going to say that _every time_ I blush?" I asked frustrated with him.

"I don't know yet." He laughed.

I sighed. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Being nice to me and giving me rides."

"What?"

"Why are you doing it?"

"Why not?"

"Because you're Edward Cullen." I sighed.

"And you're Bella Swan. Your point?"

"You're not supposed to be like this. This isn't 'you'." I said adding the air quotes.

"I know who I am, Bella. This _is_ me." He argued.

"What about your whole 'bad boy' act or is that even an act?"

"I don't want to talk about that." He said sharply.

"Why not?" I asked pushing the subject.

He didn't answer me. He just kept driving.

I sighed…. and he's back.

I should have just walked today.

We pulled into the parking lot and I felt like everyone's eyes were on Edward's car. His windows were tinted so I knew nobody could see inside of his car but they were still staring and that made me uncomfortable.

Edward pulled into his usual parking spot and he turned off the car.

We sat there silent for a minute. I kept opening and closing my mouth but nothing would come out.

"Thanks for the ride." I whispered quickly then reached for the door handle.

He grabbed my arm gently and the electric surge was back full force. I was beginning to wonder if I was the only one who felt it or if I was just going crazy.

"Bella. Sit with me at lunch." He said in a convincing tone. "Please." He added softly at the end.

I nodded immediately.

He smiled and let go of my arm. He climbed out of the car and walked over to my side with an umbrella.

He opened my door and closed it when I got out.

~OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

My morning classes couldn't have gone by any slower.

To say I was anxious to eat lunch with Edward was a huge and I mean huge understatement. I was nervous for one and I couldn't think straight through any of my classes. I was also thinking about the email earlier and my surprise. My mind was running a mile a minute and it didn't seem to want to slow down!

Well, right now I'm gathering all of my books and putting them in my bag as quickly as I can. After everything is in my bag I start for the door. Everyone is gone and yes I'm usually the last person to leave class. I walk with my head down just in case there happens to be any people still hanging around. Everyone has been staring at me and talking about how Edward gave me a ride this morning. Lauren and Jessica surprisingly stayed away from me, but that didn't stop the glares that were sent my way.

As I rambled on and on in my mind with my head still down I smack into a rock hard object _again._ But this time I seem to know who it is. His hand instinctively grabs my waist and holds onto me. His smell clogging my senses, in a good way of course. I look up slowly and I'm met with his alluring green eyes.

"You just can't seem to stop smacking into me can you?" He chuckled.

"You just always seem to be in my way don't you?" I grumble and he chuckles again. I can't help but not be mad at him. Especially when he's making such an angelic sound.

"Ready?" He asks letting go of my waist and motioning towards the lunchroom.

I nod and walk beside him silently.

When we get to the lunchroom everything immediately stops and everyone looks at Edward and I. The attention makes me self-conscious and I bow my head even lower than it was before.

I glance at Edward and he offers me a soft smile. I instantly blush and let my hair fall making a wall between us.

I feel him come closer to me and he whispers in my ear, "You're blushing."

I groan and roll my eyes. He chuckles again and pulls me toward the lunch line. He grabs a tray and places a few things on there that I didn't register because I was too busy staring at him.

I could describe him in three words. He is perfect. What I notice about my attraction to him is I don't like him for his muscles, which are rather nice, and it's not because of his parent's status or his status. I like him because of his eyes and his smile. When I look at his eyes I can't help but smile and his smile gives me butterflies.

I snap out of my trance when I notice Edward pay for everything and pull us along to a table in the far corner of the lunchroom. By now everyone has gone back to his or her business and we aren't the center of attention at the moment. Finally.

I watch as Edward gracefully places the tray on the table and drops his bag on the ground. He plops down into his seat and I stand there frozen watching him.

"Uh… Bella, you can sit down now." He whispers smiling.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts and quickly sit down in the seat across form him.

He pushes the tray towards me and I grab the bottle of soda that is closest to me.

"Is that all you're going to have?" He asks me raising one of his perfectly arched eyebrows.

"For now." I mumble.

He nods and grabs the red, and juicy looking apple. He takes a bite out of it and I watch his perfect jaw line move as he chews the piece of apple.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?" I asked pulling away from my distraction.

He wanted to sit with me. Surely there was something on his mind. Wasn't there?

"Actually there is. But we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." He said leaning back in his chair and licking his perfect, pink lips.

"Just ask the question." I said before taking a sip from the bottle.

"Yesterday, the Black kid. What did he do to you?" He asked carefully.

I sighed… of course. Then an idea came to mind. "I don't want to talk about that."

He raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Are you doing this because I won't tell you?"

"No." I lie.

"Bella?" He leans forward.

"What." I say.

"You are a horrible liar." He flashes me his signature crooked smile.

I huff and he winks at me.

I blush. I quickly look down and play with my hands.

He chuckles. "You're blushing."

"I know." I sigh.

"What do you want to talk about, Bella?" He asks sitting back.

"You already know the answer to that question." I said looking up at him.

"Why do you want to talk about that?" He sighed.

"Curiosity. Understanding."

"I don't want to talk about that _right now_. It's not a good time or place."

"But will you tell me?" I asked leaning forward and grabbing a French fry.

"Why is this so important? Can't you just drop it?" He huffed.

"It's important to me. I could drop it but I don't want to."

"If I promise to tell you later will you leave it a lone for a while?" He offered.

I thought about it. "Ok."

"Good."

"Can I ask you a question?" I ask trying to find a lighter topic to talk about.

"That depends." He said skeptically.

"On what?" I asked.

"Ask the question and we'll see." He said leaning towards me.

"Are you a RJA fan?" I ask.

He smiles. "Of course. Have you met my cousin?" He jokes.

I laugh. "I was just asking. They have a concert I know everyone is going and I was just curious."

"You're an RJA fan?" He smiles.

"Of course." I smile back.

"You amaze me." He says leaning back.

"Same here." I sigh.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. "Hold on." I say holding up one finger.

I pull my phone out and smile at who it's from. If you're wondering, it's ok for us to use cell phones during lunch period…well seniors anyway.

_Of course you're going to see me BB. Why wouldn't you? _

I smiled and quickly texted back.

_Because we're both busy and we have lives and you ignore me every chance you get. Stop harassing me. I'm in school!_

I slipped my phone back into my pocket.

"Sorry about that."

"It's ok. It's nice to watch you're facial expressions. The crease in between your eyebrows is adorable." He commented.

Guess what? I blushed.

"I know, I know." I sigh.

Then we say together, "You're blushing."

He laughs out loud and I just can't help but smile at the sound.

"You never cease to amaze me Isabella Swan."

"The feelings are mutual Cullen." I say taking a sip from my soda.

He takes a bite out of the apple and stares at me. "Alice is very fond of you."

"Really?" I ask.

"Absolutely. Although I certainly see why she is. But I've never seen her take to anyone as easily as she did with you. It's amazing and I'm quite jealous." He says sheepishly.

"Edward Cullen? Jealous? I thought I'd never see the day." I said leaning back to get a better look at him.

He said something but it was too low for me to hear. I just let it slide.

"Why are you jealous?" I ask curiously.

"I can't believe I'm telling you this but she use to always want to hang out with me and we'd do everything together. But now all she tells me is I'm not doing it the way Bella does it. It's cute to watch but I'm afraid I have a rather hard path to follow now, Bella."

"I'm sorry." I apologize.

"For what? I have absolutely no problem with what makes my girls happy." He says taking another bite of his apple.

Did he just say his girls? _His _girls? I hope he did because if he didn't then I must be really hallucinating.

"I can see how important she is to you. I didn't mean to interfere."

"Like I said before Bella. I don't mind at all."

My phone buzzed again and I pulled it out of my pocket again.

"Excuse me." I say rather annoyed.

_If I were harassing you I would be there with you but I apparently I'm busy. I have a 'life' to live and I ignore you every chance I get._

I rolled my eyes and quickly typed…

_I am officially ignoring you now. Bye PJ. Stop texting me._

I turned my phone off and tossed it into my bookbag.

"Sorry about that. My phone was acting up."

He was staring at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing." He answers.

"Is it later yet?" I ask carefully.

He groans. "It's only been five minutes."

"Fine." I say taking a long sip of my soda.

"Did you enjoy my piano room?" He asked with a glint in his eye.

My jaw hit the floor as he said that. It was his piano and here I was thinking it was Esme's. Edward Cullen plays piano. I mentally smiled as I pictured him sitting at the too beautiful white piano. His fingers running along the keys effortlessly.

"That's your piano?" I whisper.

"Of course. My grandmother gave it to me when I turned sixteen."

"Wow."

"Did you think it was Alice's?" He chuckled.

"No I thought for sure it was Esme's." I mumbled.

He smiled. "I'll have to play for you sometime so that I can prove to you my musical talent."

"I believe that you play I just it kind of took me by surprise."

He was staring at me again and I felt so self-conscious.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I ask frustrated.

Was something wrong with me?

"I am a man who likes to appreciate a beautiful piece of art when he sees one." He replies slyly.

I was going to reply but was interrupted by the intercom blaring my name.

_"Isabella Swan. Please report to the front office."_

I felt myself blush. I'd never been called to the front office except for that one time which was Emmett's fault but Emmett wasn't here today.

I glanced at Edward and his eyebrow was raised at me.

"I'll walk you." He said standing up. "Anything you want from the tray before I dump it?"

I shook my head. I lost my appetite. What could possibly be wrong? What did I do?

Edward walked back over to me when he was done and he motioned in front of us. "Shall we?"

I started walking and I did take notice of everyone's eyes on me.

I was really nervous. I didn't know what was wrong and right now the worst possible scenarios were running through my mind.

"Don't stress about it, Bella. You're probably over thinking it." Edward said beside me. I glanced up at him and he offered me a small smile.

It didn't take us long to get to the office. Edward, being a gentleman, opened the door for me and as soon as I walked in I was greeted with Ms. Cope.

"Afternoon Isabella." She greets me kindly. Then her eyes land on Edward. She must be in her late forties and here she is ogling over an eighteen year old. She must really be desperate.

She snapped out of her trance and pointed at the phone. "Your father."

Charlie never called the school. He knows I have a cell phone. Why didn't he just call it?

I slowly approached the phone hoping for the worst. I pick it up and hold it to my ear.

"Hello?" I say loud enough for him to hear.

"I am so disappointed in you Isabella." A familiar voice says sternly.

I almost throw the phone down with the anger that is boiling up inside me.

"What the hell PJ!" I whisper yell.

I hear a fit of laughter on the other end and I know for sure it's him.

"_I bet you were so scared thinking you were in trouble huh!" He choked out._

I nearly growled. "I said stop harassing me! I'm at school!"

"_Oh come on BB. It was just a joke. You can't be that mad."_

"You're right I'm not mad, I'm furious." I close my eyes and try to contain my anger.

"_I'm sorry, BB. I'll make it up to you ok? D wants to know who the bronze haired dude is."_

My eyes almost bug out of my head as he says this. I spin around to the office window searching for a running vehicle. I couldn't find one.

"Oh so now you're following me? Tell D it's none of his business and if he ever wants to speak to me again to stop hanging out with you!"

I take the phone away from my ear and slam it down on the base.

I completely forgot that Edward and Ms. Cope were in the room. I turned around to face them and they were staring at me with surprised expressions.

"Sorry about that." I chuckle awkwardly.

I grab Edward's bookbag strap and drag him out of the office.

"Bella is everything ok?"

"Yeah. Everything is fine." I sigh. " I just have a problem I have to take care of when I get home."

I let go of his strap and glance around the parking lot. I see the all too familiar brown van in the middle of the parking lot and there sits PJ and D with binoculars watching me. I pretend I don't see them and I keep walking along side Edward.

When we get to the door for school, I quickly, behind my back ,flick them off and keep walking.

"Is someone harassing you?" He asks worriedly.

I shake my head. "It's nothing I can't handle."

"Who are PJ and D?" He asks.

"Was I really talking that loud?" I ask embarrassed.

"Well it is quite a small office." He chuckles.

"They're friends of mine."

"We should probably head to biology now."

He swiftly slides my bag off of my arm and puts it on his.

"I'm quite capable of caring my own bag, Cullen." I huff.

"I'm sure you are." He replies curtly.

"It's really heavy, Edward, and you're already carrying your own bag."

He smiles at me. "I'm not giving you your bag back until we get to class."

I cross my arms and walk along side him.

"Did I mention you are very adorable when you pout?" He smirks.

I bow my head a little because I know what's to come.

"You're blushing."

* * *

**I know this wasn't my best chapter and I'm sorry it took so long guys! Classes are in session so I won't be posting frequently! I'll be working on my chapters with all the extra time I can get! I promise.**

**Chapter 8= 15 Reviews!**

**Also it will take me a while to post the next chapter to **_**My life**_**. I working as fast as I can on the next chapter for it but there is A LOT of info that is going into that one chapter. So don't feel bad (all the My Life readers) if I'm posting chapters for **_**Favors**_** and not **_**My Life**_**. I promise I will update as soon as I can!**

**Thanks for your ongoing support!**


	8. Stuff

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

**I DID NOT GIVE UP ON THIS STORY! I PROMISE!**

**So so so sorry this took so long.**

**New Chappy will be here soon!**

**

* * *

**

**BellaPOV**

I'm in biology now and I'm sitting next to Edward, my lab partner of course.

Mr. Banner is out sick and so we're watching another video but we don't have to take notes.

Edward keeps glancing in my direction.

All of a sudden Edward rips a piece of paper out of his notebook and he writes something down. He discreetly passes it to me and I glance down.

(_Bella= Italics_**, Edward= Bold**_)_

**It seems that every time I try to have a private moment with you we get interrupted.**

I smirk.

_Maybe we should stop trying to have private moments and just talk._

I pass it back to him.

He smiles immediately and starts writing. After a minute he slides it back to me and I glance down.

**Fine. I need to tell you something. I was trying to tell you during lunch but I was ****kindly**** interrupted. **

I reply.

Tell me.

He seems to hesitate for a moment but then he continues writing.

**I have a proposition for you.**

Keep going.

**We're both equally curious about the two situations that were discussed at lunch are we not?**

Does this mean you're going talk to me about it now? It is later you know.

**Patience Swan. My proposition is I'll tell you if you tell me what happened with Black. You have to go first.**

_And why do I have to go first?_

**It's a deal Bella take it or leave it?**

Fine.

I passed him back the paper and he looked at it puzzled. I grab the paper and quickly scribble,

_I'm not telling you now. It's too much to write and I'm trying to pay attention to the video. ;)_

**Two can play that game, Swan.**

I can't tell you how many times I read the sentence. There were so many things that he could have meant but none of them fit and of course I was too much of a coward to ask him.

So for the rest of the period I couldn't help but wonder what he meant by it.

For the rest of the day it bothered me.

_**Later on….**_

Something is wrong with Edward. He's too quite and he hasn't said anything to me the whole time we've been in the car.

I want to ask what is wrong but I feel like I would be overstepping my boundaries. It's kind of hard for me to comprehend his actions and his moods. I don't know when it's ok to joke or be serious or anything. I feel like I'm hanging on a thin string that could break with one wrong move.

And I don't want to make that mistake I don't want to make that wrong move.

We pull in front of my house and he shuts the car off.

"Thanks for the ride." I whisper.

"My pleasure." He replies and climbs out of the car and comes to open my door.

I climb out and he grabs my bag again. We walk silently beside each other and I climb the steps of the front porch and reach for the key under the eve.

I open the door and Edward brings my bag inside and lays it on the couch.

We stand there awkwardly for a second and I ask the question that I have been itching to ask since we got in the car.

"What's wrong?" I whisper.

"What do you mean?" He asks skeptically.

"You've been quiet ever since biology. Did I do something wrong?"

"You did anything wrong Bella. I am sorry if I gave you the impression that I was mad. I just had to get my thoughts together. Clear my mind." He explained.

"Kay." I whisper.

"I could never get mad with you Bella. I find that to be impossible." He added.

"Charlie will be home soon and I have to have food on the table. You can stay here while I cook… if you want." I offered motioning toward the kitchen.

He smiled at me and motioned for me to go ahead.

I turned around and walked to the kitchen closing the front door on my way.

As I moved around the kitchen I felt his eyes on me and I couldn't help but blush.

"What was your favorite child hood game?" He asked out of nowhere.

I had to think about it for a minute but smiled when I remembered.

"Hide and seek." I chuckled.

He laughed along with me and asked, " May I ask why?"

I smiled. " I think it was just the concept of the game. I always knew where the best hiding places were and I'd always bring a book with me because I knew it would be a long time until someone would have found me."

"How long would it take?" He asked.

"Never kept track, but it was a really long time." I shrugged.

"Hmm." He hummed.

"Where did you learn how to cook?" He asked.

"I honestly don't remember. I do remember I started when I was young. Charlie can't cook. So I know he didn't teach me. I guess you could say I just started cooking one day."

Edward started to say, "That's—" but he was interrupted by his cell phone.

"Excuse me." He said apologetically.

"Its fine." I said continuing with my task and even listening to his end of the conversation.

"Hello?" He said once he picked up.

A pause.

"I'm at Bella's house." He said to the person on the other end.

A pause.

"I don't know. Why?"

A pause.

"She's cooking dinner for her father."

Who's he talking to?

"No I'm coming home for dinner just because you asked me to."

A pause.

"Don't cook dinner until mommy gets home to help you. Dad won't know what he's doing." He chuckled.

Alice. I smiled she is so silly.

"You'll have to ask Bella."

A pause.

"No, not right now."

"Because."

A pause.

"Because I said so."

A pause.

"That does not mean you can talk to her."

A pause.

"No it doesn't." He argued.

A pause.

"No it doesn't."

A pause.

"She doesn't need your help cooking."

A pause.

"Because I know."

…

"Alice give dad the phone please." He said sweetly.

Pause.

"Because I want you to."

Pause.

"Yes I will."

Pause.

"No."

Pause.

"Please."

Pause.

"Alright alright."

Edward clears his throat. "Um…Bella?"

I spin around to look at him.

"Alice wants to speak with you."

I wipe my hands on the nearest dishtowel.

I walk over to him and take his phone and hold it to my ear.

My talk with Alice was quite interesting. I haven't laughed so hard in my life. Alice sure was a character. She wanted me to sleep over and I told her that I couldn't she then went on to sing me a song trying to convince me to come over. This went on for a few minutes before Edward took the phone back and made her stop.

Edward left about and hour ago and Charlie came home twenty minutes after him. We ate and talked about our day and then we went our separate ways. I finished up some homework and did my nightly routine.

It's now 5:30 in the morning. Charlie had to get into work early and Emmett and Rosalie are at my house.

"TODAY IS FRIDAY!" Emmett yelled at me as soon as I opened the front door.

I grimaced and I stared at him. "It is 5:30 in the morning what do you want from me?" I grumbled.

"ONLY A WEEK UNTIL THE CONCERT!" He yelled doing a little happy dance.

"You told him about the tickets?" I asked Rose.

I had told Rose about the concert tickets last night and it hadn't crossed my mind that there would be a possibility of her telling Emmett.

"I had no one to tell. Too bad he already knew. He said you told him about it four days ago and he wasn't supposed to tell anyone." She shrugged.

"I love you! I really do! The concerts on Friday we can't be late!" He chanted over and over again.

"Yeah yeah." I said waving my hand trying to wake up.

"I can't believe we have back stage passes!" He shrieked. "I don't think you know how hard it was for me to keep that a secret. I'm so glad you told Rose. I can't believe I kept a secret that long."

"and I can't believe you woke me up at 5:30. You know I'm not a morning person." I sighed plopping down on the couch.

Rose closed the front door and they came into the living room and sat on either side of me.

"Bella?" Emmett asked carefully.

I looked at him. "What?"

"I um…could I…. Ya know now that everyone basically knows about them…can i see the tickets?" He wouldn't make eye contact with me.

I rolled my eyes and got up form the couch. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the tickets from the drawer and brought them back to the living room.

"Here." I said handing the tickets to him and then plopping back down onto the couch.

"I can't believe it. I'm going to meet RJA! Like real life!" I gushed like a girl.

"I'm going to sleep." I whined and fell out on Rose's shoulder.

"BELLA WAKE UP THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" I heard someone yell and I shot off of the couch.

"What?" My heart started pounding out of my chest and I looked around frantically for the fire only to find a very guilty, giggling Emmett in the corner of the room.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I yelled at him. "I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACH!"

"You should have seen your face!" He roared.

" You have ten seconds to get out of my face before I rearrange yours." I growled at him.

He did an imitation of a cat hissing and he ran to another room.

I ran my hand through my hair and slowly walked up the stairs. I glanced at the clock for the time and saw I had half an hour to get ready for school.

Where was Rose? I wondered to myself.

I finally made it up to my room and I opened the door and was surprised to see Rose sitting on my bed.

"Morning Sunshine." She said sweetly.

"Morning." I said back.

I walked over to my dresser and grabbed an outfit for the day. I didn't feel like taking a shower this morning and besides I took a pretty long shower last night. I quickly brushed my hair and went to brush my teeth. Rose followed me and stood in the bath room doorway.

I put toothpaste on my toothbrush and started brushing my teeth.

"I have a question to ask you." She said thoughtfully after I finished brushing my teeth.

She followed me back into my room where I then proceed to put on my clothes for the day.

"Who is PJ?" She says pulling my phone out of her pocket.

I froze dead in my tracks. No I haven't told Rose who PJ was. I know she is my best friend and you're supposed to tell your best friend everything I guess I'm just not ready yet.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Who is PJ?" She asked again.

I went to my sock drawer in search of socks of course. I found a pair that I liked and slipped them on.

"Nobody." I sighed.

"Obviously PJ is somebody. You've been texting him lately." She said tossing my phone onto my bed. "I thought we told each other everything. How did it slip your mind for you to tell me about your secret boyfriend" She asked folding her arms.

I giggled. "Rose."

"What?" She asked frustrated.

"He's certainly not my boyfriend."

"Then who is he?"

"Nobody. Now lets go before we are late." I said running out of the room and carefully down the stairs.

"I'll text him if you don't tell me Bella!" She yelled to me when I hit the bottom step.

I froze again and she came down the stairs slowly with my phone in her hand.

"Fine I'll tell you. But you have to give me my phone first."

She raised her eyebrow at me and I reached for it but she dodged.

"Tell me."

I sighed.

"He's a friend."

"But I thought you liked Cullen!" She roared and then slapped her hand to her mouth.

I felt myself blush and if things couldn't get any worse….

* * *

**Sorry to stop it here gang. Next Chapter will be up tomorrow! Thanks for being so patient with me. I know I haven't been consistent! Please forgive me!**

**And review! Please!**


	9. New Discoveries

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY NEW YEAR! Chapter Nine! (Which was long over due!)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**Read on people!**

* * *

BellaPOV

"WHO IS SUPPOSED TO LIKE CULLEN!" Emmett yells!.

"No one Emmett." I said calmly. I eyed Rose before walking into the next room. I grabbed a little bite to eat and then got my bag and shoes.

"Fine! Let's go already. I'm hungry!" Emmett whined stomping out of the house.

"Shut up, you are always hungry!" Rose said yelled after him.

We got into the car and drove over to the diner by school. Apparently Emmett wanted to celebrate the tickets and of course being Emmett he would want to eat as a celebration. We sat in the booth in the back of the diner and Emmett nearly ordered everything on the menu but Rose told him that he couldn't order anything else because other people in the diner had to eat.

We ate and Emmett told just about everyone in the diner that he had tickets to the concert. It was embarrassing, yes, but it was good to see him happy again.

After we ate we headed to school and Emmett challenged me to a game of basketball before school starts. I happily agreed knowing that I would win.

We got to school and Emmett grabbed me unexpectedly and threw me onto his shoulders. I hated this but I was sure glad that I had jeans on today.

That's when I heard someone beep their horn and I snapped my head in the direction of the noise. There again in the corner of the parking lot sat the all too familiar brown van. I saw PJ and D through the windshield but I ignored them. This was ridiculous. Two days in a row? Come on guys really?

"Bella!" Rose yelled running towards me.

"What!" I called as Emmett kept on with his journey to the gym.

"PJ is calling." She yelled.

I froze.

No!

"ROSALIE PUT THAT PHONE DOWN!" I yelled.

I started kicking my legs and trying to make Emmett put me down.

"Emmett you keep Bella right there!" Rose warned him and instantly he tightened his grip on me.

I screamed at Emmett to put me down. Once again I heard the horn to the van beep. Making sure no one would notice I flicked them off once more. They needed to leave.

"Hello?" Rose said most likely into my phone.

"Who is this?" She asked.

"Hello!" She yelled.

"Your friend likes to hang up on people Bella!" She growled furiously as we entered the gym. Luckily no one was inside.

Emmett just stood there. He wouldn't put me down.

"Emmett you can put her down now." Rose sighed frustrated.

As soon as my feet met the ground I started toward Rose. I jumped on her and wrestled with her to get my phone back! After five minutes of fighting and us rolling on the floor I finally got it.

"You're so difficult!" She huffed.

As I tried to catch my breath someone clearing his or her throat distracted me.

I looked up to find Emmett and some others guys staring at us.

Can you say awkward silence…

"What?" Rose and I asked at the same time.

"I uh I'm ready for that one on one Bella. I'm gonna win!" Emmett roared!

I rolled my eyes and got to my feet. I brushed off my pants and started towards Emmett when…

"Isabella Swan please report to the front office immediately." said Mrs. Cope over the intercom.

"Sorry Emmett!" I called before running out of the gym. I ran through the parking lot glancing only once at the brown van that still stood in the corner of the parking lot.

I got to the office and Mrs. Cope just pointed to the office phone.

"Line two." She said.

I walked over to the phone and pressed the 'line 2' button.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Who is that big guy?" PJ's voice asks on the other line.

I groan and bang my head against the wall.

"No one." I lied.

"Didn't seem like 'no one' to me." He said sarcastically.

"Goodbye PJ."

I put the phone down on the dock and I sigh.

"Parents huh?" Mrs. Cope comments.

I roll my eyes so she wouldn't see.

I laugh awkwardly and waved goodbye.

I would get PJ and D back for this. They think this is funny but wait until I get them back.

I opened the office door and made my way to my first class.

Lunch was interesting. I finally gave Emmett the ok on telling everyone about the tickets I even let him pass them out. To say everyone was thrilled would be an understatement. Matt, Keegan, and Rick kept thanking me and giving me hug after hug until Emmett got tired of it and threw a miniature 'Emmett fit'. Edward didn't come to lunch. In fact he was nowhere to be seen the whole morning. I hate to admit it but it made me sad. I didn't know where he was. I know he isn't mine but part of me was praying he wasn't with Lauren or Jessica.

Then it was time to go to class.

I dreaded going to biology. I have no idea why. I guess it is because I'm afraid that Edward will be there and act like we didn't share conversations yesterday. I guess I had a fear that he'll go back to the old Edward and all trace of our friendship will be washed away with the ridiculous Forks rain.

But what could I do?

I sighed and kept on to biology.

I walked in and as I expected Edward isn't there. I sighed again and make my way to my seat. I sat my books on the lab table and I put my book bag on the ground. I sat down and rested my head on my folder. I closed my eyes and wished the day to go by faster.

I close my eyes again and put my head on the desk wishing for class to end already. I just wanted to go home.

Then the thought of skipping class came to mind. I've never skipped class before. I did have a free period next semester but does that even count as skipping?

"Isabella." I hear someone purr next to me interrupting my thoughts.

As I heard his voice I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my lips. I'm so glad that my head is down so he can't see me blushing.

"You're blushing." He whisper-sings to me.

"Shut up." I mumble.

He chuckles softly.

"Good Morning class." The little lady in the front of the class says as soon as I lift my head up. "Mr. Banner is still sick and I will be your sub once again. Mr. Banner has set aside a movie for you to watch. He did not leave any worksheets and he did not mention taking notes so I'll just set up the movie and we'll get to it. And for those of you who missed it my name is Mrs. Burger." There were a few snickers and giggles but no one said anything. Mrs. Burger set up the video and turned off the lights.

Edward nudged my arm and I glanced at him.

He motioned towards the desk and I looked down.

There was a folded paper in front of me and I unfolded it.

**(Bold= Edward, **_Italics= Bella)_

He wrote. **Tell me a secret.**

_Why?_

**Why not?**

_You can't answer a question with a question. That's not fair._

**Tell me a secret.** He repeated.

_I like brownies… a lot…a whole lot._

I slid the paper towards him and he read it. I saw him shaking with laughter and he began to write.

**Tell me a secret.** He wrote again.

_I just did._

**A legitimate one.**

_You tell me one._

**I will tell you my secret …but this stays between you and me… you can't tell anyone Bella…I like brownies too. ;)**

This conversation carried on just like this for the rest of the class. In a way our little conversation made my day. But somewhere in the back of my mind I couldn't help but wonder where he had been the whole day.

I walked quickly to my locker wanting to get out of there more than ever. I traded my books out and half ran to the parking lot.

The smile on my face faded when Emmett's car was nowhere in sight.

How could he do this again? I have got to get a car.

I sighed.

I pulled my hood onto my head and started in the direction of home. I kept my head down focusing only on my shoes. And if things couldn't get any worse it started to drizzle. I huffed but kept going.

Emmett would so pay for this. I mean how can you give someone a ride to school and then forget that you have to take them back home again.

Is it bad that I just want to go home? That I just want to be alone for a while? I just want to eat gallons of ice cream and feel miserable? Is it bad that I have so many feelings inside of me that I can't handle? Is it bad that the only thing I feel like doing is eating?

For some reason I get the sudden feeling as if I'm being followed. I take a quick glance behind me and there is that silver Volvo right on my heels.

I hear the car stop and his car door open and close.

A small smile played at the corners of my mouth and I kept walking.

His arm snaked around my waist, "Let me take you home." He whispered in my ear.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Because I want to." He said backing up towards his car.

"I want to walk."I lied.

"I'm not letting that happened" He sighed.

My feet left the ground and I was on Edward's shoulder.

"I don't understand how you can pick me up so easily." I huffed.

He chuckled and opened the passenger door. He bent down and set me on the car seat. He waited until I was safely in the car and then he ran over to his side.

I buckled in and he buckled in too. We started in the direction of my house. Edward kept glancing at me and I kept blushing.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"It was ok. I just found myself wanting to go home." I smiled.

"Was it that bad?" He chuckled.

"Yes."I smiled again.

He laughed.

We fell into a comfortable silence after that.

We were nearing my house now and I found myself not wanting to leave the warmth of Edward's car. I internally frowned at the thought.

He pulled in front of my house. I unbuckled my seat belt and turned towards Edward..

"Thank you for the ride Edward. I owe ya one." I smiled.

"It was my pleasure." He said unbuckling his seat belt.

"Where are you going?" I asked confused.

"I have to open your door, Bella." He said as if it were a normal well I guess it kind of was. He quickly got out the car and ran around to my side. He opened the door and helped me out.

"Thank you." I blushed.

"You're blushing." He whispered touching my cheek.

"Shut up." I whispered playfully pushing his shoulder.

"Have a great night Bella." He called after me.

"You too." I called back.

I got to the front steps and turned around just in time to wave at Edward before he sped off.

I smiled and turned around I reached for the knob confident that it was already unlocked.

Charlie beat me to it and swung the door open. "I was wondering when you were going to get home."

He eyed me carefully.

"What?" I asked.

"Come on." He motioned inside.

I stepped in and placed my bag by the foot of the stairs and went to the kitchen.

"I got a call." Charlie said sitting at the table.

"From who?" I asked curiously.

"PJ." Charlie said tilting his head to the side.

...~0~...

It's Saturday morning and I notice sunlight creeping in through my bedroom window. Last night was an adventure and I couldn't help but smile. I sit up slowly and glance around my room.

I run my hands over my face and down through my hair. I slide out from underneath the covers and tip toe over to my dresser. I pull the middle drawer open and reach far towards the back of the drawer. When I feel what I am looking for I pull it out and place it on top of my dresser. I go into the next drawer and grab a pair of shorts and a random t-shirt and extra things.

I tip toe to the bath room and get dressed as quickly as I can. Then I brush my teeth and tip toe back to my room.

I pack a small bag of everything I need and I make my way downstairs.

I've been waiting for this day to come. I run to the kitchen and grab a few snacks and pack them into my bag.

I grab a sticky note and jot down a quick letter to Charlie telling him I was going to 'my spot' knowing he'd know what I was talking about. I stuck it on the table and started towards the back door. I grabbed the brown fleece that was draped on the back of the couch and stuffed that into my bag too. I zipped it up and continued on to the back door.

I opened it as quietly as I could and closed it just as carefully.

I slipped my bag onto my back and went to the shed and pried the door open. I got my old bike and dusted it off a bit. I hadn't ridden my bike in about three years. Since I got a car I didn't need it to get around much.

I checked the wheels and I got the manual hand pump and gave them air. I put the pump back and got onto my bike. I rode around to the front of the house and pulled right. After about fifteen minutes I pulled onto the hidden but familiar dirt road and rode for another ten minutes after that I came to the familiar walkway. I climbed off of my bike and slid my bag off my back and dropped it to the ground. I rolled my bike and hid it behind a bush. I walked back onto the walkway and hiked up the small trail to my destination.

I heard the water before I got to the waterfall. As the path opened and revealed my secret hiding spot I couldn't help the smile that appeared.

It had been too long since I've visited here. The meadow was greener than before and everything was exactly the same. To my left was my waterfall and the water looked to inviting. I quickly took off my shorts and t-shirt. I had put my bathing suit on earlier this morning before I left. I quickly pulled a towel out of my bag and then I folded my clothes and placed them on top of my bag then I draped the towel over the clothes.

For some reason I felt as though I could only truly be myself here. I found this place when I was thirteen. I use to run away here when Charlie and I would fight but mostly just to get away when I needed the time to myself. When I found that the water wasn't cold but actually warm I started swimming every time I came. Of course those would only be days when the sun would shine which was very rare. But the main point is this is my place. The one place where no one can judge me. The one place where I can be myself and wear a two piece bathing suit without feeling self conscious about it.

I slide my shoes off and started towards the water's edge. I stuck my big toe in just to test the temperature of the water. I wasn't surprised that it was still luke warm.

I started walking deeper and deeper into the water and stopped when it hit right above my belly button. I waded for a while and decided to go deeper. As I got deeper I started to swim towards the waterfall. The water begun to get shallow and I stood up and walked the rest of the way. I let the water run through my hair.

The feeling was great. Everything that had happened the past few days slipped through my mind was clear for once. Not for one second as I stood there did one thought invade my mind and somehow my mind was free.

I swam back over to the deep end. I swam for a while loving the feeling of taking a break from the world and all of my problems.

There were so many things that happened here that I couldn't share with anyone else. This is literally the first place I ran to when anything happened to me.

It was my safe haven. It never left me and I know that it will always be waiting. This was the one place that would never let me down.

"Bella?" _His_ voice rang in my ears.

I snapped out of my moment. My eyes searched for him. Why was he here? Seconds after my search my eyes found him standing near my things.

"Edward?" I asked so confused.

Had he followed me here? How did he know where I was? God he can't see me like this! No one ever see's me like this?

He started walking closer to me. "What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"I'm guessing I should be asking you the same question." I said.

"How do you know about this place?" He asked motioning around.

"I've been coming here since I was little." I explained trying to keep myself above water.

He set down the bag he had next to mine and took off his shirt revealing his wonderfully toned chest to my eyes. I soaked in his sexiness and couldn't help but stare. He glanced at me and I quickly glanced away embarrassed to be caught. I blushed and dunked under the water. I slowly came back up.

Edward was at the water's edge watching me.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked motioning towards he water.

"No." I whispered.

He started to walk slowly into the water. I was guessing he knew not to dive. There could be rocks and the lord knows I would be able to lug him out of the water if anything happened.

He finally got to deep part and dove under the water. When he came up he whipped his hair out of his face and that just made me melt. Edward's hair looked amazing dry picture just how sexy it looked wet!

He glanced at me and smiled.

"How long has it been since you've come here?" He asked swimming over to me.

"Too long." I sighed.

"It's a great place." He whispered coming close to me

"It is." I agreed.

I felt him wrap his arm around my waist and he pulled me towards him. He smirked at me. "A bikini Miss Swan? I never knew."

I blushed furiously looking away.

He made me look at him. He quirked an eyebrow at me.

"I'm usually here alone." I explained just above a whisper.

"Hmm." He hummed.

We were just there. He was looking at me and I was blushing like mad.

"Do you trust me?" He asked me searching my eyes for something.

"Always." I whispered.

He smiled and swung me around onto his back.

"Hold on." He said before swimming towards the water fall.

I was anxious to find out what we were going to do but I didn't want to get too excited.

He looked back at me. We're going to swim under the waterfall ok?" He asked.

I shook my head and he smiled. "Hold your breath and follow me."

He sucked in a deep breath and went under. I followed and went under too. The water was clear so I could see and I followed closely behind Edward. A few seconds later we swam up to the surface.

I wiped the water of my face and looked around. We were on the other side of the waterfall. I could barely see the other side and it seemed as though we were in a different world.

All of a sudden I felt his arm wrap around my waist from behind and he pulled me into his side.

"Come on." He whispered bringing in the direction he wanted to go.

When I turned around there seemed to be a cave. I looked at Edward and then back and the blackness ahead of us.

I guess he sensed my uneasiness. "You trust me?" He whispered again.

I nodded unable to speak.

We swam up to a little rock ledge. Edward's arm left my hip and he pulled himself up out of the water onto the ledge. He reached down for me and I grabbed hold of his hands. He pulled me up effortlessly.

He walked over to a corner and bent down looking for something. I stayed in my spot no wanting to move so I wouldn't trip and die.

He found something and brought it back over to where I was.

"I haven't used this thing for close to a year." He said thoughtfully.

He clicked a button and all of a sudden there was light. Edward was holding a battery powered lantern. It was huge and really bright.

"It still works." He mused.

He switched the notch down one bringing the brightness down and he glanced up at me.

"Come on." He motioned towards the entrance of the cave.

I shook my head. "Uh uh. No. I'm perfectly fine waiting here."

"You said you trust me." He tried to reason with me.

"I do… I don't trust this place." I said motioning around us.

"I'm not going to leave your side, Bella. Nothing is going to happen to you."

At that moment he grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him. His hand left my waist and found my hand and he laced our fingers together. An electric surge went through my arm and I relaxed a bit.

"Come on." He said again.

I sighed. "Fine."

He smirked and we started walking into the darkness ahead of us.

"If I die..." I left the statement open.

"I'm not going to let you die Bella." He said seriously.

He held the lantern ahead of us and I could see that the cave didn't go too far in.

He brought me over to one of the cave walls and let go of my hand. He set the lantern down on the ground and started feeling the wall for something. At first I was confused but then he ran his fingers over a certain area and a blocked popped out. He pulled in out slowly and bent to set it on the ground. He reached in and pulled out a medium size brown and leather box.

He glanced at me and motioned to the opening of the cave.

I followed him and he sat down on the edge. I did the same and he scooted over towards me.

He put the box into my hands and whispered, "Open it."

I ran my fingers over the leather clasp holding to the box together. I unbuckled it and lifted the top. Inside were little pieces of neatly folded paper.

"You're the only person who has ever seen them." He whispered.

"What are they?" I asked

"Letter's" He answered. "Read them."

I glanced at him and then back at the box. I picked up the first one my fingers touched.

I carefully unfolded it.

It read: _My Dearest Elizabeth,_

_ It's been two months since I last saw you. I miss you more and more every day. Being away from you is the hardest thing I've ever had to do, but I'm coming home soon and we will be together again. Keep writing to me. Your letters are the only reason I'm still alive. They give me courage, Eli. Know that I love you and know that I'd do anything to be with you._

_ I love you._

_ Sincerely, _

_ Richard_

I glanced up at Edward and he was smiling.

"They're letter's that my grandparents wrote to each other when my grandfather was in the army. My grandmother gave them to me before she died." He explained.

We read the rest together and they all got more and more romantic. There were more than a hundred letters in there. I refolded all of them the same way and placed them back in. I closed the box and handed it to Edward.

"Wait here." He smiled.

He got up and put the letters back and go the lantern. Within seconds he was sitting next to me again.

"Thank you for sharing those with me."

"It was my pleasure."

After a few moments of silence Edward did something unexpected. He started tickling me. I started laughing uncontrollably and I was trying so hard to get away from him.

Edward stop tickling me for a moment and I jumped into the water. I dove under the waterfall and came up on the other side. I swam away as fast as I could and looked back to see where he was. He was right on my tale. I continued to swim as quickly as I could away from him and ran out of the water. I wiped the water off of my face and ran to get my towel.

"Bella? What's that on your back?" Edward called from behind me.

I sucked in a breathe knowing what he was talking about. I wrapped the towel around my lower half and turned around to see Edward eyeing me.

"I-It's a birth mark." I lied.

"Didn't look like one to me." He mused.

He started towards me slowly. "Let me see." He purred.

I shook my head 'no'.

"Please?" He asked stepping closer to me.

"It's nothing Edward." I tried to assure him but he wasn't buying it.

"If it's nothing you should let me see." He reasoned.

I still shook my head no.

He took another step towards me.

He had an evil smirk on his face and I was planning to run. Where? I have no idea but it would somewhere away from him.

Just as I thought he ran towards me and I ran to the left. At first I had a great head start but he was gaining on me and I tried to run faster but I knew it was no use. He grabbed my waist and pulled my back against his chest.

"It can't be that bad." He whispered.

"Just promise you won't laugh." I covered my face even though he could see it.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He said with authority.

I paused for a minute then sighed, "Ok. Fine." I took a step away from him but he kept his hand on my waist.

I felt his thumb run over the familiar patch to the right and to the left of my hip.

I turned my head to the side and glanced at his face. He was trying to hide his laughter.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!" I burst turning around to face him.

"I'm not laughing at it. I'm just smiling because I never thought you, Isabella Swan, would get a tattoo." He said holding his hands up in defense.

I folded my arms. "It's not even that big."

He turned me around and looked at it again. "It just surprised me that's all. When did you get it?" He asked.

"When I was 16."

"Does your father know?" He asked.

I turned around. "No and I'd like to keep it that way. You better keep this to yourself. Or so help me Edward Cullen."

He smirked. He pretended to zip his lips and he threw away the key.

I walked towards my bag. I could feel his eyes watching me.

"Stop looking at it." I sighed.

He chuckled, "Why did you get it?" He asked.

"I liked that the bigger rose was hovering over the smaller rose. It looked like the bigger rose was protecting the smaller rose."

"And the little letters between the two stems?" He asked.

"It says Bella." I smiled.

I bent down and opened my bag. I pulled out my blanket and tossed it at Edward. He spread it out and we sat down. We spent the rest of the day together sharing stories and just getting to know each other. He made me laugh frequently which I hadn't done for a while. I shared my lunch with him.

Overall, I had a great time with him and deep down…I hoped that he felt the same way too.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I had writers block for a while that's why it took so long. But I hope this chapter was ok. I kind of felt like I rushed it but I don't know tell me what you think!**

**To see the picture of Bella's tattoo got to my blog ****readingforever13(dot)blogspot(dot)com_ {change the (dots) to periods}_** and its listed under "pictures for favors".


	10. Say What!

**SURPRISE! A new chapter! :) You weren't expecting this right? Well here you go!**

**A BIG SHOUT OUT TO: **_**Fan from Poland**_**, **_**nessa01, Cross-Pixie-KiKi, TinkrBell23, Nessie's Biggest Fan, Oka, emoellie42396,Soni's Angel, bananafox, Mel-A Hyper Pixie, and a lot more readers! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! For reading Favors for reviewing and everything else! You guys are truly THE best ever! (All of my readers are!)**_

* * *

**Previously:**

_I walked towards my bag. I could feel his eyes watching me.  
_

"_Stop looking at it." I sighed._

_He chuckled, "Why did you get it?" He asked._

"_I liked that the bigger rose was hovering over the smaller rose. It looked like the bigger rose was protecting the smaller rose."_

"_And the little letters between the two stems?" He asked._

"_It says Bella." I smiled._

_I bent down and opened my bag. I pulled out my blanket and tossed it at Edward. He spread it out and we sat down. We spent the rest of the day together sharing stories and just getting to know each other. He made me laugh frequently which I hadn't done for a while. I shared my lunch with him. _

_Overall, I had a great time with him and deep down…I hoped that he felt the same way too._

**BPOV**

I woke up extra early the next morning with a big smile on my face. Yesterday just might have been the best day of my life.

No one has ever been able to make me smile this long.

Yesterday before going our separate ways Edward and I exchanged numbers. If that didn't make me giddy I have no idea what could have.

I sat up and did a big stretch. My phone started ringing and I literally dove for it.

"Hello?" I sang into the phone.

"I'm coming over." Rose laughed into the phone.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"What? You don't want me to come over?" She asked me as if she were offended.

I glanced at my bedside clock. "It's 8:30 in the morning."

"Has that ever stopped me before? Plus I want you to try some of my new makeup."

"And what if I don't want to try some of your _new makeup_?" I challenged.

She chuckled. "I'll just tell Emmett that you're pregnant."

I gasped. "What!"

She chuckled, "Rosalie always gets what she wants."

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh but I would."

I was silent for a few minutes. "Fine, come over but if you try to put any kind of make up on me I will hurt you."

"We'll see be there in ten." She said and then hung up.

I tossed my phone to my feet and fell back with a huff.

There was no doubt today would be a long day.

Exactly ten minutes later Rose was banging on my door.

I took my time walking to the door. She could wait and the makeup definitely could wait. Just to buy me some more time I peeked through the peep hole and called "Who is it?"

Rose sucked her teeth and hissed, "You know who it is. Open the door."

I laughed. I unlocked it slowly and opened the door even slower.

She smiles when she sees me, "Good morning sunshine!"

I closed the door behind her and she is just standing there with a stupid smile on her face.

I roll my eyes and start for the stairs, "I'm going back to bed."

Rose grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me back. "Oh no you don't we are pigging out on the couch and watching all the movies we can today."

"Oh and what happened with the makeup?" I asked following her to the kitchen.

She set down some bags I hadn't noticed she had walked in with.

"I was just playing with you." She giggled.

I walked over to the bags and helped her unpack. There were three bags. One of chips, the second of six flavors of ice cream, and the last had my favorite candy bars with the riddles on the back flap.

My eyes widened and I jumped a bit.

"That's not all." Rose opened another bag and dumped out about sixteen movies. "We're staying in today." She smiled.

After a few minutes Rose and I got blankets and pulled the coffee table close to the couch so we wouldn't have to reach far for the snacks.

After we put the movie in and got settled under the covers we started the movies and I opened a bag of chips.

Charlie came down as the opening credits started to play. "Hello ladies what do we have here?" He asked leaning on the back of the couch.

"We're watching the Notebook." Rose beamed.

"Oh Lord." Charlie huffed. "I'll leave you two to it then."

"Alright." Rose and I mumbled not paying attention.

"I'm going into the station for a couple of hours. I'll be back before you know it." He said before kissing the top of my head.

I nodded and patted his arm and then the movie began.

Close to the end of the movie Rose decided that she desperately needed to use the bathroom. She paused the movie and jetted down the hall to the hall bathroom. I laughed and reached for the bag of candy bars. Before opening it I read the question on the back flap. 'Why did Tigger stick his head in the toilet?'

I laughed and tried to come up with some answers. I gave up after a few seconds of trying and lifted up the flap to reveal the answer. After I read it I starte laughing uncontrollably. I don't even know what came over me. I just kept laughing. It got to the point to where I was grabbing at my sides. I couldn't breathe.

Rose walked into the room with a puzzled look on her face. "What is wrong?" She asked.

I sat upright and put the flap down. "Why did Tigger stick his head in the toilet?" I asked trying not to laugh.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Oh gosh Bella not another one of those stupid jokes!"

I giggled. "Oh come on!"

She sighed. " I don't know."

I giggled a few times and then read, "He was looking for Pooh!" and then the fit of giggles started again.

"That's digusting." She said.

"No! NO! Not like actual poo but you know _Winnie the Pooh_?" I tried to explain.

Realization hit and she blushed, "Oh."

I laughed harder this time.

"Bella that isn't funny."

"I can't believe you didn't get it! Winnie the Pooh! Really! You have gotta be kidding me!" I laughed again.

"Shut up." She sat back on the couch and gave me a look.

"I won't tell Emmett." I smirked.

"Thank you." She sighed.

"Yet." I blurted out.

"Bella!" She yelped.

"Oh come one. You know somehow I'm going to bring up the joke and he'll find out sooner or later. So prepare yourself."

"Well could you not tell him the joke maybe?" She suggested clearly embarrassed.

"You know Emmett would love this one!"

She didn't answer me and just pressed play.

I giggled after fifteen minutes.

"Bella." Rose sighed.

I tried to compose myself believe me I tried, but I couldn't help it.

I started laughing again and rolled onto the floor landing on my backside.

I stopped laughing and winced in pain. I leaned to the side an rubbed my sore spot.

"You should have stopped laughing." Rose giggled.

"Shut up." I grumbled trying to hide me smile.

I got up from the floor and sat back on the couch.

I folded my arms and stared straight at the movie.

Rose didn't press play.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked after a long time.

I glanced at her and she was just looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

She didn't answer. She just kept staring.

"Rose! What are you staring at?" I asked getting annoyed.

Then she asked, "Where were you yesterday?"

"What?" I asked a little too quickly.

Out of all the questions in this world she chose to ask me _that _question. What do I tell her? I would lie but really I'm _Isabella_ the worst possible lier in this world. She would see right through me. Ugh! Why couldn't we just keep on watching the movie!

She shot me a suspicious glance.

"I asked where you were yesterday." She repeated.

"Why?"

" I called and you never picked up. Then I asked Charlie where you were and he said you told him that you were going 'out'."

"I forgot my phone at home." I said not making eye contact with her. Rose has this way of squeezing stuff out of me and I know that if I look at her I'll tell her everything. On top of that I don't even know how Edward would feel about me sharing what happened yesterday. So I'd just keep it a secret. My secret.

"Did you have fun where ever you went?" She asked.

Of course. I bet you she has all of these horrible scenarios running through her mind. And what makes her think that even if I did tell her she would believe me.

"Yeah…I guess."

"Come to think of it… we couldn't get a hold of Edward either." She said slyly.

I froze. What was she getting at? Did she really think that Edward and I were together. I don't care if we were together yesterday. What would make her think that? I just...I just can't give anything away. My secret remember? Yeah my secret.

"Really?" I asked uninterested.

"Yup."

And the subject was dropped and we continued watching the movie.

My mind drifted to thoughts of yesterday and I smiled. But my smile was quickly replaced with a frown. Was it really unbelievable that we could have hung out yesterday? Well I mean of course it would be weird. I am Isabella Swan and he is Edward Cullen. Then I started wondering if Edward and I spending time together would change our school relationship or if it was just a onetime thing. If we would act the same way as we already do around each other. He probably spent the day with me because he had nothing better to do. Maybe he would even forget about it.

To be honest it would hurt if he acted as if nothing happened. I know I can't claim his as mine but I liked to think that we were forming some kind of friendship. Why was I even stressing over it. I don't like Edward and the whole world knows that he'd never like me.

"Were you with PJ?' Rose asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked dumbfounded. Oh great!

"Oh don't play dumb Bella. You heard me." She said frustrated.

"No I wasn't." I answered.

"You can tell me ya know." She said trying to push the subject.

"I just did." I sighed.

"What is going on with you?" She jumped up and yelled.

I looked at her surprised. "What do you mean?"

Suddenly she tackled me on the couch and sat on the lower half of my body.

I tried to get free but I couldn't move. I tried for a few more minutes and then just gave up.

"Alright Isabella you want to make this hard we can make this hard. We're going to sit here until you tell me what is going on with you. You haven't been telling me anything lately. You've been avoiding my questions and you've been getting mysterious phone calls from some mysterious guy. You've been secretive. You go gallivanting for hours to God knows where and you can't even tell me."

"Sorry mom." I muttered sarcastically.

"Just please tell me what is going on with you." She sighed.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." I said finally looking at her.

"Try me."

"How about I just show you?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked puzzled.

"It's better that I show then try to explain any of this." I sighed.

I waited for her to get off of me but she didn't budge.

"I'm not going to run away Rose. Just get off of me."

She did so and helped me up in the process.

"Put some shoes on." I said turning off the TV and walking to the hall closet.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm driving." I said as I put on my jacket.

"Where?" She asked confused.

"Just put a jacket on and stop asking questions." I laughed.

She smiled and went to grab her jacket off of the couch.

"Where are you car keys?" I asked as we were walking out the door.

Surprisingly she handed them to me and we climbed into the car.

We both got in and buckled up. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone. I dialed the number and held the phone to my ear.

He picked up on the second ring. "You're talking to me now?"

"Shut up. I'm coming to see you and I'm bringing Rose." I said.

"Already? Ok well…I'll tell D he'll flip!"

"I'm sure. Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm in Port Angeles at this restaurant named Steve's Bar and Grill. We're in one of the party rooms."

"Ok. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Can't wait!" He laughed on the other end.

"I bet." I rolled my eyes.

"No really. Every time I see you or call you, you always flick me off or tell me to go away."

I felt bad. "I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Yeah yeah. It's okay just hurry up. You know who to ask for when you get here."

"Alright. See you soon."

"Bye." He said before hanging up.

I put my phone in my lap and started her car. "You ready?" I asked still not believing that I was really about to do this.

"Yup." She said a little too excited.

I pulled out of the driveway and went in the direction of the highway.

About ten minutes later we were on our way to Port Angeles.

I relaxed just a little bit and sat back.

We were silent most of the ride and Rose was practically bouncing in her seat.

"You have to promise me you'll be as calm as possible and you won't freak or make a scene." I said to her.

"Okay." She said slowly. "Is it that bad?"

"No," I answered, "I'm just preparing you for the worst."

"You have to promise that you won't tell anyone especially not Emmett." I said sternly.

"Ok. But if I keep it a secret you have to answer all of my questions hands down." She said.

"Ok." I said warily.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Is this one of the questions I have to answer?" I joked.

"Yes." She laughed.

"Port Angeles." I answered.

"Obviously, I mean where exactly."

"We're almost there." I said searching for the sign.

And there it was the sign to "Steve's Bar and Grill".

I sighed as I pulled into the parking lot and found a parking spot in the back. I was trying to prolong this moment and this would be helping a great deal.

We got out of the car and Rose looked at me puzzled. "I didn't know you were hungry."

I chuckled. "I'm not. Come on." I said pulling her arm. "Let's get this over with."

We passed a group of random men in the parking lot that made a few cat calls towards Rose but she kept on like they weren't even there.

We entered and we were greeted by one of the waiters.

"Hi welcome to Steve's!" They guy said. "I'm Paul."

"Hi." I said with a smile.

"Will it be a table for two?" He asked picking up two menus.

"No no. We're actually dining with PJ Storm and D. Bush." I said

"Hold on one second." He walked over to some kind of roster. "Are you Bella and Rose?" He asked.

"Yes we are." I answered.

"Mr. Storm said to look out for you. Follow me."

He put the two menus down and started to walk in some random direction. After what seemed like a million years walking we came across a big brown door.

"They're in here. He said to just come on in." Paul said before leaving us.

"Thank you." I called after him.

I turned to face Rose.

"This is getting to be kind of weird. Are we visiting some kind of mob? Because you know I don't want to get mixed up with that stuff Bella" She said.

I laughed. "No."

I looked at the door then back at Rose.

"You ready?"

She nodded.

I reached for the handle and pushed the door open.

"Bella!" I heard PJ shout.

He ran to me and pulled me into a hug. He picked me off of the floor and squeezed the life out of me.

"Put me down moron." I chuckled.

He laughed and set me down.

I glanced at Rose and she stood there with her mouth shaped like an 'O'.

PJ elbowed me playfully in the side and I got the hint.

"Rose this is my _cousin PJ_, PJ this is Rose." I introduced.

"Hi." He smiled and stuck his hand out.

Rose grabbed it.

I heard someone clear their throat behind me and I turned a little. I was then enveloped into another bone crushing hug but this time it was D.

"Hey kiddo!"He yelled. The he whispered, "Introduce me."

Which I then replied with, "She's taken and he's a football player."

He raised an eye brow at me and chuckled.

"Rose this is PJ's best friend _D_, D this is Rose." I introduced them.

Rose shook his hand to and shot me a look.

They invited us to have some pizza and wings and we sat down.

Rose pinched my arm and whispered in my ear, "You have a heck of a lot of explaining to do."

I smiled and rubbed my sore arm.

* * *

**Weird ending right? **

**I uploaded earlier than I thought I'd be able to! I hope you liked it! :D**

**Oh and Please Review! Ask questions! Go crazy just please review! I miss reviews they're like gas to my car. Cheese to my nachos. Chocolate to my smores. Marshmallows to my hot chocolate. Noodles to my chicken fettuccini. Turkey to my bacon. (If you guys haven't caught on I'm really hungry hahaha :) )**

**Well as you can see you have another chapter to read so get going people! :D**

**I love you guys!**


	11. Let's Play Some Ball!

**Surprise AGAIN! Hahaha!**

**I bet you weren't expecting this to uploaded this early either!**

**Well I thought you guys deserved the chapters so here is Chapter 11!**

**Di****sclaimer: I don't own anything twilight!**

**So I just so happened to be writing this chapter at the same time as Chapter ten so! :) **

**-RF13**

* * *

**Previously:**

"_Rose this is my cousin PJ, PJ this is Rose." I introduced. _

"_Hi." He smiled and stuck his hand out._

_Rose grabbed it._

_I heard someone clear their throat behind me and I turned a little. I was then enveloped into another bone crushing hug but this time it was D._

"_Hey kiddo!"He yelled. The he whispered, "Introduce me."_

_Which I then replied with, "She's taken and he's a football player."_

_He raised an eye brow at me and chuckled._

"_Rose this is PJ's best friend D, D this is Rose." I introduced them._

_Rose shook his hand to and shot me a look._

_They invited us to have some pizza and wings and we sat down._

_Rose pinched my arm and whispered in my ear, "You have a heck of a lot of explaining to do."_

_I smiled and rubbed my sore arm._

**EdwardPOV (Sunday)**

"Eddie! Eddie! Eddie! Eddie!" I heard a high pitched voice chant over and over again.

Then my bed started moving up and down. Like someone was jumping…wait a minute. I groaned and rolled over. I ran my hands over my face and opened one eye.

I was greeted with a very hyper Alice jumping on my bed. She then dove into the open space next to me and smiled.

"Mornin' Eddie!" She beamed at me.

I couldn't help but return her smile. Alice was my joy and though she didn't know it I knew I could always count on her to make me smile. And at the end of the day that's all I really needed.

"Mornin' Ali." I said as I opened my other eye.

"It's time to get up sleepy head. Mommy says that if you don't come down stairs then I can pour water on you! She even said I could put ice in it!" She said with excitement.

"I'm up." I lied. I was slowly drifting back to sleep. Though I know Esme would never let that happen I still sat up with the small thought that maybe she would and I definitely didn't want any _ice water_ thrown on me while I am half asleep.

Then Ali jumped onto me and sat on my stomach. I let out a huff and tried to adjust with her on my stomach. She leaned forward and tried to pry my eyes open.

"Eddie!" She giggled. "Open your eyes."

"No." I said smiling.

"But you can't see in the dark silly!" She giggled somemore.

"Yes I can."

"Open pwease!" She giggled again trying my other eye.

"Five more minutes."I Joked.

"No more minutes." She huffed.

"Alright I'm up. I'm up." I said opening my eyes and setting her beside me.

I looked down at her and she looked up at me. "Why are you up so early?"

"Mommy promised me hot choco with marshmellows."

I laughed at this. "Did she now?"

"Yes and I told her to make you some too."

"Thank you." I ruffled her hair.

"Alice!" Mom called from downstairs. "Is your brother up?"

"Yes mama! He wants hot choco!" Ali yelled.

She laughed. "Alright welcome on its ready."

"Coming." She said hopping off of my bed and running to my door. "Hurry ok?" She asked turning around to look at me.

"Ok." I smiled and then she was gone.

These were the days I lived for. Making my sister happy because of the smallest things. Seeing her smile because she was going to get moms famous "hot choco"

But I couldn't help but think something was missing.

A few minutes after Ali left my room I got up and put some sweat pants on. I walked down the stairs and made my way into the kitchen. Alice and Esme were sitting at the breakfast bar and had her 'hot choco' in front of her and Esme was eating her own breakfast.

I walked over to them and hugged Esme.

"Morning mom." I smiled.

"Morning sweetheart." She sighed. "Your food is over there." She said motioning to the counter.

"Thanks mom." I kissed her forehead and walked over to grab my plate.

"Mommy," Alice giggled when I sat down, "Eddie's hair is messy. He looks like a girl."

Esme laughed and nodded, "Yes he does honey."

"Hey! I'm right here." I laughed along with them.

Alice giggled some more and then proceeded to tell us about her dream about her dragon friend King. Apparently King could tell the future and manipulate what mood you were in. I would add in a comment or two but for the most part I sat back quiet and just watched them. This was my family. No matter what I would always remember that. To be honest I never told anyone that Alice was adopted because deep down in my heart she's my sister all the same. My sister. The fact that she is adopted doesn't make me love her any less. If anything I wish that she was my biological but thats how I feel and that's how I want it to be.

"I'll have to meet King sometime Ali." I told her as I sneaked back into the conversation.

"Oh yes! You will I promise." She said excited.

"Ali sweetheart go get the wrapping paper for Maddie's present and bring it to the living room so we can wrap her present."

Ali nodded quickly and Esme helped her to the ground. Alice was going to her friend Maddie's birthday party today and Alice insisted on helping Esme wrap the present with her good wrapping skilss and all.

I heard Ali run out of the room and it left Esme and I there alone.

I could feel her eyes on me but I didn't budge. I finished washing the last dish and put it on the rack.

I turned around and as I predicted she was watching me.

I grabbed my cup of choco of the counter and went to sit next to her.

"Do you like her?" Esme asked me after a little while.

"What?" I asked looking up at her back.

"Do you like her?" She asked again.

"Who?" I asked completely clueless as to what my mother was getting at.

She sighed. "Do you like Isabella, Edward."

"No! Why would you ask that?"

"Well, Alice told me she saw you kiss her a couple of days ago and you were gone all day yesterday so I just thought that…well you know."

"I don't like Bella mom." I said looking down.

She held up her hands. "Alright, alright. I was just curious."

We fell into a comfortable silence. I heard her still moving about and I kept on drinking my choco. I glanced up and found her looking at me.

"Mom." I sighed.

"You've changed…again. In a good way." She added at the end.

Then she walked out of the kitchen. I sighed and let my head fall into my hands on the table.

I finished up my choco and then put the mug in the sink.

I ran up to my room to change. I needed to get out. Think a while.

Yeah I've changed. So what? It's not like anyone cares. It's not like anyone notices. No one knows. But then again, mom said she noticed.

Come on I had to be honest with myself I didn't like who I was now. I don't like what I've become in the span of what three years? Sure I can change it but what's the point. Its not like anyone cares about Edward.

I mean yeah I spent the whole day with Bella but does that mean I like her? Or did I? No! The thought has never crossed my mind.

~0~

Emmett turned around and faced me. "Whats going on with you man?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're acting weird. Last week Lauren was practically throwing herself at you in gym and you didn't even acknowledge her. You haven't had any girls over for a week and you seem distracted. Something is going on with you." He explained.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you the _truth_." I said trying to shake it off.

"Try me." He raised an eye-brow.

I sighed. "I have feelings for her. Not because of her looks but because she's different. I just. I don't know man. I didn't even think I liked her until Esme mentioned it and now its all starting to make sense. I stopped the whole bad boy charade because she didn't react the way every other girl reacted towards me. That made me want to know her but she shys away from me because of what I am..what I used to be. I spend a day with her and I'm myself and she reacts to good Edward. I like that side of her. Playful, carefree, and then I remember a couple of weeks ago I didn't even think of her than more of a friend. God, I'm so confused."

"Whoa! Hold on! Who is _her_?"

I didn't answer. I couldn't even believe this myself.

"Edward, who is _her_?" Emmett demanded cutting in front of me.

I shook my head.

"Listen man, I'm your best friend. There is nothing you don't know about me and Rose."

"Dude don't pull the guilt card." I sighed.

"I shouldn't even have to pull that card!"

I sighed. "Just don't freak out like you always do."

He gave me a pointed look and waited.

"IthinkIlikeBella." I said as fast as possible.

"What!" Emmett jumped up.

I sighed and stepped around him. I walked on as he through a typical Emmett fit behind me.

"Are you serious!" I heard him yell.

I stared straight ahead and searched for Keegan, Matt, and Rick. We were supposed to meet up with them at the park to play some football.

"Well it's about time!" I heard Emmett sigh as he caught up with me.

I whipped around and stared at him. "What?" What could he possibly mean _It's about time._

He looked at me as if I was missing something. "Come on _Eddie_. Were you really _that _clueless?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Don't call me that and clueless about what?" I asked.

He shook his head and huffed. He looked up the sky and whispered, "Where did I go wrong?"

"Emmett I'm not joking with you man!"

"Everybody has known you guys have feelings for each other but you two are so _clueless. _ And YOU always were trying to hide it from me …from us. I see how you look at her. You think I didn't know?"

I stared at him dumbstruck.

"What do you mean everybody?" I asked.

"Matt, Keegan, Rick, Rosie, and I." He listed off.

"I only told Rose." I said and regretted it instantly.

"What!"Emmett shreaked.

And I ran for it. I ran straight for the field.

"Edward! How is that even legal! I'm your best friend! You're supposed to tell ME first! Me!" He yelled running after me.

Suddenly, I was tackled to the ground and Emmett had me in a head lock.

Somehow, and I'm not quite sure, I got out of the head lock and I tackled him back to the ground.

"Chill out man. It's not that big of a deal." I tried to tell him, but he wasn't having it.

"You told my girlfriend and not me?" He yelped.

"Chill out!" I repeated when he tackled me back to the ground.

"Uh… are we interrupting something?" Keegan asked out of nowhere.

I glanced up and Keegan, Matt, and Rick were standing there watching us fight.

"No." Emmett and I said at the same time.

He pushed my arm and I slapped the back of his head.

"What's wrong with you two?" Matt asked.

"Nothing." I said at the same time Emmett said, "He told Rose."

I shot him a look.

"What! They already know." He got to his feet and I let my head hang between my legs. I was trying to catch my breath.

"We already know what?" Rick asked stepping forward.

I looked up and Keegan smirked, "We know that Edward likes Bella."

"Oh." Matt and Rick smirked too.

"But what did he tell Rose?" Keegan asked.

"Nothing." I said jumping to my feet.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Rose was the first to find out he likes Bella and pretty boy over here told her before me."

"Ah." All three of them said together.

"We came here to play ball or did everyone forget?" I asked grabbing the football from Rick.

"It's not going to be even." Matt noticed.

"It never is. Emmett and Rick you're on one team. You and I are on Edward's team." Keegan said taking control.

"I'll play." A random kid said. I didn't even take notice of him. All I knew was he was on Emmett's team and to avoid him.

Matt and I got in our places and we waited for the ball to be put into play.

"So you like her?" Matt smirked.

I ignored his question. "Let's play some ball!"

* * *

**I know that it's short but don't worry there will be more soon. My spring break is the first week in April and what I'll do is I will try to finish as many chapters as I can. I've started most of them they just need finishing!**

**I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. I actually finished it while I was doing my work.**

**Please Review! Tell me what you think is going to happen! (Even though I already know.) TO be quite honest I'm curious to see what you guys are thinking!**

**Also please leave a review and suggest some fanficts I should read. Suggest some of your favorites. Also If you PM me about your story I can put a little "commercial" Promoting your story in the middle of one of my chapters! **

**So (lol) leave your penname, story name, and a brief summary and I promise I will put it in one of my chapters. :) **

**Kay I'm going to finish my work now!**

**I love you guys sooooooooooooooo much.**


	12. A Turn For The Worst?

**Hi everybody! I've noticed that I don't really TALK to you guys before I put a chapter up. I'm tired of putting "**_**RF13" **_** at the end of all of my messages. So I decided that I'll give you guys a nickname to call me. My real nickname is Ozy pronounced (**_Oh-zee)._

_This chapter is dedicated to a really really good friend of mine Eliza! I hope you like this chapter girly! I love you lots hun!_

**So…I had major writers block. I got so frustrated I think I even started to cry(Pathetic right?) Then I took my dog into the back yard and even though I'm far from athletic I played 'tag' and I fell…my butt still hurts by the way. Oh and you know when you when you put ice in your water or whatever you're drinking and you accidentally swallow the biggest piece of ice? Guess who did just that? Hahaha. I'll stop yapping now. I know you guys want to read the chapter already! Hmm.. who knows maybe I'll leave a little preview at the bottom? Maybe I won't. Anything is possible right? Hahaha I love you guys!**

**- Ozy **

**p.s *whispers in a spooky voice* **_**I smell a long chapter!**_

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!**

_**Previously:**__ "We came here to play ball or did everyone forget?" I asked grabbing the football from Rick._

"_It's not going to be even." Matt noticed._

"_It never is. Emmett and Rick you're on one team. You and I are on Edward's team." Keegan said taking control._

"_I'll play." A random kid said. I didn't even take notice of him. All I knew was he was on Emmett's team and to avoid him._

_Matt and I got in our places and we waited for the ball to be put into play._

"_So you like her?" Matt smirked._

_I ignored his question. "Let's play some ball!"_

* * *

_**Now:**_

_**Bella**_

I needed to get a car like yesterday.

I don't like that Emmett and Rose always have to go out of their way to pick me up in the morning. Ok so it's not _exactly _out of the way, I just feel as if I'm imposing on their morning-together-time.

We all know that Rose and Emmett are connected at the lips there is no doubt about it. It must take everything in them to refrain from making out when I'm around.

I'm not saying that I don't appreciate the rides I just feel like I'm being a problem.

Is it bad that I feel like a problem?

I mean really be honest with me here. I know they're my friends and I know they don't give a second thought about giving me rides and what have you. But sometimes I feel, ok who am I kidding, I always feel like the third wheel.

Rose and Emmett have each other.

That's great and I'm so happy for them truly I am. They have true love and it's rare to find true love. I wish I would find true love and feel what Rose and Emmett feel for each other. But I can't help but feel that I'll be lonely the rest of my life.

Let me say that again; _Lonely for the rest of my life._

I'm not exactly an exciting person. I read…for fun. I barely have a social life and I've never been on a date let alone had a boyfriend.

It makes me sad thinking about when I might find my happiness or if I'll ever find it at all. The scared part of me always wonders if, if I ever fall in love, they will leave like Renee when they get tired of it. Or will they stay?

I guess I'm just afraid to put myself out there. I'm afraid of being hurt. I don't want to get hurt. I've spent my whole life trying to do just that. Not in a bad way but I don't want to end up like Charlie did when Renee left. He completely shut down. Renee was the love of his life. He would do anything for her and then she just up and left. I don't want that to happen to me. I want to be happy. I want a happy ending.

That's another thing I'm scared about; what if I do fall in love but he doesn't. What if I think I've found _the one _and he turns out to be a complete jerk? What if? What if?

Maybe I'm over thinking things.

Maybe I'm not.

Do I sound impossible? Or just paranoid?

I've heard people say that if you wait true love it will find itself. But what if I don't want to wait? What if I don't have the patience? What if I don't have what it takes to be _in _love?

Yeah…definitely over thinking things.

This morning was the longest part of my day. I've been waiting for lunch and biology. Lunch after next period and if the bell for next period took any longer to ring I was pretty sure I'd have an aneurism.

There was only one reason I needed the bell to ring like yesterday. This particular reason has green eyes, a gorgeous face and a mop of disarray on his head.

I'd seen him twice today and each time he would wave and wink at me. Each time making me blush furiously.

As I pretended to pay attention in class I felt my pocket vibrate.

I reached into my pocket and looked at the screen. I got a text. From…Edward?

I did a double take making sure I wasn't dreaming. I had honestly forgotten that we exchanged phone numbers.

I opened the text a little too excited.

_Are you ignoring me? –E_

**Hi to you too. –B**

_Hi, are you?-E_

**I haven't decided yet. –B**

_Well a little birdie told me that you love brownies! –E_

**Dang. –B**

_And I just happen to have two with me today... –E_

**What do you plan to do with the second brownie Cullen?-B**

_Well Swan, I was going to share it with a friend of mine but she's ignoring me.-E_

**I want that brownie. -B**

_I knew you would. Sit with me at lunch today maybe you'll get it. –E x _

**What do you mean **_**maybe**_**? –B**

He didn't answer.

Wait was that a kiss?

He sent me a kiss?

Why would he send me a kiss? A kiss? Like a genuine _kiss_? Or a playful kiss? Maybe a kiss kiss?

None the less it is a kiss.

I smirk played at the corner of my mouth and I couldn't help but be giddy for the rest of the period.

The bell rung and I practically ran to my next class. The sooner I got in there the sooner it would be over right?

Boy was I wrong!

I swear this period was longer than the last. I watched the clock and one time I promise you the long hand stopped moving. Call me crazy but it did.

I was the first one out of class as soon as that darn bell rang. I practically sprinted to the lunch room and went through the line putting god knows what on my tray. I paid for the food and went to sit at my table. I picked up the pear and nibbled on it waiting anxiously for him to come…with the brownie.

What was I going to do when he came? Take the brownie and leave? That kind of sounds like a crime. Just take the brownie and leave, isn't that stealing?

"Fancy seeing you here." His velvety voice purred.

"Well it's the lunch room and naturally this is where people come to eat _lunch_." I had no idea where this confidence came from.

Edward laughed and sat in front of me. He was staring at my face but his eyes fell to my tray. A smirk played on the side of his lips.

"I didn't know you could eat so much." He mused.

I blushed. "Say it and I swear."

He held his hands up and sat back. "You're blushing." He whispered smirking.

I rolled my eyes and blushed even more.

"Are you going to sit here the whole time?" I asked nervously.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"I mean well don't you want to sit with your friends?" I asked slowly.

He frowned, "Bella you are my friend."

I looked down. "They are too."

He sighed, "I want to sit with you today and I don't care what they think. Okay?"

I pretended to think about it for a while.

"Okay." I smiled. I took a bite of my pear and chewed it slowly.

I glanced up at him and he was staring at me yet again.

"Where's my brownie?" I asked putting the pear down.

"Awe is that all I'm good for?" He laughed leaning towards me.

I gave him a pointed look.

He laughed again. "Alright, alright I'll give you the brownie."

He reached into his bag and pulled out a paper bag that was neatly folded.

He looked from me to the bag and from the bag back to me.

He smirked and his eyes sparkled.

"What?" I asked looking down to see if there was something on my shirt.

"Are you going to eat all of this food?"

"No." I said blushing.

"Good. Come with me." He said standing up and dumping the tray.

"Where are we going?" I grabbed my bag and followed him out of the cafeteria.

"Somewhere." He smirked.

"Seriously Edward." I said trying to keep up with him.

"Why? Are you scared or something?" He smirked.

I had the sudden urge to smack that stupid smirk off of his face.

"No. I just want to know if I should scream because I'm getting abducted."

He held up his hands and winked, "Hey you came willingly."

"I only came because you still have my brownie." I said playfully.

"You are something else, Swan."

"Are you going to tell me where you're taking me?" I asked impatiently.

"You'll know in a few seconds." He said smirking again.

I huffed in annoyance but kept following closely behind him.

Edward stopped in front of the big black door that led to the court yard.

"Edward I thought no one was supposed to go in there." I said looking from him to the door then back again.

"You're right." He smiled.

"But we're going in anyway." I finished for him.

"Got that right." He smiled again.

I guess you're wondering why no one's allowed to go in the room.

Well the court yard is Mrs. Thomas, the freshmen biology teacher's, personal garden here at school. She got Mrs. Grey to band all the student body from her "precious babies".

He played with the handle a little and finally pushed the door open. I glanced around making sure no one was watching and I stepped in. For such a little crime I felt so guilty.

"Bella stop looking so worried. Everything will be fine." He smiled with assurance.

I nodded slowly. I believed him. If he says that everything gonna be alright, everything is gonna be alright.

Edward closed the door behind us and I gasped at the beautiful sight before me. There were literally hundreds of flowers covering the court yard.

I walked along the path and admired them. I didn't even recognize the majority of them but that didn't take away their beauty.

Edward was close behind me.

"That right there is a Gerbera," he whispered really close to my ear, "They symbolize innocence, purity, and cheerfulness, but they are also a classic symbol of beauty and wonder. And those right there," He said pointing to a bush of pink and yellow flowers, "Are chrysanthemum. They signify a life at ease. Now if you promise not to tell anyone I'll show you my personal favorite." He smirked walking backwards as I followed him deeper into the garden.

He stopped right in front of a flower that stood alone. It was white and on the tips of each petal was a deep burgundy color . "This," He whispered touching the petals lightly, "is a hybrid rose. The two colors, when together like this, signify unconscious beauty and everlasting love."

I looked away blushing. Of course they did. "Where'd you learn that?"

He shrugged. "Esme has a book on flowers, and I got bored one day…"

I smiled to myself.

"Come on we can sit on a bench over here." He said grabbing my hand and leading me to it.

There was that electric feeling again. Did he feel it too? Or was it just me?

"Now, Miss Swan, you can have your brownie." He smirked reaching into his bag and pulling out the same brown bag as before.

"No strings attached?" I asked playfully.

"No strings attached."

He opened it slowly and the smell of sweet brownies invaded my senses and my mouth began to water.

I closed my eyes and just smelled the sweet aroma.

"Alice made me promise to give you the bigger one." He pouted.

Iopened my eyes and giggled at his expression. "You can have the bigger one. I promise I won't tell."

"I'm afraid that wouldn't work. She put your name on it and everything." He said handing me the huge brownie.

He placed it into my hand and I looked down.

On my brownie was my name spelled out in different colored sprinkles.

I smiled. This was too cute.

"I wanted my name on my brownie too." He pouted again looking more adorable than ever.

I glanced at his and all he had was a small 'e' on his in blue sprinkles.

He chuckled to himself. "Apparently Alice thinks I'm not special enough to have my whole name on mine."

I smiled at his smile and carefully unwrapped my brownie.

He spent the rest of our lunch period pointing out the different flowers to me.

Yup, this was by far the best lunch break I've ever had. Oh and did I mention that the brownie was the BEST I've ever had? Well it was and I moaned with every bite.

I walked into biology with a huge smile on my face. I stared at every girl with only one thought in my head; _I had lunch with Edward not you._ _Edward's adorable little sister made me a brownie and __not you__._

I took my seat and waited for class to begin.

A few seconds later Edward walks in and takes his seat beside me. He offered me a warm smile and I return it gladly. Mr. Banner chose this moment to walk in and fortunately decides that we're watching another movie! He pulled in the T.V from the hallway and put the movie in.

Edward laid his head down on the desk and I stared at him as my mind ran away from me.

I am always curious when it comes to Edward. I've seen two sides of him.

The 'bad' side and the caring, sweet, and adorable side.

Of course I like the adorable side better.

Something inside me tells me that it's genuinely _him_. He's not holding anything back he's just being himself.

Then it seems like he puts in too much energy to be 'bad' Edward, but when I see adorable Edward he's so relaxed and carefree.

You could say that 'bad' Edward is forced. But I know that there is another side to it. There is something deeper than what I see. There's something behind this façade of his and I want to know what it is. I can't contain my curiosity; I just feel like it's truly important. It's a part that I need to know and except about him.

I always wondered if I ever fell in love with the right guy, would he accept me even in I did have doubts of being _in _love? Would my doubts shoo him away? Or would he look past them because he loves me enough to get through those rough patches with me? Would he love me enough to stick around until I'm ready to make that commitment? The truth of the matter is would I _love _ him _enough _ to trust and believe that he'd never leave me. That he'd never doubt that I love him and that I'd do anything for him?

But then? What is it like to be in love? Do you just know? Is there a certain feeling you feel? Is there a certain test you have to pass to know if you are truly in love with him or not?

I wish I knew.

I wish I knew what it was like to be in love and have that certain someone who you could share those silent moments with even with the world busy around you. I wish I knew what it was like to have a _special _someone who knew you better then your best friend. I wish I knew what it was like to have that person that knew how to make you happy when you were sad or knew how to make you laugh when you are angry. I want that one person who will make my world change. Who will make everyday worth living for. I want the person who will make me want to be a better me for him.

Is that too much to ask?

The bell rang signaling the end of the day. Edward's head shot up and he looked around trying to remember where he was. My heart clenched a little at the cute pout he had on his face.

"Bad dream Cullen?" I chuckled getting my stuff together.

He laughed and dropped his voice to a low whisper, " I had a dream about Lauren in a horror movie. She was a bald vampire with no teeth and hair all over her body." He shuddered.

I laughed. "That was a dream? I thought that was her…now?"

He laughed out loud again. "You never cease to surprise me."

I stood up and bowed. "I try."

Edward and I walked out of the building side by side. I was staring straight ahead of me trying to find Rose was leaning against her car with the boys standing around her.

"Hey guys." I smiled when I reached our group.

They all said hello to me and fell right back into their conversation. I glanced at Matt who was standing near Emmett and Edward.

All three of them were watching me but looked away quickly when I made eye contact.

Rose seemed to see this too but her reaction was far from what I was expecting. She was raising her eyebrows at Edward. He nodded slowly and glanced at Emmett, who then nodded and smiled.

I couldn't help but think that I was missing something?

What was with all the silent conversation?

We were all torn from our individual thoughts when Rose's phone began to ring. She patted her pockets and finally pulled it out. She held it to her ear. A smile spread across her face and she looked at me.

She motioned for me to come and take the phone.

I reached for it then walked away from the group.

"Hello?" I said quietly afraid of who could be on the other end.

"Hi sweetheart." Charlie grumbled.

I relaxed and smiled. "Hey dad."

"You wouldn't pick up your phone so I called Rose." He grumbled again.

"Sorry I didn't notice. Is there something wrong?" I asked kicking a small pebbled down the sidewalk.

"I already informed Rose but Mrs. Cullen called and asked if you could come over after school for a little while."

I smiled. "Of course."

"I know. Rose is gonna drive you over there. But be home for dinner Bells." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I will dad. Don't worry we're still having steak and potatoes for dinner."

"That's good to hear." He sighed. "Alright baby girl I'm going back to work. Be safe."

"I will. Love you." I nodded even though he couldn't see me.

"I love you too, Bells."

I hung up.

I glanced over at Rose and she had a knowing smile on her face.

I rolled my eyes and made my way back over to her.

"This should be fun." She giggled under her breath.

I climbed into the car and we waved goodbye to the boys.

"I swear that little girl is in love with you. How did you do it?" She asked curiously.

"I'm a likeable person Rose."

"Yeah yeah whatever. You must have given her something." She said more to herself then to me.

I rolled my eyes for the zillionth time today and rested my head against the head rest.

We got there in about fifteen minutes. (Rose was driving like a mad woman).Alice was waiting on the front step when we pulled up. She ran to my side of the car dragging me inside. Esme was in the kitchen making cookies when I greeted her. She told Alice to let me finish my homework then we could do whatever we wanted to do.

Alice then proceeded to escort me to the homework room. She set a place for me next her and ordered me to get to work immediately. She even offered to help me.

The thought of Alice helping me with AP Calculus was hilarious, but if she wanted me to finish anytime soon it would be best if she didn't.

~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~COMERCIAL~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Check out any stories by daybreak96. Daybreak96 in a phenomenal writer!_

_Thank you to natalie51 for the recommendation!_

END OF COMERCIAL

**Bella**

I finished my homework ten minutes later and put everything back in my bag.

"Alright what are we doing now?" I asked Alice as she led me down stairs.

"First we can color and watch a movie and eat candy and play barbies and eat candy and color and watch a movie." Alice squealed pulling me to the living room.

"I suggest we get started or we'll never get all of that done." I laughed sitting down next to her.

"Okay…well I want to watch a movie first." She smiled sweetly up at me.

"Alright you choose."

She crawled over to a pink box and pulled it out from the shelf. Then she pushed it over to where we were sitting and she sat next to me.

"These are all of my movies. We can watch anyone you want."

I looked at the box and then back at Alice. "Hows about you choose two movies and I'll choose from them?"

"Okay!" She reached for the box and started pulling out movie after movie.

Suddenly the door bell rang and I got up. "You wait here I'll go get that okay?"

She nodded distracted. I chuckled softly and walked quickly into the foyer.

What I saw next took the air from my body. This hurt me more than anything in this world. There are those times when you wish you hadn't seen something but you saw it anyway and it just drains the life out of you because it hurts so much. Guess what?

It was like I was like someone hit me in the face with a baseball bat when I walked in to see Edward standing in the doorway kissing Lauren.

Lauren Freaking Mallory.

Yeah. Can you believe it?

There was a tightening in my chest and my hand instantly went to my heart. I took a gasp for air and they shot away from each other. Edward instantly made eye contact with me but I looked away quickly. I turned to leave not missing the smug smile on Lauren's face. I huffed to myself and wiped the single tear that ran down my cheek.

God how can something so small hurt you so bad?

I took a deep breath then I walked into the living room to find Alice with two movies in her hands. I quickly wiped away the second tear that raced down my cheek and faked the best smile I could. She smiled widely at me and motioned for me to pick one. Without actually thinking about it I grabbed the first one and she nodded in agreement.

She put the movie in and pulled me to the couch. The movie started but I wasn't paying attention. I couldn't pay attention. How could I?

My body felt numb and cold. I glanced over my shoulder to look at the door and I caught and glimpse of Edward walking away.

Why did it hurt so much?

Why was I making this such a huge deal?

It didn't matter. It _doesn't _matter.

The movie ended about an hour later and I hated to but I told Alice it was time for me to go.

Rose, having perfect timing, pulled up to the house as Alice was walking me out. (She insisted she walk me out because she had to 'keep me safe').

After getting another hug from Alice I rushed to the car and jumped in. I put my seatbelt on and sighed.

I just had to get away from here.

I looked up to wave one last time at Alice but it was Edward who stood in the doorway. My breath hitched and I closed my eyes again trying to forget everything.

My breath caught in my throat and I held back the frustrated tears that were threatening to break through.

I didn't want Rose to see me like this. I didn't want to explain it to her.

I just wanted to go home.

**Edward**

I had been sitting in my room when the doorbell rang. I knew that Bella and Alice were probably busy so I ran to the see who was at the door, completely _not _expecting Lauren to be at the door.

I didn't even know she knew where I lived. Creepy right?

What gets even worse is that as soon as I opened the door she lunged herself at me and planted her rough and sticky lips against mine. She was clinging to me like a piranha and I was trying to push her off without hurting her but she wouldn't budge.

The feeling of her so close to me was utterly disgusting.

But not even that could faze the feeling that I felt when Bella walked in.

It was like my heart just left my body.

Of course I didn't want her to see that. I didn't even want it to happen.

The hurt on her face all but broke my heart in the smaller pieces and I stood there stunned.

I wish I had done something.

But what could I do?

She didn't like me like that. So why did I care this much?

I slammed the front door closed after Rose's car was out of sight.

I ran up the stairs and rushed into my room slamming that door behind me too.

I paced the floor for what seemed like hours trying to figure out how the hell I could fix this.

I didn't want our friendship to end.

She had just opened up to me today in the garden and I was opening up to.

I know deep down in my heart I would never do something to hurt her or our friendship.

I care about her too much.

I run my hands through my hair pulling at it roughly.

How could I mess this up?

I grabbed my phone and did the only thing I could think of doing.

I dialed the number and waited impatiently.

"'Sup?" His voice boomed.

"I messed up man." I groaned frustrated at Lauren and her stupid hormones.

"What do you mean you _messed _ up?" He asked concerned.

"Lauren came over and she kissed me and Bella saw." I rushed just trying to get out there in the open already.

"What!" He yelled.

"I don't even know how Lauren got to the house, man." I sighed into my hands.

"Where's Bella?" He asked.

"She left with Rose about five minutes ago. She looked pissed. I messed up man."

"Did you talk to her about it?"

"No she wouldn't look at me. She left after she finished the movie with Ali."

"Did _you _kiss Lauren?" He asked sounding upset.

"Of course not, man! I opened the door and she just threw herself at me." I shuddered as the moment replayed in my head.

"Where is Lauren now?"

"I kicked her out." I smirked remembering her face at my rejection.

"Ok, I'm coming over. Give me twenty minutes." He sighed.

I hung up the phone and dove into my bed.

Stupid Lauren.

I had to make this right. There is no way I can let her think that what she saw was _something _when it wasn't.

I banged my head against the headrest of my bed wishing that this pain would take away the pain I felt in my chest.

I had to make this right.

My eyes widened as the biggest epiphany of my life hit me.

I loved her. I care about what she thinks of me more than anyone.

I love her.

I had to make this right.

Even if it killed me, she had to know.

* * *

**Well I've got to admit. That is **_**the **_**absolute longest chapter we've had in a while. I was really excited to see what you guys would think about it so… review and please let me know what you truly thought about this chapter. I'd really appreciate it. What was your favorite part? What do you want to see more of? What do you think is going to happen?**

**If you want the next chapter ****tomorrow****, review! :) **

**25 reviews pretty please. That's all I'm asking for. If we reach that I will have the next chapter for you tomorrow night. Hands down.**

**It's up to you! review! review! :) **

**See you next update guys! I love you guys! This much! (((( ))))**

**-Ozy**


	13. Avoid Me

**So here's another chapter for ya! I'm excited about it but at the same time a little self conscious. I'm always afraid that you guys won't like what I write so I write it over and over again until I feel its "worthy" enough.**

**I'd like to say that we made it to 26 reviews on the first two days for last chapter! (Yes I did my victory dance!) I was so thrilled. I couldn't help but think. "You guys **_**do **_**like me!" I just wanted to give a special THANK YOU to those of you who have stuck with my story and review. My readers mean a lot to me and when I get reviews you give me 90% of the inspiration I need for the chapters! Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight. No really I promise. I don't own anything :) though I wish I did!**

**Read on! **

_**Previously: **_

_I banged my head against the headrest of my bed wishing that this pain would take away the pain I felt in my chest._

_I had to make this right._

_My eyes widened as the biggest epiphany of my life hit me._

_I loved her. _

_I love her._

_I had to make this right._

_Even if it killed me, she had to know._

_**Now:**_

**Bella**

I took most of my anger out on my dinner plate. I honestly didn't mean to but what could I do? Confront him about it?

Absolutely not.

The last thing I want is Edward knowing how I feel. Why? Because I know he doesn't feel the same way about me. I'm saving myself the humiliation and embarrassment to come if I did admit my feelings.

We're just friends. That's it. Nothing more.

To be honest I have no idea why the heck I'm so mad about the whole situation. Who am I to be mad? If Edward wants the slut Lauren than he can have her. Who am I to object to that?

Of course I like him. There's no hiding that now. The truths out.

I freakin' like Edward Cullen!

I'm admitting it to myself. Yes, I like him. I like his eyes. I like his nose. I like his mouth. I like his smile. Heck I like his whole freakin' face. I like his hair. I love his laugh. I think we get the picture here right? I'm going to stop denying my feelings for him because obviously denying them is making me go crazy. I've liked him since time began.

_Since time began!_

But all I can think about is how upset I got over…well over…_nothing_.

There shouldn't be anything to get upset about; because Edward isn't mine. I have no say in whom or what he wants in his life.

But I do have the right to be mad? Don't I?

"Bells? Aren't you gonna eat something?" Charlie asked just below a whisper watching me from across the table.

I snapped back into reality and gave him a soft smile.

"Yeah." I said before popping a small piece of meat into my mouth.

"Is uh is something bothering you?" He asked playing with his food now.

"No. Just thinking." I answered getting a fork full of mashed potatoes.

"About?" He pushed.

I sighed, "Stuff."

"Would this _stuff _ have anything to do with that Cullen kid?" He asked hesitantly.

My eyes snapped to his and I blushed furiously.

"W-what do you mean?" I mumbled.

"Well," He said sitting back and setting his fork on the side of his plate, "you've just been spending lots of time over at the Cullen's I just thought that you two were…ya know…"

I groaned, "No dad we're not together. And the only reason why I spend lots of time over there is because I babysit Alice. That's all."

He eyed me for a long time. "Ok.I.." He sighed.

"What?" I asked curious.

"I just…I want to know what's going on with you. I want you to be honest with me and I want you to know you can tell me anything Bells…I want to know when you get a… a uh…" He didn't finish.

I looked at him waiting for him to answer.

"When you get a uh…are you having sex?" He rushed.

"What! Are we serious right now?" I jumped up.

That definitely took me by surprise. I blinked my eyes for a second…processing.

He nodded slowly.

"I can't believe this." I kept repeating to myself. Wishing the embarrassment of the situation to fade.

"Well are you?" He asked.

"I can't believe you just asked me that." I looked down shaking my head. No.. I didn't see this coming at all.

"Are you?" He pushed watching my carefully.

"No dad. I already told you I don't have a boyfriend."

"You don't need a boyfriend to have sex, Bells." He inquired.

"Dad I'm not having sex ok? I've never…I don't…I'm a virgin ok!" I yelled throwing my hands up.

He breathed a sigh of relief and leaned forward picking up his fork.

I looked at him in disbelief. Could he really bounce back like that? Like we didn't just have that short and extremely uncomfortable conversation?

I sat down still watching him and picked up my fork too.

"So how was your day?" He asked after a minute.

I snorted. "Peachy."

"That's good." He smiled.

I shook my head, "You're something else you know."

He laughed. "What do you mean?"

"How do you bounce back like that?" I asked setting my fork down now that I was done.

"I'm the Chief of police Bells, it's my job to be able to get out of sticky situations." He joked.

I laughed this time. "Okay dad. If you say so."

The rest of dinner was filled with jokes and laughter. Charlie and I washed the dishes together and watched a little TV before I retired to my room to do some reading.

I was reading _Wuthering Heights _once again. I just couldn't get enough of this book.

I eventually fell asleep after a while. I probably got to chapter eleven which was no surprise.

I was in deep sleep having a dream about a certain green eyed angel when I heard the doorbell ring. At first I thought I was just dreaming but then I heard the doorbell ring two more times.

I listened to see if Charlie had gotten up but I could still hear him snoring away. I glanced at my bedside clock.

_Two in the morning you have got to be kidding me_.

I got up slowly grabbing some kind of weapon. I opened my room door slowly and crept down the stairs. The person rung the doorbell again and I jumped a little. Who would be here at two?

I tip toed to the front door peeping through the peep hole. I physically relaxed when I saw who it was and opened the door.

"Rose?" I croaked. "What the hell are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?" I asked trying to wake up.

"Sorry." Rose whispered. "I j-just. I had nowhere to go."

My eyes shot open and I finally _looked _at Rose. She had three bags with her and a thin sweater and sweats on. She looked lost, broken, alone, and torn. Her hair was soaking wet and her makeup was running down her face.

"Rose," I whispered as I reached for her bags, "what the hell happened to you?"

She looked down. "Oh nothing I'm fine." She sniffed softly.

She didn't even make it two steps into the house. She let go of the bags and fell to the floor.

"I c-can't do it anymore Bella. I don't have the strength to. I can't-" She sobbed at my feet.

Tears rushed down my cheek as I sunk to the floor next to her laying her head in my lap. My heart clenched in my chest as I watched my best friend fall to pieces in front of me.

"Shhhh." I soothed rubbing small circles on her back and running my fingers through her hair.

She sobbed in my lap. Shaking furiously. I held onto her as tight as I could.

I didn't ask her to explain. In fact I never uttered a word about it. In my heart I knew there were these moments when your best friend needs you to shut the hell up and just be there. No words, no explanations, just your presence.

She just needed me to be there for her silently.

Suddenly, I heard Charlie moving around and then I heard him descend the stairs.

"Bells? Rosalie? What's going on?" He asked frantically.

I glanced up at him and I guess my face said it all.

He nodded quickly and ran to the front door. He pulled Rose's bags in and closing the door with his foot. He set them at the bottom of the stairs then walked over to us.

"Let's get her to bed." He whispered bending down and picking her up effortlessly from my lap.

I followed him up the stairs and into my room. He set Rose down on my bed and turned on his heel.

"Thanks Charlie." Rose whimpered.

He walked towards me and pulled me into a hug. He rested his chin on top of my head and whispered, "She can stay here as long as she wants."

I smiled a little but it didn't reach my eyes. "Thanks dad."

He kissed my forehead and then left my room closing the door behind him.

I sighed softly and walked over to my dresser to get a big t-shirt and shorts.

I brought the clothes over to where Rose was and I shook her softly.

"Rose sit up for a sec okay?" I whispered.

She slowly sat up but she had a blank expression on her face. She just stared straight ahead, oblivious to me and the world around her. Her eyes were pink and puffy from crying and her face was pale. Another set of sobs took over her body and she let out a soft strained croak. Her forehead hit my stomach and she clung to me like her last resort.

Again, I rubbed small circles on her back trying to keep it together for her. I wiped away the tears on my cheeks with my free hand and took a deep breath.

I could be strong for the both of us.

I finally got her into the dry clothes and tossed her wet clothes on the floor by the door. (I'd get them in the morning). I grabbed an extra blanket from the closet and walked over to my side of the bed. I fanned the blanket out and draped it over the bed.

I climbed in and lay down on my back. I stayed quiet and clutched the blanket closer to me.

Rose was still crying, sniffing here and there.

"Dad came home tonight." She croaked after a few minutes. "Came home and he was drunk out of his mind…He opened the front door and had _her _with him. I was on the couch watching a movie."

She sighed.

"He came over to me and told me that I was disrespectful to my _mother_. That I showed no ounce of respect to the woman who's had to put up with me. Said that I was ungrateful and lucky he didn't kick me out on the streets. Then he started yelling at me for getting in a fight with her and embarrassing her in public. He told me I was supposed to respect my _mother._ I told him _she _wasn't my mother and she started crying. He got pissed and told me that I had one more chance to ruin it for him. I asked him what he would do? He didn't say a thing. She starts insulting me in front of him. He didn't do anything. He just stood there and let her talk to me that way. I walked away and stormed into my room and just started packing. I just had to get out, you know? When I was leaving he yells at me that he was better off without me and that I'm just like Susan."

Susan is Rose's mom.

Her sobs start all over and she cries into my shoulder.

"I'm his daughter." She sobs. "How can he…" She started shaking again. "How can he choose _her _over _me_? She just wants him for his money. He doesn't even know her last name, Bella. I'm not going back. I'm not going back. I can't go back."

I hug her again. "I'm here Rose."

"I know." She whispered. "Thank you."

Maybe an hour later Rose and I were both lying on our backs staring up at the ceiling.

"Does Emmett know?" I asked.

"No. I'll tell him soon though." She sighed.

"Are you going to school tomorrow...well today?" I asked glancing at the clock on my night table; five in the morning?

"Yeah, I don't want to stay here alone." She whispered

"Rose, if you decided to stay home I would stay with you." I said turning towards her.

"I know so that's why we're going to school."

"We can stay home." I smiled softly.

"I don't want to. He might come here looking for me. I don't want to see him or talk to him." She sighed closing her eyes.

"Alright, well in that case. What do you want for breakfast?" I sat up smiling.

She rolled her eyes at me. "You don't have to cook for me, Bella."

I rolled my eyes right back, "Fine then I'll cook for me and just happen to make you some breakfast too."

She laughed softly. "Can I help?"

"Sure." I smiled getting up.

I ran to my sock drawer and got two pairs of my fuzzy Christmas socks. I tossed her the red pair and I slipped on the blue pair.

We crept down the stairs quietly so we wouldn't wake Charlie. I flipped on the light in the kitchen and walked over to the fridge.

"I was thinking maybe eggs, and pancakes?" I glanced over my shoulder at her.

"I'll flip the pancakes." She beamed.

"Alright and I think we have some turkey bacon in here."

"Mmmm yeah I'd like some of that." She hummed.

"Says the girl who isn't hungry." I mused.

I pulled all of the ingredients out and set them on the counter. I got a mixing bowl and three pans. One for the pancakes, one for the eggs, and one for the bacon. We started with the pancake mix and put the contents in. I got the pan ready for them. Rose poured the first three in and waited until it was time to flip them over. When both sides of the pancakes were ready I stood behind her with a plate securely in my hands and she flipped them at me. Fortunately I didn't drop a single one. I did a happy dance and waited for the next batch.

It continued on like this for the next half an hour. Then it was time for the eggs and bacon.

I would crack an egg and the toss the shell at the trash can she was holding. Then I finished with the eggs. I cooked the bacon in ten minutes and then we set the breakfast table.

We had, no doubt, cooked a lot of food. The house smelt heavenly and I was surprised Charlie still wasn't awake.

"Okay now I'm hungry." Rose hummed staring at all the food.

"No kidding. Let's eat." I said grabbing serving spoons.

Charlie came down a half-hour later rubbing his stomach and thanking God that he blessed me with the good cooking skills.

"So are you ladies going to school today?" He asked before grabbing a piece of bacon and putting it in his mouth.

"Yes sir." I said smiling at the face he made.

"They're so crispy." He mumbled grabbing three more.

"Eat all you want. I'm full." I said sitting back and patting my stomach.

"Yeah me too." Rose said with a funny expression on her face. "I've been around Emmett for _too_ long."

We laughed at her.

The doorbell rang then and I shot up from my seat. "I got it."

I ran to the door and swung it open. My smile faltered when I saw the painful expression on Emmett's face.

"Em what happened?" I asked reaching for his shoulder.

He shook his head lightly, "I was gonna pick Rosie up this morning and bring her to school. Her old man was there and said she had left in the middle of the night last night. I've been looking for her ever since. She won't pick up her phone and I've gone everywhere she usually goes but no one's seen her."

I peeked around Emmett and made sure that Rose's car was still outside. How had he missed that?

"Alright come on in and eat some breakfast. I'll talk to Charlie." I said pulling him inside.

He nodded slowly and walked with me into the kitchen. Rose was gone and Charlie sat alone at the table stuffing his face with food.

"Good morning Charlie." Emmett sighed taking the seat that Rose was in before he came.

Emmett grabbed a plate and piled the food onto it.

"Good mornin' son. What brings you to our neck of the woods?" Charlie asked trying to hide his smile.

"I've been out looking for Rose." Emmett sighed before stuffing two pieces of bacon into his mouth.

"Why what's happened?" Charlie glanced up quickly. He was such a good actor.

I tried to hold my laughter as best as I could.

"Mr. Hale said she left in the middle of the night last night and hasn't seen her since."

"Have you looked everywhere for her?" Charlie asked taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Yeah everywhere but I haven't found her yet." Emmett frowned his eyebrows pulling together. "I just don't know where she could be."

Just then I heard heels click down the stairs. "Hey Bella,which shoe would look better?" She walked into the kitchen looking down at her feet.

"This one," She said sticking her left foot out, "Or this one." She switched feet and stuck her right foot out.

Emmett dropped all of the bacon he was holding his jaw dropped slightly.

"Oh hey baby!" Rose beamed at him.

Charlie and I chuckled softly.

"You've been here the whole time?" He whispered running to her and pulling her into him.

"Of course, I wouldn't leave you babe." Rose hummed into his chest.

"God I thought you were gone for good." He sighed against her hair.

"I'm still here baby." She smiled softly.

"I didn't know what to do. You were gone and I…" He stopped short of words.

"Just hold me, baby." Rose whispered.

He pulled her closer to him and she ran her hands through his hair.

I couldn't help but smile. They cared for each other so much.

Charlie caught my attention and motioned that he was going to get ready. I nodded and got up quietly too. He snatched a piece of bacon before walking out of the kitchen.

Rose opened her eyes and I motioned that I was going upstairs. She gave me a soft smile and I went to get dressed.

We got to school a little over an hour later. Rose had explained to Emmett everything that happened last night on the car ride.

I was so proud of Rose, she was so calm and collected. She acted as if nothing had happened this morning. She was smiling and laughing with Emmett.

We were walking down the hall when Ms. Valdez stuck her head out of her room and said, "Rosalie I need to speak with you for a moment."

Emmett tensed and started in her direction but Rose grabbed his arm. "It's okay."

He looked at her with a pained expression. She nodded slowly. "Babe, it's _okay_."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'll be right over there. Take Bella please." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

She smiled up at him and he smiled too. Rose grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the classroom.

"If she so much as looks at you wrong…" I growled and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

We walked in and she was sitting on her desk in the most revealing outfit of mankind. She was wearing a tight black pencil skirt and a white button down shirt that was tucked in. She had five buttons unbuttoned and six inch leopard print heels.

"I wanted to speak with you alone." She said in her thick accent while staring at Rose.

I stepped forward. "Anything you have to say to Rose you can say in front of me. I'm not leaving. So save us all the trouble and get on with it."

She looked surprised at my outburst but quickly collected herself.

"What do you want?" Rose asked impatient.

"Your father wants you to come home." She said crossing her arms and taking off her glasses.

"If he wanted me to come home so bad why couldn't he tell me himself?" Rose challenged.

She shrugged. "He had to work."

Rose laughed. "Yeah I suppose he did."

"You are to come home with me after school." She climbed down from the desk and walked around to a stack of papers.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Rose hissed.

"You are and you will." Ms. Valdez smacked the desk.

"You're not my mother." Rose growled. "_Stop trying to be._"

She stared at the both of us opened mouthed.

"You may be dating my father, but you are _nothing _to me. I don't want _anything _to do with you. Understand? You will never be my mother. We will never have any kind of relationship. I don't care if you _marry _my father."

"When I _do _marry your father you _will_ call me mom." She smirked.

"I'd rather die, Maria." Rose spat.

The bell rang signaling the end of breakfast. "We'll finish this discussion later." Ms. Valdez said when her first period class started to file in.

Rose stepped closer to her desk and just about a whispered uttered. "_We _are doing nothing later."

She turned on her heel and grabbed my hand pulling me out of the classroom behind her.

Rose and I rushed to our classes. She gave me a quick hug and took Emmett's hand.

Lunch came pretty quickly and I didn't really feel like eating…or seeing Edward.

I texted Rose and told her that I wouldn't be coming to the cafeteria for lunch. I grabbed my book bag and walked as fast as I could to the library.

I was turning the corner when I heard _his_ voice and Emmett's voice. I looked around frantically for somewhere to hide and ducked into the bathroom. I cracked the door a little and watched them both walk by.

I waited until they had completely disappeared until I came out from my hiding spot.

I walked into the library avoiding the librarian. I walked all the way to the back where the big glass windows were and plopped down into the corner where I couldn't be seen. I pulled out my research for the paper and dove into my work.

I had to write a thirty page paper on human trafficking and I could use as much information about it as I can. I even got the number of one of the agency that fosters human trafficking victims. Later this week I'll call in for an interview with the president of the agency.

I was pulled from my work when I heard two hushed voices approaching me.

"No Lauren. We're not anything. It was completely inappropriate of you to show up at my house like you did yesterday." It was Edward.

"But baby I wanted to see you." Lauren's squeaky voice whined.

"Stop calling me _baby_." He groaned frustrated.

"What else am I supposed to call my boyfriend?" She said a little attitude in her voice.

My breath hitched at her words and I felt the tears threatening to spill.

"I'm _not_ you boyfriend." Edward all but yelled. "Nor will I ever be your boyfriend. I don't like you Lauren. Get that into that head of yours. Understand me when I say I don't mean to be rude my mother raised me better than that but I'm not interested in you in anyway. I like someone else alright? Please just leave me alone and stop calling me. Stop telling people that we're something when obviously you know we're not."

Lauren stood there her mouth in the shape of an 'O'.

She huffed then and stormed off.

Edward sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He turned to walk in my direction and I quickly put my stuff back into my bag.

If he found me it wouldn't end well.

I crawled over to the book case across from me and ducked down as he walked into the other row of bookshelves. I started to crawl towards the front of the library but I heard him approaching me again. I crawled as fast as I possibly could to the next row of bookshelves. I felt as if he knew I was running from him because as soon as I would crawl into one row he'd move a row over.

This pattern continued like this for a while until I got up the courage to chance it and just get out of there.

I crawled down the side of a bookshelf. I went as slowly and quietly as I possibly could. Edward was right on the other side reading a book and I was crawling right underneath him. I held breath and continued crawling. My knees were starting to hurt and my lungs were begging me for air.

I mentally laughed at how I must look right now. If anyone was to catch me I'd probably look like a complete moron on all fours. When I got to the end of the book shelf I got up quickly almost walking right into another book case. I slipped my bag onto my back and ran like hell out of there.

I took a needed deep breath and leaned against the wall just outside the library. I was crazy. He was making me crazy. I couldn't live like this.

Why was I even avoiding him? Oh right because he can be complete idiot and a sweetheart...at the same time.

I started walking down the hall silently laughing at how ridiculous and immature I just acted.

And then I remembered Edward and Lauren's conversation earlier.

Of course he liked someone else. Why wouldn't he? He could get pretty much any girl on this earth. No one would be stupid enough to deny him. That's just the effect he had on people.

Whoever that girl is, is really lucky.

The bell screeched signaling that lunch was over. I started towards biology. I had a smiled on my face. I wouldn't have to see Edward for the rest of the day and I was happy that school was almost over and I couldn't wait to get home.

Plus there were only three more days until the concert. I couldn't wait for everyone to go. It would be so much fun.

I nearly passed out when I realized that if I did go to biology I'd have to sit next to Edward.

I had completely forgotten he had that class with me. I smacked my forehead repeatedly thinking of something I could do.

I could always go home.

Or hide out in the library for the rest of the day.

But I've never skipped class before.

Well I guess desperate times call for desperate measures…

Or do they?

**Holy fruit snacks! What is Bella going to do? Haha she'll figure something out won't she? We believe in you Belly-Boo!**

**I'm going to go to sleep now. It's two in the morning and I have work tomorrow. (*Chuckles softly* It's amazing what I do to get a chapter for you guys! Maybe it's cause I love you all so much.)**

**Just press that cute little button down there and give me some feedback. (A little birdie told me if you review, you'll get a brownie with your name on it!) - you didn't heard that from me.**

**Since it worked so perfectly last time can we try for 25 review again? I think we can! I love you guys just as much as I do little Alice! -Ozy**


	14. Drunken Love

**I love you guys so effin' much is hurts! Phew! *Wipes brow* I just had to get that out. Now, pretending that we didn't just have that touchy sentimental conversation moments ago, we'll move on to a lighter subject kittens! This chapter should be interesting. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate you taking the time to review!**

**I own nothing. Nothing at all! (This was not submitted to a beta. I apologize for any errors in advance!)**

_**Previously:**_

_I nearly passed out when I realized that if I did go to biology I'd have to sit next to Edward._

_I had completely forgotten he had that class with me. I smacked my forehead repeatedly thinking of something I could do._

_I could always go home. _

_Or hide out in the library for the rest of the day._

_But I've never skipped class before._

_Well I guess desperate times call for desperate measures…_

_Or do they?_

_**Now:**_

**Bella**

Rose had left early with Emmett. She was edgy about leaving me but I lied and told her I'd catch a ride with Edward. In reality I was just planning on walking home. It wasn't a long walk and I really needed the exercise. I glanced down at my stomach…yup exercise.

Fortunately, I had successfully avoided Edward for the whole day. I know I gave in for biology, but unfortunately he wasn't even there.

Let me repeat that; **He wasn't even there.**

I know what you're thinking. I thought the exact same thing.

I walked in after I had braced myself for the worst and he wasn't there. It put me in a grumpy mood for the rest of the day. Why? Well because I'm making such a fuss over him and after I get up the courage to face my demons he doesn't even show up and it's as if I did all of it for nothing.

It hurt to think that he was avoiding me. I didn't want him to avoid me but then again, _I _was avoiding _him_. This is probably the part where my Grandma Anne would say, _"You reap what you sow, dear."_

I was definitely reaping it, Grandma Anne, and it hurts like hell.

I do want to confront him. But why can't people understand that I'm scared and nervous? He makes me nervous. Thinking about him makes me nervous. There are those rare times where _strong _Bella comes out but she surprises even me. I would talk to him if I were like Rose. She's confident, independent and cocky. If I could pull that off I would absolutely confront to him. But I'm not Rose.

Yes I know that we have spent time together and talked but that was before I knew I had _feelings feelings _ for him. Spending the day at the meadow with him was the best day of my life. That was the day that opened my eyes to the fact that I have deeper feelings for him than I thought I did.

I wanted nothing more than to tell him that I feel the way I do, but Isabella Marie Swan has a fear of rejection.

I would take anything from him but if he walked away from me, laughed at me, did anything to reject me _if I ever told him my true feelings _then I was be completely morose.

I never was good with sharing my feelings.

I was walking out of the building zipping up my jacket and bracing myself for the cold when I saw him leaning against the hood of his car.

My steps faltered but I quickly regained composure and kept on walking. I tried to avoid his eyes but I couldn't help but look at him. It was as if he had this uncontrollable pull towards me.

His face read confusion, anger, and hurt. I wanted nothing but to make him feel better but I kept my distance. This was his own problem not mine.

When he finally saw me he leaned off of his car and stood there kicking the air. He slid his hands through his hair and then into his pockets.

I cursed at myself for taking the way that would make me pass by him. I was supposed to be avoiding him not following him. And I hated that. Why couldn't I just forget him? Why couldn't I just move on to the next guy?

Why was it so difficult? Why am I so weak?

I sighed involuntarily and stopped a few feet away from him.

I looked up at him slowly from under my eye lashes to find he was staring right at me.

We stared at it each other like that until I couldn't take the intensity of the moment and I looked away.

"Hi." I whispered in defeat.

_Way to go Bella! Such a trooper!_

"Bella, about the other day with Lauren…"

"It's okay Edward." I sighed.

He shook his head. "No it's not okay."

"It really is Edward. I understand." I looked down at my feet.

"Just listen to me alright." He sighed running a hand through his hair.

I shut my mouth and waited for him to continue.

"I had no idea she was coming. I had no idea she knew where I lived. Honestly, I wish I had never even opened the door."

I was so close to telling him that I had overheard his conversation with Lauren in the library, but I didn't. I knew the truth behind it all.

"I would do anything for you to have not seen that yesterday. I'm sorry if…what happened…yesterday made you feel uncomfortable. I apologize deeply for that. I'm not attracted to her in any way shape or form. Nothing is going on between Lauren and I. Nothing has ever gone on between us and I just wanted to make that clear. "

"Are you still my friend?" He asked avoiding my eyes.

I held back the joy that built in my chest. But I didn't hold back the giggle that escaped my lips. What he had said was absolutely ridiculous. Was he kidding? Am I his friend?

"Bella I'm being serious here." He said trying to smile.

"I know. I know, I'm sorry. Yes I'm still your friend Edward." I said in-between breaths.

He sighed and leaned against his car with a look of relief.

"You don't know how good it is to hear you say that." He smiled playing with his hands.

What was he nervous about?

"As much as I would love to stay and talk I have to get home and cook." I said as a wave of nervousness washed over me. I turned from him and started down the sidewalk. I was trying to get out of there before things turned for the worst, and knowing me they could.

"Wait Bella, wait." He said reaching for me but not touching me.

Dang.

I stopped still turned away from him.

" Bella I…Can I ask a question?" He whispered.

I turned around to face him and raised an eyebrow. When I didn't object he took that as an okay.

"Who is PJ?"

As if it were a habit I rolled my eyes. Of course he would ask that question. It seemed as if everyone had been asking me that question lately. I wish I could gather them all in one room and tell them all at once because I was getting tired of explaining it more than once.

I honestly did not understand why he was such a big deal. To me, he really anything _that _special.

"He's…my cousin." I sighed not wanting to lie. It wouldn't hurt to tell him that much would it?

"Ok…and D?" He asked.

I was getting upset. Where was he going with this? What could he possibly want with D?

"He's a friend." I sighed irritated.

"Please don't lie to me, Bella." He murmed looking away from me.

"I'm _not _lying to you, Edward." I snapped. What did he care? See what I mean by not wanting things to turn for the worst.

"You can tell me who they really are, Bella." He sighed into his hands.

I took a step back and my mouth dropped open. I am telling you who they really are!

Who did he think he was? What did it matter to him who they were to me anyway?

"What do you care?" I asked upset.

"I don't…I mean .. I do…I…" He stuttered looking everywhere but at me.

"Don't…just please don't… I can't…I don't want this right now, Edward." I sighed then turned on the sidewalk.

"Bella." He whispered grabbing my arm.

"Please Edward just let me go." I begged. I couldn't even look at him. I needed to get away.

He let go of my arm as soon as the words left my mouth and he took a step back.

I sighed holding back the anger that was building up in my chest. We were good and then he had to bring _them _up. We had gotten back on good terms and then he messed it all up.

I turned around and walked away. He whispered something to me but I couldn't understand it because it was in Italian.

I clenched the material of my bag and walked as fast as I could.

We had gotten passed all things Lauren. But he didn't trust me enough to believe that I wasn't lying about PJ and D.

If I could tell him I would. But I at least told him part of the truth. Why couldn't that be enough for him? Why did he have to push me like that? Why couldn't he just take my answer and be done with it?

Was it really that hard?

I sighed frustrated and ran a hand through my hair.

My pocket vibrated and I reached in and pulled my phone out.

It was a text from Edward. It took everything in me not to delete it and slam my phone to the ground. I sighed and then opened it.

_I know you're mad at me but please text me when you get home so I know you're ok.- E x_

I rolled my eyes pressed the power button. When I was sure it turned off I slipped it back into my pocket.

I walked for ten minutes and had a horrible feeling in my stomach. I didn't feel like going home. I just needed time; time to get my mess together. Time for me and only me nobody else. As selfish as that may sound, I needed it.

I walked to the small park a block or two from my neighborhood and sat down on the wooden bench near the pond. I slipped off my bag and set it next to me. I closed my eyes and just listened to the noises around me.

"Edward!"

My eyes shot open at the sound of his name and I looked around looking for him. I relaxed when I saw that said Edward was a blue eyed blonde kid swinging on the monkey bars a few feet away from me.

Closed my eyes again I tried to steady my heartbeat. It was like he was following me everywhere.

_Go away Edward. Give me, me time. _ I chanted in my head over and over again.

I tried to think of why we were fighting…or in other words why I was mad at him. Yes he had no right to get mad at me about PJ and D. Yes I should have kept my cool. I literally wanted to pounce on PJ and D for causing such chaos to my life. Keeping them a secret would have been the best thing for all of us.

But that wasn't it.

I knew there was another reason as to why I was mad with Edward.

Was it because Lauren kissed him? No…because I have already gotten two reinforcements that _that _definitely wasn't the reason I was vex with him. He had made it perfectly clear in the library and in the parking lot that he had not physical or mental attractions towards her. And if that hadn't made me the happiest girl on the planet I don't know what would.

I'm mad at Edward because he's controlling, unconsciously and absentmindedly, my emotions. He's controlling every single fiber of me. I want everything to fight it but my body just gives into the feeling. It welcomes the control. And it scares me.

Since the meadow all my emotions have been about _him. _What I feel towards _him. _How other people, preferably girls, act towards _him. _

_Him him him him!_

Being mad at him was the only emotion I was brave enough to show him right now. It got me close enough to him but a safe distance away. A safe distance where I couldn't get my heart hurt, broken, or torn.

I ran my hand over my forehead and leaned my head back. The cold wind bit at the tips of my fingers and the tip of my nose and I shivered at the feeling.

I don't know how long I sat there but it must have been a long time. I had fallen asleep in the same position but jolted awake. It was freezing cold, dark, and as I scanned the park I was the only one there. I glanced around one more time making sure that no one suspicious was lurking about. I rubbed my eyes with the inside of my palm and grabbed my bag beside me. I slid it onto my back and set off in the direction of home.

A twig snapped behind me and I almost jumped out of my skin. I glanced around frantically looking for something praying there was nothing there. Goose bumps rose on the back of my neck and I started breathing quickly and unevenly.

I quickened my step and slipped my bag off of my back just in case I'd need it.

Someone whistled behind me. I turned around and Jake tumbled into me.

He smelled of beer and cigarettes. I gagged a little and pushed him off of me.

"What is wrong with you!" I yelled jumping to my feet and brushing off my pants.

"Nothins wong wif me Bella." Jake slurred. He struggled to get to his feet and almost tumbled into me again.

I moved out of his way to the other side of the walkway.

"Why are you following me?" I asked frustrated.

"I not follow you!" He slurred again.

"Are you drunk?" I asked disgusted.

"I only had two drinks." He said holding up four fingers.

Rolling my eyes I grabbed the collar of his shirt and tugged him behind me. I wasn't going to leave him here. I'd bring him to Charlie and let him take care of him.

"Where we going?" He asked struggling behind me.

"To see Charlie." I huffed.

"But I just want you." He remarked wrapping his arms limply around my waist

"Jake stop." I sighed letting go of his collar and peeling his arm from around my waist.

"Stop what Bella?" He asked trying to cross his arms.

"Stop trying to be with me." I sighed again.

He took a step towards me pointing his finger in my direction. "Stop rejecting me."

I took a step backwards. " I'm not having this conversation with you right now. Maybe when you are on the sober side we can have this conversation like two responsible adults."

He pulled a small canteen out of his jacket pocket and took a swig from it. " I'm on the sober side, Bella."

"Well, I'm not having this conversation with you." I turned my back toward him and started walking but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him.

"I say we are." He whispered too close to my face. The smell of beer clogged assaulted my nostrils and my stomach churned at the smell. He tightened his grip on my arm as I tried to get away from him and I winced at the pain.

"Jacob you are hurting me." I whimpered trying to get away from him.

"I love you Bella." He growled. "Why won't you understand that?"

"Jacob you are hurting me!" I whimpered louder.

"Shut up, Bella. I am going to say what I have to and big football player isn't here to save you this time. When I told you I had feelings for you, you didn't even give me the time of day. You just rejected me on the spot. Then when I tried to kiss you, you pushed me away. You pushed me away as if we didn't have a past together. That hurt my feelings Bella. I have been there for you since we were in diapers. It was always Jake and Bella. Our future was set, B. We were going to get married and have kids. You and me."

"Jacob let go of me!" I screamed pushing against his chest. He tightened his grip on my arm and pulled me into his chest.

"Stop rejecting me Bella we belong together. Drunk Jacob or not."

"Jacob let go!" I screamed again.

Suddenly I was standing alone. Jake was gone. I stood there in shock. I heard grunting and snapped out of my shocked state. Jake was fighting with someone. I looked closer at the person. He was so much taller than Jake and that hair. Oh I'd know that mop of bronze hair anywhere. Edward tackled Jake to the ground and held him there.

"She said to let go of her." Edward growled.

"Get off me." Jake struggled under him.

"Don't you ever put your hands on her again understand!" Edward hissed getting up and walking over to me.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly cupping my face in his hands.

The warmth of his hands was so welcoming and I leaned into his touch. I nodded slowly but winced when I tried to raise my hand.

We both glanced down at my arm and I groaned when I saw the purple bruise that was now forming on my arm. Edward gently took my arm in his hands and rubbed the sore spot.

"I should have just dropped you home." He whispered more to himself then to me.

"Hey! I not done wit you!" Jake yelled getting back to his feet. He lunged for Edward. Edward moved me out of the way and pushed Jake on the chest. Jake took a swing at Edwards face and Edward swung at him. Jake stumbled backwards and Edward returned to my side.

"I need to get you home." He whispered grabbing my bag off of the ground and wrapping his arm around my waist.

"We can't just leave him here." I said turning my face to look at him.

Edward sighed. "I'll come back for him after I drop you home."

I glanced at him unsure but the expression on his face made me believe him. "Okay." I whispered.

We were turning the corner and I caught sight of Edward's Volvo.

I glanced at him when I realized he was here.

"How did you know I was here?" I blurted out.

He looked like a deer caught in the head lights.

"Where you goin'!" Jake yelled from behind us.

Edward cussed bellow his breath and once again left my side.

"You should really head home before something happens, Jacob." Edward said in the calmest tone he could muster.

Jake laughed stumbling forward he fell to the ground right in front of Edward and huffed

"Bella get in the car." Edward turned slightly and handed me his car keys.

"Awe is the party over already?" Jake laughed trying to stand up straight. He started towards us but Edward stepped in front of me.

"You stay away from her." Edward hissed towering over him.

I grabbed Edward's bicep. " Edward he's drunk just let him go."

Edward looked at Jake then back to me.

"He's not worth it."

Edward stared at Jake for a few seconds and then turned to me. He took my hand in his and pulled me towards his car. We walked to the passenger side and he opened my door for me. He jogged to his side of the car and got in turning the car on immediately.

He put the heat on high and sped off towards my house.

"You promise you'll go back and get him?" I asked in a small voice looking down at my lap.

"I promise, Bella." He answered immediately.

"Okay." I sighed believing him.

The rest of the ride was quiet. I absentmindedly rubbed the sore spot on my arm. It didn't hurt that bad but it still stung if I pressed it too hard.

"Bella." Edward said waving his hand in front of my face. I looked to my right to see him standing out side the door on the lawn in front of my house. Huh… when did we get here?

I unbuckled my seatbelt and took his out stretched hand. He walked me to the front door still holding my bag for me.

A few seconds later the door swung open and Rose and Charlie were standing there with worried expression on their faces.

"Where have you been!" Charlie yelled pulling me into his arms. I hugged him back just happy to be home.

"I'm ok dad." I sighed.

" That's not answering my question Bella." He pulled away from me so he could see me face. Then he looked up at Edward who was still behind me.

"Where have you two been?" He had a hard expression on his face probably expecting something bad. Charlie passed me off to Rose who enveloped me in her arms hugging me close.

"I found Bella in the park down the block." Edward explained running a hand through his hair.

"And what were you doing in the park?" He turned to me.

I smiled sheepishly. "I sat down on the bench in front of the monkey bars for a while and I kind of fell asleep."

"You fell asleep!" He exclaimed his eyes almost popping out of his head.

"Yeah… but I woke about twenty minutes ago." I said trying to cover for myself.

"If you were at the park down the block why did it take you twenty minutes to get here?" He asked turning back to Edward.

"Well Bella here had a little run in with a drunk Jacob." Edward said upset.

"Jacob Black? Drunk?" Charlie asked touching his forehead.

Edward motioned to my arm that I was trying to hide from everyone. "He uh kind of got physical with her."

Charlie glanced at my arm and balled his fists. "What did he do to you Bella?"

"Nothing permanent." I whispered tired.

Charlie glanced at Edward.

Edward sighed obviously intimidated by my father. "He was upset with her and was holding on to her arm before I could get to them. I had to peel him away from her."

"Don't forget your promise Edward." I said remembering.

He nodded. "I won't."

"What's the promise?" Charlie and Rose asked together.

"I made Edward promise to go back and get Jake so nothing would happen to him."

"Is he still at the park?" Charlie asked reaching for his jacket.

"Yes sir." Edward nodded.

"Alright, I'll go and pick him up. Thanks for bringing my baby girl home, Edward. I'll walk you out." Charlie said slapping Edward's shoulder.

"No problem sir." Edward said giving me and Rose a nod before following my father out of the house. Charlie pulled the door closed behind him.

I pulled away from Rose and walked into the living room. I sat down on the couch and pulled my brown fleece around me ready for the almighty wrath of Rose.

"Why didn't you pick up your phone?" She sighed rubbing her forehead.

"I turned it off." I said looking down.

"My God Bella what were you thinking!" Rose fumed at me pacing the floor in front of my spot on the couch.

"I wasn't." I sighed.

"You better be lucky Cullen was there or-gosh I can't even imagine what would of happened to you!"

"It's ok Rose I'm here now. I'm sorry." I whimpered holding back the tears that were forming because she was yelling at me.

"Oh Bella. I'm sorry I don't mean to yell at you it's just that. Charlie and me we were so worried. We didn't know where you were. Please don't cry, Bella." She came to kneel in front of me and took my hands into hers.

"I'm not crying because of that, Rose. I just…I don't… I don't know why I'm crying." I sobbed wiping away the tears from my face.

"Bella please stop crying, it's alright." She tried to sooth me.

"No it's not okay Rose. It's not okay."

"What's not okay, Hun?" She asked pulling me into a hug.

I cried into her shoulder. "I just like him so much, Rose. So much that I can't understand it. It hurts right here." I said touching my heart. I gasped at my words and looked at her with wide eyes. I can not believe I just admitted that out loud. Rose pulled me back into a hug and rubbed soothing circles on my back.

She chuckled softly against my hair. "I know you do honey and I know exactly how you feel."

"I can't take it anymore. I'm tired of hiding it. It's just too much." I cried harder.

"It's okay Bella. You don't have to hide it anymore." She sang to me.

"Boys are so stupid." I huffed when I stopped crying.

She laughed softly. "You know, I used to think the same exact thing when I started liking Emmett?"

"Yeah?" I asked as she wiped my cheeks with her thumb.

"Yeah but then I told him how I felt…" She gave me a look.

I shook my head frantically. "No. I can't tell him Rose."

"Why not?" She asked getting up to grab the box of tissues.

"Because." I pouted folding my arms.

."Because?" She asked raising her eyebrows. She walked back over to me and held some tissue to my nose. I blew into it feeling absolutely ridiculous. Then she wiped my nose.

"It's easier when you get past the hard part." She said discarding the tissue in the wastebasket beside the couch.

"That's what they all say." I huffed sitting back against the couch.

"Trust me." She sighed plopping down next to me.

"I do." I sniffed.

"Then tell him." She chuckled pushing my shoulder.

I groaned into my hands. "I can't!"

She pried my hands away from my face. "Why?"

I frowned.

"Why?" She asked again.

"I'm not strong like you."

She snorted.

"I'm being serious, Rose. I can't do half the stuff you do every day."

She rolled her eyes. "I can't do half the stuff _you _do every day."

"Then we're even." I crossed my arms.

She frowned at me and crossed her arms too. "Either _you _tell him or _I _will."

I said the first thing that came to mind. "He kissed Lauren. Well Lauren kissed him."

"He did what!" She yelped jumping to her feet.

I started crying again. I don't even know why this time.

"I can't believe this." She shook her head.

"He said it was nothing." I sighed wiping away the fresh tears.

She jumped up again. "Then why are you crying?"

"Because it hurts, Rose." I sniffed.

"Oh honey I know it does but if he told you that it was nothing then it was nothing." She rubbed my back.

"I know. I know. I heard him tell her off in the library during lunch today." I smiled remembering the expression on Lauren's face.

"And?"

"He told her '_I don't like you Lauren. Get it into that head of yours'. _"

She laughed. "She better. She never did understand rejection."

"Yeah well… she deserved it." I sniffed taking the end of my shirt and wiping my face.

"Stop crying." She huffed before smacking me in the face with a pillow.

"I'm trying!" I laughed smacking her back.

Charlie walked into the front door with a heavy sigh.

"Girls!" He yelled before he walked into the living room.

"Oh, there you are." He said standing at the entrance. "I dropped Jake to the station." He sighed rubbing his face.

"Okay." I sighed dropping the pillow onto the couch.

"Bella don't do that to me again." He said giving me a hard look.

"I'm sorry dad. I didn't mean to scare you."

"I know you didn't but do you know what could have happened to you if it wasn't Jake? You were lucky your boyfriend was there or I'd be pressing charges against Jacob."

Rose giggle probably at the fact that Charlie said Edward was my boyfriend. I gave her a look which only made her laugh harder.

"I know Dad." I sighed looking down.

We all jumped at the sound of someone pounding on the front door. Could this day never end?

Charlie walked to the front door and looked through the peep hole.

He glanced back at us. "You two stay in put."

He opened the door and stepped out closing the door immediately behind him.

I looked at Rose at the same time she looked at me. We both ran quietly towards the window. I moved the curtain a little so we both could see who was at the door. Rose gasped when she saw who it was. It was Chris Rose's dad. She huffed running her hands over her face.

"Why is he here?" She whispered to herself.

She returned to my side and we continued watching the conversation.

"You go on home now, Chris." Charlie said stepping out onto the porch.

"Where is Rosalie?" Mr. Hale says taking a step closer to the house.

"I said to go on home, Chris. We don't want any trouble here." Charlie repeated blocking the front door.

"I just want to have a word with my daughter." He sighed.

"I understand but I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

"And why the hell not!" Mr. Hale yelled in my fathers face.

Charlie kept a calm expression.

"You've put that girl through hell and high water, Chris. It's time you gave her a break. Just let her be."

"Now you listen to me. That is _my _daughter in there and you're not gonna keep her from me." Mr. Hale hissed pointing at the house.

"I never said she was in there." Charlie sighed folding her arms.

"I just want to see my daughter, Chief." Mr. Hale sighed.

Charlie shook his head. "Go home, Chris. Get some rest you look like you need it."

"I just want to see my daughter." He said through clenched teeth.

Mr. Hale sighed and put his head in his hands.

"You leave that girl alone you hear? Don't go looking for her at school either. I'll have one my men watching over them so don't go doing anything stupid." Charlie patted him on his shoulder.

"Please don't do this. You _can't _ do this." Mr. Hale sighed again.

"Now _you _listen to _me. _ That girl will talk to you when _she _is good and ready. If she isn't ready then there is nothing you can do about it. Let. Her. Be. At least give her that." Charlie sighed.

Rose then opened the front door and touched Charlie's shoulder. "It's okay."

"Rose." Charlie tried to object but Rose held up her hand.

"It's okay."

"You sure?" He asked.

She nodded slowly.

"I'll be right inside alright?" He said motioning toward the house.

She nodded again.

I pulled away from the window giving them privacy and followed Charlie into the kitchen. As soon as we stepped in Charlie turned on me.

"Bella let me see your arm."

He reached for it but I pulled it out of his reach.

"It's fine dad." I sighed not looking at him.

"Bella." He warned.

I rolled my eyes and lifted my arm so he could see it.

He sucked in a short breath and closed his eyes trying to keep his anger in control.

"Does it hurt?" He asked as soon as he calmed himself.

"It's not as bad as it looks." I smiled.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, Bells." He whispered pulling me into a hug.

"What's done is done." I said hugging him back.

"I'm going to have to have a word with Billy." He sighed against my hair.

"Oh dad no it's okay." I said pulling away so I could see his face. He wasn't joking.

"No Bella. This is the second time he's done this to you and I'm not letting it happen again."

I knew I wasn't going to win this argument so I let it go.

Charlie ended up calling Billy right after he ordered the pizza for dinner.

Rose walked in moments later and I went to see if she was ok. Mr. Hale was gone now and Rose looked calm.

The pizza guy came fifteen minutes later but Charlie was still on the phone with Billy. I paid him and we ate.

Rose and I headed to bed shortly afterwards. I took a shower and went into the guest room to get my blanket.

When I came back Rose was standing in the middle of the room with an expression screaming to me that she was trying to hide something.

I stared at her carefully. "Rose? What's going on?" I asked.

She blushed a little but kept quiet.

"Rose seriously what's going on?"

"I…uh… well I uh..." She said blushing even more.

I narrowed my eyebrows at her and tried to figure it out. I glanced around my room looking for something suspicious. My eyes landed on a tall muscular figure hiding behind my sorry excuse for a curtain. I could see Emmett through the thin fabric of my curtain. His eyes were closed and his arms were pressed firmly against his sides.

"Em I see you." I giggled softly. I closed my door. "What are you doing here?"

He came from behind the curtain and pulled Rose into his arms. "I had to see my baby."

I rolled my eyes and started towards my door. "I'm going to go find my house slippers for the next twenty minutes. When I come back and I've found them. Rose better be the only one in this room."

They both smiled widely and I walked out of the room.

I walked down the stairs into the living room and pretended to look for my slippers.

"Bells?" Charlie asked concerned.

I waved it off. "Keep watching your show, I'm just trying to find my slippers."

He nodded and continued watching.

After through every room downstairs three times. I headed up the stairs and looked in every room but mine. When half an hour hand gone by I walked into my room just as Emmett was climbing out of the window.

Rose was grinning sheepishly and I rolled my eyes as I walked to my side of the bed.

"Teenagers." I snorted getting a laugh from Rose.

After Rose told me about what happened with her dad I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

And once again my dreams were filled with a special certain green eyed angel.

* * *

**Flapjacks! **

**So…I have decided….to… let you guys ask me any question you want (through reviews) and I**** have**** to answer it. It can be **_**anything**_**. But you ****have**** to **_**review**_** in order for me to answer ok?**

**Alright with that said the number of reviews needed for next chapter are **17**-because that's my favorite number- **

**P.S Thank you **_**Sara Lautner and Soni's Angel **_**for absolutely making my day! Thanks **_**Sara **_**for contributing your whole morning to my story! And also thank you to **_**Tinkrbell23**_** and **_**Soni's Angel**_**. You guys have been there since day one! **(If I forgot to mention you and you've also been there since day one let me know so you can get a special shout out!)

**Ready.**

**Set.**

**Review!**

**Please!**


	15. Treasured Moments

**The feedback for Chapter 14 was incredible guys! Thank you soooooo much for your support! You guys make me cry! But they're happy tears!**

**nessa01: **To answer your question. Look for it in Chapter 16 ok? ;)

**runemagic: **As crazy as it may sound my favorite color is orange.

**A big shout out to **_**Jazzys Mistress**_** for making me smile for days!**

**Announcements:**

**#1: GreekVampire** asked me a question that I wanted to share with you; She asked me ' Why does Emmett love Bella like a sister?' To answer that- **Emmett loves Bella like a sister because in a so many ways Bella reminds Emmett of Emily (his twin sister. If you guys forgot about her return to ****Chapter 6****.) and because Emmett feels like he let Emily down he's making up for it by protecting Bella with his life. **I just noticed that I didn't make that clear before. Sorry if there was any confusion.

**#2: Thank you to everyone who alertedted/favoritedted/ and revieweded! The hits I got for last chapter were off the roof! Thank you thank you thank you!**

**Well on with the chapter my lovelies! Meyer owns everything!(P.S this chapter was not beta'd so do forgive me for any typos, writos, reados, or whatever you want to call themos.)**

* * *

**Edward**

She had rejected me. I was going to tell her. I had built up the courage to tell her…everything. But she rejected me. It hurt like hell. I won't lie. But part of me was excepting it. If I wasn't what she wanted then so be it.

My heart almost broke when she told me _'Please Edward just let me go.' _

I didn't want to let her go I wanted to hold her, kiss her, let her know I was there for her, but if she asked me for anything I'd give it to her and if she asked me for the world I'd give it to her.

I knew I'd messed it up when I asked about PJ and D. If I had kept my stupid mouth shut she would have listened to me. She would have let me in. We would still be talking and she wouldn't have walked away from me. She would have listened to me and she would be mine. I would be able to claim her as mine.

I banged my head against the steering wheel as I watched her walk away from me.

As she walked away from me I whispered in Italian: _il mio cuore è tuo. _Which means '_my heart is yours_'. I wasn't lying, my heart is hers whether she knew it or not I'd give up everything for her. All she had to do was ask.

Then I decided to follow her home like the sick stalker that I am. I just had to make sure she was ok. I wouldn't forgive myself if something were to happen to her. I texted her but knowing how stubborn she is she wouldn't text me back, she probably would not even read it. So I stayed about twenty feet away from her. I got really pissed when she didn't go home and walked into the neighborhood park. How was I supposed to drive my car through the park? Couldn't you get arrested for that? Oh the things I was willing to risk for her.

No, I didn't drive through the park but I did plan on sitting in the parking lot until she came out. I waited for three hours. Three hours. I thought she might have noticed I was following her and took a shortcut through the park so I pulled my phone out of my pocket and tried to call her but it went straight to voicemail. I banged my head against the steering wheel. _How could you let her out of your sight, Cullen! _

I peeled my forehead from the wheel and tried her phone one more time. Once again it went straight to her voicemail.

I was about to pull out of the parking lot when I heard yelling. Recognizing her voice I shot out of the car and started towards where I heard the voices.

As I hopefully was getting closer I heard a male voice.

"Shut up, Bella. I am going to say what I have to and big football player isn't here to save you this time. When I told you I had feelings for you, you didn't even give me the time of day. You just rejected me on the spot. Then when I tried to kiss you, you pushed me away. You pushed me away as if we didn't have a past together. That hurt my feelings Bella. I have been there for you since we were in diapers. It was always Jake and Bella. Our future was set, B. We were going to get married and have kids. You and me" The male voice said slurring constantly. The bastard was drunk.

"Jacob let go of me!" My angel screamed.

I instantly tensed and willed myself to run faster. I turned the corner and saw his filthy hands all over my girl. A growl erupted from my chest. Only a few more feet Cullen.

"Stop rejecting me Bella we belong together. Drunk Jacob or not." The bastard slurred.

She was fighting against him. "Jacob let go of me!" She screamed again.

A few seconds later I ripped him away from her and threw him to the ground. He tried to push my off of him but I punched him in the gut and he grunted.

"She said let go of her." I growled.

"Get off me." Jake slurred struggling under me.

"Don't you ever put your hands on her again understand!" I hissed at him making him look at me as I said it. I got up quickly and made my way over to Bella.

She was standing there frozen watching me as I walked towards her.

"Are you ok?" I asked softly searching her face for any pain. I cupped her face in my hands. I didn't care if she was made at me.

To my surprise she leaned into my hands and nodded slowly but then she winced.

I glanced down at her arm and hissed when I saw the purple bruise on her arm. I took her arm into my hands and rubbed the spot as softly as I could.

"I should have just dropped you home." I scolded myself. How could I let this happen to her?

"Hey! I not done wit you!" Jacob yelled from behind me. I turned my face so I could see him. He was coming at me. I let go of Bella's arm and moved her out of the way just in time. I pushed him against his chest and he took a swing at my face. As I dodged it I swung at him and got him in the chin making him stumble back. He fell to the ground and when I made sure he'd be down for a while I went back to Bella's side.

"I need to get you home."I whispered grabbing her bag from the ground and absentmindedly wrapped my arm around her waist.

We started walking away when she stopped. She turned to look at me. "We can't just leave him here."

I sighed. Even though I didn't want to I had to do what was right. She was right we couldn't leave him here but I had to make sure she was ok first. "I'll come back for him after I drop you home."

She glanced a Jacob behind us and then back to me. She searched my face for something and when she got her answer she whispered. "Okay."

She came back to my side and I wrapped my arm securely around her waist. As we were turning the corner Bella glanced at me quickly.

"How did you know I was here?" She blurted out.

My eyes shot open and I didn't know what I was to say. I had completely forgotten she didn't know I was following. Great Edward way to go! I was about to answer her when Jacob made his presence known.

"Where you goin'!" He yelled from behind us.

I cussed and reluctantly left Bella's side…again.

"You should really head home before something happens, Jacob." I said in the calmest tone I could muster.

Jacob laughed and the stumbled forward falling on the ground right in front of us.

The bastard just wouldn't quite. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my car keys.

"Bella, get in the car." I said turning slightly handing her the keys.

"Awe is the part over already?" Jacob laughed trying to stand up. He started towards Bella but I stepped in his path hiding her behind me.

"You stay away from her." I hissed looking down at him.

I was about to punch the arse when I felt her small warm hand grab my bicep. I instantly calmed down and looked at her."Edward he's drunk just let him go." She said softly.

I looked at Jacob then back to my angel.

"He's not worth it." She said seeing my hesitation.

I stared Jacob down and turned to Bella. I took her hand and pulled her towards my car. I opened her door for her and made sure she was safe in side. Then jogged over to my side and turned the car on.

It was cold in the car and I didn't want Bella to freeze so I put the heat on it's highest and sped down the road.

Through my peripherals I could see that Bella was playing with her hands in her lap. "You promise you'll go back and get him?" She asked in a small voice.

"I promise, Bella." I answered her immediately. _All she had to do was ask…_

"Okay." She sighed with a small smile on her lips.

We stayed quiet for the rest of the ride and I couldn't help but notice Bella rubbing her sore spot. It made me angry that he hurt her. I wanted him to feel the pain she was in but ten times worse. How dare he touch her? How dare he touch my girl? _Your girl? Yeah you wish Cullen!_

I pulled in front of her house and shut the car off. Bella didn't say anything and she didn't move. I climbed out and walked to her door and opened it and she didn't move. I leaned into the car and looked at her beautiful face. She was staring straight ahead watching nothing in particular. Her eyes were distant and she just sat there.

I called her name three times but she didn't answer. I waved my hand in front of her face and called her name again. This time it seemed to work and she snapped out of it. She quickly unbuckled her seat belt and took my hand. We walked to the front door and before we could even set both our feet on the porch the front door swung open and Chief Swan and Rose rushed out of the house with worried expression on their faces.

"Where have you been!" He yelled pulling Bella into his arms. She hugged him back. Rose sent me a look but I ignored her. Charlie had a hard expression on his face and he looked at me. He passed Bella to Rose and took a step towards me. God I hope he doesn't have his gun.

"I found Bella in the park down the block." I explained running my hand through my hair.

"And what were you doing in the park?" He asked turning to Bella.

She smiled sheepishly looking down. "I decided to sit down on the bench in front of the monkey bars for a while and I kind of fell asleep."

How could she fall asleep!

"You fell asleep!" Chief Swan exclaimed his eyes wide.

"Yeah…but I woke up about twenty minutes ago."

He turned to me with a raised eyebrow. "If you were at the park down the block why did it take you twenty minutes to get here?"

Remembering what happened earlier tonight I got angry all over again. "Well Bella here had a little run in with a drunk Jacob."

"Jacob Black? Drunk?" Charlie asked rubbing his forehead.

I motioned to Bella's arm as proof but Bella had other ideas as she tried to hide it from them. "He uh kind of got physical with her."

He glanced at her arm and balled his fists in anger. "What did he do to you Bella?"

"Nothing permanent." She whispered.

He glanced at me giving me an intimidating glare. He obviously knew Bella wouldn't talk.

I sighed not wanting to make him wait any longer. "He was upset with her and was holding on to her arm before I could get to them. I had to peel him away from her."

"Don't forget your promise, Edward." Bella said suddenly her eyes pleading with me.

I nodded almost instantly. "I won't"

"What's the promise?" Rose and Chief Swan asked together.

"I made Edward promise to go back and get Jake so nothing would happen to him."

"Is he still at the park?" He asked reaching for his jacket on the coat rack.

"Yes sir." I nodded.

"Alright, I'll go and pick him up. Thanks for bringing my baby girl home, Edward. I'll walk you out." He said slapping me on my shoulder.

"No problem sir." I mumbled nodding to Rose and Bella before following Chief out of the house.

"Edward I want you to show me where you two left him." Chief Swan said heading towards his cruiser.

"Yes sir." I said making my over to my car.

"Call me Charlie son, you're making me feel old."

I nodded and ran the rest of the way to my car. Charlie followed me to the park and we both got out of our cars. I wasn't surprised that we found Jacob passed out of the pavement next to a large puddle of vomit.

Charlie sighed heavily and glanced at me. "You mind helping get him in the back?"

"Not at all."

I grabbed his feet and Charlie got his arms.

"Charlie? What… doin here?" Jacob asked half conscious.

Charlie coughed looking away. "You've had a little too much to drink tonight, Jacob. I'm taking you to the station."

We finally got him in the back of the cruiser and Charlie shut the door.

"You go on home now son. I don't want your mama upset you missed dinner." He mumbled rubbing the back of his neck.

"You have a good night, Charlie." I smiled taking a few steps back.

"Thank you for what you did for Bella tonight, Edward."

"It was no problem." I said dipping me head.

"Alright, good night." He nodded opening the cruiser door.

I jogged to my car and pulled out of the parking lot and headed home.

When I got home I ate the plate of food Esme set aside for me then cleaned up after myself. After that I walked around downstairs making sure everything was turned off. I walked into the living room and stopped mid-step. Esme and Carlisle were fast asleep on the loveseat cuddling and the T.V was playing what looked like _The Notebook_. I quietly padded over to the couch and draped the green fleece over them and set the T.V to a timer. I ran up the stairs taking them by twos and stopped just outside Ali's bedroom. I glanced at my watch and noticed it was 9:30. I heard soft giggling on the other side and slowly opened the door. The giggling stopped and it was suddenly dark in Ali's room. The hall light flooded into her room and showed a little hump on Ali's bed. She was hiding completely under the covers.

"Ali?" I whispered.

I heard a flashlight button and then there was light shining inside said hump.

"Eddie!" She whisper squealed.

"Yeah it's me." I whispered walking towards her.

"Is mum mum awake?" She asked throwing the blanket over her head, dropping the flashlight and jumping up to wrap her arms around my neck. I caught her easily.

I laughed softly. "No _mum mum _is asleep."

"Can we have hot choco?" She asked with those puppy dog eyes.

How could you say no to that? I rubbed my forehead then ran my hand back through my hair. "Ali I can't give you hot choco, because mum mum would kill Eddie."

Her smile didn't falter. "I know. I asked mum mum if I could have some before I went to bed and mum mum said no."

I chuckled softly. Only Ali.

She jumped back onto the bed and turned the flashlight Then she turned on the lamp next to her bed. She turned around and patted the spot on her bed beside her. "Eddie can you read me my story pretty please?" She asked holding the book out to me.

"Of course." I said then sat down taking the book from her.

She crawled into my lap and rested her head on my chest. "Start from the beginning." She yawned.

"Yes ma'am." I saluted her. I opened the book to the first page. I opened my mouth to start but was interrupted.

"Oh wait!" She squealed jumping out of my lap and running to her corner of stuffed animals. She grabbed Mr. Mouse, her stuffed giraffe, and Mrs. Mouse, her stuffed elephant. Quite a married couple huh? I should've known why she was awake, in my line of putting Ali to sleep she would never settle down until Mr. And Mrs. Mouse were in the bed with her. It's just how it was. I learned that the hard way.

_~Flashback~_

"_Come on Al." I said picking her up and setting her on her bed. "You have to go to sleep now."_

_Ali shook her head 'no' and folded her arms. _

_I sighed in frustration. "Why not?"_

"_Won't wanna." She pouted lunging at me and wrapping me in a death grip around my waist. Ali was in the faze of putting 'w' in every word that she said._

"_Then what do you want to do?" I asked trying to pry her away from me._

"_Wead stowy." She smiled up at me._

_I sighed. This was going to be the sixth story tonight. "Oh alright, but this is the last one okay?"_

_She nodded her head eagerly and let go of my waist. She ran to her book shelf and grabbed one of her 'Corduroy' books. She ran back to me and leaped for the bed. She handed me the book then crawled under the blanket._

"_Gow gow!" She squealed excited and I couldn't help but smile._

_I read her the story and when I was done she was fast asleep beside me. I sighed relieved that she had finally knocked out._

_I set the book down on the night table and slipped out of her bed. I pulled the covers up over her and then tip toed out of her room leaving a crack in the door._

_I sighed and ran my hands over my face._

_I was about to walk into my room when I small figure rammed into the back of me._

_I groaned. "Ali you're supposed to be asleep." I turned around and picked her up._

_She smiled innocently at me and wrapped her arms around my neck. She shook her head 'no' and giggled softly._

_I rolled my eyes and walked back to her room. "Al you have to go to bed."_

_She nodded her head 'yes' and I set her down on her bed. She lay back with her arms still around my neck. I went to pull back but she kept her arms firmly around my neck. As I pulled up she would come up too. I peeled her arms from around my neck and gently pushed her back down. "Go to sleep." I whispered._

_She closed her eyes with a small smile on her face. I pulled back quickly but she beat me and wrapped her arms around my neck again._

_I huffed and sat down on her bed. "What do you want from me!" I groaned giving up._

_She giggled softly._

"_What? You don't talk anymore?" I asked incredulously._

_She shook her head 'no'._

_I threw my hands up. "Great. So what are we supposed to do now?"_

_She shrugged her shoulders still giggling._

_I sighed. It's going to be a __**longer **__night. I had given up all hope when a thought came to mind._

_I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket. I pressed the speed dial and brought the phone to my ear._

_She picked up on the second ring. "Edward? Is everything alright?" Esme asked panicked._

"_Yes everything is fine mom, although I do have a small problem."_

"_What? What happened? Is it Alice?" She asked worry in her voice._

"_Nothing happened. Ali is fine. She just won't go to sleep, mom. I've tried everything Angela left about three hours ago and Ali was asleep. Then she woke me up and I've read her a hundred stories and she pretends to fall asleep but then as soon as I get to my room she's back."_

_To my surprise Esme started laughing. "Mom this isn't funny. I'm being serious here."_

"_I know sweetheart." She laughed sniffing a little bit._

"_Are you going to help me out?" I asked sounding more desperate then I felt._

"_Sweetie, she won't fall asleep unless you get Mr. Mouse and Mrs. Mouse out of the stuffed animal bin in her stuffed animal corner." Esme explained and I just wanted to slap myself on the forehead! Of course! How could I forget!_

_I glanced at Ali who was still smiling widely at me. "Hi mommy!" She sang innocently._

"_Hi sweetheart." Mom said as I held the phone to Ali's ear._

"_Come home now." Ali pouted a little. _

"_I will soon, baby, but you have to go to bed now and listen to what Edward tells you to do ok? Can you be a good girl for mommy?" Esme cooed._

_Ali nodded. "Yes mommy."_

"_Alright mom. We're off to bed. Be safe." I smiled in relief as I hung up the phone._

_I got up from the bed with Alice still hanging onto my neck and made my over to the stuffed animal corner. I grabbed Mr. And Mrs. Mouse and Ali started screaming._

"_No! No bed! No bedtime!" She was pushing them out of my hand."Wead stowy, Edwee."_

_I smiled softly. "I'll tell you what. If you be a good girl and go to sleep now, I'll read you a story before I leave for school tomorrow."_

_Her eyes lit up and she nodded quickly. I smiled with victory and brought Ali and her to friends back to the bed. She let go of my neck and lied down. I tucked her in for what I prayed was the final time tonight and once again tip toed out of her room. I left a crack in the door and stood to the side for a minute just to make sure she wouldn't follow. When I was sure she wouldn't I practically sprinted to my room and dove into bed._

_~End Flashback~_

Ali ran back to the bed and crawled back into my lap. She placed both Mr. And Mrs. Mouse in her lap and pulled the blanket up to cover us both.

"Okay, now you can start from the beginning." She beamed up at me resting her head on my chest again.

"If you give a mouse a cookie,he's going to ask for a glass of milk_…" _

She made me read that story to her three times. (Well the second time she decided to 'help' me out.) I was about to start reading it for the fourth time when there was a soft knock on the door. I glanced up surprised and saw Carlisle and Esme standing in the doorway smiling at me and Ali.

"She wanted me to read her a story." I whispered.

Esme wiped away a tear and nodded. "That's fine…just uh(sniff) just make sure you get to bed alright." She whispered. She walked towards us and planted a soft kiss on Ali's head then one on mine. She cupped my cheek in her hand.

"I love you two." She smiled wiping away another tear from her cheek.

"We love you too mom." I smiled back at her.

She peeled her eyes away from me and picked Ali up off of my lap. I placed the book on her night stand and got up. I grabbed Mr. And Mrs. Mouse and pulled back the cover as Esme placed Ali down. I pulled the cover over her and placed Mr. Mouse on the left side and Mrs. Mouse on the right.

"We should have hot choco.." Ali mumbled in her sleep.

Carlisle laughed softly as he made his way over and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight baby girl." He cooed stroking her hair.

They made their way to the door and I bent down and kissed Ali on her forehead. "Night Al. See you tomorrow."

To my surprise she reached her little hand up and patted me on the cheek before turning to lie on her stomach.

I quietly made my way to her princess night light and turned it on before leaving her room. When I turned to go upstairs to my room I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around.

"Chief Swan called me tonight. He told me why you were late coming home." Carlisle said patting my shoulder.

I nodded. I was stalking her dad. I was protecting her. I love her. My Bella.

"It's good what you did for his daughter son." He smiled proudly.

"Thanks dad." I sighed. "I'm gonna get some rest now okay?"

He nodded and then pulled me into a hug. "I love you son probably more than you know."

I hugged him back. "I love you too dad."

We pulled away and I went to my room. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was gone.

"Bye Aunty Em bye Ali, have an awesome day!" Emmett boomed as we waved goodbye to Esme and Ali.

I turned around and headed for the kitchen. I handed him his plate and I took my plate to the breakfast bar.

"I know you like her man." Emmett sighed before stuffing his face with Esme's pancakes.

"I know that you know that I like her. Your point?" I asked frustrated.

"Tell her how you feel." He chewed.

I shook my head. "No. I can't do that man."

"Why the hell not?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Because." I sighed putting my fork down.

"Because what?"

"Just because." I said firmly.

We stared at each other. Emmett brought another fork full of food to his mouth without breaking eye contact with me. I did the same.

"Just tell her how you feel." He yelled throwing his hands up over his head.

"Why so she can laugh in my face?" I yelled back.

He gave me a pointed look. "No, so she can _know how you feel_."

"It's not that easy, Em." I sighed looking down at my plate.

"Well you'll never know till you try right?" He said tilting his glass of orange juice at me.

"She won't listen to me. She told me to leave her alone." I groaned resting my head on the counter.

"Rose was the same way and told me the _same_ thing. It still didn't stop me." He smiled proudly.

"Bella isn't Rose."

"I know that. Just text her, call her, or go over there at least." He wailed.

"And say way? '_Oh hey Bella I'm just calling to tell you that I love you and I want to be your boyfriend. Okay have a great day bye._"

"YOU LOVE HER!" Emmett yelled jumping up from his seat.

Ooops.

"Emmett I didn't- " I started but was immediately cut off.

"Don't even _think _ about lying to me man. You love her?"

"Yes Emmett I _love _her? Okay, Now can you stop saying it like it's impossible?" I snapped frustrated.

"You definitely have to tell her now." He said looking at me with a knowing smirk.

"It's not the right time." I said walking over to the sink.

"Look I'm happy for ya man I really am but when will there ever be a '_right time'_ for you? I mean seriously? It's either you tell her or _I _will." He threatened brandishing a piece of bacon at me.

I leaned forward and snatched the bacon from his hand stuffing it in my hand. He frowned and then proceeded to yell something about stealing food from the poor and homeless people.

"Let's go man or else we'll be late for school." I laughed grabbing my keys off the counter.

We excited the house and Emmett went to his car and I to mine. He pulled up beside me and rolled down his window. I rolled mine down too. He leaned out of his window to get closer to me. He had the face of a person who was on a mission.

"What?" I asked after he stared at me for a while.

"I may be a complete idiot sometimes man and for that I am _not _sorry. But I am a complete idiot who believes in _keeping promises_. And I _promise_ you that if you don't tell Bella how you really feel about her, I will play match maker, superglue you to the Chief's car and make you shout all your feelings to her. Do you understand me baby cuz?"

I rolled my eyes. "Crystal clear. Oh and Emmett you're only a month older than me you dope." I smirked

He shrugged smirking. "It's still counts."

"Whatever man." I said winding up my window.

He wound up his window and I started down our long driveway.

What was I gonna do today? I know now for sure that if I don't tell her soon Emmett will live up to his word but it just wasn't the right time. I mean seriously I can see it now. I walk up to her in the hall ready to confess my undying love for her and I say the wrong things and she rejects me…

I don't want that to happen. I would do anything for that not to happen.

As I stopped at the end of the driveway I got a text. Hoping it was Bella I opened it quickly and was disappointed it was Emmett. It read:

_Match maker, superglue, scream feelings, __**make it happen. **__Em xxxxxxxx ;)_

**Hotcakes! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it.**

**Next chapter is what you have all been waiting for! Edward and Bella sort their stuff out but some other things have to happen first and I'm not saying that said **_things _**are going to be easy so bear with me! It will be an extremely LONG chapter. Probably THE longest chapter Favors has ever seen! So prepare yourselves my friends!**

Here's a question: In regards to Favors are you Team Edward or Team Jacob?

**Review or PM me! I'd love to hear from you!**

**Just 15 reviews for next chapter!**

**Leave me some love gang! **


	16. The Concert

Hey Guys! The long awaited Chapter 16! A lot has been happening to me emotionally for the past few days and I just had to take a break because honestly if I wrote anytime during the last two days my story definitely wouldn't have a happy ending. BUT I'M BACK! I'm actually pretty nervous both for posting this and what you guys will think about this chapter. Like I promised it is **THE **longest chapter _Favors _has ever seen and any questions that you've been itching to know the answer to will more than likely be answered somewhere in here. Yes one of those questions pertains to PJ and D. So read on my amigos! I love you all. Thank you to everyone of you who reviewed, favorited, and alerted! It means a lot! It's not my best but I hope you guys like it! Please please please.

(Oh and as you all know. Since this is fanfiction you can't copyright anything. So for those of you who need telling: **DON'T STEAL MY STUFF! :) thank you! **)

p.s I do expect this chapter to take you on a small emotional roller coaster so just remember you were warned!

p.p.s this was not submitted to a beta. So in advance I apologize for any typos. You have been warned my friendlees :)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Rose, Emmett, Matt, Rick, and Keegan all sat at a booth in Keegan's dad's diner close to school.

They had planned to meet up right after school to discuss pretty serious matters. What matters? Well Edward and Bella of course. They all knew that Edward likes Bella and that Bella likes Edward. But neither Edward nor Bella have talked to each other today. Edward avoided Bella and she avoided him right back.

"What are we gonna do?" Rick asked breaking the silence.

"What can we do?" Matt said sitting back and running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, Edward is still pretty jealous and ticked off about these PJ and D dudes." Rick sighed.

"I don't know why he's over reacting." Rose shrugged.

"Who are they anyway?" Emmett asked.

No one answered. They just sat in silence.

"This may sound weird," Keegan started skeptical, "but if we can somehow get them both into the store room and lock them in there until they make up then that should fix everything right?"

"How will we know when to let them out?" Rose asked unsure of the plan.

They all shrugged.

Emmett sighed, "It's worth a shot. The concerts tomorrow and I don't want us not to have fun."

"So how do we get them in there?" Matt asked leaning forward drumming his fingers tip against one another.

"I'll handle Bella." Rose said standing up. "Em, meet me here with Edward in an hour. You three stay hidden but don't leave." She ran out of the diner to her car and drove to Bella's house.

**Rose**

"Bella come on. I really need your help with this. I want to surprise Emmett but I need your help decorating the diner before he comes." I said pleading with her.

"How come you didn't tell me about this _sooner_?" She groaned falling back into the pillows on her bed.

"Well a lot has been happening lately I didn't have time…cause you know we have been…" I looked down playing with the end of my shirt. I knew it was wrong playing the guilt card but what else could I do? I need to get Bella's lazy butt over there now. Plus, I knew it would work like a charm!

"Oh Rose of course I'll help you, silly. Come on." She said jumping up and running out of her room.

I smiled doing an Emmett happy dance then quickly sent a text to the boys telling them that we were on our way and the plan was a definite go.

"Rose come on!" Bella shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming!" I yelled pumping my fist in the air.

I ran down the stairs after her and we jumped into my car.

"So what exactly are we doing?" She asked as I turned onto the main road.

"Em and I are having a dinner tonight, just the two of us, and I wanted to make the diner look a little more _decorated_ then it already is. I have all the stuff at the diner we just have to get straight to work." I explained off the top of my head.

"Ok." She nodded thinking deeply about something.

Ten minutes later I pulled in front of the diner. I was excited and even though I knew she would probably hate me for doing this, I had to remember that I was doing this because I love her and I want to see her happy. She would thank me in the end, sure she would have to come to her senses but I'm willing to wait. I smiled to myself. Having that in mind I felt a little better about the plan.

We both climbed out of the car and I looked around for any signs of the boys but their cars were gone. _Good boys. _

My phone buzzed and I reached into my pocket and pulled it out. It was a text from Em.

_Keegan's dad cleared out. Eddie's in the store room. We're hiding. Bring her on back. _

I smiled and ran after Bella. "We only have a half an hour. Em said he's on his way."

"Well we better get to work then huh?" She smiled opening the door.

"Can you help me get the stuff from out of the store room in the back?" I asked motioning behind me.

"Yeah come on." She said walking beside me.

We walked to the back of the diner and were nearing the store room. I felt a hand on my butt and I knew it was Emmett. Oddly enough that was his way of letting me know he was there. As perverted as it sounds that just made me love him even more. But I also knew if anyone other than Emmett ever put their nasty hand on my butt they would surely regret it and I mean, not being able to reproduce, regret it. I shook my head trying to bring myself back to the _present._

Rick and Matt jumped out of nowhere. Rick grabbed her arms and Matt grabbed her legs. Keegan opened the door and they pushed Bella in shutting the door behind her. Keegan pulled the iron bar down locking the door.

"Rose! Help!" I heard her yelp banging furiously on the door.

I walked up to the door and sighed.

"Bella it's me." I said softly resisting the strong urge I had to open the door for her.

"Rose, what is going on?" She yelled.

"Just hear me out ok?" I pleaded.

"Edward? Edward! Why are you in here? Rose what is going to! Why is Edward in here?" She yelled again. "Emmett! Rose! Guys!"

"Bella." Emmett called to her.

"Em? Please tell me what's going on." She sounded so scared.

"We locked you guys in there because we care about you and we just want you guys to talk to each other. We're not letting you out 'till that happens." Em said touching the door.

"Please let me out." She begged.

"Bells, I can't." He sounded torn.

"Emmett please." She tried again.

"I can't."

"Emmett Lawrence McCarty, open this damn door right now!" She yelled banging on it.

"I can't Bells." Em sighed with a frown.

"Do you have her phone?" Em asked quietly so only I could hear.

I nodded. "Do you have his?"

He nodded patting his jacket pocket. "Yeah."

"So what now?" Matt asked coming up behind us.

"We wait." Rick sighed.

We walked out into the diner and sat in one of the booths. Keegan got his dad's monopoly game from the office and we began to play. _ I am definitely winning._

"How long do you think it'll take?" Rick smirked.

"Knowing those two and how stubborn they are," Emmett groaned looking at his watch, "We'll be here for a couple more hours."

**Bella**

I could not believe what was happening to me. I am now currently locked in a store room with Edward. Edward who? Edward fudging Cullen. Yep. You heard me I said fudging _and _Edward Cullen.

You read it right my friends. I am _locked _in a store room with him. For how long? Well, judging by what Emmett told me, a pretty long time.

How could they do this to me? I mean is this really necessary? I mean I know I'm stubborn, you don't have to tell me once, but is it really mandatory for you to lock me in a room with my current enemy (well not enemy but you know what I mean).

I banged on the door one last time then huffed. I turned around avoiding any eye contact with him and sat down on a black crate in the corner of the room.

I put my hands in my lap and let my head hang. A shiver ran down my spine and it suddenly became freezing cold. I hugged myself trying to get warm. When that didn't work I slid down to the floor and pulled my legs against my body. The one day I need a jacket the most I forget it. This is just perfect. I sighed again and closed my eyes.

Ten minutes ago if you had asked me if I thought this would ever happen to me I would tell you, "No my _best friends _would _never _lock me in a store room." But now my answer was definitely in question.

I mean really! Who locks someone in a store room! I was getting so pissed just thinking about.

"Bella?" He whispered a few inches away from me.

My eyes shot open and I almost jumped out of my skin. How did he get so close without me noticing?

"Here." He said handing me his jacket.

I looked at it and then back at him.

"Just take it you need it more that I do." He sighed placing it around my shoulders.

"Thanks." I murmured hugging it to me.

He nodded then slowly walked back to his spot and sunk to the floor.

I stared at his face and noticed that he looked so different. His face was broken. There was evident pain there as if he had lost something important to him. His shoulders sunk forward and his eyebrows pulled together in frustration. He sighed ran his hands through his hair I suddenly wished it was me who was running my hand through his hair.

He looked up at me and I quickly averted my eyes to the box of plastic utensils in the corner.

I shuddered at the cold and pulled the jacket closer to me. It smelt like him, sweet and warm' definitely inviting.

I opened and closed my mouth many times trying to say something to him but nothing would come out. A knot of anxiety was building up in my throat and suddenly I had the urge to drink anything I could get my hands on.

I stayed in my seat but glanced around searching for something to drink. This was a store room so there had to be food back here right?

I thought about getting up and looking for something but I didn't have the energy to. I mean it's not like I'm going to die…right?

"Why don't we just tell them we made up so we can get out of here?" I offered after a while.

"They wouldn't buy it for a second." He sighed shaking his head as if the idea has already crossed his mind.

With that we fell back into an uncomfortable silence. There was obviously a huge elephant in the room and you could cut the tension between us with a butter knife, but I didn't dare say anything else.

I closed my eyes and tried to 'find my happy place', but all my thoughts kept leading back to him. His smile. His beautiful green eyes and that hair…

_Happy place, Bella!_

Don't you think I'm trying!

_Well you weren't focusing._

Anything but this.

I suddenly wished that some kind of villain would break through the cement walls and abduct me, but the way my thoughts were going Edward would probably save me from said villan.

I wondered if we were going to keep ignoring each other the whole time. Seriously, by the looks of things we would be spending the night. I got to my feet and walked around looking for something that could pass for a blanket.

I lifted the top of a box and frowned. Plates. I moved that box to the floor and opened the lid of the next box. _Gosh! _Why did people need to buy so many plates?

_This is a restaurant Bella._

Shut. Up.

I huffed frustrated and moved that box on top of the box that was already on the floor.

If I can find a box of table cloths I would be hitting the jackpot.

"Bella what are you doing?" Edward asked softly form his spot on the floor.

Without turning to look at him I muttered, "I'm trying to find table cloths."

"Why?"

"Well if we're going to be here all night I'd like something else to keep me warm and what better then makeshift blankets?" I replied curtly.

He didn't answer and I didn't expect him to.

I continued on my search for that stupid box of table cloths trying my best not to lose it. I turned to the next stack of boxes and a wave of defeat took over me. My shoulders slumped forward and I felt…honestly I don't know how I feel.

This was too much. I can't take it anymore. I just need to be the bigger person and get this conversation over with. Yeah…the bigger person. How difficult would that be?

I took a few deep breaths. _You can do this Swan. _

"None of this would be happening if you would have just talked to me and stopped ignoring me." Edward sighed breaking the silence between us.

I swiveled around finally looking at him. "You stopped ignoring me first!" I knew it wasn't true but it sounded right…in my head.

"That's not true, Bella." He retorted jumping to his feet.

"It is. A couple of days ago we were fine, we were talking and then you kissed her. Then the next day you started getting suspicious about PJ and D. I told you the truth. I would not lie to you about them. Then to top it all off you had those stupid mood swings of yours." I huffed.

"I told you that what happened with Lauren was nothing. Why does it matter to you anyway?" He asked throwing his hands up.

"It doesn't. I just…I just got frustrated with you. I got frustrated with all of your mood swings. It's so hard trying to keep up with you, Edward. I try to keep up I do, but it's so difficult. You move too fast for me. You don't know how hard I've been trying. The moment I feel like we're on the same page you jump chapters ahead and I'm left behind."

"Bella." He whispered taking a small step towards me.

"I mean, I thought we had taken another step in this friendship or whatever you want to call it of ours. You were finally letting me in and I was slowly but surely letting you in. And you know it takes a lot for me to let people in, Edward." I sighed looking at my feet.

"Bella." He sighed.

"I just want to understand you, "I kept on talking ignoring him, "I want to understand what's going on with you. I want to know what goes on in that head of yours. I want to understand why you do the things you do and why you do them the way you do them."

"Bella." He sighed again.

"But that's not all Edward; I want to know if you even want to be friends? I want to know if, even though we've been spending all of this time together, if you want to even try to be _more _than friends."

"Bella." His voice got a little bit louder.

"To tell you the truth I'm tired of people giving me these looks. I feel like I'm the crazy one here. You are sending me all of these mixed signals. It is simple right? Either you do or you don't?"

"Bella."

"And don't tell me that you forgot about the day we spent at our hiding place or us eating lunch together and you telling me that you didn't care who was watching. Or when you took me to the court yard."

"Please."

"But then yesterday you acted so different, so so different."

"Bella." He said getting louder.

"Do I even mean anything to you? Or am I just another girl?"

"Bella!"

"I like you Edward. I'm not going to lie. I really like you. Does _that_ mean anything to?"

"Bella please!"

"I'm serious Edward. Help me out here because I'm really confused. I-"

I was cut off by his lips crashing into mine. They were so soft but they were nothing like I had imagined them. They were softer. He hugged me close to him and I melted in his arms. It felt like we were one. It felt right how I just melted into him so perfectly. He wrapped his arms firmly around my waist and kissed me tenderly moving his lips softly and slowly against mine.

What the?

My eyes shot open and realization hit. I stared at the green eyed angel who was now so close to me he was the air I breathed.

He's kissing me!

HE'S KISSING _ME_!

HIS LIPS ARE ON MY LIPS!

_MY LIPS!_

I lifted my hands around his neck and started to react to the kiss.

I ran my hands through his hair and pulled his face closer to mine. He pulled me closer to him resting his hand on the small of my back.

He licked my bottom lip softly and tenderly and I smiled. I opened my mouth and both our tongues fought for dominance but of course he won and his tongue eagerly explored. He pulled me closer to him and put more force into the kiss. He was literally taking my breath away. And though I didn't want to I had to I pull away from the sweet kiss. It was just too much. I couldn't breathe.

He leaned his forehead against mine with a goofy grin on his face and I stared back at him.

I was struggling to catch my breath and he was just standing there his breathe perfectly fine.

"God you can talk up a storm." He mused kissing me forehead. He kissed both my cheeks and then rubbed his nose against my nose.

"Now that I have finally gotten you to shut up," He chuckled, "please listen to me. Don't talk. Just let me get this out alright?"

He waited for me to object but since I was still rather out of breath and completely flustered I just nodded for him to go on.

"I want you to listen to every word that comes out of my mouth. Know that I mean every single one of them. They come from right here. (He laced his fingers through mine and placed our hands over his heart.) I…I… We…This, whatever it is, means something to me. _You_ mean _everything _to me, Bella. I mean it when I tell you that I could care less what others think of this right here. Because honestly this is all I care about right now. _You _are all I care about right now. I do understand. I want to be with you. I'm not jumping chapters ahead anymore. We're going to take this page by page together, baby. You and me Bella. That is all that matters. I remember spending that day with you at _our _hiding spot, and of course I remember taking you to the court yard and eating our brownies. I remember all of that, Bella, because everything that concerns you _matters _to me. Do you understand what's I'm trying to tell you? I want to try this with you. I want to _be _with _you_."

Words couldn't begin to describe how I felt. So doing the only thing I thought would, I pulled him in to me and kissed him with everything I had. I poured every single feeling into that kiss. I wanted him to feel the passion that I felt. I wanted him to know. His hand slid to the back of my neck and he pulled me closer to him. I pulled away gasping for air. I stared into his beautiful green orbs and smiled like s fool.

"I want to be with you too. I understand what you're telling me, Edward. You mean everything to me too and I just…I can't…I.." I couldn't speak. I couldn't find the words.

"I know baby." He smiled running his thumb over my bottom lip. "I know."

I smiled as he pulled me into a hug and he wrapped his arms protectively around me.

"I'm so sorry it took so long for me to realize it, Bella. I'm sorry we had to go through all of this for me to realize my feelings for you. Which are probably stronger than you could imagine." He spoke into my hair.

I pulled away and held his face in my hands. "If it hadn't been for _this_ we would have never gotten here, Edward. Knowing us an how stubborn we are, if this didn't happen then we would probably be ignoring each other still. So please, dear God _please _don't be sorry. Be _anything _but sorry. Can you do that for me?" I begged.

"Bella if you asked me for the world I'd give it to you." He smirked pecking me on my nose.

"I bet." I laughed rolling my eyes.

His smiled widened.

"What?" I asked feeling self conscious under his intense gaze.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered.

I rolled my eyes again. "Yeah..right."

He grabbed my face in his hands and pulled me so close that the tips of our noses were touching and our lips so close I could feel the heat radiating off of his. "You (kiss) are (kiss) so (kiss) damn (kiss kiss kiss) beautiful. So beautiful you take my breath away _every_ time I lay my eyes on you, My Bella. My _girlfriend_."

My eyes widened as soon as that word fell from his beautiful and fairly talented lips. I smiled so wide my cheeks were hurting in a matter of seconds.

And cue the blush.

Wait for it.

3…..2….1…

"You're blushing." He chuckled right before he pulled me in for another breath taking kiss.

Ten minutes later after Edward just about kissed the life out of my lips (not that I was complaining) it began to get too cold. I cursed under my breath as we pulled away from each other and stormed over to the door with a fairly amused Edward following right behind me.

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

"Emmett! Lawrence! McCarty! OPEN THE DOOR!" I yelled.

There was no answer. I heard feet shuffling on the other side and narrowed my eyes at the big block of steel keeping me from strangling the Fork's High School Quarterback himself!

I sighed rubbing my forehead. "Emmett I heard you coming. Can you please open the door for me now?"

"You know I can't, Bells." Emmett sighed finally speaking to me.

I growled and was about to start yelling when my _boyfriend's _arm snaked around my waist and he whispered in my ear.

"I have an idea."

I turned around to face him and quirked an eyebrow. "What kind of idea?"

He smirked. "One that will get us out of here _and _also let you beat up Emmett."

"Keep talking."

"Come with me." He whispered grabbing my hand and bringing me to the back of the room.

"We're going to get out of here." He smiled.

I scoffed. "I don't know if you've noticed but we're kinda stuck, babe. I mean unless you know of a way we can get through five feet of stainless steel, than be my guest. You lead the way, but I'm pretty sure we're pretty much doomed. Unless Emmett decides to open the damn door and-"

Once again he cut me off by kissing me.

"Love?" He whispered.

"I'm doing it again aren't I?" I asked blushing.

"Yeah." He chuckled.

"Sorry." I blushed even harder.

He pecked me on my lips. "We're getting out of here." He repeated with the same smile.

I raised an eyebrow at him and his eyes danced with excitement. He looked above my head and I turned my head and followed his gaze.

About ten feet in the air in the corner, behind the stack of boxes I was searching through earlier, was a window

I glanced between the window and Edward. "Do you really expect me to get up there? Have you seen how tall I am?"

"Yes and yes. Just trust me, Love." He smiled squeezing my hand and then going over to the boxes and sliding them underneath the window.

He climbed up the box ladder and opened the window. (Yes I took a few glances at his arse…I mean who wouldn't?) He climbed back down and came to stand in front of me.

"I'll go first. When I'm on the other side you climb over and I'll be there to break your fall."

"Alright." I pouted.

He kissed my pout away. "You'll be fine. I'll be right on the other side ok?"

I nodded slowly and sighed.

_Let's hope you don't break anything._

Yeah like that's even possible. I'll be in the hospital by the end of tonight no doubt. Wouldn't Charlie just love this story!

He kissed my forehead quickly and climbed back up the box ladder. He easily slid through the opening and I heard him land on the other side.

"Alright, Love, it's your turn."

"Edward if I die-" I threatened.

"I will _not _let you die, Bella." He whispered seriously.

A shiver ran down my back with the sound of his voice. I did a spar like Rocky does before he boxes and then climbed onto the boxes and reached for the window.

"Alright bronzy! I'm coming." I whisper yelled and giggled at my nickname for him.

I heard his angelic chuckle and that made me want to get to the other side even quicker. I reached the window sill and pulled myself up.

_Go upper body strength_!

I swung my legs out so now my position was my top half was hanging inside the window and my lower half was hanging outside.

I said a quick and silent prayer and pushed myself the rest of the way out. I closed my eyes bracing myself before I hit the ground but the ground never came. Instead two strong arms captured me and pulled me into a rock hard and very toned chest.

_We've seen said chest in the flesh. Or did you forget?_

"Bronzy's got you." He whispered looking down at me.

I giggled and kissed his chin. "Can I _please_ go beat someone up now?"

He laughed softly. "Of course."

He put me down and I grabbed his hand. We snuck around the front and instantly crouched down when we got to the windows. All of our so called "friends" were sitting at one of the booths playing monopoly!

A growl escaped me and Edward laughed kissing my hand. "You make growling look so cute."

I was so glad it was dark out and he couldn't see me blush but knowing him he already knew I was blushing.

"If you say _it_ I'll beat you up too." I threatened playfully and he snickered.

His eyes twinkled as he whispered. "_**It.**_"

I laughed out loud and smacked his chest. "You know what I mean."

Emmett's loud booming laugh brought us out of our moment and I growled again.

_Rawr! Wait how did we hear that through the window?_

"Let's go." He whispered pulling me towards the diner door.

"Okay on three." I smiled.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

On three we ran to the diner door and I whipped it opened.

Keegan was the first to see me and his mouth dropped open. He raised his hand and tapped Matt. Matt looked up and his mouth opened too.

"Boo-yah! In yo face Keegan! Pay up man! Pay up!" Emmett yelled jumping up and doing his victory dance.

They all stared at him and Keegan tried to motion to us with his bottom lips but Emmett was clueless.

"Dude what's wrong with your lip?" Emmett asked looking at him.

Matt did a head nudge in our direction but Em didn't get it. Rose finally got it and she looked at us. Her face turned pale and I smirked. She slapped Emmett's arm and he looked at her quickly. Probably noticing her expression he followed her gaze and he finally took notice of us. He dropped all of the monopoly money and cleared his throat.

"Uh…Hi guys." He said nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey." I smiled folding my arms.

"Uh… how did you get out?" Rick asked coughing slightly.

"Oh no. You guys don't get to ask questions. We do." I laughed shaking my finger. "But right now the only person I want to deal with is Rose. I'll deal with you later, Quarterback."

Em gulped and plopped down in his seat cursing under his breath.

I raised an eye brow at Rose. "So?"

"I'm sorry Bells. We just...we wanted…we were...I just wanted you to be happy." She sighed looking down.

_Oh no! Not the guilt card!_

I huffed and turned around storming out of the diner. I started walking towards the sidewalk.

Clear your head. Just clear your head then go back in there.

_*scoffs* Like that's easy._

"Bella!" Rose yelled behind me. "Please wait!"

I stopped right where I was standing.

"I'm sorry." Rose breathed heavily from behind me.

I turned around quickly and pulled her into a tight hug. "I hate you sooo much. Thank you."

She tensed for a minute but hugged me back. "Oookay. Definitely _not_ the reaction I was anticipating but this could work."

I laughed softly. "God I love you."

"So I take it things went well then?"

I put on the saddest face I could muster and pulled back and looked at her.

Her face turned solemn and she balled her fists up. She stared past me at the diner. "What did he do?"

I looked down resisting the urge to smile.

"I'll kill him." She said getting ready to run but I couldn't lie to her anymore.

"No! Rose he didn't do anything _wrong_!" I beamed at her.

"Oh. My. God." She gasped. "A genuine smile."

I smacked her arm. "Shut up. I still hate you."

"I was just kidding tell me what happened?" She asked searching my face for something.

"I wouldn't stop talking. I just got so upset and I kept going on and on and on until he kissed me." I squealed.

She rolled her eyes. "You _do _talk too much."

"That's not the point! He told me that he wanted to be with me, Rose." I couldn't contain my happiness.

"It's about time."

"What do you mean it's about time?" I asked narrowing my eyes at her.

She jumped up and looking at the watch she didn't have on her wrist. "Would you look at the time! I promised Charlie to have you home before dinner!" Then she ran into the diner.

I ran right after her and smacked into her back when we reached the diner door.

"Ow." I whimpered while rubbing my now sore nose.

"We're leaving." Rose announced walking to grab her purse from the booth.

"Yeah us too." Rick said standing up and grabbing Matt by the collar of his shirt.

I felt a pair of eyes on me and I blushed furiously.

_How is he doing this to you? _

I searched the room for him and finally locked eyes with his. I smiled and he nodded his head at me with a wink.

'Hi.' He mouthed as if we were seeing each other for the first time. He had an adorable grin on his face as he watched me.

I giggled softly. 'Hey'

"Alright love birds it's time for _Belra _to go home." Rose snapped grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door. Right before the door closed I heard Emmett laughing about superglue and Charlie's crusier.

"Wait Rose! I didn't even get to say _bye_." I whined watching the stunned expression on Edward's face as she pulled me along.

I felt like reaching out to him like one of those romantic movies where the guy is going of to war and the girl reaches out to him. Can we say whipped?

"You're going to see him tomorrow at school _and _at the concert. You have his cell phone number text him." She huffed still pulling me to her car.

Oh right I forgot about that…

"Right, because that's so romantic." I hissed folding my arms when she pushed me into the car.

"We have to go. If you come home late one more night your father will have an aneurism. And it's not like I can lie and say you're staying at my house tonight, because I'm staying with you."

I sighed. She was right. I opened the car door and slid in.

"Bella wait!" Edward yelled running towards the car. I swung the door open and ran the rest of the way to him. He caught me easily in his arms and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry I have to go home or else Charlie will have an _aneurism_." I chuckled into his neck.

He laughed into my hair. "Well we wouldn't want that to happen now would we?"

I shook my head. "No of course not."

"I just wanted to say bye, Love." He pulled back looking into my eyes.

"Bye." I smiled before kissing him softly on the lips.

When we pulled away he smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." I repeated as he let me down and walked me back to the car.

"Alright Cinderella the clock struck twelve hours ago." Rose huffed tapping the steering wheel impatiently.

"Alright _ugly step sister._" I pouted getting back into the car.

Edward laughed closing my door as I buckled in.

"Text me ok?" I asked leaning out of the window. He cupped my face with his left hand and stroked my cheek with the back of his right hand.

He smirked and pecked my lips. "All you have to do is ask remember?"

I closed my eyes and nodded. "Yeah."

His lips were right by my ear. "Goodnight, Love."

"G'night." I said breathless.

"Bye, Prince Charming." Rose said before driving off.

The whole ride home consisted of me smiling like a fool and Rose trying to get my attention. Well we all know that that was unsuccessful on Rose's part. We pulled into the driveway of home and I was _still _smiling.

"Come on, Chesire." Rose chuckled pulling me out of the car.

When we got in the house I closed my eyes and sighed.

Rose rolled her eyes at me as she ran up the stairs to go get changed. I walked into the kitchen in a daze. I honestly felt like I was walking on air. This is one of those moments where you pinch yourself and expect to wake up from the wonderful dream.

Well my friends. I have good news and I have bad news. The good news is I've already pinched myself and this is really _real_ life. The bad news is I actually pinched myself five times and now my shoulder hurts.

I still don't believe it though. I just feel like I'm being punk'd and I'm waiting for Kutcher to jump out in his stupid pink head band with a camera crew rushing behind him.

Still no Kutcher or camera crew.

So I'm guessing this is a good thing right?

Back to the _thought _at hand… He wants to be with me. Edward Cullen wants to be with _me_! Oh this must be the happiest day of my life. Did you guys see the way he _kissed _me and the way he _held me_! I just feel so alive!

As I moved around the kitchen I couldn't wipe that big grin off of my face. I wonder if he texted me?

"What are you so happy about?" Charlie asked walking into the kitchen.

Huh…I hadn't even noticed him come in. Well I am _walking on air. _

_Yeah and I'm getting sick so could you calm down a sec? _

"Just happy." I smiled even wider skipping over to him and pulling him into a bear hug.

_First we freak him out by being overly happen but then you pull a stunk like this and start skipping? _

"Whoa Bells!" He chuckled almost tumbling backwards.

"Sorry!" I blushed furiously stepping back.

"What's gotten into you?" He smirked searching my face for something.

_What ever happened to tread softly?_

I shrugged. "Life!" With that I skipped over to the fridge. "What do we want for dinner tonight dad?" I asked looking at him above the fridge door.

_A couple chill pills and an ice tea would be nice._

Shut it.

"I don't know about you two but I'm in for some pizza." Charlie laughed rubbing his stomach.

"Pizza it is." I smiled skipping over to the phone and dialing the number for the pizza place.

"What in God's name have you done to my daughter?" He whispered to Rose.

Rose laughed softly. "It's not _me _you should be asking that question to."

I hung up the phone and turned to them. "What's wrong with me being happy?" I asked.

_Everything. Absolutely everything. I have a head ache from you jumping and skipping so much._

Suck it up.

They both held up their hands in defense. "I didn't say there was anything wrong with being happy, Bells." Charlie chuckled softly.

I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted by the ringing of the door bell. Was the pizza here this fast?

Charlie raised an eyebrow at me. "Maybe they're trying to improve business?"

I shrugged and ran to the door. I whipped it open and was surprised at who I saw.

"Bella who is it?" Charlie asked walking up behind me. "Billy. Uhm...Bella can you go help Rose out in the kitchen please?"

I glanced between the two of them and then nodded.

I walked into the kitchen and Rose stood up. "Who's at the door?"

I sighed. "Jacob's dad."

Rose growled. "Is he sending his dad to do his dirty laundry now? I'll show both of them to mess with us!"

She started towards the kitchen door but I stepped in her way. "Rose, it's okay. Charlie is handling it and _don't _call Emmett either, understand me. Billy's already in a wheelchair."

Her breathing was irate and she had pure hatred in his eyes. "Fine. I'll make them twins and put Jacob in a wheelchair. Wait..How did his old man get here if he's in a wheel chair?" She huffed and slammed down into her chair.

"I don't know but you need to calm down, everything will be fine." I sighed sitting down next to her. "And shut up so I can hear the conversation." I smirked. She scrunched her nose at me but cocked her ear in that direction.

"How could you put Jacob in jail?" Billy yelled.

"He was drunk and he passed out at the park, Billy. I talked to you about this last night." Charlie strained probably holding back his anger.

"You couldn't have dropped him home?" Billy shrieked.

"No I couldn't. I had to do my _job_!" Charlie hissed.

"That's my son!" Billy yelled.

"She's _my daughter_!" Charlie retaliated.

"So because she's your daughter you put my son in _jail_?" Billy shot back. My fist instantly balled up and it was taking everything I had in me not to run and connect it with Billy's face.

"No. I put your son in jail because of his _actions_. I don't understand what your problem is. Jacob is home now."

"You don't understand what my problem is? You don't understand what my _problem_ is! My problem is I should be pressing charges against that Cullen kids for putting his hands on my son!"

I slapped the table and charged to the front door. I was angry for three reasons. Number one: Billy just had to come a ruin my happy evening didn't he? Number two: His son was causing problems concerning me and my family. Number three: Billy was asking for it and who was I to deny him a double- knuckle sandwich.

I walked up and pushed Charlie out of the way.

He stumbled back but caught himself on the back of the couch. "Bella." He scolded.

I held up my hand.

"Billy, I understand that you came here on behalf of Jacob. I know you're upset he went to jail and I know that he is your son and you care about him, but this is _not _about him. Everything is not always about Jacob. And believe me when I say that you are lucky that _I _am not pressing charges on _him_." I said getting as close to him as his wheelchair would allow.

"And why would you press charges on Jacob, Bella." Billy said with a smug expression.

I pulled the sleeve to my shirt up revealing the bruise that was still there from yesterday and the bruise that formed next to it this morning. "Because _your_ wonderful- loving- drunk- sick minded son put his filthy hands on me."

Billy sat there stunned.

"Now, I suggest you leave before I change my mind about not pressing charges. I think we can both agree when I say that you have stepped over the boundaries and have passed too many lines tonight. It's in your best interest to leave. We don't want any problems here."

He blinked his eyes.

"I was lenient about the first time but if you push me I swear to God that I can and _will _do everything humanly possible to make Jacob feel how I feel right now, Billy." I said through clenched teeth trying to contain my anger .

"Billy I think it's time you got off of my property." Charlie said wrapping his arm securely around my shoulder.

Billy dropped his head. "I'm sorry." He said before going out to the car. Sam, Jacob's cousin came out of the car and helped Billy inside and they drove off.

Charlie slammed the door shut and pulled me into a hug. "I'm so sorry about all of this, Bells."

"It's okay dad. Sorry I pushed you."

"Oh that was nothing. What I'm more concerned about is when you got the other bruise?"

"It popped up this morning. Don't worry. It looks worse than it hurts." I sighed.

"You sure?" He asked with sadness in his eyes.

"I'm positive dad. I promise." I said patting his cheek in reassurance.

A few minutes later the pizza came and I ate enough slices of pizza to put Emmett to shame. Yes my stomach does hurt _if _you were wondering. No I don't think I'll ever do that again.

Yup never again.

Rose and I got ready for bed shortly after we ate. When I was done showering Rose went in next and I quickly got dressed and then I checked my phone. I squealed like a fool when I saw I had a text from _my man_. God that sounds so good and right!

**You awake love? E x**

Yeah. I miss you! B x

**I miss you too, baby, but I'll see you tomorrow. Exx**

We do have school don't we? Bxx

**Yes and I'll be there tomorrow morning to pick you up…if that's alright with you. Ex**

Of course it's alright with me. I wouldn't have it any other way. B xx

**I'm glad, baby. Have you killed Rose yet? ;) E xx**

No she's safe. I think the only person's life I'm scared for is Keegan. I heard it was his idea. B xx

**It's already been taken care of. I popped him in the head with Emmett's football. Alice says hi and she misses you.(I miss you more) E xx**

Tell her I say hi and I miss her just as much. (I miss _you _so much more)B xx

**Impossible. I'm going to let you get your beauty sleep. See you tomorrow, Love. Exxx**

Tomorrow. Night. Bxxxx

I put my phone away just as Rose walked into the room.

"Emmett is so excited about tomorrow." Rose laughed.

I squealed into the pillow shaking all over with excitement.

"Is this how it always feels?" I asked smiling up at the ceiling.

She laughed at me before diving into the bed and slipping under the covers. "That's exactly how it feels and you know what the amazing thing about it is?"

"What?"

"It never dies. It just keeps getting stronger." She beamed propping her head up on her hand.

I squealed again. "I just can't believe it Rose."

"Well believe it. Pinch yourself if you need to. But I need to go to sleep because Lord knows Emmett will be a hand full tomorrow and I need as much rest as I can get."

"No kidding. He's all yours." I chuckled hiding my face under the blanket.

"Gee thanks." Rose laughed sarcastically hitting me with a pillow.

"Hey he's your boyfriend not mine." I said still underneath the blanket.

"But he's your brother."

Slowly, I peaked over the blanket and she was smiling deviously at me.

"Touché."

"So Rosalie has your word that if he gets to be too much. You'll help me out?" She raised her eyebrow daring me to object.

I rolled my eyes. " Yes Rosalie has Bella's word. She will help you tame the _child_."

She nodded her head. "Good. Lights out! I love you you sexy beast." And with that she planted a really big (yes slobber and all) kiss on my cheek.

"Eeeww! Rose!" I screeched wiping at my cheek.

She feigned an insulted expression. "You did _not _just wipe away a kiss from _the _Rosalie Hale?"

"An what if I did?" I asked playfully glaring at her.

She quirked an eyebrow at me. "You do know that for every kiss you wipe away you get two to replace it?"

I squealed and ran out of the bed. "No!"

She ran after me and laughing as she did.

So much for sleep right?

We ran around for an hour Rose chasing me and I was screaming like Emmett does when we take him to the candy store. Oh and I promise you somewhere while Rose was chasing me around the house in circles like we were in Nascar or something, Charlie pulled out his camera and videotaped the whole thing.

As crazy as we may sound you gotta love family right?

The next morning I shot out of bed at the sound of the alarm and got dressed so fast even Rose was surprised.

I couldn't stop moving. Even after I washed the dishes and got my stuff from upstairs and brought it downstairs I couldn't stop moving.

"What is wrong with you?" Rose asked amused at my anxiousness.

"Edward's picking me up and taking me to school. I'm just waiting for him to come." I shrugged trying to be nonchalant about it.

"Right 'cause that's a normal thing right?" She replied sarcastically.

I narrowed my eyes at her with that big smile still on my face. I opened my mouth to say something but was fortunately interrupted by the doorbell.

Rose snorted. "Oooo saved by the bell!"

I squealed and ran to the door but immediately stopped when I reached for the handle. I heard his musical chuckle from the other side and I blushed. Did he hear me squeal?

_Smooth. Embarrass us __**before **__we leave the house. Yeah, nice thinking, Bells. _

I took three deep breaths then opened the door as slowly and calmly as I could.

"Good morning beautiful." He smiled when the door was fully opened.

"Morning." I smiled wanting nothing more than to run to him and hug him.

We stood there for a second. I was thinking how he would react if I did run to him and tackle him.

_You never really thought about the consequences before so what's stopping you now._

Overcoming my internal struggle I let go of the door and ran to him. His smile grew tremendously and he caught me with ease.

"Good morning." I sighed as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I missed you." He whispered kissing my cheek.

I hummed. "Me too."

"Are you ready?" He asked pulling away.

I nodded. "I just have to grab my bag."

He let me down and I turned to run and get my bag but ran right into Rose.

"I missed you too." Rose laughed grabbing me so I didn't fall to the ground.

"Shut up." I growled at her.

She smiled innocently and handed me my bag. "Were you looking for this?"

I tried to grab it from her but she pulled away. "Ah ah ah. What do we say?"

"Give me my bag Rose." I sighed reaching for it again.

"It's either you say it or a repeat of last night _will _happen." She smirked knowingly.

_No more wet Rosalie kisses! Ugh!_

"What happened last night?" Emmett's voice boomed behind me.

"Nothing." I said quickly. "Rose please can I have my bag?" I whined.

"Fine." She sighed handing it to me then running to Emmett.

Edward grabbed my bag from me and slung it over his shoulder. I tried to get it back but he dodged out of my way each time I reached for it. Giving up I locked up and we walked out to our cars.

"See you at school my brother from another mother!" Emmett boomed shaking his apparent 'man boobs'.

SMACK!

"OWE! I'M SORRY ROSIE!" He whined.

When we got to Edward's car he opened my door and then closed it. Walked over to his side, got in, buckled up, turned on the car and we were off.

He took my hand in his and I tried to pull it back. He couldn't hold my hand right now. I was nervous and the one thing I do when I'm nervous is sweat.

"Why are you nervous?" He asked amused.

My eyes widened. "Did I just say that out loud?"

He nodded planting a soft kiss on the back of my hand.

"I'm nervous because once we get to school I won't be able to act this way around you." I sighed sadly.

The car screeched to a stop and Edward pulled off to the side of the road.

_Uh-oh._

"Bella, what do you mean you won't be able to act this way around me." He murmured clearly unhappy.

"I won't be able to act like…this." I motioned between us.

How else was I supposed to explain it to him? _I won't be able to tell Tanya and Lauren that you're mine._ Yeah because that doesn't sound childish at all.

"No, Bella. I mean why would you think you won't be able to act like you are my girlfriend?" He stared right into my eyes.

I stared back but the intensity was too much. I looked away but he clutched my cheek and made me look at him.

"Please don't look away from me, Bella. I have to see your eyes. I need to see your eyes." He pleaded with me.

"Why?"

He smiled. "Because, when I look into your eyes I can see what you're feeling. I can see you."

I blushed. Nuf said.

"Now why do you think that you can't act like my girlfriend?" He asked frustrated.

"Because of your reputation and what people will think about it. I don't understand how we're going to do this. 'I'm Isabella Swan. No one likes me. I'm just a plain girl who attends Forks High School and wishes that I were Lauren Mallory.'" I said imitating her.

"I don't care about my so called reputation, Bella. I don't care what people will think about us. I only care about you now. I told you that I wanted to be with you _not _Lauren. Isn't that enough?"

"Of course it is enough, but what if you change your mind Edward? What if you decide that this is not what you wanted? What if you do want Lauren and being with me made you realize that?"

A low rumble came from his chest and he unbuckled his seat belt. He swung the car door open and got out slamming it behind him. I jumped at the sound and instantly felt guilty. I shouldn't have said those things.

_Yeah..No kidding Sherlock._

I closed my eyes to hold the tears of frustration back. What if he does do the things I said?

_Oh enough with the 'what if's' you're making me sick._

My car door swung open and my eyes snapped open. Edward leaned in and unbuckled my seat belt. He picked me up out of the seat and set my feet down on the pavement. Not seconds after my feet touched the ground Edward pushed me up against the car and crushed my mouth with his.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I wrapped my arms around his neck. This kiss was different than any other kiss we've had. In our other kisses there was passion and the warm feelings that send tingles down your spine. This kiss had passion and it made me feel like he was trying to prove something to me.

_Prove on!_

The sound of a car horn made me jump and I looked around and caught sight of Emmett's jeep zooming by. Him and Rose were making 'kissing' faces at us and I blushed.

Edward chuckled softly and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Bella, I don't care what people think of us. The only person I care about is you. Please understand that. I don't want you to worry about them because they're not _us_."

He looked into my eyes pleading with me. I sighed in defeat and nodded slowly.

His finger brought my face back up to him so I look at him and he whispered, "I need to see you." He smiled.

I smiled. "Sorry."

"Now can I please bring you to school and let everyone know that you're mine and I'm yours?" He smiled kissing me.

I nodded smiling against his lips.

The next thing I know I'm being placed in the car and he buckled me in. He ran to his side of the car and buckled up in record time. Ten seconds later we were on the road heading to school.

Five minutes later Edward was pulling into the parking lot of the school. He shut the car off and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"You ready?" He smiled.

I nodded. "As I'll ever be."

He smirked and got out of the car. He opened my door and helped me out once again taking my bag from me and putting it on his shoulder.

He grabbed my hand and laced our fingers and pulled me toward the entrance.

The minute our feet set foot on the sidewalk it went quiet. I could feel everyone's eyes on us. I felt small and I molded myself into Edward's side. I felt him chuckle and I lightly punched him. This resulting in only making him laugh even harder. I couldn't prevent the smile that spread across my face.

"Stop laughing at me, Cullen." I giggled.

"My apologies ma'am." He said in a fake southern accent.

"Oh God, not the southern accent, anything but the southern accent!" I laughed into my hands.

Is it crazy for me to say that at that moment I felt like we had been together for years and not just two days? Well if it is then _sue me_.

We walked through the double doors and Edward pulled me closer.

I glanced up at him and he had a huge grin on his face. He quickly peeked down at me and winked. I, of course, blushed the heck out of my face.

That's when I snapped out of our bubble and noticed that people were lining the lockers just staring at us.

"Edward," I whispered looking around nervously, "people are staring." I looked up at him through my eyebrows.

A devious grin appeared on his face. "Then let's give them a reason to stare."

I was about to answer him but the next thing I know Edward has me pushed up against the wall and his lips are attaching mine. Automatically I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer (if that was even possible).

_I could get used to this kissing me out of the blue stuff._

I felt him smile against my lips. He pulled back and whispered, "Showing people that you're mine is fun."

I giggled softly. "Yes actually it is. But if we don't get moving I'm going to be late for class."

Edward walked me to class and promised to pick me up to take me to my next class. This class would have been great had I not been sitting next to Lauren _and _Jessica.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my man." Lauren hissed under her breath trying not to get caught.

"I'm sorry but the last time I checked Edward told you that he's not interested in you nor will he ever be." I smirked by her shocked expression.

"I'll have you know that he was delusional when he said that and I promise you I will prove it to you before this day ends!" Lauren yelled.

I was about to retort but was kindly interrupted by our teacher. "Lauren, I think everyone can back me up when I say this but, as of this morning, Edward Cullen is definitely not your man. Now please stop interrupting my class or I will have to send you to Mrs. Grey's office."

She sent me a knowing smile and everyone laughed softly.

"Now Lauren, if you are done with embarrassing yourself I'd like to get back to my class."

And with that my day went on. People stared, yes, but I ignored them because I had something more intriguing by my side.

"What time does the concert start?" Matt asked climbing into car. We had all agreed to take Keegan's big SUV to the concert. We all fit and it would be less of a hassle to find parking spots. Edward and I were sitting in the last row in the back. Rose Emmett and Rick were sitting in the middle row and Matt and Keegan were in the front.

"Six. So we need to leave now to get there on time." Emmett bounced in his seat.

"Emmett it's only 4:45." Rose sighed hitting her head against the window.

"I know and if we don't leave soon we won't have a parking spot.

As Keegan pulled onto the highway Emmett rolled down his window and screamed at the top of his lungs. "I HAVE A BACK STAGE PASS TO THE RJA CONCERT SUCKAS!"

Wait for it.

SMACK!

"Owe Rosie!" He whined.

"Stop being embarrassing." She huffed folding her arms and leaning away from him.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him. "You know you love me anyway, baby."

And with that I totally shut them off from my world. I gazed up at Edward to find that he was staring down at me. I instantly blushed and hid my face in his chest.

"Hi." He smiled when I finally got up the courage to look at him again.

"Hey." I smirked situating myself so that I had my leg stretched out across the seat and my back resting against his very _nice _chest.

_Psh..nice? You've read the whole dictionary and then only word you can come up with to describe his deliciously toned chest is NICE?_

He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin against my hair.

"I'm glad you're here." I whispered.

"I'm glad you're here with me." He sighed kissing the top of my head.

"Hey Bella are PJ and D going to the concert tonight?" Rick asked turning to the back.

Edward instantly tensed beneath me and I sighed. "Yeah they're going tonight."

"Are we going to meet them?" Emmett asked pulling away from Rose.

"I'd hope so." I smiled.

We got to the stadium and there were crowds of people wearing different RJA t-shirts. Most of the girls were wearing short shorts that were barely there and the guys seemed to be enjoying it. After driving around the parking lot for a half an hour we found a parking spot pretty close to the entrance. Emmett was the first out of the car. He started dancing and Rose groaned.

"Can we just leave him in the car?" She asked looking at all of our faces.

No one answered her and she stormed out of the car. She walked up to Emmett and smacked him on the back of his head.

"This should be fun." Matt laughed.

When everyone piled out of the car we started for the stadium.

"Rosie, can I get one of those glow in the dark necklaces!" Emmett begged when we walked up to the stand.

She sighed and nodded and Em got in line.

"Alright. So I know we'll get murdered if we get too close to the stage so I'm gonna go claim a spot near the middle. Is that cool?" Keegan asked.

We all agreed and Keegan and Rick set off in search of a spot. When they found the spot we followed Rick's wonderful directions to the spot. They had a blanket laid down on the lawn and Emmett dumped his food down in the middle. Everyone pretty much had the same set up as we did. Some people even had lawn chairs.

I slipped off my shoes and sat down next to Rose. Edward came and sat down behind me. He pulled me into his chest and I relaxed.

"What time is it?"

"5:45." Keegan read off his watch.

"You guys want a piece of my dog?" Emmett asked biting his corndog.

"Nope I'm good Em." I laughed pushing it away.

All of a sudden girls were screaming, a string of strobe lights began to go off, and Emmett was jumping up and down like a middle school girl who has just gotten her first kiss. That can mean only one thing.

I switched my gaze to the stage and sure enough there stood the band. Ronnie Winter, Duke Kitchens, Joey Westwood, Jon Wikes, and Matt Carter.

"How's everybody doin' tonight!" Ronnie shouted into the mic.

The crowd erupted into another round of high pitched screams and whooping. I smiled and screamed along with Rose.

"Oh my God! I love you Ronnie!" Emmett screamed like at the top of his lungs.

SMACK!

"I'm sorry Rosie!"

We all laughed at them.

"Thank you all for comin' out tonight! You mean a lot to us." Ronnie yelled making the girls scream.

"Let's get this party started!" Duke yelled and they began _Face Down. _

_Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down._

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror_  
_tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again_  
_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_  
_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_  
_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_  
_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_  
_every action in this world will bear a consequence_  
_If you wade around forever, you will surely drown_  
_I see what's going down._

_I see the way you go and say you're right again,_  
_say you're right again_  
_Heed my lecture._

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_  
_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_  
_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_  
_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_Face down in the dirt, she said,_  
_"This doesn't hurt", she said,_  
_"I finally had enough."_

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough_  
_It's coming round again._

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_  
_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_  
_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_  
_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_Face down in the dirt, she said,_  
_"This doesn't hurt", she said,_  
_"I finally had enough."_

Oh and did I mention that Emmett knows all the words?

As soon as _Face Down _ended they immediately began _Damn Regret_.

_The moon is shining bright  
The mood is feeling right  
I'll kiss you on your neck  
People will stare but we won't care_

_We're high above the ground_  
_We're nowhere to be found_  
_Empowered by adrenaline_  
_Feel I've been born again_

_Again, I am repeating myself_  
_And I know it is kind for you_  
_To sit and pretend_

_Damn regret, I'll try to forget  
Don't worry about me 'cause I'm refined  
Cast my line to see what's behind  
Did you think you'd persuade me to let you go?_

_I'm wishing you were here_  
_My weakness is my fear_  
_Alone I am myself_  
_No reason left for me to care_

_Distracted by the sound_  
_I hear footsteps all around_  
_Empowered by adrenaline_  
_Feel I've been born again_

_Again, I am repeating myself_  
_And I know it is kind for you_  
_To sit and pretend_

_You're the only one I turn to_  
_When I feel like no one's there_  
_And when I'm lonely in my darkest hour_  
_You give me the power_  
_To sit and pretend_

_Did you think I'd forget?_  
_Did you think I'd surrender myself to persuade you to let me go?_  
_Did you think I'd forget?_  
_Did you think I'd surrender myself to persuade you to let me go?_

They sang every song they had from their albums; "The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus" ,"Don't You Fake It", and "Lonely Road".

Of course Emmett knew _every _single lyric to _EVERY _single song they sang. And every time each song ended Rose would smack him in his head.

"For our last song tonight, I want to dedicate to all you couples out there who have found love." Ronnie said into the mic. And the beginning strums of '_Your Guardian Angel' _filled my ears.

Edward pulled me into his chest and quietly sung the words into my ears.

_When I see your smile__  
__Tears roll down my face I can't replace__  
__And now that I'm strong I have figured out__  
__How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul__  
__And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)__  
__I'll stand up with you forever__  
__I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)__  
__Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.__  
__Seasons are changing__  
__And waves are crashing__  
__And stars are falling all for us__  
__Days grow longer and nights grow shorter__  
__I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)__  
__I'll stand up with you forever__  
__I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)__  
__Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart__  
__Please don't throw that away__  
__Cuz I'm here for you__  
__Please don't walk away and__  
__Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah_

_Use me as you will__  
__Pull my strings just for a thrill__  
__And I know I'll be okay__  
__Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall__  
__I'll stand up with you forever__  
__I'll be there for you through it all__  
__Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

The girls screamed when Ronnie's voice faded out and I quickly wiped away the small tear from my cheek before Edward could see it.

After the crowd cleared a little two large men in all black approached us and asked us to follow them. When we got to a large black door they asked us for our backstage passes and let us into the "VIP room" and told us to wait while the band finishes up.

"Emmett calm down before the band gets back here or you'll embarrass yourself." Rose chuckled kissing his cheek to get him to calm down if only a little bit.

"Are they coming now?" He whined leaning his forehead against Rose's forehead.

"Yeah, Baby. They're coming back soon, just be patient."

The door to the VIP room swung open and Ronnie, Duke, Joey, Matt and Jon walked through the door.

Emmett froze on the spot bug eyed and Rose chuckled softly rolling her eyes.

"Hey guys! Welcome to the VIP room. Did you enjoy the show?" Duke laughed walking over to us.

Ronnie pushed past everyone and ran to me. I let go of Edward's hand and jumped into Ronnie's arms.

"Bella!" He yelled hugging me tight. He spun me around and I laughed holding on tight. "Did you enjoy the show? I played your favorite." He smiled down at me.

"I loved it!" I smiled laughing up at him.

"Introduce me to your friends." He whispered motioning to the group of wide staring eyes. I nodded quickly then turned to my friends. They were all staring at us with confused expressions on their face. I smirked amused and tugged Ronnie over to them.

"Uh…Bella what's going on?" Emmett asked dumb struck.

"Guys. _This _is PJ." I said motioning to Ronnie.

"Hey!" Ronnie waved.

"Wait a minute." Rick shook his head. "That's PJ as in mystery PJ? The one everyone's complaining about?"

I nodded my head.

"Then who's D?" Keegan asked looking between the two of us.

"That would be me." Duke boomed proudly while walking over and draping his arm on my around my shoulders.

"This is unbelievable." Emmett whispered to himself.

"That's exactly what I thought when I found out." Rose mused.

"Rosie!" D smiled and ran over to her pulling her in a bone crushing hug.

I slid away from Ronnie and pulled D away from '_Rosie' _quickly.

"Hey D? Remember the quarterback boyfriend who's bicep is as big as your leg that I was telling you about?" I asked playfully.

"Yeah." He asked looking down at me.

"Well, that's him." I pointed to Emmett who still had a confused expression on his face.

D took an instant step away from Rose. "Hey uh look big man. I wasn't trying to steal your girl or nothing like that. No hard feelings man." D chuckled nervously.

"Rose what do you mean 'That's exactly what I thought when I found out'?" Emmett asked shaking his head.

"I thought it was unbelievable when I found out that PJ was Ronnie and D was Duke, from RJA, babe." She explained taking his hand in hers.

"When exactly did you _find out_ Rose?" Matt asked.

She laughed nervously. "Last week."

"What!" Emmett screeched. "You knew before me!"

"Yes you idiot stop yelling!"

D pulled me back slightly. "Careful."

"Wait wait wait. So let me get this straight. PJ is Ronnie Winter? And D is Duke Kitchens?" Emmett asked motioning with his hands.

"Yes." I giggled.

"And how do you know them exactly? How do you know them Rose?" He asked looking between the four of us.

"Ronnie is my cousin on my mother's side and D is Ronnie's best friend." I laughed patting Emmett on the shoulder.

"So you're related to someone famous and you let Rose meet them up close and personal before me?" He smirked.

I laughed. "Yes Emmett."

"Cool and so not cool dude." He laughed picking me up and squeezing me.

"Calm down big fella!" Joey and Jon yelled running up to me and pulling me away from Emmett. Emmett immediately pouted and I laughed softly. Joey had my feet and Jon had my arms.

"Guys it's okay. That's how he is when he gets excited." I reassured them.

"Oh okay cool." They laughed handing me back to Emmett. I was starting to feel like a stuffed animal.

"Emmett put me down." I sighed squirming a bit. He set me down on my feet then ran over to Ronnie and the guys.

"It's really cool to meet you guys!" Emmett boomed shaking each of their hands. "I'm probably your biggest fan."

"That's an understatement." Rose grumbled.

And with that introductions and friendships started to form. I found my way back into Edward's arms and he pulled me flush against him.

"I'm so sorry I was jealous and over reacted about them." He apologized looking into my eyes. "God please forgive me, Bella." He pleaded.

I smiled softly cupping his cheek. "Already have."

He smiled widely and crashed his lips into mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. He cupped my face in his hands and with his thumb he rubbed small circles on my cheeks. I smiled against his lips and chuckled softly.

"Okay. Who are you and why are you sucking my cousin's face off?" PJ asked from behind us. I heard a soft female giggle and pulled away from Edward and spun around pulling said female into my arms.

"Staci!" I squealed hugging her tightly. She hugged me back just as eagerly and I started to cry.

"Hello Angel." She cooed stroking my hair.

"I missed you so much." I whispered softly.

"I missed you too sweetheart." She smiled into my hair.

"How are you?" I asked pulling away and wiping my tears.

She chuckled softly. "I'm doing just fine. Stop crying."

I laughed. "I'm sorry. I just missed you so much, Stace."

"Same here." She smiled knowingly. "How's Charlie?"

"Alive." I chuckled taking a few deep breaths.

"That's good. You tell him that I'm stopping by tomorrow okay?"

"Really? Tomorrow?" I asked jumping up and down.

She nodded her head.

Ronnie cleared his throat and snapped us out of our moment. "Sorry to break up the reunion but I'm still wondering why this young man was kissing the life out of my baby cousin."

I rolled my eyes and walked over to Edward locking our hands together. He gently squeezed my hand and I squeezed his back.

"You always were so impatient." Staci muttered standing next to PJ.

"Edward this is Ronnie, my cousin, and Staci, his wife. Staci, Ronnie this is my boyfriend, Edward." I introduced.

Staci mouthed. 'Boyfriend?'

I blushed and nodded shyly.

Ronnie cleared his throat. "Well it's nice to meet you, Edward."

"Yes very nice to meet you." Stace smiled pulling him into a hug.

Ronnie stuck his hand out and Edward laughed but shook it.

"I guess now that you're with my cousin. I'll have to give you _the talk. _Now, Edward I-"

Staci's eyes widened and she immediately interrupted him. "You. Are. Not. Charlie."

"But- "

"Ronnie Winter I swear if you embarrass Bella. You're not getting any for three weeks. Edward it was very nice to meet you. I'm very happy for the both of you." She smiled before walking away.

"Awe, Baby! Staci! Come on! I was just playing baby!" Ronnie whined following after her.

"They were nice." Edward laughed wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Ronnie will warm up to you." I smiled wresting my head against his chest.

He hummed into my hair. "You're beautiful."

"Some guy told me that earlier this evening." I smirked knowingly.

"Really?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"As a matter of fact he looked exactly like you." I said putting on the most innocent face I could muster.

He laughed throwing his head back. "I bet." I laughed with him.

I big warm hand grabbed mine and I turned to face the person. It was D.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hey can I talk to you for a second?" He asked nervously.

I nodded for him to go on. He glanced nervously at Edward then back to me. "Alone?"

"Oh right!" I chuckled. I turned to Edward and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "I'll be right back okay?"

He nodded kissing me on my forehead. "Take your time, Love."

With one last glance at him D tugged on my hand and pulled me through a door into the connecting dressing room. He sat me down on the black leather couch against the back wall and held my hands in his.

"What wrongs?" I asked warily.

"Nothing! Nothing, I just needed to talk to you." He sighed looking everywhere but at me.

I peeled a hand away from his hand made him look at me. "D just tell me what it is."

"Well there are two things." He took a deep breath.

"Oh-kay." I said slowly. "What's the first one?"

"I noticed that you introduced Edmund as your boyfriend."

"Yes _Edward _is my boyfriend."

"I thought so." He sighed with a shaky breath.

"What is it?" I asked getting concerned.

"I also noticed the bruises on your arms…" He said looking away from me. "Bella if he's hitting you. Please tell me."

I instantly relaxed and started shaking with laughter.

"Bella this is not funny." His eyes widened in surprise.

"I know it's just that you-he-you thought Edward was abusing me?" I choked out between breaths.

"Well yeah 'cause I saw the bruises and I just thought-why are you laughing Bella!"

"D. Edward's not abusing me." I sighed when I collected myself.

"Then where'd you get those two bruises?" He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Remember Billy Black's son Jacob from the reservation? La push beach?" I asked.

He nodded slowly.

"Well he got drunk and poured his heart out to me. Long story short he didn't take too well to the rejection and grabbed me."

D growled. I held up my hand. "Edward was there to 'save' me. He didn't do anything past these two suckers here."

He relaxed and the crease between his eyebrows straightened out. "Thank God." He muttered pulling me into a hug.

"I know. Now what was this second thing?" I asked trying to diverse from the current topic.

He pulled back quickly eyes bright and excited. "I want you to meet someone."

"Meet someone? Who?" I asked pulling back.

He stood up and reached for my hands. "Come with me."

I took his hand and he took me through another door. We were backstage now and walking through a sea of people wearing black. I guessed they were crew or something. I glanced and D's face a few times. He was searching for someone. His face suddenly brightened and he quickened his step practically dragging me behind him.

We were approaching a woman probably a few inches shorter than me. Her back was facing us. She had long orange hair that cascaded down her back and turned fiery red at the ends. She was wearing dark green cargo shorts and a white wife beater that clung to her.

We came up behind her and D let go of my hand and grabbed her around her waist. She spun around and jumped into his arms.

I stood there stunned. D was clinging to this woman like she was his source of air. He clung to her as though if he let go he'd die of no air supply.

They pulled away still gazing in each other's eyes. "I want you to meet someone." He whispered.

She nodded slowly and glanced over his shoulder at me.

"It's someone very important to me." He whispered kissing her cheek before turning to face me.

She clenched his hand and smiled softly. "Okay." She whispered.

"Bella." He called motioning for me to come.

I walked up to them and D's smile widened.

"Bella this is Anastasia, my fiancé." He smiled.

I gasped with surprise and my hands flew to my face and I fought the tears that were threatening to come. _Fiancé. _

"Pleased to meet you, Bella." She said in an adorable thick British accent. She pulled me in a hug. "I've heard so much about you. You are so much more beautiful than Duke described you to be."

"Thank you so much Anastasia." I said smiling at D over her shoulder. He smiled adorningly at her and my heart clenched. He was in love. Duke Kitchens, the one who swore he'd never marry, is in love.

"Bella call me Sia, only my mother calls me by my full name." She laughed softly.

"Sia." I smiled pulling back. "I can't believe that you stole Duke's heart."

She giggled grabbing his hand. "Oh if anything he's stolen my heart, and quite frankly I don't want it back."

I 'awed' so loudly that they began to laugh at me. That's when I noticed the beautiful diamond ring that rested on her finger.

"It's absolutely beautiful." I squealed grabbing her hand.

She squealed too. "I know. I told him that I didn't want it so big but he said-"

"That you make me happy and I want to give you the world." D smiled stroking her face lovingly.

"You make me happy too, baby." She kissed him on his cheek.

"When did he pop the question?" I asked Sia as we were walking back to the VIP room. D was following closely behind us. My arm was linked through hers.

"On the UK tour." She blushed. "He was so nervous I thought he'd peed his pants."

"Gee thanks, babe." D chuckled from behind.

"Oh hush you. I said yes remember?"

"I know." He sighed in content.

"How long have you two been together?" I asked wanting to know everything about it.

"Two years and three months." D said slipping in-between us and draping his arms over our shoulders.

"It still amazes me how you remember." Sia looked up at D.

"It shouldn't."

"You two are so cute." I giggled jumping up and down clapping my hands.

D smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yes, she is cute."

And I thought I was the only one who could blush this much.

"Bella!" A male voice called from behind us.

I turned around and came face to face with D's younger brother James. He was wearing tan cargo pants and a white and black RJA t-shirt.

I smiled and waved at him and he motioned for me to come over.

"I'll be there soon."I told them before jogging over to him.

"Hey James." I smiled keeping my distance.

He smirked. "Bella. I haven't seen you since we were thirteen. How are you?"

"I'm great. How about you?" I asked wanting to get back to Edward.

"I'm doing great. I just wanted to say hey. Duke told me you were coming tonight with some friends."

"Yeah, everyone's in the VIP room. You should come and say hey to everybody."

He nodded then did something that took my completely by surprise. He grabbed my face and kissed me square on the mouth.

I tried to push him off but he held me tightly. I started hitting his arms and pushing his face but he didn't let him.

Two familiar growls sounded and the next thing I know James is pinned to the wall by Emmett while Edward punched him in the jaw.

"What the hell!" James yelled.

"Bella, who is this prick?" Emmett growled.

"Duke's younger brother, James."

"Oh." Edward said stepping back and sticking his hand out to shake James. "I'm Bella's boyfriend this is my cousin Emmett."

James nodded going to shake Edward's hand but Edward quickly took it back and popped James in the mouth again.

"Touch her again and I swear I will make you pay." Edward growled inches from his face.

"Hey what's going on here!" D shouted running towards us.

"He put his hands on Bella." Emmett growled.

"James God what did you do?" D sighed frustrated.

"Help me out here bro." James pleaded.

"What exactly happened, B?"

"He kissed me and I tried to get him off and he wouldn't." I sighed walking over to Edward.

"James, you idiot, what is wrong with you!" D yelled.

I placed my hand on Edward's shoulder to try and relax him and I smiled when he immediately did. "It's okay."

His relaxed his fist and walked over to Emmett. "Let up, Em."

Emmett growled but Edward was having none of that. "Emmett let him go."

"Fine." Em huffed letting go of James shirt. James fell down to the ground with a thump and he grabbed his nose, which was bleeding.

"Sorry we messed your brother's face up." Emmett murmured turning to D.

"Hey no hard feelings man." D clapped him on the back. "I would have probably done the same thing. My brother's not the kind to be proud of. I just keep him around 'cause my parents can't control him. Now come on dude, they just put out some cheese and crackers. See who can eat the most?"

Emmett's face lit up and he sprinted back to the room. D turned to me. "Rose said that would get him."

I laughed softly but immediately stopped when I saw the expression on Edward's face. I ran to him and jumped into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Edward what is it?" I asked watching him carefully.

"I'm sorry I keep doing that." Edward apologized looking down at the floor. Probably ashamed for, in lack for a better word, 'saving' me from James.

"Hey, you know I would have done the same." I chuckled tracing the outline of his lips.

"Uhm..Edward?" D pulled us out of our little bubble. Edward set me down on the ground.

"Yeah." Edward answered peeling his eyes away from me.

"At first I wasn't sure about you but you're not that bad, dude."

Yes! Acceptance: Check!

"Thank you." Edward nodded. He hugged me close to him and kissed my forehead.

"Well..I uh I'll-uh give you guys a minute." He choked stuffing his hand into his pockets and walking away whispering that he had something in his eye.

_Oh D does have feelings._

"You okay?" I asked smoothing the crease between his eyebrows.

He nodded and closed his eyes. " I'm sorry I reacted so-I just walked out to come and get you and he was-"

"Edward it's over now."

"I know. I know I just-"

"You just nothing. I'm fine, you're fine. Okay?"

He nodded. "Okay."

"Let's get back before Em and D eat all the cheese."

He chuckled softly.

I grabbed his hand and we walked back to the room. We walked in and my eyes immediately caught Emmett hanging extremely close to the food table.

"Uh oh." I giggled softly.

"What?"

"Emmett ate all the cheese." I mused.

Rose walked over to us with a horrible expression on her face. "Well the pig got into the cheese and we all know what will happen on the ride home. I can't believe I told Duke to challenge him. What was I thinking!" She fumed.

"What did you expect?" I asked amused.

"I didn't think he'd take Duke seriously about the race thing. So I was surprised when he rushed in here, _pushed _Joey out of the way and started eating the cheese like it was gonna disappear."

"Hey Bella if Ronnie's name starts with an 'R' why do you call him PJ?" Emmett asked after her devoured the last piece of cheese.

"Pig." Rose whispered.

"You love me." He said kissing her on the forehead.

PJ groaned. "Not this story."

"Yes this story!" Staci and I yelled together.

"Well when I was younger Ronnie would always come and visit me here during the summer and we would always camp out in the back yard with tents and sleeping bags pretty much everything you could think of. But my favorite part was always the food. Our favorite camping food was making sandwiches. Ronnie always liked making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Well the summer when I was nine my Auntie Kathy, Ronnie's mom, told me that peanut butter and jelly was healthy for the skin and it made you look younger. So, when Ronnie fell asleep, mind you he's a heavy sleeper, I snuck out of the tent and into the kitchen and grabbed a the jars of peanut butter and jelly. When Ronnie woke up the next morning he had peanut butter and jelly all over him. I told him he had 'PJ' all over his face and I guess the name stuck."

Everyone was howling with laughter, everyone except PJ. He was glaring at me at the same time trying to hold back the smile that played at the corner of his lips.

"Awe come on don't be mad." I laughed shoving his shoulder.

"I wasn't-I'm not mad!" He folded his arms like a child.

I shook my head disbelieving. "Uh huh."

"I'm not! It's not the fact that you put it on my face. I'm just mad at the fact that in not so many words you were telling me that I was old." He replied defensively.

And with that comment another round of laughter filled the room.

We all soon branched off into our own conversation and I snuck off to the corner of the room to watch my family. Everyone was happy and laughing. Emmett had successfully eaten all of the crackers and cheese (they put out another tray) and everyone was getting along fine. Staci and Sia seemed close and Matt Carter and our Matt turned out to be best friends. I was happy that everything turned out the way it did because honestly I couldn't be any happier than I am right now.

"Excuse Miss Swan can I steal you away for a minute."

"Why of course, Mr. Cullen." I beamed up at him.

He gently took my hand in his and led me out of the VIP room and to the stairs. We walked up and exited out onto the roof of the building. It was cool outside and the night sky was clear. The stars sparkled brightly above our heads. I shivered slightly and Edward, being the extremely sexy gentleman he is, slipped off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"I hope you had a good time tonight." He whispered into my neck.

"I did." I sighed. "It was even better with you here with me."

"I feel the same way, love."

"Edward, I know that we haven't been together for a long time but I just want to make sure that this is really what you want. I mean do you really want to give away everything just to be with me?"

"I'm not giving anything away, Bella. I never had anything to begin with."

"But you did, Edward."

"No, Bella, I didn't. I had nothing before you."

"Edward."

"One day you'll understand, love."

"I want to understand now, Edward. I don't want to feel like we're hiding anything from each other. I want us to be as open as we can."

And I did. I didn't want to hide anything from him but I will be guarding my heart. I will be careful with this relationship stuff because, honestly I don't know how to be in a relationship and I don't know how to trust someone fully when I hardly know how to trust myself.

_Tell him that you idiot._

"If you want to know about it so much answer me this; why are you so afraid that this isn't what I want? Why do I get the feeling like you think I'm going to leave you?"

I knew this would come around sometime. I just wish it wasn't now. I just want us to enjoy tonight.

"Edward, there are so many things that I want you to know about me, about my past, about everything, but I'm not ready to talk about it yet."

"And I don't want you to feel you have to talk about them if you're not ready. Just please understand, Love, that I'll tell you everything you want to know. You just have to give me some time to think about it myself first okay?"

I nodded. "Okay. Just promise me you'll talk to me soon and I'll promise you the same."

"I promise, Love."

He turned me around so that I was leaning on the railing of the edge of the building. He reached into the pocket of his pants and brought out a rectangular velvet box.

"I know it's not a special occasion or anything and I know that we've barely been together for a week but I wanted to get you something to show you that I do have feelings for you, Bella."

I shook my head from side to side. "Edward I can't take that."

"Please, Bella." He pleaded with me. He pushed the box into my hands and closed my fingers around it.

"I got it for you. I want you to have it. Please open it." I looked up at his sparkling green eyes and couldn't say no.

I smiled softly running my fingers against the soft velvet and then snapped the box open. My eyes widened as I saw the silver diamond necklace before me. There were small diamonds all over the thing. It sparkled like crazy and right in the middle there was a small platinum heart that had E and B neatly engraved on it.

"Edward I can't-I can't accept this. It's too much." I whispered shaking my head.

I mean we haven't even been dating that long!

_Shut up it's a pretty necklace and it has your initials!_

My hands began shaking and I was breathing in short breaths. "This must have been expensive, Edward."

"I want you to have it."

I glanced up at him and his eyes were pleading with me.

"I'll pay you back." I frowned staring down at the expensive little thing.

"You'll do no such thing." He said firmly.

"It's beautiful." I whispered still staring at it.

"Not as beautiful as you." He whispered back then taking the necklace from the box and holding it up to me. "May I?"

I nodded my head and turned around. I lifted my hair up and he gently placed it around my neck. "Alice helped me pick it out."

"Playing the Alice card are we?" I giggled.

He smirked.

"Cheater." I pushed his shoulder. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into him.

"Please accept it, Bella."

"Edward it's too much." I sighed.

"I don't care how much it cost. I just care of the meaning behind it."

He didn't let me reply instead he placed a soft and tender kiss on my lips.

And I forgot about everything and just focused on the incredible being before me.

**Captain Kirks Nipple's! (Land of The Lost- Rick Marshall)**

**I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations and more? I hope you**

**I apologize that the concert part wasn't too much in detail, honestly I've never been to a concert but I try to show you what I had in mind. I also apologize that this one wasn't my best chapter. Again, I hope you guys liked it?**

**Also I know there were some confusing moment (namely: Bella and Edward's emotional fight on the roof top) I promise your questions and concerns WILL be answered in chapter 17. You just gotta be patient with me (Which you guys already are and I appreciate it!)**

**I was kinda thinkin' that since this chappy was soooooo long that I could maybe ask for I don't know 28 reviews?**

**It's a random number I swear. **

**Leave me some love. I really need it right now. **

**ozy**


	17. Surprise!

**Hello Friends! **

**I'll start by saying that this chapter is really just short and sweet. But keep in mind A LOT of information and realizations are made in this chapter. So basically it's a huge present in a small package. Sorry for any typos etc. SOO enjoy and review! :) I love you all **

**Ozy**

**Disclaimer: Ozy owns nothing. SM owns everything :'( *sniff***

**Bella**

Saturday morning I wake up smiling. My jaw hurts so bad because I haven't smiled this much since Edward and I were at our spot.. I stare up at the ceiling wondering how a person can be so happy. I sit up slowly and slip out of bed so I wouldn't wake Rose.

I tip toed out of the room and into the bathroom. I look in the mirror and my face is glowing. My eyes are dancing with excitement. My hand instantly went to the necklace he gave me last night. It looked so expensive, but he told me I was only supposed to think about the meaning of it. But how could I when the thing had so many diamonds!

"What are you so excited about?" Rose mused walking into the bathroom.

"Life."

"Oh lord not that again." Then her eyes bugged out of her head as she saw where my hand was resting.

"He gave it to you already?" She whispered to herself.

"Gave what to me already?" I asked touching the small heart.

Rose seemed to snap out of her daze and she smiled innocently at me. "What? Huh? Oh nothing."

With that she ran out of the bathroom and I followed right after her. She zipped into my room and I followed right on her heels.

"Rose what did you mean?" I asked grabbing for her shirt.

"I said it was nothing." She screech diving for the bed and hiding under the covers.

"Rose!" I yelled. "Tell me." I dove on top of her and tried to pull the blankets away from her.

"It's nothing!" She yelled back.

"If it's nothing then why won't you tell me?" I asked pinning her to the bed.

"I'm not telling you Bella." She huffed.

"I'll just have to make you tell me." Saying that I grabbed my pillow and snatched the blanket away from her face. As soon as her face came into view I smacked her in the face with it.

"Tell me." I laughed.

"No!" She screamed.

I smacked her again. "Rose I'm serious!"

One of her hands got free and quicker than I could blink she grabbed a pillow and smacked me on the head with it.

"Hey!" I smacked her again and grabbed her free hand pinning it under my knee. "I'm not letting you go until you tell me what you were talking about."

"Well I guess we'll be here forever huh?" She smirked.

"Stubborn old fool." I giggled smacking her two more times.

"Stubborn, yes. Fool, sometimes. But old? I most definitely am not!" She laughed wiggling under my strong hold.

"Just tell me and we can stop this." I said holding up the pillow.

She held her top lip and bottom lip firmly together and shook her head 'no'.

I was about to hit her again but was unfortunately interrupted by our stupid doorbell ringing.

"Saved by the bell again." I grumbled climbing off of her and smacking her one more time in the head with my pillow.

"I'll get you back for that, Swan!" She yelled to me as I ran to get the door.

I got to the door and swung it open to reveal PJ and Staci. "Hey squirt!" Ronnie laughed.

I rolled my eyes at him and pulled Staci into a hug. "You guys are here so early."

"Yeah we wanted to have something good for breakfast." Ronnie laughed.

Staci smacked him in the stomach. "You're lucky I don't poison your food."

I laughed at them. "Come on in. I'll make us breakfast."

"Where's Uncle Charlie?" PJ asked sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Uncle Charlie's right here." Charlie grumbled walking into kitchen.

"Uncle Charlie!" PJ whooped.

Charlie laughed loudly and PJ ran and gave him a bear hug.

"How's my favorite nephew?" Charlie chuckled when they pulled away.

"Living." He shrugged.

"Bothering the heck out of me." Staci laughed giving Charlie a hug.

"How are you, Stace?"

"Oh I'm fine. Always busy but in the end of the day I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Is Ronnie giving you problems? You know I could always lend you my gun."

Staci glanced at PJ and smirked. "Could you?"

The look on PJ's face was priceless. Too bad I didn't have my camera.

Note to self: always carry your camera everywhere!

Rose came down shortly after and helped me make breakfast while PJ, Stace, and Charlie caught up. Half an hour later we had prepared enough food to feed the world on the table and I instantly felt a pang of guilt for not inviting Em over for the 'wonderful feast' as Charlie and PJ so kindly put it.

"What brings you guys so early?" Charlie asked after he finished chewing his last piece of bacon.

"Well before I came I promised Bella that I had a surprise for her. I was originally going to give it to her later tonight but I can't wait any longer." PJ smiled. He put his napkin on the table grabbed his car keys and said he'd be back in ten. When the front door slammed I raised an eye brow at Stace.

She shrugged. "Don't give me that look. I have no idea what he's up to. He wouldn't even tell me."

I sighed. "Great. Another surprise! You do remember the last time he gave me a surprise I was in the hospital for four hours getting stitches right?"

Long story short: **when shooting paint balls hold the gun ****away** **from any body parts; preferably arms.**

We cleaned up the table and Staci helped me wash the dishes. Rose and I changed into more comfortable clothes. And came down to watch a movie. Charlie said he wanted to be a man and watch 'real man' TV so he went up to his room and watched whatever game was on.

PJ didn't come back for a couple of hours and he didn't pick up his phone when we called so I waited as patiently as I could. Even though his past surprises didn't always turn out too well, I'm still curious about this surprise.

Around five or five thirty, Charlie came down the stairs and as his foot hit the last step the doorbell rung.

"I got it." He huffed walking to the front door. He opened it and there stood PJ…empty handed.

"Some surprise huh?" Stace chuckled.

"Ha Ha," PJ laughed sarcastically coming in, "I'll have you know that my surprise is out in the car. I just wanted to prepare Bella for the greatness of my surprise-"

"Well we've been waiting for years now. In fact I was beginning to think that there was no surprise to begin with, Ronnie-poo." Rose cooed batting her eye lashes at him.

He made a face at her. "Thank you! Rose-a lie for your unwanted input. Now, for the moment we've all been waiting for. Bella are you ready for your surprise?"

I shrugged my shoulders and leaned against the back of the couch.

He ran out the front door pulling it closed behind him.

Rose through her hands up in the air and cried out. "And he's gone again! Well we better get another movie out cause it's gonna be a while."

Stace threw a pillow at her. "That's my husband you're talking about."

Rose zipped her lips and threw away the key. I shook my head at how ridiculous there were acting.

Once again the doorbell rung and I walked to the door and opened it.

It was as if all the air was pushed out of my body and I stood there not believing that this was happening to me. This was my surprise? Of all the surprises PJ has ever gotten me, I vote this one _the _worst one of them all. How could he do this to me? Of all the things on earth he could have brought me he brings me this?

"Isabella, Baby." She cried opening her arms for a hug that would never come.

I took a step back away from her and let my arms fall stiff at my sides.

"What are you doing here?" I choked.

She wiped away her tears and stepped inside the house. There was a large muscular man behind her holding two suite cases and PJ stood to his left holding another suite case and smiling like a fool.

"I came to see you, baby. I've missed you." She sniffed. She pulled out a napkin from her jacket pocket and dabbed underneath her eyes. "Surprise!" She laughed touching her heart.

I felt a presence to my right and a hand grabbed my stiff one. "Why are you here, Renee?" Charlie growled.

"I came to see _my_ _daughter_." She sniffed looking at him as if coming to see me was something normal.

"Fourteen years, Renee. Fourteen goddamn years. No phone calls, no letters, no visits. Fourteen years and you think you can just show up on our doorstep and be a part of this family again?" He asked stepping in front of me protectively.

"Don't you scold me like I'm a child, Charlie." She snapped pointing her finger at him. "Don't you dare. I came to visit my daughter and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Well your _daughter_ doesn't want you here… she never did.." I hissed.

"Is that a way you talk to your own mother?" She gasped.

"No, that's a way I talk to a _mother _who disowned her own _daughter._ I can't believe you did this to me, Ronnie. I thought you knew me better than this." With that I turned on my heel and ran for the stair case.

"Bella wait!" Ronnie yelled after me.

I ignored him and ran up the stairs taking them by twos. I went straight to my room, slammed the door behind me and grabbed a pillow from my bed. I screamed into it then threw it down to the ground. I paced the floor for a couple of seconds biting my nails. Then I went to the side table and grabbed my phone.

I dialed his number and waited.

"Love?" I sighed hearing the sweetness of his voice.

"Edward," I sniffed trying with everything I had to hold back my tears. "Please."

"Bella is everything alright?" He asked worried.

I didn't answer. _Was_ everything alright?

"Bella?"

I shook my head and instantly felt like a complete idiot because he couldn't see me. "Can you come and get me?" I asked.

I heard the jingle of keys in the back ground. "Of course, Love. I'll be there in five minutes." I then heard the hum of the engine of his car followed by the screech of the tires.

"Okay. I'll see you soon." I sighed still holding back my tears.

"Soon, Love." Edward sighed worried.

I hung up and slipped my phone into my jean's pocket. I grabbed my jacket and slipped on my yellow rain boots. I opened my window and climbed out onto the tree branch carefully. I climbed down the tree and snuck to the front of the house. I peeked into the kitchen window to see everyone in the living room. Charlie was pacing back and forth his eyebrows pulled together in frustration and Renee was fake crying on her husband's shoulder.

I clenched my teeth and ran to the street. I walked down the street a little ways knowing that Edward would see me before he reached the house. I pulled my hood over my head and folded my arms over my chest.

How could the presence of one person just internally rip you apart? How can the presence of _one _person change the atmosphere of a room that was, just seconds before, so peaceful, happy and care free?

Why would Ronnie do this to me? I haven't seen her for fourteen years. How could she expect everything to be alright? How could she honestly believe that I would just invite her in with open arms and just forget all the pain and suffering she caused me and Charlie? Well if one is as selfish as Renee, I guess that's not impossible.

_You will not cry. You will not cry. You will not cry._

I chanted over and over again.

I heard the sound of a car approaching and then saw Edward's Volvo speeding towards me. As I predicted he saw me and with amazing speed, he turned the car around, _in the middle of the street_, and pulled up right next to me. He left the car on, jumped out of his car and came running towards me.

"Baby, are you alright?" He asked frantically probably searching me for injuries.

I shook my head from side to side.

"What happened?" He asked holding my face in his hands. I couldn't look at him because I knew if I did I would just break down. Who was I kidding I couldn't be this strong anymore.

"Would you just hold me please?" I whimpered throwing my arms around his neck. He hugged me tightly and placed soft kisses in my hair. With that my barriers came tumbling down and I fell apart in his arms.

"I'm here." He whispered over and over again.

The tears came harder than I expected and I was so thankful that we didn't have immediate neighbors. Next to our house there was nothing but trees for a few miles. So there was no one to witness me make a complete fool of myself…well except for Edward. I wanted to scream my frustration away but when I opened my mouth all that came out were gasps for air as I sobbed into Edward's jacket.

"I'm s-sorry." I sniffed pulling away from him. I had left tear stains all over it. "I'm sorry I stained your jacket." He wiped away my tears and stroked my cheek.

"Don't be sorry, Love." He frowned staring into my eyes.

"Can you get me out of here?" I asked taking a deep breath slowly beginning to collect myself.

He nodded quickly and leaned over to open my door.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked as soon as he got in the car.

"Anywhere you'll take me." I breathed resting my head on his shoulder.

"As you wish." He whispered locking our fingers together, and then pulled back onto the main road.

I don't know when but I dozed off. What can I say? Edward's shoulder is very comfortable and no I'm not sharing. He's all mine.

The smell of French fries and a greasy delicious burger filled my senses and the car came to a stop.

Then soft kisses were being placed all over my face. I stayed still and pretended to be asleep.

_Kiss. _ "Love wake up." He whispered.

_Kiss. _"Bella."

It was taking everything I had for me to keep the smile off of my face.

"I know you're awake, Bella." I could hear the smile in his voice.

But I stayed frozen.

"Alright." He sang in a sing song voice.

The next thing I know he's planting millions of kisses all over my facing while tickling my sides.

I yelped surprised while grabbing at his hands trying to push them away. I'm laughing so hard my sides start to hurt and I'm gasping for air.

"Hahaha-Edwa-stop!"

"Alright I'm up. I'm up!" I squeak.

He pulls back with a satisfied smile on his face.

I glare at him playfully still trying to catch my breath. "Mean, Cullen. Just plain mean."

He bowed his head. "I do what I can."

I glanced around taking in my surroundings. It had stopped raining and there was just a thin layer of fog lingering in the air. There were trees nothing but trees. Okay who am I kidding we're in Forks OF COURSE there is nothing _but _trees. "Where are we?" I breathed.

"In the car." He replies curtly with a wink.

"Ha ha. You bought food?" I asked glancing at the brown paper bags.

"Yeah I thought you might be hungry." He shrugged unbuckling his seat belt.

"I am." I smiled at him.

"But we can't eat yet." He said grabbing the food bags and placing them in a backpack I hadn't noticed before.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"We haven't reached our destination yet." He smirked before climbing out of the car.

He walked over to my side and opened my door. He offered me his hand and I took it willingly. As soon as my feet hit the ground, Edward pulled me flush against his chest. He wrapped his arms protectively around me and placed a delicate kiss on my forehead.

"Are you opposed to taking a small walk?" His warm breathe sending a shiver down my back.

I shook my head unable to speak. He smiled and let me go but holding onto my hand. I shivered a little bit and instantly wished that I had worn a thicker jacket. We stopped walking and Edward slipped off his jacket and then draped it over my shoulders. We proceeded in the direction he was taking us and I pulled on his hand a little.

"Uh is this like one of those horror movies where the sexy man takes the helpless gorgeous girl into the woods and then kills her?" I asked deadly serious.

Edward turned to me shaking with laughter. "Sexy man huh?"

I rolled my eyes then looked down at my feet. "You know what I mean."

"Yes I do you helpless, gorgeous girl." I blushed and he stroked the pink spots on my cheeks. "And no this is not one of those horror movies."

"Okay." I nodded.

"You trust me?" He leaned down bringing his face close to mine.

I closed the distance between us and captured his lips on mine. It was soft kiss. One that was sweet enough to send more than one shiver down my back. I pulled away and rested my forehead against his giggling like a fool.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Hell yes." I blushed because I know that I did not just say that out loud!

"Alright helpless, gorgeous girl follow me." He smiled grabbing my hand and pulling me along.

"Yes sir, sexy man!" I saluted.

He stopped in front of me and I rammed right into his back.

"What's wrong?" I whisper clutching onto his arms and peeking around his body.

His body shook with laughter. "Nothing. Take this."

He turned around and slipped the back pack off of his back then slipped it onto mine.

"Uh? Is that supposed to be romantic?" I asked grabbing the arms of the pack.

"No I'm going to give you a piggy back ride." He shrugged turning around and bending his knees for me to climb on.

"Uh...Edward I am not getting on your back." I frowned taking a step back.

"Why, Love?" He asked turning around.

I frowned even more. "I'll break it."

He chuckled softly. "No you won't. Just climb on."

I shook my head. "No Edward I'm too heavy."

He started towards me but I turned and tried to run. If it weren't for the darn back pack I would have gotten somewhere.

He grabbed me around my waist and lifted me into the air. He then swung my legs over his left arm and cradled my back on his right.

"It's either a piggy-back or I go bridal-style my lady."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Piggy-back it is. But if I break your back, I'll be at the hospital everyday at your bedside telling you 'I _told you so'_."

"And I expect nothing less." He smiled kissing my nose. He swung me around to his back and I wrapped my arms around his neck and my feet around his waist.

"Thank you." I sighed into his neck.

"For what, Love?" He asked avoiding the roots of the trees that were sticking out of the ground.

"For being here for me." I smiled and placed a soft kiss on the back of his neck.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He whispered.

I closed my eyes and smiled. How did I get so lucky?

We walked for about fifteen minutes and I was still dumb struck as to how exactly he never broke a sweat? I would ask him if he was all right and he would answer his breath as even as it could be.

"Are we there yet?" I asked teasingly.

He didn't answer.

Next thing I know we break through the trees and I gasp at the breath taking sight before me. Edward let me down from his back and took the backpack from me. We were standing on the outskirts of a meadow. A very beautiful meadow. **(Picture On My Profile). **There were millions of small purple and white flowers and they spread out as far as the meadow did. Trees surrounded the meadow so in a way it was private. I took another long glance around and suddenly I got the urge to start spinning round and round like Julie Andrew's did in _The Sound of Music._

"It's beautiful." I breathed closing my eyes and swaying with the soft breeze.

"Not as beautiful as you." He whispered against my neck.

I shiver ran down my spine and small smile appeared on my lips. Then like the wind he was gone. My eyes snapped open searching for him. He was a few feet in front of me spreading out a big brown blanket on the ground. He got four rocks and put one on each corner to hold the blanket down. He then pulled the bag of food and tossed it in the middle of the blanket. He slipped off his shoes and sat right next to the bag. I was still standing in the same spot he left me in. My hand instantly went to my necklace and I rolled the heart around through my fingers.

He tilted his head to the side and smiled. "Join me?"

I slowly walked over to the blanket and slipped off my rain boots. I sat next to him and we ate our food. I had no clue I was _that _hungry.

After we ate we laid back and stared up at the sky. We didn't talk and the silence wasn't awkward. It just felt right. The way we were just felt right. There was no doubt in my mind that I shouldn't be here in this very moment and that made me confident that this was how it was supposed to be. I sat up then and stared at him just reveling in the thought that this amazing creature was all mine. Not Lauren's. Not Jessica's but Bella's. Isabella Marie Swan.

Edward sat up and pulled me to him.

"Do you mind me asking what happened earlier today?"

I shook my head. "I don't mind."

"I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you or anything. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"No it's okay. I want to talk about it." I smiled leaning back against him. He wrapped his arms around my stomach and held me against him.

"My mother, Renee, left when I was a baby. She started a new life in Phoenix; got married to this baseball player. When I was about four she all of a sudden wanted full custody of me and Charlie would have no visiting rights. She took Charlie to court and pleaded with the judge to make me stay with her while the custody battle was being fought. I've never cried so hard in my life. I stayed with her for half a year. Then one night she comes into my room and wakes me from my sleep. She says that I have to pack up all my stuff and go back home to live with Charlie. She said it was better this way. She put me on a plane. Then she just told the judge that she didn't want custody over me anymore. She told Charlie to never send me to see her again, because she had bigger and better things ahead of her life and she didn't need a child holding her back from her dreams. I never saw her again, until today. Fourteen years later Ronnie brought her as a 'surprise'. I don't know what was happening to me but I couldn't be in the same room with her. I just felt like I was being suffocated. Like all of the air just left my body when I opened that door. Just seeing her made me feel foreign in my own body. Then she kept calling me 'baby' as if she'd been there my whole life. She was crying and all smiles and then she had the nerve to scold me about my tone with her. I just – it made me so mad, Edward. It made me so mad that she could possibly think that she could come here after all she's done to me and Charlie."

"I'm so sorry, Love." He whispered tightening his hold on me. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, because I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. I always wondered what I would do if she ever waltzed back into my life. Now I know and now I won't have to worry about it."

He kissed my temple and nuzzled his head into my neck.

"Can I ask you something?" I whispered staring out at the purple flowers as they swayed in the breeze.

"Anything."

I had always had this question in the back of my mind. It always made me crazy curious but I never got up the guts to ask him because Edward and I were never close before this and I couldn't just walk up to him and blurt it out. Then I would seem crazy and I definitely would never have a chance and well..us.

"Why weren't you at Emily's funeral?" I think back to the funeral almost every day but not once do I remember seeing him there.

He tensed a little but relaxed as I began to run my hands up and down his arms, which were still wrapped around my stomach mind you, and he sighed in contentment.

"You really don't have to answer that." I blurted out.

He shook his head slightly. "I want to."

"Okay."

"Emmett and Emily had originally invited me to go out with them that night. I couldn't go because I had to stay home with Ali. Esme and Carlisle had a Charity Dinner and Angela had a family emergency so I was really the only one who could stay and watch her. I didn't mind staying home with Ali, I never mind staying home with her, but I can't help but think that had I gone, I could have saved Emily. I visit her grave as often as I can without anyone knowing. I apologize to her every time and it gives my mind ease. In a way by visiting her often, I'm making it up to her in every possible I know how."

I spun myself around and took his face into my hands. "It's not your fault that she died, Edward. Please don't blame yourself. You didn't know. You couldn't have known. You can't beat yourself up about it, Emily wouldn't want that."

He closed his eyes.

"Please, Edward. You can't blame yourself. "

"I know. I know but there's all this regret and all the 'what if's'. I know that deep down in my heart I _could _have done something to prevent it from happening but I didn't."

I kissed his cheek. "You're perfect Edward in every single way. When I see you I know that all of your feelings are pure. You're pure." I whisper against his skin.

"I'm not as perfect as you claim me to be, Bella. I was a pretty messed up kid. Carlisle and Esme never knew it but I was messed up in middle school. I never thought that I was good enough to be their child and at some point I thought I was a disgrace to my own. Everyone liked me though and Esme would always show me off to her friend's always making it seem like I was a great kid and worthy of their love. But that's just it; I never felt great. I never felt 'worthy' of their love. These feelings continued up until freshman year high school. That's when the rumors start and to be honest the rumors started my reputation. So I began to think that since everyone thought all these things about me why not make it happen? But I promise you, Bella, I've never done any of those things you may have heard. Why not be the guy everyone wants me to be? They seemed to like him better. No one seemed to like the Edward I really was. No one liked the genuine me. The Edward who plays piano, actually cares about other people. The Edward who loves his parents, and adores his baby sister. Someone who plays piano isn't cool."

"Well I think it's hot." I mumbled praying to god he didn't hear that. Guess he didn't.

"Then Ali came into the picture and she reminded me so much of myself when I was younger. I saw so much of me in her. She looked up to me and I didn't want her to become like me. And thinking about how her biological parents were drug addicts and as messed up as you could get. It was then that I knew I'd have to give her something different for her future, something good. So I started to change for her and suddenly the need to live up to other people's expectations, except my parents, began to slip and old Edward began to be himself again. What really brought it home was when I began to see my true feelings for you but you saw right through me and that scared me."

"You are an amazing person, Edward. You really are." I smiled before capturing his lips with mine. I moved my lips slowly and tenderly against his trying to memorize every movement his lips made against mine. I pulled away gasping for much needed air and he continued to kiss my face. Placing small kisses on my nose, my eyelids, the corner of my lips, and on my cheeks.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" He whispered against my lips.

I opened my eyes to find him staring back at me. "Of course."

"What's the deal between you and Jacob?" He asked looking away and when he brought his eyes back to look into mine. I saw a flash of jealousy in them and smirked a bit. This could be fun.

"He and I have an arranged marriage. We've had it since birth. That's why he's so clingy."

His eyes widened and all the color left his face. He pulled back searching my face. His eyes were literally begging with me for it not to be true. You could tell that he was trying to find something to say. Then he began to look at everything but me and soon started fidgeting with his hands.

I fell back on to the blanket holding my stomach as I laughed.

"Bella are you being serious with me?" Edward pleaded with me.

I shook my head still laughing. "It was a joke, _Eddie._"

He let out a long breath. He ran his hands over his face and a little color was coming back to him now. Another fit of giggles over took me and I began laughing all over again.

"I can't believe you did that to me." He breathed trying not to smile.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" I squealed laughing again.

Edward crawled over to me and began tickling me. I yelped and once again began thrashing from side to side.

"You, Isabella Swan, are so lucky that I love you."

My body instantly froze and my eyes snapped open.

"What?"

**Cliffy McCliffster! Sorry to stop this wonderful chapter right there. [not really sorry. It keeps it interesting ya know?] ~~~Anywho, I hope you enjoyed that one. I decided that we needed a little bit of a 'relax' day for Eddie and Belra. I think we can all agree that they needed it!**

**18 reviews for the next chapter? *laughs innocently* well it's worth a try! Oh and ON MY PROFILE YOU WILL FIND A LINK TO THE PICTURE OF BELLA AND EDWARD'S WATERFALL HIDING SPOT. Enjoy it and tell me what you think?**

**Leave me some love guys! See you next chapter!**

**ozy**


	18. I'm Not A Perfect Person

**Can you believe it? Chapter 18 already! Haha I'm happy because the response for last chapter was CRAZY guys! Thank you soooo much for the reviews , alerts, and favorites! It made me feel sooooo special! Enjoy the chapter my friendlies! **

**Again I own nothing. SM owns everything!**

* * *

**Bella (Sunday)**

I shift a little in my bed and snuggle closer into my…grass?

My eyes snap open and I take in my surroundings. I'm lying down on the ground in the middle of a meadow because? I looked around some more and my eyes land on my perfect bronze haired angel sleeping next to me. His legs were tangled up with mine and his arms were resting in the place that my head was just seconds ago. I smiled softly as realization hit.

I _was_ lying down in Edward's meadow because we'd spent the whole day together yesterday. I scoot closer to him and prop my head up on my hand and watch him sleep. His cheeks were a soft pink and his lips were pulled up into a cute little smirk. I whispered his name making sure that he was still sleeping so that I'd still have time to watch him while he looked so peaceful. It may sound creepy to you but if you were in my position you'd be staring the heck out of him too in fear that this was all a dream and you'll wake up any minute now.

My eyes trailed down the perfect line of his jaw then back up to his perfect long eye lashes. He himself was perfect and he was all _mine_. And he LOVES me. Yup you heard me right. The sexy beast of a man that I am lying next to right now in the middle of this beautiful meadow loves me. He told me so yesterday or had you forgotten? Well in case you had… yesterday I played a little joke on my boyfriend and told him that I had an arranged marriage to Jake his arch enemy. Which, totally freaked him out by the way. Yes I am brilliant. But what I wasn't expecting was for said sexy beast/ boyfriend to get jealous and confess his long lasting love for yours truly as he tickled me _mercilessly_.

_~Flashback~_

"_You, Isabella Swan, are so lucky that I love you." _

_My body instantly froze and my eyes snapped open._

"_What?" I barely whispered._

_He shook his head probably realizing what he had just said to me. Then a small smile slowly crept onto his lips and he stared down at me. I was still staring up at him, completely dumbstruck, by the way._

_He loves me? That can't be how can he love me and we've only been together for __**three**__ days. Can love happen that fast? Can it come so quickly?_

"_I said __**I love you**__." He repeated putting an extra emphasis on his sweet words._

_I closed my eyes and reveled in the beauty of those three little words._

"_You can't love me." I replied stupidly._

"_I do love you, Bella." He asks touching my cheek softly._

_I open my eyes to find him inches away from my face._

_He loves me._

"_We haven't been together that long." I replied stupidly again._

_He loves me._

"_Doesn't matter." He smirked_

_He loves me._

"_You barely know me." Stupid me..again._

_He loves me!_

"_I know enough." He whispered coming even closer._

_He loves me._

"_Edward I-"_

"_Bella, just because I said I love you doesn't mean you have to say it back. I said I love you because that's how I feel about you and I want you to know. I don't expect you to have the same feelings for me so quickly, but trust me when I say __**you will**__ feel the same way for me as I do for you, probably not as strong, but you will." He whispered rubbing small circles on my cheek with his thumb._

_I bit my bottom lip and looked away. "Edward I- You-"_

_I couldn't get it out fast enough. So I attacked his face. I planted kisses from the bottom of his chin to the tip of his forehead and with every kiss I whispered sweet 'I love you's against his soft skin._

"_I love you, Edward Cullen."_

"_I love __**you**__, Isabella Swan, with all my mind, body and soul. You have stolen my heart completely and I don't want it back."_

_~End Flashback~_

I _had _stolen his heart and damn sure was not going to give it back.

A small part of me didn't want to believe that he loved me. The thought that Edward Cullen could love me was never heard of, but the fact that he did planted a permanent smile on my face. Another part of me felt that since he loved me he would leave just like Renee did. She loved me and left me. I know it's childish but what was I supposed to think when; people leaving me was all I knew?

Now don't get me wrong. I love Edward with everything I have in me, but something wasn't letting me give him all of that. I knew what that something was. It was fear. Fear that he'd leave me. Fear that he'd find someone else better than me. Fear that he'd realize that falling in love with me was a huge mistake, because he didn't know that falling in love with me would turn into a package deal. I was a small girl with a whole lot of troubles. I wasn't as calm and collected as people saw me. I'm more messed up then Edward claims he used to be.

"Bella?" His morning voice croaked as he stirred next to me.

"Yes?" I whispered resting my head on the blanket.

His eyes fluttered open and a smile immediately took its place on his face. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning, handsome." I smirked.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked wrapping his arm securely around my waste again.

"Better than I've ever slept before." I breathed looking away knowing that my cheeks would betray me and sure enough I felt the too familiar warmth creep onto my face.

"Is that so?" He smirked smugly.

I nodded my head. Yeah, now I won't be able to go to sleep without you.

He smirked even more, "You'll have, Rose."

I groaned. "Please tell me I did not just say that out loud."

He laughed against my hair. "Awe Belly needs Eddie at sleepy time."

I laughed against his chest and shook my head. I pulled back still laughing at him.

He stared at me for a second then whispered. "I guess that just means I have to make late night visits to see my beautiful girlfriend and make sure she goes to sleep."

I smiled. "Beautiful girlfriend huh? Have I met her?"

"Yeah, you see her ever day in the mirror looking back at you, Love."

I blushed. I threw my head down and hid my face from him. "Stop!" I groaned in the blanket.

His musical chuckled filled my ears and I couldn't help but smile. "Stop what?" He asked coming closer to me.

"Making me blush, my cheeks are so tired."

He peeled my face away from the blanket. "But I love your blush." He placed two small kisses on each of my cheeks.

I pouted. "You just like embarrassing me, Cullen."

He feigned innocence. "Me embarrass you?"

I smacked his chest and he fell back laughing as he did. Then his laughing abruptly stopped and he sat up and huge smile on his face.

"We're just in time." He stood up and taking my hand in his.

"Just in time for what?" I asked standing up next to him.

"You'll see." He smiled before placing a kiss on my forehead. "Come with me, please"

Because I really couldn't deny him anything, I let him pull me to where ever the heck he was taking me.

We were walking along the edge of the meadow. The sun wasn't out yet but there was the soft morning light that settled over the meadow. It wasn't too cold but just cold enough to where I had an excuse to mold myself into Edward's side if needed (not saying that I'd have to have a reason).

"We're almost there, babe." He smiled back at me.

I rolled my eyes; him and his surprises.

"We kept walking on the edge but then Edward suddenly changed course and pulled me onto a path that was hidden far behind the trees. If you didn't know it was there would have missed it completely. It was a little walk and it turned into a bit of an uphill. I stumbled a little but luckily I don't think Edward noticed. Before I could object I was on Edward's back as he carried me the rest of the way.

I clicked my tongue which only made him laugh at me.

"Yeah you laugh now, Cullen." I grumbled against the back of his neck.

I decided to play with him a little. I placed a small kiss right below the back of his ear and rubbed my nose against the sensitive area. He took in a sharp breath and growled at me.

"Bella stop distracting me. I don't want to drop you." He grumbled and kept on walking.

"Stop what, _Eddie_?" I purred innocently.

He laughed evilly before mumbling something along the lines of, 'So lucky I love her.'

We broke through the trees and were now standing in the middle of a grass and purple covered mini meadow. Coincidentally it was surrounded by trees except for the little opening where you could look over the ledge of the cliff. Beyond the edge there was a beautiful view of the morning sky. You can see the mist rising up from the ground. Edward, with me still on his back, walked closer towards the edge before carefully placing me on the ground in front of him..

"How do you find these places?" I asked amazed.

He shrugs watching me. "I always find them when I'm mad or I have a fight with Carlisle. I come here to cool down."

"It's so beautiful." I whispered taking a step towards the edge but I immediately jumped back in fear that I might fall over. I smacked right into Edward's chest which made us fall back onto the ground. Edward wrapped his arms protectively around me and pulled me to lean on his chest as I sat in between his legs.

"I'm about to show you something I've never shown anyone before." He whispered inches away from my ear.

"Okay." I shuddered.

"Just look straight ahead, you can't miss it." He sighed.

I nodded my head unable to form a coherent sentence.

I watched for a few minutes and there was nothing.

"Are you sure that-oh my god." I breathed. My jaw went slack and my mouth hung open.

I instantly knew what Edward was going to share with me. Straight ahead just as he said I began to see the beginning of the sun rise. It started with a dark shade of orange and then ranged into a mixture of pink, yellow, and red. As the sun began to fully come out I saw hints of lavender here and there. It was absolutely breath taking. Watching the sunrise was something I had never experienced before. The way the different vibrant colors took over the sky was so gorgeous.

"Wow." I breathed. "Edward that was amazing."

I turned around so I was facing him. "Thank you for sharing that with me."

"My pleasure." He smiled.

My hand instantly went to my necklace and I played with it absentmindedly.

"You look beautiful." He whispered.

I blushed again. "Thank you."

"Yesterday Rose saw my necklace and she said 'he gave it you already?' what did she mean by that?"

He shrugged. "I was going to save the necklace for our one month anniversary but I couldn't wait and so I gave it to you last night. Rose and Ali are the only people who know I bought it. I couldn't tell Esme because she wouldn't keep it a secret."

"How were you so sure we'd still be together?" I asked curiously.

"Because I love you Bella, and I would do anything to make this work between us. I would do anything to make you happy."

"You don't mean that. What happens when we graduate? You'll go off to college and meet someone better than me and want to be with her." I frowned looking away from him.

College. I hadn't even thought about it that much with everything that had been happening to me lately. I got accepted to five colleges but was only really interested in Washington State. But College meant Edward leaving. I know that people leave when they go to college it's supposed to happen, for some people. But I knew that I would be an emotional wreck when he left me.

It was a big fear of mine that everyone I love would leave or abandon me, just like Renee did when I was younger. I'm always afraid that I'll wake up one day and everyone in my life will be gone, leaving just me.

"Bella?" He whispered. "There will never be anybody better than you are for me. Look, look at our hands," He took my hand in his and folded his fingers over mine, "It's like you were made for me and I for you. I know it sounds cliché but we belong together."

"You say that now." I sighed saddened at the thought that he might just leave me.

"I'll say that forever. Nothing can keep me away from you and I'm afraid that you're stuck with me unless you tell me to leave."

"I'll never want you to go." I whispered resting my forehead on his chest.

"I'll never want you to want me to go." He whispered against my hair.

A little over an hour later we made our way back to the meadow and packed up our stuff.

" We better get going before everyone begins to freak out." He sighed.

I nodded my head not wanting to say anything in response.

He went to put the bag on my back.

I dodge him and smiled."Edward I can walk by myself." I knew it was slim chance he'd let me but a girl could try right?

He frowned.

And before he could say anything I frowned. "You said all I have to do is ask…"

Victory!

He glared at me trying to fight the smile at the corner of his lips. "That was a low blow, Swan."

"I never said I played fair, Cullen." I smirked repeating his previous words.

"Fine, Love. You can walk by yourself.." He smiled taking my hand in his.

We began walking and typically I only made it a few feet ahead before I tripped over a root and flew forward. His strong arm grabbed me around my waist and he pulled me flush against his chest.

"You'll always need me you know?" He smirked smugly.

"Or I could just rely on Jacob." That wiped the smirk off of his face.

"I don't like him touching what is mine." He frowned holding me closer. I could see the jealousy in his eyes and decided not to make him upset.

"Oh Edward don't be jealous."

"I can't help it." He pouted.

I giggled and patted his cheek. "I know."

After a pretty long debate Edward swung me onto his back and I had a permanent scowl on my face. He always gets his way. Just wait one day I'll show him.

We got to the bottom and I saw Edward's car up ahead. He let me down when we reached the car and we packed the stuff into the trunk.

"I'll drop you home now." He frowned not liking that idea.

"No." I frowned for I too did not like the idea.

"Bella I have to bring you home or else Charlie will have my head." He sighed grabbing the bridge of his nose.

"I don't want to go home, Edward." I sighed leaning against his car. "So it's either we stay here or you take me home _with you_ to _your_ house. OR I'll hitch a ride to your house. Either way I'm going to your house."

He actually growled and came over to me. "I most definitely am **not** letting you hitch a ride and certainly **not** letting you out of my site, Swan."

"Thought so. Now, you better get your cute butt behind that wheel and take me home with you, Cullen."

"I think your butt is cuter." He said with a poker face.

Cue the blush.

"You can't say things like that during our fights." I pouted not liking that he completely changed the subject.

He kissed my pout away. "Can't I say I think your butt is cute?"

"No."

"And why not?" He asked amused.

"It's not fair."

"Never said I play fair." He smirked and opened my door.

"Bastard." I mumbled.

"I heard that, Swan." He chuckled closing the door behind me.

I stuck my tongue out at him even though I knew he couldn't see me.

The drive to Edward's house was a quiet and comfortable one. Edward held my hand the entire time and I couldn't be happier.

We pulled up to his house and he drove around to the garage. He parked the car and turned it off.

"My Dad is home." Edward smiled knowingly.

"Great." I sighed so not ready to meet Mr. Cullen. Of course I'd seen pictures of him around the house but he was always at the hospital or out with Esme whenever I came over to babysit Alice so I've never formally met him. So what am I afraid of you ask. What if he doesn't approve of me to be with Edward? What if he doesn't like me? Here come the self issues again.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked making me look at him.

Our faces were inches away from each other and I closed the distance making our foreheads touch.

"That your father won't like me." I blurted out before I could stop myself. "Oh God." I groaned and hid my face in my hands.

He pulled my hands away from my face and kissed me softly on the lips. "He'll love you. Esme already does and Alice. He has no choice."

I frowned. "I want him to like me because he wants to. Not because he feels he has to. What if he thinks I'm not the right girl for you?" I asked petrified at the thought.

He shook his head. "That's just it he'll _see_ that you _are_ the right girl for me. That we belong together."

"Okay." I whispered defeated.

"I promise he'll love you." Edward promised.

Edward led me through the garage and into the house.

As soon as we stepped into the foyer a tall blonde haired and blue eyed man was walking towards us.

"This may be a long shot but I'm guessing that's your dad?" I asked sarcastically.

Edward laughed at me and put his hand on the small of my back.

"Ah you must be Isabella. I'm Carlisle, Edward's father. It's so good to finally meet you. I've heard wonderful things about from everyone." The tall blonde man introduced himself.

I shook his hand gently and blushed. Oh God not him to!

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Cullen. Please call me Bella." I smiled softly.

"Only if you call me Carlise. Mr. Cullen is my father." He winked with a smirk.

Just like his son! Dazzinling Mcdazzler!

"Well if you two will excuse me I have to get back to work. Bella please make yourself at home. You are welcome to stay as long as you like."

He and Edward exchanged a look before Carlisle walked away and entered into a random door.

"What was that?" I asked looking at him carefully.

"What was what, Love?" He asked innocently.

But before I could reply, I heard my favorite person squeal. "Belra!"

"Hey sweaty!" I beamed as she ran to me. She rammed into my leg making me fall back a bit, but luckily my knight in shining armor was right there to catch me.

"Calm down Ali." Edward chuckled softly.

"Eddie!" She squealed and rammed into his leg too.

He chuckled lightly and reached down tossing her up into the air. He caught her easily and pulled her into his arms for a hug.

"I missed you, Ali." He sighed.

"I missed you too! You missed it Eddie. Last night I got to meet a police opisor!" She smiled so excited.

I gasped and looked at Edward. I knew my face gave away my emotions. Charlie was here last night?

"What do you mean, Al?" He asked trying to get more information from her.

"A police opisor came over last night looking for Belra but we didn't know where she was. But Eddie! Belra's right here!" She squealed literally bouncing on Edward's hip.

"Ali go play for a minute. Bella you should call your dad." Edward sighed. He set Alice on the ground and she ran into another room. He then reached into his pocket. He grabbed his phone and began dialing but I snatched the phone away from him. I hid it behind my back and took a step away from him.

He sighed. "Bella give me my phone."

I shook my head and he took a step towards me. I instantly took a step back and came in contact with the wall. I cursed silently. He closed the distance between us and rested his hands on the wall on either side of my head. I sneakily slipped his phone into my back pocket and stood as still as I could.

"I don't want to talk to him right now, Edward. I know that he's probably worried about me but I'm in good hands alright? I'm not in danger and I'm perfectly fine right where I am."

He didn't look moved.

"Please Edward." I begged.

I could see him fighting internally with his decision.

"Fine but you promise to call him later?" He asked defeated.

I nodded eagerly and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Thank you." I breathed before kissing him on his cheek.

"All you have to do is ask." He whispered rubbing his nose against mine.

"I hate to break the moment, but I'm really in the need of a tooth brush and a change of clothes." I felt the familiar warmth creep onto my face and I looked down.

Of course he laughed at me but he took my hand in his and led me up a flight of stairs.

"Tooth brush and clothes coming right up." He smiled.

He pulled me down a long hallway and then to a door on our right.

"This is my room." He smiled nervously.

He slowly opened the door and I took a look around. Grey carpet covered his floors and large grey tiles covered the walls. He had a large black bookshelf entertainment center on the far wall of his room that stood a few feet away from his queen sized bed. A large glass window covered his back wall and you had a perfect view of the backyard and pool house. **(Picture on my profile)**

"Wow." I breathed.

"It's not as exciting as Alice's room but it's home." He shrugged walking over to his closet and grabbing a t-shirt and basketball shorts.

He walked back over to me and handed me the articles of clothing. He then walked into his bath room and fished through a couple of drawers before he found a tooth brush. He walked to me again and handed it to me.

"You can use my bathroom if you like or you can use the bathroom down the hall. It's up to you."

I nodded slowly. "Thank you."

"My pleasure, I'll be downstairs if you need me." He whispered before walking out of his room and closing the door behind him.

I took another glance around his room and then walked slowly into his bathroom. I shut the door behind me and set my things onto the counter.

I reached into my bag and grabbed the extra pair of underwear I always kept in there (just in case) and set it with my clothes.

A nice cool shower would be nice.

**-Rose (same day)-**

Bella was gone. No one had any idea where she was. I had a gut feeling that she might just be with Edward. She had nowhere else to go and I'd rather her be with him than somewhere all by herself. I knew that he'd take care of her no matter what.

Charlie had gone over to the Cullen's last night and she wasn't there. I tried calling her and Edward's phones but they wouldn't pick up.

I quite frankly didn't like that Renee was here, and I didn't like that she brought her _husband_ along either. They spent the night which made me fume. If I were Charlie I would've kicked them out last night but Charlie has too big of a heart.

To say there was a lot of tension in the Swan house was an understatement. You could cut the tension in here with a q-tip. Ronnie and Charlie were going neck to neck and Renee just refused to leave.

I felt out of place seeing as this was a family matter but I didn't want to leave in fear that things would get out of hand.

I slowly walked down the stairs and into the living room.

"Where could she be, Charlie?" Renee snapped at him.

"I don't know, Renee." He sighed running his hands through his hair.

"I can't believe she ran away. I'm so sorry." Ronnie paced back and forth.

"You can't believe she ran away? You're sorry? You brought Renee here, Ronnie!" Charlie yelled. His face turned unbelievably red.

Everything went silent. Everyone stood still.

"I need a drink." Renee sighed standing up. "Anyone want one?"

Charlie punched the wall. "Is this a game to you Renee? Is it? How stupid could you really be? My daughter ran away _because_ of you and all you can say is you need a _drink_?"

She took a step away from him. "She's my daughter to, Charlie." She snapped at him.

"Then start acting like you actually care about her, Renee. I want you out of my house by the next hour or I'll remove you myself. Then you can get your damn drink." He hissed before storming out of the room.

Renee didn't look fazed at all. She sighed and shrugged. "Oh well. I guess we'll be leaving now. Ronnie, call me later we'll be at the hotel."

Renee and her husband gathered their stuff and left the house a few minutes later. Staci shot up from the couch and shouted in frustration.

"I _hate _that woman, Ronnie! I hate her with a burning passion! I hate her with everything I have in me. I absolutely _cannot_ believe you brought her here! You may be my husband Ronnie, but what you have done is absolutely unforgivable. Make this right, Ronnie Dale Winter. Make it right or I will never speak to you again. I am not joking about that. Come on Rose." She fumed. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs and into Bella's room.

**-Bella-**

Alice had begged us to watch movies with her and I couldn't say no. Edward wanted to spend 'alone' time with me but I used my 'all I have to do is ask' line and he caved. I loved this power I had over him.

I was currently in Alice's room helping her change into more comfortable clothes.

"Do you like Eddie? Because Eddie likes you. He says you're the pwettiest girl he's evwa seen… after me." She pouted as I slipped her pink shirt over her head.

I blushed. "I love Eddie." I whispered.

She squealed and started jumping up and down. "Really?"

I sat back on my butt and let her finish jumping. "Really really." I smiled.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a big kiss on my cheek. "Are you an Eddie gonna get married now?"

I laughed wrapping my arms securely around her. "Hopefully someday."

"Good." She sighed resting her head in the crook of my neck.

"Alright little lady are you ready to watch some movies?" I asked getting up from the ground and setting her on the floor.

She nodded eagerly and proceeded to run out of the door.

I stood there trying to hold back my laughter. Seconds later she ran back into her room with a petrified expression on it.

"I don't have any pants on, Belra!" She whined covering her lower half even though she had on underwear.

I laughed softly stopping down to her level. "Here you go." I held her pants out and she got in quickly and pulled them up.

"Okay now we're ready."

She grabbed my hand and practically drug me out of the room. I barely even got to switch off the light with the amount of strength she used to get me out of there.

We got down the stairs.

"Alright Ali, go choose a movie and I'll go see how Edward's doing with the snack okay?" I whispered

She nodded and ran into the living room.

I smiled walking into the kitchen. Edward was standing at the cupboard with his back facing me. I tip toed and snuck up behind him. When I was right behind him I snaked my hands around his torso and hugged him from behind. He didn't even jump.

"Hello, Love." He purred resting his hands on top of my hands.

"Didn't I scare you?" I pouted even though he couldn't see me.

"I heard you tell Ali you were coming to see me." He chuckled turning around and pinning me against the edge of the island.

I huffed. "Well it was worth a try."

He wrapped his arms around me and bent his head down so that our foreheads touched.

"Hi." He smiled.

I gave him a quick peck on his lips. "Hey."

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" He sang softly.

I laughed throwing my head back.

"Well if I haven't; I love you, Isabella."

"I love you too, Edward." I sighed with contentment.

"Eddie! Don't do that to Bella! Daddy says that babies come from very special hugs!" Alice yelled running into the kitchen.

I chuckled pulling away from a blushing Edward.

"Yeah,Eddie." I winked before brushing past him and picking Alice up.

We settled on the couch Edward was to my right and Alice was in between us wrapped in her favorite pink blanket. Edward wanted to sit next to my but Ali refused to let us because she said that 'babies come from special hugs'. It annoyed Edward but he quickly forgot about it when Alice started laughing at the movie.

I barely watched the movie because I was too busy watching Edward. Yeah call me crazy but I don't regret it one bit.

The doorbell rung in the middle of our third movie and Alice jumped up to go get it. Edward, not liking the idea, ran after her. I paused the movie and walked over to the opening of the living room to peek and see who was at the door.

I wish I hadn't taken the peek. I wish I had run in the other direction.

Ronnie and Charlie were standing on the other side of the door. Ronnie had a pained expression on his face and Charlie just looked like a complete mess.

"I was dropping by again just to see if Bella had come by?" Charlie asked with a hint of hope on his face.

"Bella!" Ronnie yelled pushing past Alice and Edward and running towards me. I turned on my feet and ran anywhere I could. But it was no use. Ronnie grabbed me from around my waist and lifted me up in the air.

"Bella please let me explain." He begged.

I tried to get away from him I kicked and screamed and punched and slapped but he wouldn't let go.

"Stop hurting my, Belra!" Alice screamed.

I sighed. "No Alice I'm okay. Put me down please."

He set me on my feet and I straightened out my clothes.

"Please Bella give me five minutes." Ronnie begged.

I sighed. "Five minutes."

I walked into the foyer and walked over to Charlie. As I passed Edward I grabbed his hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze. I then ran the rest of the way to Charlie and he engulfed me in his arms and held me tight.

"Are you okay?" He asked squeezing me.

"I'm fine dad." I whispered hugging him back.

"Good." He sighed loosening his grip on me.

"I have to go talk to Ronnie now; I'll talk to you later." I sighed again.

He let me go hesitant at first.

I walked past him and out of the front door. As Ronnie walked past him I heard Charlie whisper, "Don't you mess this up."

I walked to the gazebo the Cullen's had off to the far left of the house and took a seat on the bench inside. Ronnie came in and sat down on the bench opposite me.

We sat silent for a while. I guess we were both waiting for the other to fess up and break the ice. I couldn't take it anymore so I just took a big breath and…

"Why'd you do it Ronnie?" He winced at the sound of me saying his name. He knew that I only called him Ronnie when I was really upset.

He sighed and looked down to his lap. "You and Renee haven't seen each other in so long, Bella."

"And?" I spat crossing my arms.

"And I was already coming down here for the concerts. So I thought I'd bring her along so she could see you."

"Didn't you think to ask me how I felt about that?" I asked throwing my arms up in the air.

"She deserves to see you, Bella?" He almost growled.

"She doesn't deserve anything that has to do with me. She made _that _choice when she walked out on me fourteen years ago."

"That's not fair, Bella." He said jumping to his feet.

"What's not fair, Ronnie?" I asked incredulously. "The last time I checked she walked out on me! She chose to leave me! She chose to never see me again!"

"It's not all about you, Bella." He spat pointing his finger to the ground.

I scoffed at him. "What? It's about her?"

"That's not what I meant, Bella. I just-"

"You know what Ronnie? Save it. I don't feel like taking about this right now." I sighed. I walked away and rushed into the house.

Charlie was talking with Carlisle in the living room and they both stood as soon as I walked into the room.

"Dad a word please?" I asked before walking out into the foyer.

I heard his heavy footsteps following me.

"I'm not coming home until he leaves Forks and she's gone." I sighed.

"I'm not going to force you." He frowned. "But please at least call me. Let me know you're okay."

"I will dad. I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't mean to. I just needed to get as far away from her as possible. Don't be mad at Edward. He had no idea what was going on. He's the main one trying to get me to go home."

"I'm not mad at your boyfriend, Bella. I'm just glad you're okay."

I hugged him. "I love you dad."

"I love you too, Bells." He sighed against my hair. "I'll send Rose with a bag of clothes for you."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Take care of my girl, Edward." Charlie called over my shoulder.

"I will, Sir." Edward replied from behind me.

"She'll be in good hands, Charlie." Esme smiled coming up to us.

"Thank you Esme." Charlie sighed.

Charlie and Ronnie left and we finished our movie. Rose came later with a bag of clothes for the both of us. (She would be staying too).

When Rose saw me she ran straight for me and pulled me into a vice grip.

"I was so worried about you." She sighed.

"I'm fine, Rose."

"Yeah I bet you are." She smirked glancing at Edward.

"Girls you can take the guest bedrooms on the third floor. I've made the beds and the rooms are ready for you." Esme smiled sweetly as us.

* * *

**Sorry it's short. It's kind of a filler chapter if you will. Chapter 19 is going to give you guys goosebumps for sure. So the number of reviews for next chapter is 19 reviews! **

**And drum roll please….A very good friend of mine Edward Cullen is stopping by next chapter for a very **_**very **_**exclusive interview and I need questions you guys want me to ask him; pertaining to FAVORS and his life. *wink wink* ;). So leave a review with your desired question and I'll choose from the one's I get! See you next chapter with Rob! Love you guys!**

**Ozy**


	19. The Reason

"I have to go, Bella." Edward said pushing my arms away from him.

"Why?" I cried grabbing for him. Just longing for the feeling of his arms around me, and longing for the feeling of home.

"I have to go. I'm not gonna pretend that _this_ is what I want anymore." He sighed taking a step away from me.

"You said you'd never leave me. You said that you would always be with me." I sobbed dropping my arms to my side.

"Yeah…well I lied, Bella."

I shook my head. "No, you're lying. You said you love me and that you'd be here for me."

"I have to go, Bella. I can't stay here anymore. I'm no good for you." He turned his back to me and walked away from me.

I tried to run after him, but my feet wouldn't move. All I could do was scream and that's what I did.

"Please don't go, Edward! You're all I have! Please don't leave me! Don't leave me!" I cried reaching for him. He slowly disappeared in the distance and the tears came hard. The sobs were violently shaking my body and I couldn't take it.

"Edward! Come back please! Please don't leave me! Please! No!" I screamed falling to my knees. "You said you wouldn't leave!"

"Bella!" His beautiful velvet voice engulfed me. "Bella!"

I wanted so much to answer but I couldn't do anything but scream.

"Bella!"

My body started shaking again but it wasn't be who was shaking. Someone else was shaking me.

"Bella! Please!"

My eyes snapped open and I stared up at my green eyed angel. I was still crying but I was in his arms.

"You left me." I whimpered pulling him to me. I held onto him tightly knowing that if I let go he'd leave me again.

"No Baby, I didn't I was here the whole time. I never left and I'm not leaving." He cooed rocking us back and forth.

"You-you walked away from me. You s-s-said that you had to go, that you couldn't stay here with me and that you're no good for me! You l-left!" I sobbed crying into his shoulder.

"Bella, Love I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere." He said kissing every inch of my face.

"Please don't leave me Edward! Please, please don't go!" I begged grabbing a hand full of his shirt and holding on for dear life.

"I'm not leaving you, Baby. It was just a dream. I'm not going anywhere I promise." He whispered against my hair. "I'm here always and forever."

There was a soft knock on the door and then light pooled into the room. "Edward is everything alright?" It was Esme.

"Yeah mom, she just had a bad dream." Edward whispered still rocking me.

"Do you want me to get Carlisle?" She asked with concern.

"No we'll be alright." Edward sighed against me.

"Okay." She whispered then closed the door.

"Bella, look at me." Edward said sternly.

I pulled away from his chest and sat back a little so I could see his face.

He wiped away my tears then cupped my face in his hands. His thumbs were rubbing soft circles on my cheeks and he stared down at me lovingly.

I sniffed and sniffed trying with everything I had in me not to break down and cry.

"I am not leaving you. I am not going anywhere. You are mine and I am yours. I will always be here for you whether you want me to be or not. I love you. I love you more than all the stars in the sky. You are my life. I would never leave you because home is with you, Bella. Wherever I am as long as you are with me, it will always be home."

Tears ran down my face as I stared back at him.

"I'm not going to leave you, Bella. Please believe me. I'm always going to be here." He pleaded with me.

I snaked my hands around his neck and brought his lips to me. I kissed him showing him that I love him. Letting him know that I believe him. His lips moved against mine as he pulled me closer to him; molding me against his chest.

"I believe you, Edward. I love you." I whispered when we pulled away for a much needed breath.

"I love you too, Isabella, never doubt that." He whispered.

We sat there me in his lap and my hands wrapped around him, his wrapped around me.

"I want to show you something." He whispered after a while. "Is that okay?"

I nodded my head not sure I had a voice. I went to get up but he carried me bridal style out of the room and to the stairs. I didn't object this time. I didn't have any strength to so I just wrapped my arms around his neck and enjoyed the ride.

We went up two stories and down the hall Alice had taken me the first time I babysat her. We walked to the back of the hall and where there was a hidden set of stairs that wound to the top. Edward took me up and we entered a dark room. Edward walked around in the dark not tripping over anything. He seemed to know where he was going. Of course he did it was his house.

He walked to another place in the room and set me down on what felt like a couch.

"I'm be right back." He whispered then left me sitting there in the dark.

I heard him shuffling around and tried to squint but my eyes hadn't adjusted to the dark yet.

"Close your eyes." He called from the other side of the room.

I immediately did as I was told.

"Okay you can open your eyes now." He whispered inches from me face.

My eyes snapped open at how close he was. My eyes widened when I took in where I was. I was sitting on a white plush couch next to the white grand piano I had seen weeks ago with Alice. I was in the piano room. His piano room.

"It's beautiful, Edward." I breathed.

"I want to play you something." He smiled. He kissed me on the lips lingering for a minute then went and sat on the piano bench.

I hugged my knees to my chest and watched as he kept glancing at me nervously. A few minutes later he started playing a beautiful melody and the sweet sounds filled the air around us. I closed my eyes with a smile on my lips.

"It's beautiful." I whisper.

"I wrote this for you." He said still playing the song. "Bella's Lullaby."

My eyes snapped open and I stared at him. He wrote this for me? He wrote a song for me? No one has ever written a song for me.

I got up from the couch and sat next to him on the bench. I placed a soft kiss on the side of his neck then I rested my head on his shoulder. "Thank you."

We got to school shortly after we left the piano and got ready. Rose was worried about me and I told her that I was okay. Of course she didn't believe me, but she dropped it and we left the house.

As usual Edward opened my door and Rose's door when we got to school. Rose ran off to find Emmett as Edward got my book bag for me. When I was ready he took my hand in his and walked me to my locker. I opened my locker and exchanged my books. Edward leaned casually against the locker next to mine staring at me like I was going to disappear.

I smile softly and then looked past him. My smile immediately dropped. Not because of Edward. It was because of Emmett. He and Rose were coming down the hall way towards us. Emmett didn't look happy. His face was red and his eye brows were pulled together. His shoulders were tense and Rose was beside him. She looked as if she was pleading with him. Emmett ignored her and kept on walking. A guy got in Emmett's way and Emmett tossed him out of his way effectively tossing said guy into the row of lockers. The boy fell to the floor with a huff but Emmett kept walking unfazed. Rose stopped quickly to see if he was okay then ran after Emmett.

Everything went in slow motion for me and I didn't snap out of it until Emmett stopped right in front of us. His breathing was irate and he looked so angry. Rose was gripping his bicep with both hands trying to calm him down. She glanced at me with an apologetic look then to Edward.

Edward stepped in front of me protectively and both of them were staring the other down.

"What's wrong Emmett?" I asked not understanding anything that was happening right now.

He tore his eyes away from Edward and looked me in the eyes. He didn't say anything then a few minutes later he set his eyes back on Edward.

"Emmett _what is wrong_?" I say more firmly this time, letting him know that _I_ wasn't playing any games.

His breathing came quicker and he clenched his fists.

A crowd had gathered around us now and I felt like cowering into a nearby corner from all of the attention we were attracting.

Emmett snapped his eyes to me. "You ran away from home?" Then he looked at Edward, "And you! You _helped _her? Why am I only figuring out about this now?"

"Emmett calm down." Edward just about growled.

"Calm down? Calm down! My baby sister runs away from home, with the help of her boyfriend, my cousin, my best friend, and I only find out about it _two _days after and you want me to calm done?"

"But Emmett you don't know the whole story yet!" Rose pleaded.

"I don't need to know the _whole_ story, Rose. I know enough!" He hissed not taking his eyes off of Edward and I.

"No you don't, Emmett. So until you calm down I don't think it's any of your business right now." I snapped. "Now if you'll excuse me I'd rather not be late for class."

I grabbed Edward's hand in mine and pulled him down the hall.

Once we turned the corner Edward pushed me up against the nearest wall and slammed his mouth against mine effectively making me forgot why I was upset in the first place. My arms went around his neck and I kissed him back. He parted my lips and our tongues fought. He won. Nuff said. We pulled away for air and he placed three more tender kisses on my lips before resting his forehead against mine.

"You okay?" He whispered against my lips.

I shook my head 'no'.

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

I smiled softly. "You have nothing to be sorry about, Edward._ I_ ran away."

"Well, I'm sorry about Emmett causing us so much attention. I know you don't like that." He sighed. He pulled us from the wall and he wrapped his arm around me pulling me flush against his chest.

"Eh what's done is done." I shrugged.

He was about to say something but was interrupted by Mrs. Cope over the intercom.

"_Good morning students, faculty, and staff. Sorry for the interruption. Will the whole student body report to the auditorium immediately. Will the whole student body report to the auditorium immediately. Thank you."_

Edward glanced down at me; I up at him.

I shrugged answering his and my mental question.

We began walking to the auditorium following the crowd of people that had formed out of nowhere.

I was walking silently next to Edward when I felt another presence beside me. I glanced to my left and saw Emmett walking beside me. Edward immediately tightened his grip around my waist. Emmett looked down at me with an apologetic smile.

"Rose told me everything that happened." He whispered so only we would here. "I'm sorry I over reacted and I'm sorry about what Ronnie did."

I nodded my head not wanting to talk about it right now. The rest of the walk was silent and we took our seats near to the back because the front and middle were mostly full. The whole gang sat on the same row. I was sitting on an end seat. I really didn't feel like sitting in between two people. I just wanted my space with Edward with me. If that makes any sense.

Mrs. Grey got on the stage and the auditorium got quiet.

"Good morning, students. You're probably wondering why I've called you all to the auditorium this morning so I won't keep you waiting any longer. This morning I got a call. This call is important because I found out that a very important guest would be visiting us this morning for volunteer work." She smiled.

There were groans and 'boos' all around. She rolled her eyes at us but kept on going.

"Now this guest is very important and I'm sure if you guys gave them a chance you'll actually have fun with the program this morning. So without further ado I would like to present to you, for a free benefit concert, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus."

Everyone erupted in screams and cat calling as the curtain pulled back to reveal the band.

I tensed. A benefit concert? I quickly glanced at my friends and they were all staring at me still sitting down in their seats. Oh yeah I forgot they knew. I smiled softly at them and motioned for them to go crazy. I was the only one who should be cross with Ronnie, and if they wanted to enjoy the concert then I shouldn't be stopping them.

"It's okay guys!" I yelled over the screams. No one moved. I sighed they never did listen to me. I got up from my seat. "Get your butts off those seats you pansies!" I laughed pulling Edward to his feet. Everyone followed suit and soon they were all singing along to the songs. Edward wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my head.

Sure I was upset with Ronnie but I didn't want to ruin every bodies fun.

After five songs were played Ronnie came up to the main mic and searched the crowd.

"I want to sing one last song for you guys. It is dedicated to my cousin who is among you guys right now. She's mad at me right now. She knows who she is. It's our cover song "The Reason" originally by Hoobastank." He looked right at me as the music started.

Edward squeezed me reassuringly. Anger took over me and I folded my arms. He knew that I wanted to keep me being his cousin a secret. I didn't like the attention and I was perfectly fine being normal even if some of the girls hated me. I didn't want to give them another reason to be angry or jealous of me. Ronnie was ruining everything.

If this was his way of apologizing then it definitely wasn't going to work. How could he think that singing to me in front of my whole school would get me forgive him? He knew that I didn't want anyone to know that he was my cousin because that would cause attention and Bella Swan despises attention.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath then began to sing…

_I'm not a perfect person__  
__There's many things I wish I didn't do__  
__But I continue learning__  
__I never meant to do those things to you__  
__And so I have to say before I go__  
__That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me__  
__To change who I used to be__  
__A reason to start over new__  
__and the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you__  
__It's something I must live with everyday__  
__And all the pain I put you through__  
__I wish that I could take it all away__  
__And be the one who catches all your tears__  
__That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me__  
__To change who I used to be__  
__A reason to start over new__  
__and the reason is You_

_and the reason is You__[x3]_

_I'm not a perfect person__  
__I never meant to do those things to you__  
__And so I have to say before I go__  
__That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me__  
__To change who I used to be__  
__A reason to start over new__  
__and the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show__  
__A side of me you didn't know__  
__A reason for all that I do__  
__And the reason is you_

As the ending chords of the song rang in the auditorium there was a calm silence. Then girls started screaming and everyone was going wild. Then if things couldn't get any worse.

"Bella I'm so sorry." PJ breathed into the mic.

There were gasps and screams. Slowly people started looking for me in the crowd. People stared at me and the whispers started. I blushed of course. To say I was pissed would be a huge understatement. I had to get out of there. I walked down the aisle and couldn't take it anymore.

"Bella!" Someone yelled. But I didn't turn back I just kept going.

I ran to the exit and pushed through the double doors. I didn't know where I was going and quite frankly I didn't care. I just needed to get away from Ronnie from everyone.

"Bella!" The same person yelled again.

I still ignored it and ran.

There were two sets of footsteps following me and I was pretty sure I knew who they belonged to. I didn't stop I just kept running. I ran straight for the gym and whipped the gym door open. I ran to the bleachers then stopped because I couldn't run anymore. I didn't have any more air.

"Bella." Edward sighed wrapping his arms around me.

"Is he in here, Edward?" I asked so only he would hear me.

"Yeah." He whispered back.

I sighed. He'll never leave me alone will he? "Please don't leave me alone with him."

"I'm right here baby; always will be."

"Thank you." I breathed.

"Bella please hear me out." Ronnie pleaded.

I turn to him with my poker face set.

"I'm listening." I deadpanned.

Ronnie glances at Edward then back to me.

"Either he's stays or we both go, Ronnie." I sigh.

"I'm sorry I brought Renee here, Bella. But you have got to grow up. She's your mother. She misses you and she feels terrible for not being there for you. I understand that you are upset I brought her here but she's hurting too."

"I must be mistaken. Did you call_ that _an apology? She's the one that needs to _"grow up"_ Ronnie not me. She may be my mother, but within the last fourteen years of my life she has done nothing to claim that title and just because she shows up sometime later on, because YOU brought HER here means nothing to me at all. I don't want her in my life. I was doing just fine without her. Like I said yesterday, I'm done talking about this with you so please, please just leave me alone." With that I ran out of the gym and towards the parking lot. I knew Edward would follow me.

I stopped a few feet shy of the parking lot near the picnic benches.

"Hey Bella!" Jessica called.

"Ronnie Winter is your cousin huh? Is that why Edward chose you?" Lauren asks coming over to where I was standing.

"Before you go any further, Lauren, it's none of your business who I'm related to or who I'm going out with. Edward chose me because he loves _me_ and **not **you. You need to get over yourself. Not every guy likes you, Lauren. Quite frankly, I believe people are only nice to you because they feel sorry for you. Now if you'll excuse me I have better things to do right now."

I walked away from them not looking back. I don't know where this sudden burst of energy came from but it felt good. I walked towards Edward's car hoping he'd be there. I was so glad we parked near the back of the parking lot today.

Sure enough he was leaning against the driver's side when his car came into view. I don't know what it was but as soon as I saw him it was like weights were lifted off my shoulders and I didn't have to pretend to be strong anymore because I had my rock right here with me. My steps came slower now and it was getting harder and harder to breathe. I clenched my chest willing more air to pass through my lungs but nothing was working.

I looked up to Edward and he was already running towards me. I stop walking completely. In the distance I see a black cloud coming towards me. My vision is becoming hazy and I feel like I'm swaying.

Then I feel Edward's arms wrap securely around me and I'm not worried what happens to me now, because he's here with me and I knew I was safe.

"I just want him to leave me alone, Edward." That was the last thing I remember saying to him before the black cloud took over me.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

I wake up with a gasp for air. "Edward?" I croak. I looked around for him and he wasn't there.

My bottom lips starts to quiver. He left me. Where was I? I looked around taking in that I must be in a hospital. Why was I in a hospital room? My head starts pounding and there is a sharp pain?

"Edward!" I cry again.

Suddenly the room door swings open and Edward rushes towards me. "I'm here. I'm here." He repeats over and over again.

"What happened Edward? Why am I in here?" I ask begging for some answers.

"You passed out in the parking lot. I tried to wake you up but you weren't answering me. You were barely breathing so I called for an ambulance. I road with you here but you still hadn't woken up. They weren't telling me anything about you condition. That's why I wasn't here when you woke up. I called Charlie and Carlisle is coming." He explained.

"Just don't leave me." I whispered against his cheek.

"I won't love I promise." He whispers reassuringly.

About a half hour later Charlie came and he was literally freaking out. He hugged Edward and praised him for being there and getting me to the hospital. Then he came over to me obviously afraid to touch me. I knew he was thinking that if he did, something bad would happen.

"Dad calm down. I just fainted." I smirked when he pulled his hat off and tugged at his hair.

"I'm so sorry about all of this, Bells." He apologized for the hundredth time.

"Dad! Stop apologizing! You did nothing wrong!" I laughed throwing my arms up into the air.

"How are you so calm about this?" He asked.

"Because I feel _fine_, Dad." I wasn't lying. I felt okay not the best but I'd live.

There was a soft knock on the door and then it opened. Carlisle came in wearing a white coat. He had a clipboard in his hands and he was wearing a warm smile on his face.

"Morning everyone." He smiled walking over to my bed. "Bella it's nice seeing you again, but certainly not under these circumstances."

"I'm sorry for taking you away from your job, Carlisle. You probably have many patients to cater to." I blushed looking away.

Everyone laughed at me and I blushed not understanding why they were laughing.

"This _is _my job and you _are_ a patient, Bella." Carlisle chuckled flipping through what I was guessing was my medical chart.

Oh..right..forgot about that.

"You've got quite a medical history, Bella." Carlisle chuckled looking down at the clipboard.

"Yeah well Bella isn't really what we'd call graceful." Charlie smiled over at me.

"Well, Bella after running a couple of tests I discovered that you fainted because of acute emotional stress. Your blood pressure, the first time we checked was 140/90. I checked it about half an hour later and it only went up. I want to check it again before you leave just to make sure it goes down, if it doesn't I want you to take it easy for the next two days. I'll give you a written doctor's note excusing you from school. It's important that you rest and be lazy. Don't do anything that will stress you out. I want you to come in on Thursday just so I can run some more test and check your blood pressure."

I went to object but he interrupted me by saying. "Doctor's orders."

I frowned a bit. "Fine."

The door to my room opens again but this time Ronnie stumbles in. The door slams shut before anybody says anything and we all stare at him.

"Bella are you okay?"

The beeping on the heart rate monitor increased its speed. Charlie growled mostly to himself and he grabbed Ronnie by the collar.

"I told you _not_ to come, Ronnie." He hissed at him. He opened my room door and there stood Renee and her husband.

The beeping became faster and I started hyperventilating _again_!

"For the love of God. Give her a break!" Charlie shouted pushing Ronnie out of the room and slamming the door in their faces. Charlie ran back to my bed nothing but concern in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Bells."

"It's okay dad." I sighed patting his hand.

* * *

**~Edward Cullen Interview~**

**Ozy(RF13) sits in the chair opposite Edward, clip board and two bottles of water in hand. She hands Edward his water and he takes it offering her a kind smile.**

"**Hi, Edward." She beams.**

**He nods his head politely. "Ozy."**

"**My readers are so excited that you're here for the interview! It's a wonder I even got a hold of you seeing as you've been really busy with Bella and Alice."**

"**I' m glad to be here."**

"**Well I'll just start out with the simple questions; Were you scared when Emmett approached you in the hall today?"**

**He tensed and clenched his fist. "I wasn't scared, I was just concerned for Bella. He didn't look like he was handling his anger well and I didn't want him to harm Bella."**

**Ozy nods. "I see. What are your thoughts concerning Ronnie?"**

"**Bella won't let me do anything about it, and because I can't deny anything she asks of me, I'm keeping my distance. But if he so much as looks at me wrong it's on."**

"**Do you love Bella?"**

**A huge smile spread across his face. "With everything I have in me. She's extraordinary. She brings out the best in me just by being there. She's… my life now and I want to spend the rest of my life with her and make her happy."**

**Ozy gushes. "That's so sweet, Edward."**

"**A fan wants to know how you felt when Carlisle and Esme decided to adopt Alice." Ozy said reading the question of her clipboard from **_alicecullen623._

**He rubs the back of his neck while chuckling nervously. "To be honest at first I wasn't sure about it; I didn't know if I wanted another person in the family because I liked just having Carlisle, Esme, and me. In a way I was being completely selfish and I knew it. I didn't want someone to come in and ruin what we had. Of course they had already decided on it and I didn't want to take that away, so I told them that I was okay with it. I had planned to ignore the baby went it got here. But when Esme walked through the door with Ali in her arms, I was done for. She was just so small and innocent. Then Esme gave her to me and she grabbed hold of my pinky finger and she wouldn't let go."**

**Edward's phone starts to ring. "Excuse me."**

**Ozy nods secretly wiping away the tear that shed from the story Edward just shared.**

**Edward closes his phone with an apologetic smile on his face. "I'm sorry I have to cut the interview short but its Ali's bed time and she wants me to read her her bed time story."**

"**Oh of course! Tell Ali we said hi and we love her dearly!"**

"**I'll be sure to tell her. Would you mind doing me a favor in return, Ozy?"**

**Ozy smiles and leans forward as if he's going to tell her a secret. "Sure."**

"**Would you please tell** _Throughmyeyes19, nessa01, Soni's Angel, Dark-Angel421, Vampiregirl 1711, _**and everyone else who commented, alerted, and favorited the story that I really appreciate the support they're giving Bella and I?"**

"**Yes! I'm sure they would love that!"**

"**Thank you. And tell them that I'll try to stop by for another interview sometime soon?"**

**Ozy nods. "Sure thing!"**

"**Well have a great night! And please let Bella and I have a happy ending; 'cause I mean our future does lie in your hands." He smirks.**

"**Get me one of Alice's brownies and I'll see what I can do." I wink before he waves then turns around and walks out of the room.**

Well that's the interview with Edward. He's incredibly sorry he had to go so soon but he says Alice sends little hugs and kisses for everyone! I know that this chapter took everyone by surprise. I was trying to update a chapter before I went out of town. I won't be back for a week so I decided another chapter was deserved! As soon as I get back I promise I will get Chapter 20 to you as soon as I can! While I'm away I won't be able to write so please please forgive me! Anyway tell me what you think please! And see you soon!

10 reviews for next chapter please! See you soon! Love you guys soooooo much!


	20. Over Protective

Carlisle, Charlie, Emmett, and Edward made me go home as soon as I was allowed to leave the hospital. Why?

Because my blood pressure went up instead of down. I tried everything I could. I even ate ice even though I knew it wouldn't help. I frowned so hard I promise you it should've become permanent.

Coincidentally, school was let out an hour after the concert was done. Mysteriously the power went out and all the _boys_ bathrooms were flooded and the water leaked into the halls. To top it all off there were ants all over the cafeteria and three of the classrooms.

The gang came to visit me. Rick, Matt, and Keegan swore they had nothing to do with school letting out but I could see it in their eyes that they did.

I couldn't believe that I have friends who risked getting suspended just to come see me in the hospital. How did I get so lucky? The world will never know, but I won't be complaining at all.

So here I was at home on my bed wrapped in about twenty blankets because Charlie insists that I _must_ be freezing. I let him take care of me because I can tell he feels bad for everything that has been happening lately. What can I say? I'm a sucker for making the people I love happy. So if taking care of me makes Charlie happy then so be it.

I groaned when Charlie walked into my room with _another_ blanket. This time Rose and Staci came in behind him with what looked like chicken soup and crackers.

I laughed softly and they both looked at me questioningly. "Guys Dr. Cullen told me to relax. Chicken soup makes me sad."

Rose rushed out of the room as quickly as she could without dropping the soup and Staci followed right behind her.

"Guys! Wait! I was just-" I sighed because they were gone before I could tell them I was joking.

Charlie chuckled softly. "You shouldn't do that to them. They're really worried about you."

"Dad I'm serious. I'm not sick. I'm perfectly fine. Sure I'm a bit stressed out but I'm not dying. I want to be downstairs watching movies with you guys! Not stuck up here in my room in a straight jacket. I mean I swear I'm breaking out a sweat under here."

He sighed sitting down on the edge of my bed. "I'm sorry, Bells. I don't mean to do this. I'm just worried about you that's all."

"I know Dad. But I'm fine. I will be fine. I always am." I sighed.

"But I don't want you to put on a façade for me. I'm a grown man. I can take it. Yell at me. Hit me. Whatever makes you feel better! Just don't _not_ talk to me about how you're feeling."

"You want to know how I'm feeling right now?" I asked slowly.

He nodded.

"I want a burger." I smiled.

He smiled. "I could arrange it."

"And a vanilla milkshake with whipped cream and a cherry on top." I added.

"Okay."

"And I want all of us to go out. We could go to Keegan's Dad's diner right now. That's what I want. Let's go." I laughed trying to get out of the mound of blankets.

He laughed. "Okay, Bells. I get it. I'll ease up a bit."

"Thank you." I smiled. "Now, can you please get me out of here?" I begged.

He laughed but helped me anyway. I spent the rest of the night with Staci, Charlie, and Rose. We ate pizza and pigged out on the couch. I fell asleep first and Charlie must of taken me up to my room because this morning I woke up on my bed. Around seven or eight he came into the room to tell me goodbye before he went to work.

"Carlisle gave Rose a doctor's note too. So she'll be home with you. I have to work but I want you to go out with Stace today she's gonna help you pick out a car. I gave her the money. Sorry I can't be there today."

"It's okay dad. I'll just send you a picture. Are you sure you can't come?" My voice was full of sleep and what I was saying was barely understandable but I still tried to talk.

"I wish I could baby girl but I can't get off today." He frowned.

I nodded. "Okay. I'll see you tonight."

He kissed my forehead and then he tip toed back out of the room.

Rose and I woke up a few hours later and got ready before Staci came to pick us up. We ate a small breakfast before leaving. We had decided on eating a hardy lunch after car shopping so I wasn't worried about eating.

I was anxious about getting a car. To be completely honest I haven't really thought about a car over the course of these few weeks. A car was one of the least things on my mind. I texted Edward when I woke up and told him what was happening and he told me that I need to get a car that is bullet proof, has good crash ratings, the whole nine. I know that he is over protective of me, but when he wants my car to be over protective too that calls for some professional help.

I mean really it's not like I'm a walking accident magnet. I _can_ walk across a room without injuring myself. I've done it many times before.

"Bella, would stop thinking about Edward naked and pay attention please." Rose smirked snapping her fingers in front of my face.

I blushed then stuck my tongue out at her. "I am paying attention, Rose."

She smirked. "But you're still picturing Edward naked."

I blushed even more. "I wasn't-you-but I-"

"It's okay, Bells, we totally understand." Stace said laughing with Rose at my stuttering.

I huffed and walked away from them. I walked towards the car salesman who had been helping us since we got here.

"Awe Bells!" Rose chuckled behind me. I ignored her and spoke to the salesman.

"Could you show me the cars you have that are bullet proof?"

He smiled, nodded then proceeded to show me to the other side of the building. This was an indoor car dealership. Which is perfect for Forks seeing as it rains every second of every day.

"These are our Mercedes models. They actually just arrived this morning. They are the only ones out of the whole lot that are _bullet_ proof. "

"Bullet proof, really Bella?" Rose snorted as she walked over to us.

I shrugged. "Edward was curious."

"If I know Edward he was probably being serious. Maybe you do need this car. Knowing you you'll be safer inside of it then you are just standing here."

"Our Mercedes models have great crash ratings. They actually one of the best crash ratings of the whole lot. I could take _you_ for a test drive if you'd like." He offered. I instantly took a step back and sighed.

This was his second attempt to flirt with me _and_ get me to take a test drive with him _alone._ He'd been coming on to me the few hours that we were here and I didn't dare tell Edward because I knew that if he knew this guy was making advances at me he'd be here in a second. Think I'm joking?

"Yeah! _We _should _all_ take this for a test drive, Bells. I call shotgun!" Rose squealed running to the passenger side of the car.

The guy nodded disappointed. "Since you've already shown me your licenses, I'll go and get the keys. I'll be back shortly."

He walked away sulking and I turned to Rose.

"Thank you!" I breathed.

"Anytime Bells. I saw the way he's been looking at you. The pervert he was seriously staring a hole into your arse when you walked in," She giggled, "Edward wasn't happy when I told him about it."

My eyes snapped to her. "What did you say?"

"I said I saw the way he's been looking at you." She said slowly.

I shook my head. "No, Rose, _after_ that."

"Edward wasn't happy when I told him about it?" She asked unsure of what I was getting at.

"You told him!" I shrieked.

She leaned away from me surprised from my outburst. "Was I not supposed to?"

"Now he's going to freak out, Rose. You have no idea how overprotective that man is! He's probably on his way here right now!" I squeaked.

Rose grabbed my arms. "Bells! Calm down! Edward is not going to do anything rash! Everything is fine. Edward knows I won't let anything happen. We'll be okay."

"Rose, do you not know who you are talking about? Edward is crazy, over protective, paranoid, and _my_ boyfriend. Put all of those together and what do you get? My crazy, over protective, paranoid boyfriend!"

"You're over exaggerating." Rose sighed.

"Rose, Edward Cullen is as protective over me as Emmett McCarty is over you, maybe even a bit worse." I snorted trying to get my point across.

Rose shook her head.

"Remember what Emmett did to Kingland last year before he joined our group?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Kingland didn't know Em and I were dating."

"Doesn't matter Emmett didn't care but I know you remember what Emmett did to poor Kingland. Edward almost did ten times worse to Jake when we were at the park that night and we weren't even boyfriend/girlfriend yet!"

"Bella you're really over thinking this. Edward is _not _coming here to beat the crap out of that guy. He's in school and he can't just leave."

"And that's stopped him before?" I challenged.

"Bella please just trust me, Edward is not coming here. He knows I'm here with you." She sighed.

I looked at her skeptically for a minute and she arched her eyebrow challenging me to disagree. I sighed.

"Fine."

"Good now can we please test drive this baby!" She smiled jumping over to the car.

"I'm not sure I can afford this one, Rose." I frowned. "Plus do I really need a _bullet proof_ car? The VW over there was really nice."

Rose didn't answer me. The salesman walked over to us and handed me the key. Stace didn't want to come with us and decided to stay in the customer lounge on the second floor. Apparently they had coffee, cable, and big comfy couches.

The salesman, whos name I remembered was Stanley, sat in the back because Rose refused to get up from the passenger seat. (Thank you Rose.)

I started the car and Stanley directed me to the car exit. We came to a big silver door that began to go up like a garage door. I glanced over at Rose and she rolled her eyes. I laughed softly but focused back on the road. We drove around for fifteen minutes then I pulled back into the lot. It rode pretty smooth. The handle was easy to well..handle and the seats were pretty darn comfortable. Stanley directed us to the back of the building where there was a pile of concrete bricks that were molded together. They looked like a pile of rocks that was sitting randomly in the back of a parking lot. He told me to switch the gear and drive up the concrete wall. I thought he was just joking but by the look on his face I knew. So because I didn't want to feel like a complete idiot I did as I was told and the car started climbing effortlessly.

"Amazing." Rose breathed when we got down from the other side.

"Yeah." I laughed.

I pulled the car back into the building and Stanley said to park it on the "drying" mat whatever the heck that was. Rose and I got out of the car and went to the customer lounge to check on Stace. She'd fallen asleep to a movie and was curled up on one side of the couch.

Rose shook her awake while I grabbed a few sugar cookies from the cookie jar.

"These people really try and butter you up." I mumbled my mouth full of cookie.

Rose nodded. "If Emmett was here he'd be driving home the whole lot if he saw that they have all of this food for free."

I nodded. "Tell me about it."

All of a sudden there was yelling down stairs and a lot of commotion. We ran to the glass window facing the car lots and I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"What the hell?" Rose gasped.

Staci fell back onto the couch laughing. She started gasping for air and gripping her sides. "Oh My God."

I turned to Rose and shook my head. "Everything's gonna be alright? Right?"

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't think he'd actually come, Bells."

I shook my head. "Right. Now I have to go save the perverts life."

I started down the stairs and Rose was yelling behind me. "No I wanna see how this turns out!"

I kept on walking and made my way over to my crazy boyfriend and pervert Stanley.

"Don't you ever look at my girl again! Don't think about her! What kind of company is this? Your workers can't keep their behavior professional? I should sue this place for sexual harassment!" Edward yelled at both Stanley and his boss.

"Sir please that won't be necessary. I assure that this kind of behavior will never happen again." The boss pleaded with Edward.

I chose this time to calm Edward down. I came up beside him and slid my arm through his. I quickly glanced at the boss's name tag. Toby.

"Edward." I sighed. "It's really not a big deal."

"It is a big deal, Love." Edward argued glaring at Stanley.

"Mrs. Cullen I can assure this is the first and last time that this will ever occur here at our businesses. I apologize for the behavior that was portrayed towards you and your friends today. If you follow me to my office we can discuss this situation further." Toby spoke sincerely.

"That would be fine thank you, Toby" I smiled tugging on Edward's arm for him to come along. There was no way I was going to leave Edward behind with Stanley. That was surely going to cause some problems.

"Stanley I think its best you go home for the day. We'll discuss your contract tomorrow morning." Toby hissed dismissively.

Stanley nodded and walked away from us.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen please follow me." Toby gestured.

I glanced up at Edward who was wearing a smug smile on his face. He stared straight ahead as proud as he could be. I knew it might have something do with the certain "_Mr. And Mrs. Cullen."_

I rolled my eyes and laughed softly at him. We continued to follow Toby to his office. When he got there he let us in first and told us to take a seat. When we took our seats and Toby took his behind the desk. Edward laced his fingers between mine and brought my hand to his mouth. He kissed my knuckles softly then rested our hands on the arm rest.

"Once again I'm deeply sorry about Stanley's behavior today. It was purely unprofessional and I will see to it personally that he be fired." Toby stated.

"Thank you." Edward nodded.

I shook my head. "No."

"No?" Toby asked confused.

"What?" Edward asked.

"No." I sighed. "Suspend him without pay, make him clean the bathrooms or something but don't fire him."

"Bella." Edward protested.

I shook my head. "I couldn't live with myself if I knew I was the reason someone lost their job okay?"

"I assure you Mrs. Cullen, Stanley got himself fired not you."

I looked at Edward with pleading eyes. He tried to avoid eye contact but he couldn't not look at me. I stared into his eyes then pouted a little. I could see his anger fading slightly and he sighed.

"Fine, no one gets fired. I want a deal. We wanted to buy a car here today. The Mercedes Benz s600 Guard." Edward went into full business mode.

"I can offer you 15% off of the full price of the vehicle." Toby offered his eyes pleading with us to take the deal.

Edward looked at me.

"Could you give us a moment please?" I asked in a small voice.

Toby nodded. "Of course. I'll be right down the hall." He got up and walked out of his office closing the office door behind him.

"Edward-" I started but was cut off by Edward picking me up and pinning me to the wall next to the door. He pressed his body flush against mine and leaned his forehead against mine.

He looked me in the eye then slammed his mouth against mine. I kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer to me. The kiss knocked the air from my body and I became jello in his arms.

"If (kiss) you hadn't come when you did (kiss) I would've lost it (kiss)." Edward whispered in between kisses.

I turned my head to the side to catch my breath and he rested his forehead on my temple. We were both breathing hard and I couldn't believe that we were doing this.

"Edward you can't freak out every time a guy hits on me, flirts on me, looks at me in a lustful way, or talks to me. And you definitely can't skip school because of it." I scolded.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I just can't control it. You're my girlfriend. I want everyone to know that. It just drives me crazy when another man gets too close to my girl." He grumbled.

"I hang with Emmett, Kingland, Rick, and Matt all the time and you have no problem with them."

He shakes his head. "They're different. I can trust them. They know you're my girl."

"They're still guys, Babe, and you know Kingland and Rick hit on me all the time."

"They what?" He screeched pulling back.

I sighed. Obviously not the right thing to say at the moment. "Edward stop." I place a kiss on his lips and cup his cheek. "Don't you know that I love you? That no other guy can compare to you? I would choose _you_ over Jake Gyllenhaal _and _Bradely Cooper any day. Now don't get me wrong, I love me some Bradely Cooper but you're all I want and need Edward. You have no reason to be jealous or get mad when another guy talks to me because the only person on my mind is you."

"Way to butter my ego, Love." Edward chuckled.

"Out of all of that all you got was-"

Edward silenced me with a kiss.

"I love you, Bella, and I'm honored you'd choose me over some actor guy."

"Good now can we go? I'm tired of car shopping and I just want some chips." I whined.

"We can go home as soon as I get a good deal on this car."

Men.

"My dad won't like the car, babe." I groaned into his chest.

"_Yes he will. Get the car, baby." _He cooed.

"I still can't believe you came all the way to Port Angeles just because some random guy was staring at my body." Hey a girl can try and change the subject.

He gritted his teeth. "Babe please don't change the subject."

"Fine I'll call him." I sighed.

"Thank you." He smiled.

I dialed Charlie's number and he picked up on the second ring.

"Edward already called me." Charlie spoke.

I groaned in frustration. "Why me!"

Edward tried to put on an innocent face while avoiding eye contact with me.

"Get the car Bells. If Edward says that it's a good car then I believe him. Trust him and me. Get it." Charlie laughed on the other end.

"Fine." I grumbled "Love you dad, bye."

"Love you too, Bells."

I snapped the phone shut and turned to Edward. "Who else are you going to turn against me?"

He chuckled. "I just want what's best for you, Love."

"You don't want what makes me happy?" I pouted.

And his expression changed. "Bella I didn't say that! Of course I want what makes you happy, but I want you to be _safe_ at the same time."

There was a knock on the door. Edward and I quickly sat down before the door was opened.

Toby popped his head in with a friendly smile. "Are we ready?"

Edward and I nod and Toby returns to his previous seat.

"What's the verdict?" Toby asks us clicking his pen.

"25% off the full price, in writing and we won't sue." Edward confirms.

Toby's face drops a little but he quickly covers it up. "25%?" He asks more to himself then to us.

"25% off or we walk. You'll receive a call from our lawyer in the morning." Edward offers.

Toby shakes his head. "No! 25% off. In writing."

Edward smiles and stands. He leans over Toby's desk and offers him his hand. Toby stands and shake his hand as well. I stand and offer him my hand too. I see Edward eyeing our hands as Toby shakes my hand. Didn't we just talk about this?

After all the papers were signed and all the legal business was taken care of I found myself sitting in the driver's seat of my car. Rose decided to ride with me. Staci was going back to her hotel and Rose and I were going birthday shopping for Alice. Here birthday is coming up soon and I haven't gotten anything for her yet. Of course Edward wants to tag along. He says that he has to buy something for Ali too, but I just think he's afraid to leave me alone.

We pull up in front of the store and Rose and I get out of the car. Edward is by my side almost immediately. We shop for presents for about an hour then we go and have lunch at the burger place next door.

After I eat I tell Rose and Edward that I want to quickly stop by the bookstore before we leave. Edward offered to go with me but I just wanted to go alone.

A bell rings when I open the bookstore door and a man is behind the counter reading a magazine. He glances up when he hears the bell and his eyes widen. I see him check me out and I instantly roll my eyes.

Good thing Eddie isn't here.

Counter boy greets me before I begin walking around. I wasn't searching for anything in particular. Just a new read. I was looking at a row of bargain books when I felt a presence behind me. I slowly turn around and look up. Sure enough there is someone standing behind me but who the person is, is what gets me.

"Sam?" I asked confused. Was he following me?

"Bella." He nods.

"Uh…what are you doing here?" I asked fidgeting uncomfortably.

"I saw you at the diner but you were with your boyfriend. I wanted to talk to you but I didn't want to do it in front of him." He explained.

"Okay." Weird. I hope everything is alright.

"I know that you're probably still angry at all of us but I think it's my duty to apologize on behalf of Jacob." Sam starts.

I hold up my hand to stop him. "Sam, I appreciate what you're doing but the only person that should be apologizing is Jake. It was him, not you. I'm sorry to cut you off but I don't feel that this apology coming from you is right."

He closes his mouth and nods once and turns and leaves.

I sigh and lean against the book case.

"There you are." I hear Edward sigh in relief.

I open my eyes and watch him as he approaches me.

"Hi." I smile sweetly up at him. He pulls me into his arms and I feel at home again.

"Hey beautiful." He smiled then placed a kiss on my forehead. "I was getting worried."

I shook my head. "You worry too much."

He smirks. "You ready to get out of here?"

I nod my head and take his hand.

I dropped Rose home on the way and got home in time to make Charlie dinner. Edward followed me the whole way making sure that I got there safely. He even walked me to the front door.

"You didn't have to do that you know." I whisper hugging him.

He wraps his arms around me protectively. "I wanted to."

"I won't see you tomorrow." I pouted.

"I know and it's going to take everything in me not to skip again." He chuckled.

"Don't skip. I'll text you all day." I laughed.

"You know what my favorite part of today was?" He asked randomly.

"What?" I asked

"When Toby called you Mrs. Cullen."

I threw my head back as I laughed. "I figured. "

"You know what made it even better?"

"What?"

"You didn't correct him."

I smiled. "Well why correct it when it feels so right?"

His eyes widened and he pulled me in for a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pushed me into the wall. Yup I could get used to this.

I don't know how long we were kissing but what happened next must be the second worst, most embarrassing moment in my life.

"I hope you two can breathe over there." Charlie chuckles from somewhere.

I gasp and Edward puts a good distance between us. I know I'm blushing from being caught by Charlie. But he doesn't look mad. I didn't even hear him pull into the driveway. I glance over at Edward and see a light shade of pink on his cheeks. Good I'm not the only one.

"Hey dad." I whispered looking anywhere but at him.

"Uh…good evening, Sir." Edward breaths not making any eye contact with Charlie.

Charlie looks at me then at Edward. He starts laughing hysterically while shaking his head at the both of us.

"Please don't let me interrupt. Have a good night Edward. Tell your parents I said hi. Come inside soon, Bells." He chuckles waving his hands. He walks into the house and closes the door behind me.

Edward and I are still feet away from each other as frozen as ice. Slowly I glance at Edward at the same time he glances at me. When we make eye contact we both burst out laughing.

Edward walks over to me rubbing the back of his neck.

"I can't believe that just happened." I giggled falling into his chest.

"I honestly thought he was about to pull out his gun and shoot me." Edward chuckled nervously. He glanced at the front door then back to me. Worry still in his eyes.

"He wouldn't do that. He likes you too much." I smile up at him.

"I hope so. I better get going. Esme is probably expecting me for dinner soon." Edward smiles.

I pout but nod. "Okay."

"Have a good night, Love." He whispers kissing my forehead.

"I love you, Edward. "I whisper.

"As I love you, Bella." He replies before walking out to his car.

**A/N:**

**I hope you liked this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. It wasn't submitted to a beta so I apologize for all the errors. Classes resume on Monday so I won't be updating as frequently as I have been but I will try to update when I can. Only 10 Reveiws for next chapter! Leave me some love!**

**Oh and as a present for being such wonderful people. I'll let you in on a little secret: Bella and Edward's first official date will be happening soon! Gah! I can't wait!**

**-Ozy**


	21. Happy Birthday!

It's been two weeks since the car dealership situation. Two weeks since Edward and Charlie convinced me into buying that absolutely ridiculous and expensive car. Two weeks since I was in the hospital for the most ridiculous thing ever. Two weeks since I had seen Ronnie. Two weeks since he'd even attempted to make it right with me. I'm not a cold hearted person. I want Ronnie and I to make up, because it honestly feels queer not having him around while he's in town. Yes, I want to make up with him, no I don't want him to tell me that I need my mother in my life. I'm eighteen years-old and I've been doing just fine without her. Why should things change now?

Part of me thought that Ronnie would be on my side with this whole situation and I guess I misjudged just how much he understood how I felt towards my mother. I honestly thought he was the one person in the world who would understand exactly what I'm going through. But he proved me wrong and there is nothing I can do about it.

What has happened to me over the weekend is overwhelming and I handled them as best as I could.

One thing that made me feel good was last week on Saturday at three in morning Edward showed up at my house with a hybrid rose that was identical to the one he showed me in the green house that day at school. He also had a box of my favorite chocolate bars. _Snickers_. Charlie came down the stairs with his shot gun and the look on Edward's face was beyond priceless. What I didn't expect was for Charlie to shrug and go back to sleep. Apparently Charlie's in the phase of 'Whatever makes you happy'.

Anyway, today is Sunday and it's Alice's birthday. She's turning five and absolutely excited about her birthday party today. I even got a cute, pink, shopping bag shaped invitation in the mail last week. I wrapped her gift last night and chose an outfit that was 'Rose' worthy. So now I was getting ready, but I think I was more nervous than excited about going.

Why? Well it just so happens that Edward's whole family is going to be there today. I've been trying to prepare myself since he told me they were coming but I can't _not_ be nervous. I mean they're_ his_ family. What if they _don't_ like me? What if I'm not the girl they thought Edward would be with? What if I don't make a good first impression?

"I know that face." Rose huffed walking into my room. "What's wrong?" She asked sitting next to me on my bed.

I looked at her. "I can't do this. I can't meet them. I'm not ready. It can't happen. Not today."

She shook her head. "Bella they are all gonna love you! Carlisle and Esme already do. And anybody who doesn't see how great a person you are would be a fool not to recognize it. And when they see how much Edward loves you they'll love you too."

I looked down at my hands. "That's just it what if he doesn't love me enough! What if-"

Rose smacked the bed and got up quickly. "Bella stop! When are you just going to start trusting your heart! Edward loves you! He always has! He changed himself just so he could be with you! Why can't you see that? Open your eyes Bella! Open your eyes and see what you have right in front of you. If he didn't love you he wouldn't be begging you to meet his _whole _family! I know this will be hard for you to hear but not everybody is like Renee! Some people actually care about other people. Some people actually love other people and Edward loves you! He loves you! So! You_ are_ going to that party! You _are _going to suck it up and meet the Cullens and you are _not_ going to bail on Edward just because of some cold feet! They are going to LOVE you! They have no choice! Do you understand me? If one more word of doubt comes out of your mouth or crosses your mind I will lock you in a room with Mike Newton and Tyler Crawley for a whole day!"

I sat there stunned. My mouth was open in shock. She was still pointing her finger at me and breathing heavily.

"I-" I couldn't find anything to say.

"I don't wanna hear it. Get in that bathroom and get dressed. The party starts in an hour. We can't be late."

We got to the Cullen house shortly after I got dressed. I was still stunned by Rose's outburst and she had yet to say anything else to me about it. I kind of felt bad for making her pop like that and I know that she only means well but she's never yelled at me before. Really, we've never yelled at each other in anger. So I kind of felt like a little kid being scolded by her mother. It wasn't a nice feeling. As she requested I didn't say and haven't said anything further about meeting Edward's family because I really didn't fancy being locked in a room with Mike and Tyler and I'm pretty sure I knew two other people who wouldn't fancy it either.

We walked through the front door and there to greet us was a huge pink and purple banner that read 'Happy Birthday Alice!'.

I smiled as we walked further into the house. Mr. Cul- I mean Carlisle was standing by the punch bowl pouring himself a drink.

"Hello Mr. Cullen." I said out of habit.

He laughed softly. "Bella, I swear if you call me that again I'm going to go into cardiac arrest." He chuckled.

I blushed and looked down. "Sorry, Carlisle."

"Better, much better. I'm so glad you could make it. We've reached a bit of a dilemma though, in the Alice department. She refuses to come out of her room until you've arrived." He laughed shaking his head.

My eyes opened wide. "Well I better not keep the birthday girl waiting. Thank you."

I turned to Rose. "I'll see you in a bit."

She nodded then whispered. "Sorry I yelled at you earlier and you look great." Awe Rose's silent way of saying I love you.

I smiled and hugged her tightly. "I love you too, Rose."

I rushed up the stairs as quickly as I could and down the hall to Alice's room.

I softly knocked on the door and waited for a response. "Go away, Daddy!" Alice bellowed.

"It's Bella." I pipe up.

"Bella!" Alice squealed.

The door swung open and then there was impact on my legs. I stumbled backwards but caught my footing and hugged her back.

"I've been waiting for you to come!" She said earnestly.

"I'm here now, Honey. What's wrong?" I asked looking down at her.

"I don't like my dress. I don't look pretty." She huffed pulling back to look up at me.

I pursed my lips and grabbed her hand. "You'll look pretty in anything. Come on let's go we'll try it on again okay?"

She nodded then pulled me into her room and closed the door behind me.

On her bed a pink dress was spread out with a pair of clear princess heels were on the floor beneath it. There was a princess tiara and even the white gloves to go with it. The whole outfit was adorable.

"Alice your dress is beautiful and I'm sure you will look even more beautiful with it _on you_." I told her squeezing her hand as she looked up at me worry in her eyes.

"We tried telling her that, Bella, but I'm afraid she wouldn't listen." Esme chuckled from somewhere in Alice's room.

My head snapped into the direction and I gasped a little. We? We is plural isn't it? Someone save me now please!

"Oh I'm sorry dear did I frighten you?" She asked coming over to me.

"Oh no no, I just didn't know you were in here." I breathed trying to calm my heart. But I was finding that absolutely impossible seeing as it wasn't just Esme and Alice in the room with me.

Sitting where Esme was a few seconds ago were, what I guessed to be, the women of the Cullen family.

Alice ran over to the two elderly, but absolutely stunning, women sitting in the plush chairs.

"Bella this is Nana Josephine and Nana Catharine." Alice smiled introducing us.

I smiled shyly at them all and walked over to shake their hands. Where was Rose when I needed her!

Both Nana Josephine and Nana Catharine stood. They each pulled me into a hug and looked at me admirably.

"You're even more beautiful then Edward described! Oh Esme she's perfect! Absolutely stunning!" They clapped their hands together.

"I agree completely, Mom." Esme smiled proudly.

"Well we'll let you two to it." Nana Catharine said ushering the women out. "We want Alice to look absolutely beautiful for her grand entrance."

As they were walking out I heard Nana Josephine whisper to Esme. "She's darling, Esme."

To which Nana Catherine added. "Just perfect for him."

Alice tugged me toward her outfit and we got her ready. Half an hour later after much convincing, I finally talked her into coming out of her room and going to _her_ _own _party. She made me promise to sit by her while she opened her present s and not let anybody ruin her party. I promised of course and that was the icing on the cake.

After Alice's grand entrance she ran upstairs and changed into her 'party clothes'.

Two familiar arms wrapped around my waist from behind and I leaned into his chest.

"I've been looking all over for you, Love." He breathed into my neck.

"I've been helping the birthday girl." I smiled.

"I heard you met Nana Jo and Nana Christi."

I nodded. "They were in Alice's room when I came."

"They love you." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Eddie!" Alice yelled.

He turned us around me still in his arms.

Alice was running towards us but she wasn't alone. She was holding the hand of a cute little blonde boy who was wearing the most adorable pair of cowboy boots. He looked to be her age and he was about an inch taller than her.

"Eddie, Bella this is Jasper." Alice smiled up at us. Ah the famous Jasper.

I pried Edward's hands from around my waist and bent down to Jasper's level.

"Hello Jasper, I'm Bella." I smiled.

He returned my smile and stuck his hand out. "Pleased to meet you, Ma'am."

I heard Edward snort above me. I elbowed him in the thigh to which he yelped. He started to grumble but bent down next to me.

"I'm Edward." He introduced.

Jasper stuck his hand out again. "Jasper Whitlock. Pleased to meet you, S-sir." He stuttered.

Edward chuckled. "What's got you so nervous, Jasper?"

Jasper smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck while kicking an imaginary rock. He glanced at Alice then back to Edward.

"Ali said that if I ruined her party you'd beat me up." He whispered.

Edward snorted again and started laughing. I clicked my tongue and grabbed Jasper's hand.

"No one is going to beat you up Jasper. And you Miss Alice better play nice." I warned her.

She smirked at me and grabbed Jasper's hand pulling him back to the party.

I stood up and turned to Edward who was still laughing. I folded my arms and looked at him.

When he noticed my expression all laughing ceased and he started towards me.

"You are so bad. That boy must be scared out of his mind." I frowned.

"Awe baby come on. I was just having a little fun." He smiled trying to wrap his arms around my waist.

I pushed them away every time he got close.

"Baby, don't be like that." He pouted.

"You better be nice to Jasper." I threatened.

"Yes ma'am." He smirked.

"Edward I'm serious." I pointed at him.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his chest.

"So am I. I'll be nice." He whispered into my ear.

"Stop that!" I wailed pulling away from him.

He gave me an innocent expression. "Stop what?"

"Dazzling me to get what you want." I huffed.

"I dazzle you?" He smirked taking a step towards me.

"All the time." I frowned.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. "Really?"

"Oh don't act so surprised. You know when you do it." I whispered mesmerized by his eyes.

He pecked me on the lips. "It's nice to know I have that effect on you and only you, Love."

I scoffed. "Please"

He raised an eyebrow. "You are _the only_ one I dazzle."

"When we're out and girls fawn all over you and you dazzle them just by your presence." I snapped my mouth shut and looked at him wide eyed. I did not just confess that.

"Is someone jealous?" He smirked.

"No." I lied looking away.

"Bella." He frowned.

"What? You aren't the only one who gets jealous."

"You have nothing to be jealous about." He whispered cupping my face.

"Sure."

"Bella, I'm not interested in those girls."

"Okay." I sighed.

"Bella, they mean nothing to me." He assured.

I nodded my head. "Okay."

He shook his head. "You don't believe me."

I stayed quiet. Of course I didn't believe him. Just because he says that they mean nothing to him doesn't mean that girls will stop throwing themselves at him. And as long as they keep throwing themselves at him I'll fade away in the background. Then soon I won't mean anything to him anymore.

I did not just say that out loud.

"You mean the world to me, Bella." Edward snapped. "I would never give you up for anything. I want you more than you know. Only you and always you. Those girls mean nothing to me. They pale in comparison to you do you understand me?"

I nodded. This was the second time I've been scolded today.

Not wanting him to scold me anymore I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Aren't they so adorable, Carlisle?" I heard someone whispered from behind us.

We snapped our heads to the direction of the voice and there watching us through the kitchen doorway were the Cullen's, who were supposed to be watching the twenty some kids running around mind you, watching Edward and I's little couple banter.

I groaned and hid my face in Edward's chest. He chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around me.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be chaperoning?" Edward asks matter-of-factly.

There are throats being cleared and quick footsteps against the tile floor.

"That's two times in a row." I moan. First Charlie catches us kissing now Edward's entire family!

Edward pulls back so he can see my face. "You are cute when you're embarrassed, Love. But you have nothing to be embarrassed about."

"You can say that because they're your family." I argued.

"Would it be fair if I told you that I felt the same way when Charlie caught us last night?"

I shook my head.

He chuckled. "Why?"

"Because Charlie is only one person."

"He owns a gun."

"Fine you win." I smirk and wink. "He actually owns three."

Edward's face paled and he gulped.

I pecked him on the cheek and ran off to the party.

"Bella that's not nice!" Edward wailed running after me.

After being chased around the house by Edward we finally joined the party and started playing games with the kids. Emmett decided he wanted to play too. The first game on the list was Hide-and-Seek. Of course, Edward chose me as his hiding partner. After going over the rules, Alice begged Carlisle to be 'it'. When he began counting Edward pulled me in some direction and found a hiding place.

Emmett was hot on our tails but when he came to our hiding spot Edward turned him away. After Carlisle found all of us with the help of Alice, her friends, and Emmett (traitor), we played four more rounds.

When the kids got bored with that game we pulled out pin the tail on the donkey and Alice insisted that I go first. All too willingly Edward tied the blind fold on me and spun me around. I walked around like a complete fool before I pinned the tail….on Emmett.

Believe me when I say this, it was a complete accident. It had nothing and I mean nothing to do with that fact that Emmett ratted out our hiding spot to everyone. Pure mistake… I promise.

My knight in shining armor protected me from the crazed man with a tail and we decided to have another go of pinning the tail. It quickly went from 'pin the tail on the donkey' to 'Pin the Tail on the Emmett.' All the kids would rip off the blind fold and run after him. Naturally after everyone went Emmett blamed me for starting it but you could tell that he enjoyed it.

Soon it was time for cake and present. We sang Alice happy birthday and Edward helped her blow out the candles. Esme, Nana Jo, and Nana Christi took the cake away to cut the pieces for the kids while we opened presents.

Alice sat in her pink princess chair and I sat next to her. All the kids gathered around with their presents in hand and Alice opened them one by one. She got ten stuffed animals, three board games, and two kiddy makeup kits. A huge and I mean HUGE brown blush teddy bear from Rose and Emmett, an overly expensive craft and paint set from Edward, and last an engraved silver locket from me with a picture of Alice and I inside.

After she opened all of them the kids raced to the kitchen to get their cake. I followed behind them with Rose and Edward. Emmett was already in the kitchen holding up two kids who were trying to get in front of him.

"Bella we need to talk." Edward whispers behind me and pulls me into the family room.

My eyes widen and my heart starts to pound in my chest. Is he breaking up with me? Right now? With everyone here? Maybe he's found someone else already?

He notices my expression and cups my face in his hands. "Not that! God never that. It's just that I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes."

"Well we've been together for exactly a month next weekend and well we've never been on a uh real date and I was just wondering if you wanted- uhm if you'd like- you know we could-"

"I'd love to go on a date with you, Edward." I breathed so happy he wasn't breaking up with me.

"Good." He sighed. He wrapped his arms around me. "Because I've already made reservations."

I raised my eye brows at him. "Reservations for what?"

He shook his head. "That's for me to know and you to find out. All you have to do is be ready on Friday at 7 and I'll take it from there."

* * *

**Short Chapter I know, but I couldn't go another week without posting something! So the chapters might be shorter than usual but it's all I can handle while juggling classes and work so please bear with me! I hope you liked it!**

**Just 10 reviews for next chapter!**

**Leave me some love! 3**

**-Ozy**


	22. La Vie En Rose

"Why are you nervous?" Rose chuckled

"It's our first date, Rose." I breathed while looking at myself in the mirror. I had to make sure I looked perfect for him. But how could I do that when this outfit didn't seem Edward worthy? It was a simple deep blue floor length dinner gown. It wasn't anything fancy but Rose said it was perfect. I had on simple black flats **(**Rose tried to fight me into four inch heels but I denied repeatedly) and my hair cascaded down my back with its natural curls. That was my outfit for the night. **Picture on my profile. **The color looked wonderful against my skin and Rose said that I'd take Edward's breath away. I didn't want to be over dressed but I didn't want to be under dressed either. Edward did say that the place he was taking me was formal wear and I was hoping (more like praying to God) that he'd be wearing a suit because I had a gut feeling that Edward in a suit was something extremely sexy to look at.

"Are you serious?" She gasped obviously not taking me seriously.

"Of course I'm being serious." I glanced at her.

"You and Edward act as if you just got married and you're afraid because he's taking you out on a first date?"

"We do not act like that. We act like any other couple." I defended.

"You don't act like any _normal_ couple." She chuckled.

"Would you stop making fun of me and help me out here." I cried with frustration.

She stopped chuckling and smiled at me sympathetically. "Bella you look beautiful. I don't need to help you with anything. Although I wish you'd let me put a little makeup on you."

I shook my head. "Edward said he likes me just the way I am. Not makeup Bella. He wants me. Makeup isn't me."

She smirked. "And you're nervous?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Are you sure I look okay?"

"You look perfect. I am curious where he's taking you though."

"Your guess is as good as mine."I shrugged.

"Emmett knows and he won't tell me." Rose pouted.

"Hey if I can't know you can't know either." I pointed my finger at her.

"I bet I can get him to tell me." She smiled deviously.

"Please spare me the details."

I heard the doorbell ring and I quickly glanced at the clock. Seven o'clock, right on time.

Rose's smile grew and she wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"I'll be back."

I nodded and walked back up to the mirror looking over myself again. There was a soft knock on the door and Charlie walks in.

"You look beautiful, baby girl." He smiled walking over to me.

"Thanks, dad." I blushed.

"Really beautiful, Bells!" Emmett roared so everyone in the whole house could hear.

I laughed. "Thanks Em."

Both Charlie and Emmett sat down on my bed and they looked at each other before nodding.

"Bells we want to talk to you."

"About something very important."

"Something that a father-"

"And older brother."

"-should talk to you about."

I raised my eyebrows. They continued.

"Bella I know you and Edward have been together for a little while now and this is your first date. I don't want you to- don't be-"

"Don't let him force you to have sex with him."

"Oh god! Haven't we already had this talk millions of times before." I groaned.

"No." The both of them said.

"Well I don't want to have it right now."

"Bella." Charlie warned.

"Dad I already know what you're going to say; Don't have sex, but if you do be safe. Don't do anything I wouldn't do and don't let him take advantage of you. Come home before curfew. Have fun and here's a can of pepper spray if you need it." I said imitating his voice to a 'T'.

They both stared back at me wide eyed.

"I think she's got it covered, Dad." Emmett whispered as if I couldn't hear.

Charlie stood. "Okay so you've been listening to me."

"Always." I breathed.

"You look great, honey." He smiled . "Now, let me go scare him a little before you come down."

I rolled my eyes but hugged him. "Be nice!"

He then reached into his pocket and held his hand out to me.

"Dad really?"

"Just in case!"

I huffed but took the small black can of pepper spray.

He walked out of the room and Rose came in right after.

Her eyes were glistening. "Girl you better brace yourself before you go down stairs. He looks too good tonight."

"Hey!" Emmett whined.

"Oh shut it you bum. You know I love you. But if we weren't together I'd so tap 'Edward- in- a- suit' …multiple times." Rose giggled.

I gulped a bit. Rose finds Edward anything but attractive so if she's saying that then I'm in big BIG trouble.

I snapped out of my daze and Emmett was holding Rose bridal style. "But you promise after you'd finish tapping Edward-in- a-suit you'd come to me right?"

"Em, babe, I was just making an expression. You know you're the only guy for me. Not to mention he's your cousin."

He nodded kissing her quickly then setting her back on her feet. He then walked over to me and pulled me into an Emmett hug.

"You really do look great tonight, Bells. Have fun and promise me if Edward acts anything but a gentlemen you'll kick him in the balls."

I giggled. "I promise."

"Em your crushing her dress!" Rose yelled.

"Okay okay." He sighed pulling away.

I grabbed my clutch from my desk and walked to the top of the stairs. I could hear the distant voices of Edward and Charlie in the kitchen and I made me footsteps loud so that Charlie would hear me and stop scaring my boyfriend.

I descended the stairs and was met at the bottom by Charlie. I heard Edward's footsteps and glanced up. Nothing and I mean _nothing_ prepared me for what came around the corner. Edward was wearing a black suit with a black silk dress shirt and a black satin tie. His hair was his normal mess but that just made him look even more…mine. **(picture on my profile)**

I trailed my eyes up his body to his face and made eye contact with those beautiful greens orbs I love the most. He flashed his crooked grin at me and kept approaching us never breaking eye contact.

"-so since you've heard nothing I've said to you in the last few seconds, which really hurts my feelings but I won't say anything, I'll just bid you two an eventful night. Keep my baby girl safe, Edward, and we'll be on good terms when you return her safe and healthy _before _12:30."

"Yes sir I will." Edward nodded peeling his eyes away from me. I on the other hand was still staring at him like a fool. I watched as he walked over to me and held his arm out. I slid my arm into his and he walked me to the front door. He held it open and we walked out to his car. Thankfully the weather was on my side tonight and not one drop of rain fell from the sky.

He opened my door for me and waited until I was safe inside before closing it and walking to his side of the car. I waved to Charlie who was still on the porch watching us.

Edward turned the car on and pulled out of the driveway. We drove for a few minutes in complete silence. I was beginning to think that Edward didn't want to say anything to me because he didn't like my dress or how I looked tonight. Maybe it was too little? I should have done the makeup like Rose suggested. He might have liked the makeup. Why was I so stubborn?

I felt the car slow down and Edward put it in park. He got out of the car and disappeared into the night.

Huh?

I unbuckled my seatbelt and tossed my clutch into his seat and reached for the door to open it but was beat to it. The door swung open and I was pulled from my seat. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me senseless.

Totally unexpected but such a wonderful surprise.

When we pulled away for air, he whispered. "You look stunning tonight, my Bella. I didn't know what to do with myself back there. I wanted to kiss you but your dad and-I just couldn't talk and you were just- I couldn't form a coherent sentence- this dress- you hair- I- just beautiful." He breathed rubbing his nose against mine.

I chuckled. "You weren't the only one stunned into silence. I like you in all black. It's sexy very sexy."

"You like it?" He pulled back surprised.

"Like it? I love it. And Rose does too. She came up after letting you in and told Emmett that if she wasn't with him you'd be hers."

"Too bad I'm already taken." He smiled kissing me again.

When we pulled away I smirked. "Since you like my dress so much will you tell me where you're taking me now?"

He laughed. "Nice try, Swan, but this is a secret and if we don't leave now we'll be late for the reservation."

"Reservation to where?"

He opened my car door. "Reservation to where I'm taking you tonight."

I clicked my tongue and climbed in for the second time.

We got back onto the road and as he drove Edward laced his fingers through mine and held it the whole way.

Since it was dark I had no idea where he was taking me. I tried to squint but I couldn't see a thing and at the speed he was driving I wouldn't have been able to make out any of the signs.

"Love, close your eyes." He whispered inches away from my ear.

I immediately did as I was told and shut my eyes. The car came to a complete stop and Edward shut the engine off. I heard him unbuckle his seat belt and his even breathing.

I felt a tingly sensation below my right ear and knew his face was just a few inches away from mine. I then felt his lips brush past my ear. He placed a soft kiss on my ear lobe all the way to the corner of my mouth. A shiver ran down my back and he chuckled softly.

"No peeking." He whispered placing another lingering kiss on the corner of my mouth.

I felt him reach across my body and unbuckle my seatbelt. Then he pulled away from me. His car door opened and closed and I was there by myself. I felt like peeking just a bit but I didn't want to ruin his surprise.

So I patiently sat there for five minutes, my eyes closed, and fidgeting like a crazy person. My door finally opened and his hand tugged on my elbow. He helped me out of the car, but my feet never touched the ground. Edward was holding me bridal style.

"Edward I'll break your back." I protested with my eyes still closed.

He shushed me and closed the car door.

There was a cool wind in the air and I could hear the sounds of nature around us. Edward walked for what seemed like forever with me in his arms. But I didn't mind, it gave me an excuse to just be close to him for a while. Then I heard music, soft jazz, coming from somewhere around us.

He set me down on my feet but immediately wrapped his arms around me from behind.

Once again he left a trail of kisses from my ear to the corner of my mouth then slowly turned me around so that we were facing each other.

"You can open your eyes now."

I slowly opened my eyes and gasped. I was standing in the entrance of a huge gazebo decorated in white and light pink roses. Small crystal lights lined the railings and there were white and pink petals covering the ground. In the middle of the gazebo was a table set for two. A white tablecloth covered the table and draped down to the floor and two wrought iron Victorian chairs awaited us.

I walked towards the table and lightly ran my fingers along the lace edge of the tablecloth, and then the rim of the silver bucket that held two bottles of, my favorite, Sparkling Grape Juice.

"I remember you said your favorite was Sparkling Grape Juice so I ordered that for you and I made sure that it wouldn't rain today so we could eat out here and not inside with everybody else. So it's just us tonight. But if you want to go inside I could-"

Awe he's nervous. Smiling, I placed a kiss on his lips to silence him and cupped his cheek with my right hand.

"Edward. It's perfect, the Sparkling Grape Juice, the roses, and the gazebo. Everything is just perfect. Thank you."

He nodded his head and kissed the top of my head. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it."

A throat cleared. "Buonasera. Sono Francesco e io sarò il vostro server di stasera." His Italian accent was thick and his features favored those of the actor, Gilles Marini, just ten years older.

"What did he say?" I whispered to Edward like he'd know.

"His name is Francesco and he will be our server." Edward whispered to me. He helped me over to my seat and pulled it out and tucked it in as I sat down.

I grabbed his hand before he could walk away.

" I thought you took French. How do you know Italian?"

"Nana Jo." He smirked kissing my hand. He walked to his side of the table and sat down.

He and Francesco started talking in Italian and I watched Edward's facial expressions. How his perfect eyebrow raised when he asked a question and how he used his hands to add to what he was saying. He was beautiful and he was mine.

I quickly glanced around and wondered where exactly we were. He never told me and I have yet to ask. There were no cars. No main road. No people. Just this gazebo, Francesco, Edward and I.

I noticed Edward pick up his menu and quickly glance at it. I did the same and was thankful that the menu was in both English and Italian.

Edward, I guessed, ordered his meal in Italian (show off) then Francesco turned to me.

"Per la signora?" He asked me.

I blushed, of course, and Edward chuckled softly. I sent him a glare and then turned my menu towards Francesco. I pointed to the name of my dish and he quickly scribbled it down. He bowed his head then quickly scooted down the stepping stone path into a stone covered building.

"Where are we?" I asked when I brought my gaze back to him.

He flashed his crooked grin at me as the Italian words rolled off of his tongue, "La Bella Luna."

I blushed at his emphasis on the '_Bella'_ part. "What does it mean?"

"The Beautiful Moon." He smiled leaning forward.

"Ah." I smiled.

His eyes sparkled with excitement. "Tell me, Bella, something about yourself."

I shook my head. "Well this is our first date so I suppose you hypothetically wouldn't know anything about me huh?"

"You're absolutely right my love." He nodded taking a sip of his drink.

I took a sip of mine then set my glass down.

"What do you want to know?" I asked getting a nervous feeling in my stomach.

He tilted his head to the side. "How did you and Rose become best friends?"

I smiled. "That's easy. We met in the park when were about five, I think. She scared some kids off who were being mean to me. We kind of just clicked. I don't remember why but we just did. From that day we've been inseparable."

"I've got to pay her back for that."

"She wouldn't want it. My question."

"What is your favorite memory?"

He smiled this time. "The day they locked us in the diner."

I blushed. "Really? Why?"

"It's the day I got you." He flashed his crooked grin at me.

Francesco chose this time to return with our appetizers. Edward stared at me the whole time and I couldn't make eye contact. I just kept blushing.

"Godere." Francesco nodded before leaving again. Edward said it meant, _enjoy._

We ate in a comfortable silence. We would steal quick glances at each other and I would blush every time he caught me. We talked about everything that came to mind. We laughed and I just felt at ease. Francesco soon came with our meals and we dug in. I had no idea I was so hungry.

After we finished our meals and Francesco took our plates away Edward stood up from his chair and stuck is hand out to me.

"Dance with me."

I looked at him like he had four heads. "Edward I can't dance." I plead shaking my head.

"It will be okay, Love." He assured reaching for me hand.

"But I'll hurt your feet." I frowned.

"Trust me?" He asked.

Darn him.

I sighed and took his hand. He led me to the middle of the garden as the song "_La Vie en Rose" _By Luis Armstrong began to play. **Song link on my profile.**

Edward pulled me flush against him and lifted me onto his feet. He swayed us to the steady beat and I rested my head on his chest.

"You know this song was sung in French." He whispered.

I giggled softly. "Then why is it playing in an Italian Restaurant?"

"Some guy named Edward Cullen requested the song be played for the gazebo."

"Do I know him?"

"I think so."

With that he began to sing the song to me in French then in English;

_Hold me close and hold fast _

_The magic spell you cast_

_This is la vie en rose_

_When you kiss me heaven sighs_

_And tho I close my eyes_

_I see la vie en rose_

_When you press me to your heart_

_I'm in a world apart_

_A world where roses bloom_

_And when you speak…angels sing from above_

_Everyday words seem…to turn into love songs_

_Give you hear and soul to me_

_And life will always be _

_La vie en rose_

I pulled a hand away from his and wiped a fallen tear from my cheek. He continued swaying us to the steady beat and I pulled away from his chest so I could get the perfect view of his face.

"Why do you love me, Edward?"

It was killing me. I couldn't understand why he'd chosen me, me of all people. I couldn't understand how he could love me and put up with everything that came along with being with me. I just couldn't understand how he, someone so perfect, could love plain old me.

"Jesus woman why is it so hard for you to believe I do love you? I love _you_, Isabella Marie Swan. I love you because you are a beautiful person inside and out. You are a selfless loving person and you make me want to be a better person for you. I love you because you are who I see myself spending the rest of my life with. You make me want to make you happy and make you smile each and every day. All I want is to give you everything you could dream of but I can't do that unless you believe that I love you. I love you more than life its self. My heart, body, mind, and soul are yours and I'm not going anywhere as long as you'll have me. I would go to the ends of the world for you Bella understand that I'm not leaving you I'll never leave you, I love you. I'm yours."

**Edward**

Tears rolled down her face as she gazed back up at me. We'd stopped dancing long ago and were just standing there in the middle of the garden. I was looking at her and she back at me. I had just poured my heart out to her and I didn't know what she was thinking.

She needed to know. I know I've told her that I love her before but this time was more important that all the rest.

"You love me." She whispered more to herself than to me.

"With all my heart."

"I love you more than you know." She sniffed kissing the bottom of my chin. "You've been there for me even when you didn't have to be. I always knew you loved me. You always told me you did. But I never knew that it was so strong. I love you Edward. I really do and I know that sometimes I freak out because I feel that you'll leave me and I'm sorry. I know you won't leave me but that still doesn't get rid of the fear that I have that someday you'll find someone better and just disappear. I'm working on it. I trust you with my life and I just want you for forever."

She looked down at her feet blushing. I point my forefinger under her chin and made her look at me.

"You already have me."

I brought my face down to hers and locked our lips again and put all of my love for this woman in that kiss.

**Sorry the Chapter took so long to get here. I hope you enjoyed their first date. All picture links are on my profile.**

**If you liked this chapter: Alert my story**

**If you enjoyed this chapter: Favorite it.**

**If you loved this chapter and want me to upload another chapter: Leave me some love and Review please! :) **

**Till next time! I love you guys!**

**-Ozy**


	23. Missing You

**Monday night.**

There was a soft knocking sound coming from somewhere. It went away and I drifted slowly back to sleep. A minute later I heard the same knocking sound but this time a little louder. My eyes shot open and I realized that I wasn't dreaming. I slowly reached over to shake Rose. She started mumbling incoherently and I shook her more.

"Rose." I whispered.

"What?" she grumbled into the pillow.

"I think there's someone at the window."

She didn't answer. The knocking sound began again and her head shot up.

"Who is it?" She whispered.

"I have no idea." I gulped. "But there's a baseball bat underneath my bed on your side."

She nodded and moved a little to reach and get the bat. I could hear Charlie snoring away. When she got it she came back up and slowly then inched out of the bed and crawled over to the window. It was pitch black in my room because my curtains were drawn together so the light from the moon was blocked. I inched out of the bed and dropped to the floor next to her. I shivered at the cold floor and wished that I had put on some pajama pants instead of these boy shorts. I was wearing a big shirt but it wasn't helping. Rose was pretty much wearing the same outfit and I knew she must be cold too.

She motioned for me to be quiet and I nodded. We crawled over to the window and Rose counted off with her fingers. When she got to three we both jumped up and I whipped the curtain out of the way. Rose jumped in front of it ready to swing the bat but we wouldn't need it.

I squinted my eyes so that I could see. Rose huffed tossing the bat onto the bed. She quietly opened the window and there on the tree branch outside of my window sat Edward and Emmett. How they both fit on the branch is beyond me.

They were both smiling widely at us.

"Hello, Ladies." Emmett smirked as Rose opened the window.

"What are you doing here?" Rose hissed trying to cover herself with the curtain.

"Well my friend and I really missed our girls so we decided to come and see them."

Rose shook her head.

"You scared us half to death." I whispered.

"Sorry." Edward whispered climbing through the window.

Emmett followed and he took Rose in his arms.

Edward wrapped his arms around me after he closed the window.

"Do you always wear this to sleep?" Edward whispered.

I rolled my eyes and smacked him in the chest. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Rose and I are gonna go over to the guest bedroom and give you two kiddies alone time." Em whispered picking Rose up and walking towards the door. He took a wrong step and the floor creaked.

Charlie's snores stopped abruptly and we all froze. A few seconds later they continued and I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding.

Em and Rose crept out of my room leaving Edward and I alone.

"I'm cold." I whispered.

Edward swopped me up and brought us over to the bed. We climbed under the covers and I snuggled into his side. I absentmindedly ran my fingers through his hair and he hummed softly.

"Did you miss me that much?" I smirked.

"So much. I find it hard to be away from you for a long time." He sighed.

"Same here."

We talked for a little more and soon we dozed off. Em and Rose woke us up a little while later and we talked for an hour or two.

By four Edward and Emmett were climbing out of the window and running off into the night.

I couldn't hear Charlie snoring but I did hear feet shuffling outside of my room. Rose quickly closed the window and I ran to the bed and grabbed the bat. I held it like I was about to swing. Just then my bedroom door opened and Charlie flicked on the lights.

"Girls?" Charlie grumbled.

I squinted at the light. "Dad! We heard a noise."

He narrowed his eyes then walked into our room. He was hiding something behind his leg and I glanced behind him to see what it was. It was his Glock .45. Probably the one he kept in his side table.

"Me too." He huffed.

He inspected the room. He peered out of the window staring at nothing then came back in and started checking behind the curtain, under the bed, in the closet and pretty much anywhere else he could.

When he seemed convinced there was no one in here he sighed and walked to the door. When he was almost out her looked over his shoulder.

"Next time, Rose, don't let the _intruder_ in. They seem to be leaving trademarks." He huffed then walked out of the room and closing the door behind him.

I glanced at Rose to see just was Charlie was talking about. I gasped and my eyes widened. Then I started laughing. I could not believe my dad noticed that!

Rose narrowed her eyes at me then ran over to the mirror. As soon as she saw it her hand went immediately to her mouth.

"I'm going to kill Emmett! I can't believe he gave me a hickey and your dad saw it!"

**Tuesday night.**

"The next time you boys sneak over that late I will throw you both in jail." Charlie threatened, no doubt trying to keep the smile off of his face.

"Sorry Charlie." Em and Edward apologized at the same time.

"Do you know how frightened the girls were last night? They couldn't go to sleep because they were so freaked out." Charlie lied.

Emmett smirked. "I bet they were."

Charlie cocked his gun. "I'm not joking, son."

"Sorry." Em apologized.

He uncocked the gun and set it down on the table. Em and Edward visibly relaxed.

"Now boys I was your age once and I snuck into girls windows before but never and I mean **never** have I left evidence of my being there." Charlie directed that one to Em.

Em glanced at Rose who was blushing like crazy.

"Huh?" Em asked dumbfounded.

"I'll let Rose tell you more about that later." Charlie smirked knowingly.

After the lecture was done we walked the boys out to the car.

"I can't believe you left a hickey on my neck!" Rose screeched slapping Em on the back of the head.

"I didn't know! And it's not like you didn't enjoy it!" He smirked knowingly.

" Well I-You! Ugh!" Rose huffed frustrated.

Em laughed and wrapped his arms around her and picked her up then he brought her to the other side of the car.

I giggled softly at the look on Rose's face. She wasn't mad.

"Did _I _leave any marks?" Edward whispered into my ear.

I shivered. "Not that I know of."

"Shame." He chuckled.

I smacked his chest.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." I smiled then kissed him softly.

"When I said you boys can leave now, I meant you boys _better _leave now!" Charlie shouted from the front door.

Suddenly I was alone. My lips were kissing air and Em's car was pealing out of the driveway.

**Wednesday.**

After school Edward and I decided that, since it was a sunny day, we should study in our meadow. We got there and tried to study but knowing the both of us we'd just end up talking instead and I didn't mind. I loved talking to Edward. It is my favorite thing in the world.

We were laying down on our dark blue blanket. I was doing my work on one side of it and he was on the other side.

"I won't go to Vanderbilt if you don't want me to, Love." He said coming over to my side of the blanket.

I shook my head. "No, what I want has nothing to do with what college you choose to go to."

He closed my binder and tugged on my arm. He pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me. He traced the outline of my nose, my mouth and then he cupped my cheek in his hand.

"You are my life. What I do, where I go, and everything else concern you now. Where I go to school has everything to do with you. If you want me to stay in Washington and go to school with you, all you have to do is ask."

I ran my hands through his hair and sighed.

"Baby, I want you to stay here with me, and as much as I would love it if you did I can't bear the thought of knowing that I was the reason you missed out on a great opportunity. I want you to go."

He pursed his lips and tilted his head to the side.

"I'm serious." I sighed. "As much as it hurts to admit it I have to be a big girl. I trust you. I know you love me. Our relationship is strong. You tell me you love me every day and frankly I don't think we'll have anything to worry about. I love you."

"I love you. " He smiled

**Thursday night.**

"So I was thinking that we could go shopping for prom dresses next weekend." Rose beamed.

I raised an eyebrow confused. "Prom?"

"Yes _prom._ What else would it be? Prom is only a month away."

"Oh."

"Oh what?"

"I – nothing."

"What, Bella?"

"I kind of forgot about it."

"WHAT!" Rose shrieked.

"Calm down."

"You forgot about prom?" She asked clearly upset.

"So what if I did."

"You are going."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You're going. "

"I don't want to go."

"You're going and I'm not taking no for an answer. You can't not go."

"Fine."

"I can't believe that you forgot prom is next month!" Rose fumed as she picked at her apple.

"I just agreed to go didn't I?" I huffed folding my arms.

"I don't care. You forgot!"

"Would you stop yelling? I know you're mad but would it really matter if I missed prom this year? We went last year."

"Where did I go wrong with you? This is our senior year prom, Bella! Prom! Senior year! Prom!"

"I hear you! I just don't understand what the big deal is. So what? It's just prom!"

"We're still going dress shopping."

"It's not like I have a choice. You'll just drag me with you anyway." I snapped.

Rose didn't retaliate.

**Friday.**

"Em is taking you and Rose home today. I have to go home early." Edward frowned pulling me to him.

I nodded. "Okay. Is everything alright?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah I just have to do a few things for Esme."

I nodded again and looked down to my feet. Edward lifted my face up and he stared into my eyes.

He walked me to Em's car and helped me inside.

"Bye, Love." He smiled before kissing me softly.

"Bye." I whispered.

"Em , call me when you can." Edward stated. Em nodded and Edward moved to close the car door. I grabbed his hand and kissed him quickly. When we pulled away his phone started ringing and he quickly shut the door and made his way to his car.

**Saturday**

The gang decided to meet at the diner to hang out. Emmett was the first to agree seeing as there was food involved. We agreed to meet there at noon. When Rose and I got there Keegan was helping out behind the register. Soon everyone else came and we occupied the big table in the back of the diner. I sat between Rose and Edward and we ordered our food almost immediately.

The waitress, Kelly, who had short auburn hair and probably _the_ tightest button down shirt on the planet was flirting endlessly with a very uncomfortable Emmett until Rose had had enough and she marched over to Emmett, sat in his lap, and had a mini make out session with him in front the whole restaurant.

When Rose pulled away from a dumbfounded Emmett, she snapped at Kelly. "You were saying?"

Kelly stomped away not even bothering to get everyone else's orders. All the guys were laughing and high fiving Em. Rose came back over to me and muttered something about 'her man'.

Another waitress came and got our orders. After placing my order I glanced over at Edward who had an annoyed expression on his face. He was looking down at his lap and his phone was in his hand. He brought his eye brows together. His phone started ringing and he got up from the table. He excused himself and walked out.

After ten minutes or so Edward still wasn't back and I was getting worried. Did he leave? Was everything okay?

"Where is he?" Rose whispered.

"I'll go check on him." I frowned. Something was wrong.

I excused myself from the table and walked out of the diner. I walked onto the sidewalk and looked around for Edward. I saw him sitting on the bench talking on his cell phone. I started walking towards him. His head was down so he didn't see me coming. I tried to get a little closer so I could hear what he was saying but before I could he hung up the phone and ran his hands through his hair.

I kept walking to him and stopped when I was close enough. I honestly didn't know what I should do. Like I said before, something was wrong. There was no doubt about it.

"Hey is everything alright?" I asked hesitantly.

He jumped at the sound of my voice and his face was flushed.

He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. He nodded slowly and got up from the bench. "Yeah, we should get back."

He took my hand in his and walked us back into the diner. Rose gave me a look but I shook my head.

I'd figure it out on my own.

**Sunday**

"Well Em just canceled our date for today. Apparently he had something important to do with Edward." Rose sighed plopping down next to me on the couch.

"Wanna watch a movie and get fat?" I suggested offering her some of my Hershey bar.

She took a few pieces and popped them in her mouth. Neither of us moved to get off of the couch to put a movie in. I glanced over at her and she had a faraway look on her face.

"How are things with your dad?" I whispered.

She shrugged. "We haven't talked since he was here."

"I never did ask but what happened?"

She frowned. "I told him he had to choose."

I gasped. "Rose no! He didn't..."

"I don't know." She sighed. "He never answered me. He just left. I sat out on the porch and watched him leave and when he was gone I sat there and just thought. Though he didn't say it I can't help but think he chose her. I mean the whole time I sat there I had the sick thought that maybe he'd come back laughing and say he was just joking but he never came. I sat out there for an hour."

"I can't believe that."

"You know what? At times I can't either but then sometimes it makes sense. After my mom died he just stopped caring."

She rested her head on my shoulder and we sat there watching the TV.

Before I went to sleep that night I tried calling Edward but he didn't pick up. I tried a few more times but it was no use.

**Monday**

Rose and I were standing in the door of the lunchroom. I wasn't sure if I wanted to sit there today. Edward and I hadn't talked to each other since we were at the diner and I didn't know how things were between us.

Edward was on the other side of the table looking down in his lap. Emmett was looking too and the both of them had identical expressions on their face. I squinted a bit to see what they were looking at and saw Edward's phone in his hand. I sighed.

"I don't think I want to eat in here, Rose. I'm going to go to the library and work on my paper."

She followed my gaze to the table then looked back at me. "I'll come."

I glanced up at her surprised. Rose in a library? I thought I'd never see the day.

She smacked my arm probably knowing what I was thinking. "It can't be that bad."

I shook my head and we snuck off.

**Tuesday **

I knocked swiftly on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in."

I opened the door and slowly made my way over to the desk.

"Good afternoon Isabella, what can I do for you?"

"Good afternoon Mr. Banner. I was actually wondering if it is okay with you if I can spend this period in the library. I've already asked the librarian and she said she doesn't mind just as long as I get permission from you." I said this with my own convincing tone. I hoped to God he wouldn't ask me why I bluntly asked him if I could skip his class. Seriously what would I say to him? '_I want to skip cause I'm avoiding my boyfriend'_. Somehow that didn't work out. I was avoiding Edward. Partly because I just couldn't face him. I knew that something was going on with him and that something maybe had to do with me but I wasn't sure.

He stared at me and thought for a minute. "I don't see why not. You're one of my best students and you've maintained an A. Just make sure that the work you missed this class is made up and turned into me by the end of the week."

I nodded. "Of course, Sir. Thank you."

**Wednesday Night**

There was a soft knock on my bedroom door and Charlie peeked his head in.

"Can we talk?"

He glanced at me then Rose's sleeping form. I set down my book and got out of bed. I tip toed to him and we went out into the hall. I cracked the door a bit so I wouldn't make a lot of noise.

"Is everything alright, dad?" I asked looking at him carefully.

He stared at me. "I was just about to ask you that."

I glanced at the floor. I think I had a pretty good idea why but I couldn't be too sure. "Why?"

"You haven't been yourself lately, Bella. I haven't seen Edward around and I was just thinking that you two had uh.." He cut off.

"Had what dad?"

"Stopped seeing each other." He finished with a sigh.

"Oh. I see."

"So.."

"We're still together dad."

"You sure?" He asked not believing me.

I sighed. "Yes it's just been a rough week."

"Of course."

"Everything is fine." I hope.

"I won't push you, Bells. But if you need to tell me something tell me."

"Everything is fine."

He nodded finally catching on that this would be my only answer. He stepped towards me and kissed my forehead.

"G'night, Baby, sleep well. Love you."

"Night, Dad. Love you too."

I walked into my room and quietly closed the door behind me. I turned off the lamp and slipped into bed. When I got comfortable and I was sure Rose was asleep. As sad as it sounds, I silently cried myself to sleep.

**Thursday **

I was walking to my locker so I could switch out my books. I was about to turn the corner but I stopped abruptly when I hear someone whispering. Not just someone but it was Edward. I would know his voice anywhere. I peeked around the corner and saw him sitting on the steps with his phone to his ear. I listened and he was mid sentence.

"….I want her."

He stopped talking and listened.

"She doesn't need to be hearing it from me."

"Bye." He ended the call and quickly ran up the stairs.

Who did he want? Why couldn't she hear it from her?

**Friday **

"Edward and I haven't talked this whole week. I don't know what's wrong but I know you know what's going on, Emmett. I'm not asking you to betray Edward's trust I'm just asking you not as a friend but as a brother to at least tell me what is wrong with him?" I pleaded with Emmett in the parking lot after school.

His eyes flashed with hurt and concern and he looked at the ground. "I wish I could, Bells, I do. But I can't. It's better off this way. Just trust me. Please. Everything will be better soon."

I scoffed. "Better this way? Trust you? I used to Em. But now…"

**Before you all cuss me out let me explain. There is a method behind my madness and I know many of you aren't happy but I promise I won't let you down. It won't always be butterflies and sunshine. Yes Edward and Bella are having problems but you have to trust me. Everything will work itself out….or will it?Just trust me. **

**I apologize I know it's been too long. I even kind of got depressed. It was really hard writing this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Leave me some love.**

**Till next time,**

**-Ozy**


	24. Relationships?

"He's just been acting weird lately, Rose."

"What do you mean?" She asked sitting up and turning to face me. I mimicked her and rested my hands in my lap.

"He's just so secretive. He's always on his phone and he's just not _my_ Edward." It was true it's been weeks since he had come over for dinner and slowly his behavior is becoming foreign to me. I missed my old Edward. I missed the feeling of being wrapped up in his arms and I missed being able to be myself around him and now it was like if I said or did the wrong thing… I don't know.

We haven't talked for a week. A week. I've been avoiding him. I just can't bring myself to confront him about it. How could I? What would I say? It wasn't that I was scared…Okay who am I kidding it was because I was scared. Edward is the best thing that has happened to me...ever, and if I ever lost him I know I'd just be-

"Whatever you're thinking in that head of yours stop."

I snapped my eyes to her. "What?"

"Don't you what me. I know you. You're not going to lose him. Edward isn't that type of guy."

I sighed. "I wish I could still say the same but I don't know anymore, Rose. What if he still is old Edward? What if he's going back to his old ways?"

Rose shook her head. "He's definitely not old Edward. Emmett's been acting weird lately too. When I want to hang out he always blows me off for Edward, which _never_ happens."

**Edward **

I paced on the floor in front of my bed and Emmett sat on the edge watching me.

I ran my hands through my hair and pulled at it.

"Should I tell her?" I asked stopping to gauge his reaction.

Em immediately shook his head. "It's best that you not tell her right now. She's already been through a lot in the past couple of weeks. She needs a break. Just tell her when she's ready."

I paced for a few more minutes. "What if she's not ready? What if-"

"Then you don't need to tell her." Em snapped. "The last thing I want is for you to break her heart. As much as you are my cousin I would chose her over you."

I held my hands up. "Okay, just calm down."

"I don't know how much longer I can take this lying to Rose stuff. Every time she asks me what's going on I tell her 'nothing' but I know she knows something's up. Bella too."

I look at him with pleading eyes. "Just a few more days and then you can tell Rose everything. Just let me handle this first."

He nodded his head. "Fine."

**Bella**

"Try this one on!" Rose called before throwing yet another dress over the dressing room curtain.

"Why? I thought we liked the last one." I whined.

"Oh hush! The last one was absolutely disgusting." She hissed. "You better be trying that dress on, Isabella, or so help me!"

I slipped the dress on as quickly as I could. I zipped up the back and took a deep breath before I turned to look at myself in the mirror. I gasped.

This one was dark purple and strapless. Unlike the others it was long and flowing. There were no designs just a small golden bead diamond shape on the midsection. The color made my skin glow. I looked good. I looked

"Beautiful." Rose whispered slipping past the curtain and standing next to me. "You look beautiful, Bella."

I looked at Rose through the mirror and my bottom lip started to quiver. Edward used to tell me that all the time. My Edward…

My heart clenched in my chest and it suddenly became hard to breathe. I started gasping for air as the tears flowed freely down my face. I tried to collect myself but it was no use. I was falling apart in a dressing room.

I sat down on the chair and put my face in my hands. "Who –who will I look beautiful for now, Rose? The one person that I always felt beautiful for is gone and I-I-"

"Edward is not gone, Bella." Rose frowned dropping to her knees in front of me.

My head snapped up and through my tears I whispered. "Yes he is, Rose. He's not my Edward anymore. I don't know what happened but he-he found someone else. That's why he's always on his phone and he never calls me back. Emmett knows. I asked him about it on Friday but he wouldn't tell me."

"Bella-" Rose started.

I shook my head to stop her. "Don't. Just this once, don't stand up for him. Be my best friend and just hold me and comfort me while I cry."

Rose nodded quickly and wrapped her arms around me. I silently cried into her shoulder and clung onto her.

"Is everything alright in there?" A soft voice called from the other side of the curtain.

I froze and glanced up at Rose. I quickly wiped my face then stood up. I scooted over to the mirror and groaned. My eyes were red and puffy. I glanced back at Rose who was about to peek outside the curtain. I quickly turned back to the mirror to try and make myself look presentable.

"Yes everything is fine, Esme?" Rose asked puzzled.

"Rosalie? Was that you I heard crying in there?" Esme asked her voice full of concern.

I began to panic. I didn't want them to see me this way.

"No Esme. But everything is fine." Rose laughed nervously.

"Is there someone else in there? Is it Bella?" Esme pursued.

I sighed. "Yes Esme it's me."

I heard a gasp and through the mirror I saw Esme taking in my condition. She pressed her lips into a hard line and reached in her purse and pulled out some money. "Rose please take Alice to get some ice cream in the food court. I need to speak with Bella alone please."

Rose glanced back at me with a questioning look.

I nodded my assurance and she sighed. She grabbed her purse and went to get Alice. Esme sighed and walked into the room and closed the curtain behind her. She set her purse down on the bench near my clothes and came over to me. She cradled my face in her hands and looked at me. I don't know what came over me but a new set of tears began to trickle down my cheeks.

"Bella please tell me you are not crying because of my son." Esme pleaded. Her eyes were sad and I could see the tears forming in them.

I shook my head to protest but she began talking. "Don't you dare lie to me, Bella."

I hung my head and dropped my shoulders. Esme took a deep breath and pulled me into her arms.

She held me for a while rubbing small circles on my back and uttering kind words. I don't know why I fell apart in front of Esme, but I wasn't embarrassed.

"I don't know what my son has done, but I assure you, Bella, I will give him an earful when I get home this evening."

"Please don't-don't tell him you know. I want him to come to me because he wants to not because you told him. I need this."

She looked at me. "Alright."

**Rose**

"Ali where are you?" I whisper yell trying to find her. We had just finished our ice cream cones and she up and runs back to the boutique. I hear giggling and quietly I follow the sound. I know it's her. I hear the swashing sound of fabric and another round of giggles.

I sneak around to the front of the dressing rooms. I hear the giggling again and before I pull the curtain back I pray to God that this isn't the wrong dressing room. I count to three and whip the curtain aside.

I fully intend on scolding Ali for running away like she did but I can't. She was standing in front of the mirror wearing a long yellow cocktail dress. The sleeves were to big and the dress looked like a cloak draped around her shoulders. The fabric bunched at the bottom because she was too short.

"Rose! Look! I found a pretty dress!" She beamed at me through the mirror. Then she lifts the fabric of the dress a little. "And pretty shoes!" There on her feet are a pair of yellow pumps.

I can't help but smile back at her. She is too adorable. I step in and pull the curtain closed behind me.

"You look beautiful, Ali." I chuckled.

"I want to show mommy!" She smiles and starts to walk to the curtain. She gets two steps in before she starts to tip over. I quickly catch her and we both fall to the ground.

Ali starts laughing and I join her. When we calm down she looks up at me with a thoughtful expression.

"I really really want to show mommy."

I shake my head. "Ali mommy is having grown up talk."

"But I want her to see." She pouted. "Please Rose. Please."

God it's the Emmett pout or the pout that Emmett stole from her. Either way it's the pout that always gets what it wants.

I shake my head. "How about we take a picture and you can show everyone when you get home?"

He eyes lit up with excitement and she is literally bouncing in my lap. "And Daddy will see how pretty I look? And Eddie? And Bella? And Em?"

I nod. "Everyone."

I help her to her feet and I snap a couple of pictures of her in her dress. Then I get her out of the dress and we make our back to the sitting area outside of the dressing room.

**Bella**

"What do you want to eat?" Rose asked as we drove around Port Angeles.

"Food?"

"A little more specific, Bella."

"A sandwich."

"There's this diner Em took me to. It should be a few minutes away. You want to try it out?" She asks quickly glancing at me.

I nod quickly and she pulls into a parking lot. I don't really pay attention to the sign or anything else really. I blindly follow Rose into the diner. It's pretty cliché with the neon lights and the waiter's are on roller skates. We manage to get a booth in the back and a menu is placed in front of me. The lady asks for our drinks and I order a water and Rose the same.

I quickly chose the first item on the list which happens to be a simple burger and fries.

"What did you and Esme talk about?" She asked carefully.

I sighed. "She asked me if I was crying because of Edward."

Rose looked surprised. "What did you say?"

"I couldn't lie to her. I wanted to tell her it was nothing but she did that 'don't you dare lie to me" thing and I caved. I didn't tell her anything. She didn't ask me to. She said that she was going to talk Edward but I told her not to."

"Why?"

"Because I want him to man up and talk to me." I sighed trying to hold back the tears. I really wasn't up for anyone seeing me cry…again.

"He's not cheating on you, Bella." Rose whispered.

"How do you know?" I snapped.

"How do you?"

I sighed. "I don't."

"Then stop killing yourself over this. He'll come around and when he does you have to have an open mind. Leave beating him up to me."

I shook my head.

"I've tried to talk to Emmett but he won't budge." Rose sighed.

"I'm sorry, Rose." I frowned.

"What for?" She asked surprised.

"This thing going on between Edward and I is effecting you and Emmett too."

She waved it off. "Don't apologize, Bella."

"Thanks Rose." I sighed.

"For?"

"Being here for me. Listening to me and putting up with all of this. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you."

"We'd both die that's what would happen. You never have to say thank you, Bella. I'll always be here whether you want me to be or not. You're stuck with me."

The waitress soon came with our food and we dug in. I didn't know I was so hungry and the burger looked so delicious. I scarfed the sucker down. Accompany it with the incredible fries and you have one happy and content Bella.

After arguing over who would pay the bill Rose ended up paying for it. I wasn't happy about it but she didn't care. I sulked the whole way out of the diner. When we got on the pavement I let it go. I opened my mouth to ask Rose a question but was rudely interrupted.

"Isabella." It was a deep and weirdly familiar voice.

Rose grabbed my arm and pulled me over to her. She didn't say anything to me she just stared coldly in the other direction. Standing in front of us were Sam, Embry, Quil, and Paul. With exception of Sam they were all friends of Jake. They were all pretty tall now, the last time I'd seen them they were so small.

"Bella we want to talk to you." Sam huffed stepping forward. Rose pulled me backwards and stepped in front of me protectively.

"Anything you have to say to her you can say in front of me." She literally growled.

Sam balled his fists and took a step towards her. "This doesn't concern you."

Rose quirked her eyebrow and nodded towards me. "She's my _best friend_. This has _everything _to do with me."

"Look. All we want to do is talk to her." Paul said coming to stand next to Sam.

Rose looked at him. "So talk."

"In private." Sam hissed again.

"_Look_ this is as private as it's going to get."

Sam looked at me then back to Rose.

"Stop trying to find a way around this. I always get what I want. So if I say we're talking right here guess what? We're talking _right here_. So open up your mouth and start talking, Sam." Rose hissed pointing her finger to his chest.

I stayed quiet. Sam just stared at her. "I want to talk to Bella alone."

Rose folded her arms across her chest. "Not gonna happen."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think she should be the one to make that decision?"

Rose kept her arms folded and continued to stare Sam right in the eye. "Bella? Do you want to speak with Sam privately?" Not a millisecond after she's finished asking the question she keeps going. "She doesn't want to speak with you privately."

"You didn't even let her answer!" He cried out in frustration.

Rose takes another step towards him. "Keep your voice down."

"Let us talk to her."

"She's listening."

"We just want to apologize-" Paul starts but Rose isn't having any of. She spins around and takes my hand in hers. She starts pulling me toward my car. I hear heavy footsteps behind us and Sam and Paul block our path.

"What?" Rose hisses.

"We just want to talk to Bella, Rosalie. It's on behalf of Jacob."

"Listen, Mongrel, today is not the day. Your cousin has already done enough damage here. I'm not letting you near her understand me. So stop trying it's not going to happen."

"He just wants to apologize!"

I decide to intervene. "If he wants to apologize, Sam, where is he? Why isn't he here with you guys? Why does he keep sending you guys to apologize for him? Obviously I've made it clear that I don't want to hear the apology from anyone but Jacob and honestly I don't even think I want to hear the apology at all. Stop following me. Stop following us. Tell Jacob when he's ready to grow up and face his problems like an adult I'll listen. I understand you guys care about him but this is his and my problem not you or you. So please just leave me alone."

Without waiting for a reply I grab Rose's hand and pull her to my car. I turned the car on and pulled out onto the main road. We didn't talk much on the ride home. Both of us were consumed in our own thoughts. Why was all of this happening to me? It's like a repeat. Somebody just doesn't want me to be happy. Every time I get just a taste of happiness it's ripped from underneath me. Why can't I just be happy for once in my life? Is that too much to ask? What have I done?

We pulled into the drive way and I noticed Charlie was home. Huh… he was supposed to be working late tonight.

Rose glanced at me probably thinking the same thing. I shrugged answering her silent question. We got our few bags out of the trunk and ran to the door. I pulled out my key and open the door letting Rose go in before me.

Before I even close the front door I hear laughter coming from the kitchen. Pots and pans are banging together and the smell of food fills the house. I freeze and Rose glances at me. I close the front door quietly and set my bags down on the floor.

"Dad? We're home." I call unsure.

There's no answer. I hear footsteps approaching and I stand next to Rose. She glances at me and raises her eyebrow. Charlie comes around the corner. His face is flushed and I can't believe I'm saying this but his lips are swollen.

God help me.

I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. Charlie stops a few feet away from us and rubs the back of his neck nervously. Someone's here.

"You guys are home early." He notes after clearing his throat.

"Are you cooking?" I ask slowly. Charlie never cooks.

"Yes I mean no. Well I-"

"Is someone here with you?" At this point I really wanted to know what _or who_ was in the kitchen. I tried to step around him but he took a step back and blocked my path.

"Dad, are you alright?" I ask again.

He chuckled nervously. "We uh we weren't expecting you guys home 'till later."

"We?" Rose and I asked at the same time.

Charlie's cheeks turned pink and he cast his eyes to the floor.

He started explaining, "The radio was on and I-"

"Oh Charlie stop lying. Tell them the truth they're big girls."

It's a woman's voice.

A woman…

Charlie has a woman in our kitchen.

Charlie…A woman..

Someone please pinch me. No punch me. This isn't real.

Seconds later I can't believe my eyes. A woman walks around the corner and stands next to Charlie.

She's…beautiful. She has long black hair, hazel eyes and she's about a few inches shorter then Charlie. She smiles sweetly at us and Charlie stares down at her adoringly.

My mouth literally pops open. "Uh…"

I don't know what to say. Charlie has a woman over? Somehow Charlie and woman sound wrong when used in the same sentence. I fight the urge to reach out and pinch her just to make sure she's really real.

I sneak a quick glance at Rose and see that she's as stunned as I am. Yeah no kidding.

Charlie starts to stutter again. "Bells, I'm uh- this is uh we were going- we're."

The woman chuckles lightly and laces her fingers through Charlie's. "What he means is I'm Sue Clearwater and your father and I are dating."

My mouth pops open again.

Charlie. Sue. Dating? Charlie _dating_? No way.

Rose coughs a little and I close my mouth. I look at Sue then at my father, who is staring back at me nervously. I look back to Sue again and smile softly. I reach my hand out to her.

"I'm Bella."

She returns the smile and then turns to Rose.

"I'm Rosalie, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet the both of you." She replies softly.

There's a 'ding' sound coming from the kitchen. "That's the oven. Excuse me." Sue turns around then makes her way to the kitchen. Charlie watches her go.

I watch Charlie carefully. He seems to have more color in his face. His eyes are bright and he just looks…happy. When he's sure she's gone he slowly turns back to us.

"I was going to tell you tonight, Bella." He sighed.

"She's beautiful." It's the first thing that comes to mind and I feel like I should tell him. She really is beautiful and I'm proud that my father knows how to pick 'em.

He smirks knowingly. "I know."

"Well I can see that you both have plans. Rose and I are going to take my car for a drive since I haven't been driving it and I have to pick up a few things from the store too. So we might be a while."

Charlie's smile widens. "I owe you, Bells."

"Yeah, yeah but we will be having a talk about this when I get back home."

"Yes ma'am."

When we got into my car Rose and I just sat there for a while trying to soak in the fact that my father, Charles Swan chief of police, has a woman in the house right now.

"She's hot." Rose blurted out.

I laughed. "I know."

"I can't believe your dad is hitting that." She chuckled shaking her head.

I reached over and smacked her arm. "You sound just like Emmett."

She held her hands up in defense. "It's true. Charlie Swan's definitely getting some. Did you see how swollen their lips were?"

I rolled my eyes. "That's disgusting, but yes I did see that."

"Have you seen her somewhere before?"

"Remember Sam?"

Her eyes narrowed at this. I'll take that as a yes.

"Well his girlfriend is Leah Clearwater, Sue's daughter; she's a year older than us. She used to date Jacob and I think she has a younger brother named Seth."

We talked for a bit more then decided to go. I put the car in reverse and pulled out of the driveway. We drove to the store and I pulled into the parking spot near the entrance.

"You were serious about the grocery shopping weren't you?"

I rolled my eyes at her making sure she sees me. "Come on."

Rose grumbled something about 'abuse' before following me out of the car and into the store.

**What do you think? I know that you guys are really trying to figure out what's going on but I promise everything will reveal itself. Patience is a virtue**

**ANNOUCMENT: I've come to the decision that I will be posting a new chapter up every Friday from here on out. For those of you who haven't already done so, please put me or my story on **_**story alert**_** so you can get any an alert for any updates that I do! **

**Leave me some love! 3**

**Ozy **


	25. Nothing New

**I want to thank everyone for the reviews. I appreciate every single one of them. I appreciate the criticism because it makes me a better writer. This whole chapter is entirely in Edward's point of view. I'm sorry it isn't very long but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

This week had been by far one of the worst weeks of my life.

My Uncle Eleazar and cousin Tanya flew into town Monday morning. They just showed up on our doorstep totally unexpected. For Esme and Alice it was a wonderful surprise, but for dad not so much and I had a hunch that something was about to go wrong.

Esme, being the loving person that she is, fed them and told them to make themselves at home. We had a pretty normal family breakfast. We laughed, joked around a little and I guess things were okay. Then Eleazar asked to speak with me and my dad.

Dad took us to his office and you could feel the negative energy vibrating off of Eleazar. You see Eleazar is dad's twin brother. They haven't talked for over two years. Two years ago my granddad died a couple months after Emily. Dad and Eleazar fought and we haven't seen them since the funeral. Honestly there could only be one reason why he would be here and I think both Dad and I knew.

Granddad left a will.

Dad told me that in his will he left money for Ali, Em, and I. (Emmett would be given Emily's share.) He left everything else to mom and dad. Eleazar was left some but he thought it wasn't enough. This was no surprise seeing as Eleazar and Granddad had their differences. Dad and Eleazar had fought about it before but Eleazar had let it go. I don't know what could of changed but knowing Eleazar he'll do anything to get what he wants.

I had a feeling that Eleazar was here because of the will. And my assumptions were clarified.

_~oOo~ Flash Back ~oOo~_

"_I'm not here for a family visit. I'm here because I want the rest of my share of the will, Carlisle." Eleazar hissed pacing the floor. _

_Dad sighed. "You have no more, Eleazar."_

"_But I do. My lawyers looked over the will. We've been examining it for a couple of months now and we found a problem." Eleazar smirked taking a seat in one of the leather chairs. He folded his hands in his lap and stared back at Dad._

"_A problem?" Dad repeated._

_Eleazar nodded curtly. "A problem Carlisle. In Dad's will he left money for that little runt of yours, Aleen."_

_I clenched my fist. How dare he talk about my Ali like that._

_Dad jumped up and smacked his desk. Through clenched teeth he hissed, "Her names Is Alice, Eleazar, and if you disrespect my family in any other way I will personally remove you from my house. She is your niece, just as Tanya is mine and you will give her the respect that I give your child." _

"_Very well then. My lawyers made it clear that Alice should not be left the money because she is not blood related." He had the nerve to say._

_I made a move to get up from my seat but dad grabbed my arm. I glanced at him and he shook his head at me. _

_He focused back on Eleazar and his face twisted into one of pure anger. "How dare you, Eleazar."_

_Eleazar smirked. "It's clear. Alice is not our blood."_

_Dad's fist clenched and he sat forward in his chair. "Listen to me closely, Eleazar because I'm only saying this once. Dad's money was his money. His will is his will. He had witnesses there when he signed it. There were no mistakes. Yes Alice is not our blood but she is just as much a part of this family as you are maybe even more than you-"_

"_I'm not finished, Carlisle. Dad left Emily's share for Emmett. He can't do that. Emily is dead. The money should be split between the two of us."_

"_What do you mean he can't do that? It's his money. He did with it what he saw fit. Your not going to get the money, Eleazar. I can't believe you are really going to do this to our family. We've already been through enough and now your demanding things that aren't yours?"_

"_My lawyers-"_

_I was about to tell him just where his lawyers could go but dad beat me to it._

"_Your lawyers! Your lawyers don't know anything," Dad snapped, "You only care about yourself, Eleazar. You always have. You've almost ruined this family once and I'm not letting you do it again. There's a hotel in Port Angeles, you won't be staying here tonight. I want you out of my house." _

_Dad walked over to the office door and swung it open. "Now."_

_Eleazar sat in his seat for a few minutes staring at my father in disbelief. He slowly got up from his seat and walked to the door. "I can see right now is not the best time to talk. I'll let you cool off before I have my lawyers call you."_

"_Leave, Eleazar." Carlisle snapped._

"_Bye, Brother."_

_He brushed past dad and left. Dad slammed the door behind him and walked back to his chair. We sat silent just trying to soak in what had just happened._

_I didn't know what to say. Dad always told me that Eleazar was bad news but I never believed him. But now he's proven me wrong. How could he just come up here and say those things about Alice and Emily? Had he no heart? They were his nieces and he just disregards it for money?_

_There was a soft knock on the office door. "Carlisle? Is everything alright?"_

"_Edward watch Alice while I speak with your mother."_

~oOo~

Mom wasn't happy about the intentions of Eleazar's visit. In fact she took it worse than dad did. They'd called the rest of the family and let them know what was happening and we'd went on through the rest of the day as best as we could. I didn't even remember going to school.

My mind was so focused on the fact that all Eleazar wanted was the money. He didn't even care if he tore the family apart. He just wanted the money.

Tuesday night Dad got a document in the mail stating that he'd have to be at his lawyer's office early Monday morning so they could fight this. Dad was upset about it and I couldn't blame him. Eleazar was taking things to far.

Friday rolled around pretty quickly and the rest of the week had gone by without incident. I have been wanting to visit my granddad and Emily just to let them know what was happening but I couldn't bring myself to. I think I was afraid but nothing I said before would encourage me to go.

But today I would. I had to. It was the only way I could get through this and I had to let them know.

I'd made sure that Emmett would take the girls home so I could go straight to the grave yard. The sooner I could go the better. Yes the better.

I drove extra slow and to tell you the truth I don't know why. I knew what I had to do. But I just couldn't figure out how to say it. I didn't want it to come out wrong.

I got to the parking lot and I sat in my car for a while.

After what seemed like hours I finally got out of my car and walked onto the grounds. I walked down the familiar gravel path to the far corner of the graveyard. I could see his grave stone and my chest began to tighten. My steps became slower and I took reassuring deep breaths. Why had I come alone?

I took another deep breath and stood in front of my granddad. I stared at the head stone and read the words over and over again.

_Richard Anthony Cullen. _

I slowly sat down on the cold ground and leaned against his grave stone. I closed my eyes and started telling him everything that has happened up to us up to this point. I filled him in on Alice and how she's growing up and how she's the happiest person in the world. I told how Emmett was doing with football and Rose. Then I told him about mom and dad. I told him about Bella. Everything that came to mind I spoke. I didn't hold was my granddad. He always listened and that would't change now. I promised him again that I would take care of the family and that I'd look out for them no matter what. I told him he could trust me.

Soon after I finished talking to him I made my way over to Emily. I sat against her grave stone as I had granddad's and relayed everything to her that I told him.

As I was driving home my phone vibrated in my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Eddie?" It was Alice and she wasn't her normal perky self.

"Ali what's wrong?"

She sniffed a few times and then whispered. "Mommy's crying, Eddie, she's sad."

"Give her a hug and a kiss for me okay? I'll be home really soon."

"Kay I will."

"Love you Ali."

"You too, Eddie."

I threw my phone into the passenger seat and slammed my foot down on the accelerator. I sped home probably driving twenty over the speed limit but I didn't care. I had to get there. My family needed me.

Why did Eleazar have to come and ruin everything? We were doing fine. Everything was going back to normal. I was getting back to normal and Esme was genuinely happy. Things were going good and he just shows up and pulls the rug from beneath us. I just hope that I could at least be there to catch us before we fall. I had to. I needed to.

As soon as I was there I didn't even bother driving around to the garage. I ran straight through the front door.

"Mom! Dad!"

"In the living room, Edward. Keep your voice down Alice is sleeping." Dad called.

I quickly went to the kitchen to find my parents sitting on the love seat. Mom's eyes were red and puffy and Dad had his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders. Ali was curled up on the couch sound asleep and wrapped in a fleece.

I rushed over to mom and took her hands in mine.

"I'm okay, Edward."

"Ali called she said you were crying." I whispered watching my mom closely.

A frown took its place on her lips and she stared down at her hands. "I'm alright, Edward."

I glanced at Dad and he was watching her just as carefully as I was.

"He won't get away with it mom." I whispered determination in my voice.

"I know." She smiled.

I rested my head on her knee like I used to do when I was younger and she ran her fingers through my hair.

We fell into a comfortable silence each of us with our own thoughts. Everything would be already. Dad would make it. Eleazar wouldn't win. He couldn't. He couldn't do anything with his argument. Dad's lawyers would have to see that none of it was valid.

The silence was broken when Ali switched position on the couch and mumbled softly.

"I should get her to bed." She whispered.

I shook my head. "I'll do it. You stay."

She smiled softly and placed a small kiss on my cheek.

"Everything will be fine , Mom. We'll be okay." I sighed before going over to Ali and scooping her up in my arms. She rested her head against my chest and once again murmured something under her breath.

I kissed her forehead and carried her to bed.

Everything would be alright.

**I hope that this has answered some of your questions. Who would have thought that there is so much more to Edward and the Cullen's then we thought we knew? Tell me what you think. I'm open for anything. Also for those of you who don't remember previous mention of Edward's grandfather (Richard) return to Chapter 9.**

**Leave me some love. See you soon.**

**Ozy**


	26. Run

**Edward**

We haven't talked to each other for a good week and I can't help but be bothered by it. It's been too long. I need to see her. I need to hug her. I need to hold her. I need her to hold me. I need her to be there for me and assure me that everything will be okay.

I walked up the front steps to her house and rang the doorbell then knocked three times. I took a step back and waited for her to answer.

A few seconds later I hear the locks sliding and watch the door knob turn slowly. The door opens and Bella stands there in jeans and a sweatshirt and I can't remember a time that I've seen her more beautiful. I want to grab her and kiss her but I hold onto the little bit of restraint that I have left.

"Edward?" She whispered surprised to see me.

I didn't answer her. I pulled her into my arms and just held her there. She paused for a second but then wrapped her arms around me. I buried my face in her hair and reveled at having her in my arms again.

"We need to talk." I sighed knowing that we'd have to talk things out sooner or later.

She nodded her head slowly and walked to the far end of the porch. She sat on the cushioned outdoor couch and tapped the spot next to her. I walk over to the couch and sat next to her.

I open my mouth to say something but I don't know what to say. I close it and just look at her. I want to tell her but I don't know where to start. I don't know if I should bring up us not talking or tell her about Eleazar. I just don't know.

She's staring back at me. Her eyes searching my face for something. They're dark bags under her eyes and her cheeks look as if they haven't blushed in a while.

I want to know what she's thinking, what she's feeling. I want to know why it's so hard for me to just start talking to her. All I can do is watch her… in a non creepy way of course.

We lock eyes and I feel as if she's staring into my soul and I into hers. I see pain, confusion, and hurt. I wonder what she sees in mine. Can she see that I too was pained, confused, and most of all hurt? Was I wearing my feelings on my sleeve or was it taking her great effort to see it? Was she afraid to find out the story behind it or could she see that too?

She clears her throat snapping me out of my daze. "Edward are you-" She takes a deep breath and looks away.

"What is it?" I whisper afraid I'll break whatever bubble we seem to be in.

She looks down at her lap.

"Are you cheating on me?" She says it so quickly I'm not even sure I heard her right.

I stare at her shocked by her accusation. How could she think I was cheating on her? I know we haven't talked but that doesn't mean I'm cheating. Is that what she sees in my eyes?

"No." I say shaking my head. "Never."

She won't look at me. I want her to look deeper into my eyes. I want her to see the truth. I can't say it but I need her to see it.

"Then what is it? You haven't called. You haven't texted me. You haven't _tried_ to talk to me." She sighs sadness in her eyes.

I want to apologize. I want to assure her that it's all my fault but I can't. I don't know what happened but something in me snapped. I shot up from my seat and started pacing. Anger was building up inside me. I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to collect myself but I couldn't. My mind is running. I can't think a complete thought and all I see are flashes of granddad, Alice, Esme crying, and Eleazar.

I clutch my head willing everything to just calm down. I need to calm down.

I take a few deep breaths then I turn to Bella. She has her hands folded in her lap and she's watching me intensely. Her eyes never leave me and I feel like a child being watched by their parent.

"I'm always reassuring you. I'm always telling you that I would never _ever_ do anything to intentionally or unintentionally hurt you. I'm always there for you when you need me. I'm not a selfish person, Bella. I would do anything for you, you know that. When you call I'm there no questions asked, but when _I_ needed _you_ the most you weren't there. I know you've been going through a lot. I have too and I needed you."

"Edward I didn't know-"

"You never called." I frowned turning to look at the front yard. She never called.

I earned a soft huff from her.

"_You_ never called me, Edward. You had all the chances to speak to me and you didn't. Last weekend at the diner you had a chance. At school you had a chance. So many chances and you never uttered one word to me about what was going on. How was I supposed to know what was happening to you? I was clueless. I thought you were cheating on me!"

"I've told you countless times you have nothing to worry about. I would never cheat on you. You could have talked to me too. You have many chances."

"How am I supposed to know what's going on with you when you haven't told me anything." She snapped.

"You never called."

"I know I didn't call, but you didn't call either." She fumed throwing her hands above her head. "Why can't you just tell me what's going on now? I'm listening. I want to know. Talk to me." She sighs letting her arms drop to her sides.

"It's not that simple." I sighed running my hands over my face. She wouldn't understand.

"Why isn't it simple? I want to talk. I want you to talk to me." No she wouldn't understand.

I shook my head slowly. "I can't do this right now."

She cried out in frustration. "Stop saying that."

I needed to be alone. I thought I could do this today but I can't. "I have to be with my family right now. I think we just need time."

"Time?" She asked confused.

I sighed rubbing my forehead. My head hurts. It's too much. "Yes, time. I still and always will love you but I need time to think this all through and we just need a break for a minute."

"Break?" She breathed looking at the ground.

"A break. I need to get myself together. I'm not thinking clearly right now and I just think it's best that we have some time away from each other so we can think this through." It pained me to say but it had to be said. I had to go away for a while. I needed it to just be me and my thoughts.

We couldn't talk right now. I couldn't talk right now. She wouldn't understand.

"Edward please."

"I have to go, Bella."

"Edward, I love you." She whispers from behind me.

"I love you too." I whisper before running out to my car and driving home.

When I get home. Esme's greats me at the garage door. She has a soft smile on her face.

"Where's Bella?" She asks looking behind me as if she'd be there.

I shake my head. "I need to be alone."

Without waiting for her response I walk to the stairs and walk up the three flights. I stop at the top step and look at the door straight ahead. I walk calmly to the door and wrap my hand around the cool metal of the handle. I turn it and push the door open with the tips of my fingers. The door swings and hits the wall with a 'thud'.

I flipped the light on and step inside.

I walk over to my piano and sit down on my bench running my hands over the cool surface before I lift the cover and pull the velvet covering from the keys.

As soon as my fingers hit the keys I begin playing. The melody begins slowly and soon fills every corner and every crevice of the room. I've played the piece once before…only once. It was the day granddad died. I'd spent hours in here writing, playing, and doing anything I could to keep my mind occupied.

After I'd played it over and over again I'd vowed to myself that I would never play it again. It was a piece only meant for granddad. I'd poured my heart and soul into just for him. It was his song. But right now this was the only part of him keeping me together. I needed to hear it. Needed to play it.

As I played I kept thinking about how I neglected to realize just how much granddad had kept this family together.

He did everything he could to keep the peace between us and would do anything to keep his family happy. Before he died he made me promise him that I'd keep the peace and keep everyone happy. He made me promise that I wouldn't let anything happen to my family. He made me promise and as soon as I let Eleazar walk through that door I broke it.

It was my fault. I let him close to the family. I let him come in and rip the happiness from us. I let him do it and I didn't do anything to stop it. I just sat there and watched. I let granddad down.

As I played I kept thinking about how much I loved my Bella. How much I wished I had stayed there and told her about Eleazar and told her about granddad. I thought about how much I wanted her to understand me more. How much I wished she knew more about granddad. How much I wish he was here to meet her and tell me she's the one for me and that she's beautiful and that she reminds him of grandma. But he isn't her to tell us those things and now Bella isn't here either. I have no one. I'm back to square one.

"I miss him too." Esme whisper's from the door.

I stop playing and my hands fall to my lap. I hear her soft footsteps against the floor as she approaches me. I feel her sit next to me and rest her head on my shoulder.

"It's not just him I'm thinking about, Mom." I sigh at her.

She nods slightly. "I know."

I wonder just what she 'knows' and I guess my face shows it all because she smiles softly.

"I'm your mother, Edward. I can put two and two together."

I look away from her and frown. "You don't know."

" I know many things. I know that you're blaming yourself for Eleazar's appearance. I know that you miss your granddad. I know that you're shutting yourself out from everyone around you. I know you haven't told Bella what's going on with us and I know that you are torn between telling her and keeping this all to yourself."

I took a deep breath. She had it all wrong.

"Edward none of this is your fault. Eleazar did this all on his own. There was nothing you could do or could've done to stop him. You and your father need to understand and hear me. You can't stop everything."

"I could've stopped him. I still can." I snap.

"Stop it Edward. This is not your battle alone. We're a family. We'll get through this together. It's what we do. You have to stop putting all the blame on yourself. I won't have it. Don't keep this balled up inside of you. Talk to her and tell her about it. She'll understand."

"She won't understand. I'm messed up, Mom. She'd run."

She grabbed my chin and made me look at her. "You and I both know that's not true."

"I can't, Mom."

"You can. You just need time. I believe in you and her. I believe that you love her and she loves you and she won't run. She's a bright girl Edward and she'll understand."

**Right now I strongly urge you guys to go to my blog (the link is on my profile) and listen to the song that I chose for Edward's piece. Listening to the song makes me emotional every time. I think you'll understand why if you listen to it. I listened to it while I wrote this chapter.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I know you're enjoying Edward's point of view but next chapter we're switching back to Bella, but don't worry I will be alternating their point of views in future chapters. **

**Thank you for reading. Thank you for staying with me. Thank you for reviewing. I love you all more than you know.**

**Ozy**


	27. The Greater Good

_**Before you guys throw the rotten fruit! Hear me out okay? **_

_**YES THIS IS AN ACTUALY CHAPTER! So I guess this means….SURPRISE!**_

_**I know it has been a while and I've missed you guys too much. I actually wrote this chapter a long time ago and I finally grew a pair and decided to upload it to make you guys happy. I'm not really sure when the next update will be but I hope that this will hold you until the next chapter.- Ozy**_

_**Personal thanks to: Julie( the best beta a writer could ask for), Sia, and Madjestic for the motivation to write and post. Seriously you guys are my rock. (p.s Madjestic are you still going to hunt me down? Maybe we could work something out? *hides behind curtain*)**_

**Hope you enjoy. Read my lovelies :)**

* * *

**Previously: (chapter 26)**

**Edward**

_I need to be alone. I thought I could do this today but I can't. "I have to be with my family right now. I think we just need time."_

"_Time?" She asked confused._

_I sighed rubbing my forehead. My head hurts. It's too much. "Yes, time. I still and always will love you but I need to think this all through and we just need a break for a minute."_

_"Break?" She breathed looking at the ground._

_"A break. I need to get myself together. I'm not thinking clearly right now and I just think it's best that we have some time away from each other so we can think this through." It pained me to say but it had to be said. I had to go away for a while. I needed it to just be me and my thoughts._

_We couldn't talk right now. I couldn't talk right now. She wouldn't understand._

_"Edward please."_

_"I have to go, Bella."_

_"Edward, I love you." She whispers from behind me._

_"I love you too." I whisper before running out to my car and driving home._

* * *

**Chapter 27- The Greater Good**

**Bella**

"Who's side are you on Rose?"

"No ones. I'm just trying to tell you that the both of you need to stop the games and just sit down and work this out. You guys are too stubborn for your own good and avoiding one another won't make this any easier on anyone."

"We tried that earlier. He's the one who walked away, Rose. He's the one who asked-no said- we should take a break."

"You were never good at reading people were you?" She snapped.

I opened my mouth to retaliate but she interrupted. "All I am saying is that he needs you right now."

"But he-"

"I know what he said dammit! But _you_ need to talk to _him_. Look beyond yourself and just focus on the fact that you love him and he loves you. You both did wrong, so what? Get. Over. It. Be the bigger person and just go apologize. You and I both know that you miss him and he misses you. You guys want to make up and kiss or whatever you kids do these days but nothing will happen if you both keep acting like children."

I shook my head. "He said he wanted space so I'll give him that. I guess I need time to think too."

"Fine but if you don't try to talk to him soon I _will_ _not_ hesitate to lock you both in another store room."

I rolled my eyes but nodded.

"I'm serious. I understand where he's coming from and I understand where you're coming from and right now you both are acting like idiots."

"What do you mean _you understand where he's coming from_? Did he talk to you? What's wrong?"

Her face fell the moment the question left my mouth. "I can't tell you that, Bella. It's not my place."

"Oh please Rose? I really want to know. I need to know."

She shook her head. "Just talk to him soon."

~oOoOo~

I walked out of the house the next morning and it was pouring. I scowled at the sky and reached into the tin bin to get my umbrella.

_Of all the days you decide to pour now?_

"Hiya, Bells." Emmett smiled nervously when I looked up at him.

I chuckled softly and opened my arms. "Hi."

He broke into a full on smile and ran the rest of the way and pulled me into his signature bear hug.

I needed that.

"Uh Em…I can't breathe." I gasped.

He grinned sheepishly and set me back onto my feet.

"So did you guys talk yet?" He asked hesitantly.

I sighed. Great. "You talked to Rose didn't you?"

Again he smiled sheepishly. I shook my head and walked to my car. I should've known she'd talk to him and I think the part that bothers me the most is how she managed to talk to him last night? I would've heard her on the phone. I swear they can speak to each other in their minds or something.

He caught up to me and stood underneath my umbrella.

"I thought you were riding with me?" He pouted looking between his car and mine.

I smirked. "And have you guys bug me about this the whole time, I don't think so. I need some time to myself right now. I love you guys but you're the pushiest couple I have ever met."

He playfully glared at me. "I'm not pushy."

I arched an eyebrow and tilted my head slightly.

"Okay okay maybe a little," His voice dropped to a whisper, "but not as much as Rosie."

I laughed. "No, not as much as Rosie." I opened my door and threw my bag in.

Em caught my wrist in his hand and tugged a little. "Come one Belly, if I promise not to say anything about _it_. Will you promise to at least do _it_ soon? He really needs you right now."

"Why are you two so adamant about me talking to him right after he basically told me to stay the hell away? Why can't you just tell me what is going on and save us all of this trouble?"

Em switched his gaze to the ground. "It's not my place."

"Okay then just let me handle this _on my own_. Yes, Em, I will talk to Edward. I just want to respect his request and give him some space. I need time to think too. So I guess this is good for us."

"I told you they're stubborn, babe." Rose's voice chirped as she came out to join us. She was under her big red umbrella and Em went to join her.

I sighed. "Good bye."

"Why can't you just talk to him now?" Rose demanded.

"Because."

"Because?" She pushed.

"Just because." I shrugged.

"Just because what?" Em asked.

"I thought you promised to leave it alone?" I scowled.

He shrugged. "It's for the greater good."

"Look. Edward and I have to handle this situation, whatever it maybe, on our own."

"I understand, Bells. But it won't be handled if you guys don't _talk to each other_. This whole thing is stupid. You guys just need to communicate."

"Guys I don't want to talk about it. Stop ganging up on me. Edward and I will handle this when we're ready okay? And it's not going to be happening any sooner just because you guys keep bringing it up."

I went through the rest of my morning keeping to myself.

I attended my classes but I wasn't really there. My mind was elsewhere. I had tried my best to avoid _him_ for the whole morning and so far it was going pretty good. As much as I hated staying away I didn't want to intrude. He wanted his space and I'd give it to him. But like I told Rose and Emmett, I would talk to him soon, even if he didn't talk back. He'd have to listen right?

My plan on not thinking about him was a complete fail. I thought about him most of the morning. I kept wondering what exactly he was going through. Was it that bad? Did he really need me like Rose and Em had said he did? Or were they just saying that to say it.

Part of me just wondered if this was his way of letting me go easily. Maybe he was feeling guilty and he didn't want to 'hurt' my feelings so this was what he came up with. The other part of me wanted it to not be true. I knew my Edward- I mean Edward- wasn't like that. He would've told me wouldn't he?

The bell rang for lunch and I packed my bag. I was the last to leave class and once again I blindly walked to my next destination.

"Hey." I heard a familiar voice call.

I glanced up and was met with the sympathetic eyes of Rose.

I sighed knowing what she was thinking. "I'm fine."

"Hmmm I bet." She frowned.

We walked silently to the lunch room and I stopped outside the doors. Rose noticing I was no longer beside her turned around.

"What?" She asked.

I glanced at our table. It was almost full save for the two seats that were probably being saved for Rose and I. Emmett was sitting across from Edward and everyone was joking around and looked like they were pretty much having fun. A knot began to rise in my throat and a feeling of unease took over me. I couldn't do this.

If I went in there everyone would fall into that awkward silence because knowing them they wouldn't know what to talk about. I didn't want to do that to them. I didn't want to make them feel like they had to choose sides because ideally they didn't. We could all still be friends. If I went in there he would- I just can't. I'm supposed to be giving him space.

I cleared my throat looking back a Rose. "I uh…I just remembered that I have to um help out in the library. So I'll just eat my lunch in there."

She frowned again. The look in her eyes told me she knew what I was doing. "Bella."

I shook my head placing a smile on my face, which I'm pretty sure, turned into a grimace. "It's really okay. I just can't do this right now."

I reached into my bag and took out a plastic baggie. "Here, give this to Emmett."

She looked at it curiously.

"It's a brownie."

She nodded. "Bella we can just find another table for just the two of us. Please don't go. We don't have to sit with them."

I smiled sadly. "Rose go eat with them. I'll be fine."

"Okay."

I turned to the other direction and started down the hall towards the library.

As I turned the corner I smacked into someone. I fell back with a huff. I looked up to see who I had collided with and frowned.

_Just my luck_.

I stood back up and clutched the strap of my bag tighter just in case I would have to swing.

"Bella." Lauren sneered.

"Lauren." I said with an annoyed tone. She was the last person I needed to talk to right now.

She twirled a lock of her hair and chomped on her gum. "I heard Edward broke up with you. I told you it wouldn't last. You are not and never will be _me_. They always come back and I'll be here with open arms to take what's rightfully mine."

"Oh yeah? Who'd you hear that from?"

She smirked. "From Edward, this morning…In the back of his car."

I rolled my eyes. She was just trying to get to me. He said yesterday that he loved me. That couldn't change overnight could it?

"Whatever Lauren." I sighed walking around her.

"You might not believe me but just know he's mine now, Swan. I'm warning you stay away."

I kept walking. I didn't have time for her. I knew Edward didn't like her. I knew he wouldn't date her. He'd said it so many times before... That couldn't change.

An empty hallow feeling consumed me and I blindly walked the rest of the way to the library. When I got there I immediately walked to the far back corner and slid down the wall.

He couldn't could he? But he'd said he loved me. I closed my eyes remembering his words.

"_..I still and always will love you.."_

He had said it with so much conviction it was like a part of him.

I just wanted to scream! All of this built emotion was filled to the brim and I just couldn't take it any more. Maybe this was my punishment for being selfish? Maybe he was right. I should've just called. I should have marched over there and demand he tell me everything so that I could be the girlfriend I should've been and should be for him. But no, I was a coward too full of myself to think about what he would have been going through.

I should've called.

Nothing and I mean nothing can explain the frustration, the aggravation, and the anger I feel right now.

I may have just lost the best thing that has ever happened to me, literally.

Edward was like a greek god handed to me on a silver platter and it is as if I fed him to the dogs. I took him for granted and I probably will spend the rest of my life regretting my decisions. He was my one. He is my one and I let him go.

God I missed him. I missed his smile, his touch, the way he would make me blush. I miss begin able to hug him when I wanted. Being able to tell him I love him just because I felt like saying it. I miss it all and I might never get it back. Trying to pretend that everything would be alright was emotionally draining. Everything wasn't alright. I am not alright. My life is not alright.

Edward said he needed me and I wasn't there for him. That broke my heart. I wanted and still want to be there for him. I should have been there for him without him having to tell me. I should have picked up the damn phone and CALLED.

But what did I do? I sat there and sulked thinking that he was out doing something that would hurt me when something may very well have been hurting him. I wasn't _there_ for him.

I wasn't there. I WASN'T THERE. Saying those words kills me. Thinking those words kills me. How could I be so damn selfish? Why didn't I- how could I? AHH!

And now according to Rose and Em he needs me. He needs me and I can't be there for him because he wants space. That's like falling into a thirty foot ditch. I'm completely and utterly helpless. There's no one around for miles and the sun is beginning to set. I have no flash light, no food or water.

In this scenario Edward is my sun, he is my flash light, he is my food and my water. I'm nowhere without him. I'd litearlly die without him. Why? Because I was so damn selfish. Too blind to see past myself.

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

Please someone just take a dagger to my heart and stop the pain. Pull the trigger of the gun and take me out of my misery. I can't take it. I need him now more than I've ever needed him. I need to tell him that everything will be alright what ever it is it will be alright. We'll get through it. I'm not going anywhere as long as he needs me. I need to tell him that I'd be there for him. That I'll give up everything just to make sure I'm never not there for him. Maybe-

"Bella." A voice whispered scaring the life out of me.

My eyes snapped open and I clutched my heart gasping. I quickly wipe away the tears I hadn't noticed had fallen and clear my throat.

"Hi."

It was Angela. Esme's babysitter and one of the best students in the high school. We only talked in school and I rarely saw her outside of it. We were friends but we weren't close in the way I was with Rose. We were for lack of a better word acquaintances. She smiled back at me sympathetically.

"Do you mind if I sit?" She asked placing her hand on her chair.

I shook my head. "Please."

She set her books down on the table and took a seat.

I watched her wondering what she was going to say and why she wanted to sit with me when there were about fifteen other empty tables she could choose from.

When she situated herself she looked up at me and stared right back. From what I gathered she wanted to say something. I could see it in her eyes, she was just trying to find a way to say it.

"I asked Rosalie where you were, I hope you don't mind?" She said gauging my reaction

She talked to Rose? Did Rose send her to eat lunch with me? I told her I would be fine.

"Don't worry she told me what you would think. She didn't send me. I was really looking for you."

Slowly I said, "Okay."

"I just wanted to ask you if you were alright."

"Why would you want to know that?" I asked getting defensive. Rose did talk to her.

She held out her hands. "Please just hear me out. I just saw that you weren't …yourself today and just now when I walked in you were crying. I just wanted to know if everything was alright. If I could do anything to help?"

I lowered my eyes to the table. Should have seen that coming. "Thanks Angela, but I don't think this is the kind of situation anyone could help out with."

She took a deep breath. "If you don't mind me asking, do you want to talk about it?"

Almost immediately I shook my head. "No really I'm alright."

A frown took its place on her face and her eyebrows pulled together. I could see she didn't believe me.

It's not that I didn't trust her I just truly _couldn't talk about it._ I didn't have it in me to talk about it when I didn't have things fully figured out for myself. I had a lot of thinking to do before I would bare my feelings to anyone.

Angela cleared her throat and opened her mouth to say something but she was interrupted by the bell ringing for the next period.

Saved by the bell. Quickly I shot up from my seat and grabbed my stuff. I glanced at Angela. "Thank you for checking up on me, Angela. I promise I'm alright and I'll be fine."

She stood up too. "Your welcome, Bella. Just know that if you ever need to talk to I'll be here."

I smiled warmly. "I will. " I pointed behind me towards the exit. "I better get going I don't want to be late for Bio."

She nodded quickly and waved. Taking that as my leave to go I turned on the ball of my foot and all but ran out of there.

When I got into the hallway I started walking. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. My feet had a mind of their own and I really couldn't bring myself to do anything about it. I looked down the hall to see Rose and the gang walking out of the cafeteria.

My eyes widened when they caught sight of the all too familiar mop of bronze hair.

My throat began to tighten and my body went into full panic mode. I had too much faith in myself. I couldn't do this. I couldn't be here right now.

As I picked up my pace, so I could get to the exit doors before them, I swear I saw Rose mouthing to Emmett that I was going to run. She knew me too well. Yes Rose I was going to run...again. Sorry to disappoint you but like I said before I'm strong but not that strong. So yes I will run and I probably will regret it later.

Knowing that my time was limited, I decided to run for it. I had a pretty good head start and I knew if I ran fast enough I could get to the car park.

Emmett saw me and he began running too. I swore under my breath and pushed myself to go faster. If I was going to have any chance at beating him to the door I'd have to pull a miracle and run like Jesse Owens.

He would make me stay and I couldn't. I couldn't let him do it.

I reached into the pocket of my bag and grabbed my car keys. I reached the double doors a good ten seconds before he did and pushed the doors open. I silently thanks the lord for crowded hallways as I once again I pushed myself to run faster.

"Bella no!" I heard Emmett growl from behind me.

But he was too late. I was almost to my car. I pressed the button to unlock the doors and ripped the door open. I threw my stuff in and bolted into the car. Pulling the door behind me, I locked it swiftly right when Em got to my window.

He yanked on the handle over and over again but the door didn't open.

He banged on my window. "Bella please don't go! Don't do this!"

I shook my head. I looked at him with sad eyes. "I can't, Em. Please just let me go."

I threw the car in reverse and he jumped back.

I drove in the direction of the only place I could go.

.

.

.

.

**So…uhm what d'ya think? Please don't kill me…because if you do then I won't be able to finish the story. *smirks evilly***

**Review? Just for me? So I know that at least some of you are still there?**

**'Till next time. -Ozy**


	28. In Real Life

**Chapter 28-In Real Life**

* * *

**Edward**

Have you ever been in so much pain you couldn't breathe? So much pain that you didn't know what to do with yourself?

My heart was giving me a beat down from the inside out.

I went to school today and I didn't see her at all. I know I told her to stay away but part of me was hoping that I'd at least get to see her even if it was just a glance?

I know , I'm a selfish bastard aren't I?

I finished the day pretty much keeping to myself and as soon as the last bell rang I jumped in my car and did eighty-five the whole way home.

When I got home Mom and Ali were leaving for their "girl's night". Dad was having a conference call in his office. So this left me so time to sit and think.

I went straight to my room closing and locking the door behind me. I walked straight to my bed and fell onto my back. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. My muscles relaxed and the tension I was feeling in my neck slowly slipped away. It was nice to finally have some peace and quiet and it was nice not to have Emmett in my ear.

Don't get me wrong when you look past his goofiness Emmett had sound advice but I didn't want to hear it again.

Having Emmett forcing me to talk about Bella, and the rest of the guys backing him up, had worn be out. I know they were just looking out for me but I just wanted some quiet.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Edward, open the door!" Emmett yelled from the other side of my room.

I ignored him and groaned into my pillow. I knew what he was going to say to me and I didn't want that right now. I know he's pissed about what happened after lunch and he blames me for all of it. Could I blame him? I was the reason she didn't even come to lunch in the first place. I was the reason she ran and it didn't take rocket science for me to figure that out. Everyone knew and I'd bet you a million bucks even the teachers knew by now. That's _just _how small Forks is and that's _just_ how fast rumors spread around here.

"Uncle Car!" He yelled. "CAN I BREAK DOWN THE DOOR? PLEASE!"

I didn't hear his response but what I did hear next was my bedroom door hit the floor with a loud bang.

_Should've seen it coming._

"Get your lazy ass up and talk to me!" He growled pushing what was left of my door aside with his foot then storming into my room.

To say he looked angry was an understatement. The face he was giving me made me want to jump out of my back window. When Emmett was angry he wasn't something to play with. This is the exact reason why I rushed home…to avoid him.

I glared at him. "You broke my door, moron."

He glared back at me. "Well I wouldn't have had to if you'd get your lazy ass up and open the door for me."

"What if I wanted to be alone?"

He raised his eyebrow. "What? Were you having special widdle Eddie time? Should I come back later?"

I chucked a pillow at him and growled. "No. I was trying to think without you in my face for a little while."

He shrugged. "Well I'm not in your face, so think away."

Thinking he was going to leave I sat back against the pillows and closed my eyes. There was quiet for a few seconds then I heard him shuffling around. The sound of drawers opening and closing filled the silence. I cracked an eye open to see him bent over my dresser.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

He turned his head slightly to the right. "Investigating."

"_Investigating_? Investigating what?"

He shrugged. "Well Rose says that you can tell a lot about a girl just by looking through her underwear drawer."

I scowled at him. "I'm not a girl and quit looking through my stuff."

The drawer slid closed and he turned around. "Well by the way you've been acting lately I just had to make sure there wasn't anything you weren't telling me."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" So much for being able to think by myself.

Completely ignoring my question he shot out, "Do you love her?"

I gritted my teeth. "We've had this conversation already, _Emmett_."

"Well, _Edward, _we're going to have it again, because I'm convinced that you have too much going on in your head right now. So much that you can't see how stupid you're acting. So what, she doesn't know about Eleazar all the more reason to _tell her_ about him_._ That's what people in relationships do, man. Communicate. I had to learn that the hard way and Rose is much more stubborn then, Bella. We both know that she won't judge you or run away. Sure you guys may have rushed into things but that doesn't mean that your feelings will change."

"I already told you I was going to talk to her."

"So I ask you again. Do you love her?" He asked crossing his arms, daring me not to answer him this time.

I nodded my head defeated. "With everything I have in me."

"Then talk to her." My head snapped up at this. Uh uh. I can't talk to her.

"No."

He held my phone in front of my face. "Talk. To. Her."

"How did you get my phone?" He didn't answer. "I'm not doing it."

"You will or _I will_ call her for you." He growled getting closer to me.

"Emmett calm down." I sighed knowing he was getting angrier.

Next thing I knew he pounced on me then sat on my stomach. All the air left my body and I desperately tried to push him off.

"I am calm, Edward. Now call her or I'll fart on you. I had three burritos for lunch today and I won't hesitate to let her rip." He growled pushing the phone in my hand, Bella's number already dialed.

I rolled my eyes. _Such a drama queen._

"One day you'll thank me for doing this and_ I am not_ a drama queen." He muttered.

_I probably said it out loud._

"Yes, you did say it out loud." He sighed shifting to make himself comfortable effectively crushing my abs in the process.

"Are you going to get off of me now?" I glared up at him.

"I'm still thinking about it. Maybe if you're nice and call Bella I might move."

I could always lie to him. "Okay fine I'll call, would you just get off of me?"

"Of course, Prince Charming." He moved to get off but paused. "You really gonna call?"

I nodded desperately.

"You're not tryna' pull one over on me are you? Because if you do I will injure you."

"No Emmett I swear man, just get off! I can't breathe!"

"Okay! Okay!" He hopped off of me and I took in a big gulp of air. My throat burned at the sensation of oxygen rushing into my lungs.

"Alright I didn't fart on you _and_ I let you up, now it's time to hold up your end of the bargain, Princess." He held my phone out to me.

"Don't call me princess." I grumbled reaching for the phone. All I had to do was get it away from him.

"It's already dialed all you have to do it press the call button." He informed with a big grin.

I sighed. "I'm not calling her, Em."

"I knew it! You're a liar! Come on man you took an oath!" He yelled trying to tackle me again.

"Oath! What oath!"

He ignored me and went to put my phone in his pocket. I tried to grab it from him but he planted his hand on my face and pushed me back into the bed. He swung his enormous leg over my legs and pinned me down. I tried to push it off but he flexed his muscles and pushed me further into the mattress.

"I told you not to pull one over on me! You should've listened." He held my phone out of my reach and pressed the call button. I could hear it ringing as he brought it to his ear.

"Emmett, give me my phone back!" I yelled.

He glanced at me with a disapproving look and whispered, "Edward don't be rude. I'm on the phone."

I growled but kept quiet.

"Hello?" He said into my phone.

I don't know why but my heart started pounding in my chest. I wanted to scream at him. I wanted to grab the phone and then tackle him for doing this to me.

"Yes. Mmmhmm. Okay I want you to listen carefully, because it's a lot and I'm only saying this once."

I strained against his leg. I wanted to yell to Bella and tell her to hang up. I would call her myself…when I was ready. I was already working up the courage to do it before he stormed in.

"I want a large cheese with everything on it. Don't be shy. I want you to put so many toppings on that pizza, you guys have to close because there aren't any toppings left understand? I want it delivered. Names Emmett Cullen, same address as usual."

He ended the call and smirked at me. "You really thought I called didn't you?"

I growled and was about to lunge at him for the hundredth time today but was interrupted by the sounds of glass shattering downstairs.

Emmett and I looked at each other and then we quickly left my room. When we got downstairs Dad had Eleazar pinned to the floor.

"I have already told you Eleazar, I will not fight with you. The money is not yours. I don't care how much you pay your lawyers. Whatever they say won't get you that money."

Emmett and I ran over to them and pulled them apart. When dad was on his feet he brushed off his pants and whispered to me that he was okay. I glanced up to see Emmett pulling Eleazar to his feet then shoving him into the hall table.

"Watch it, Eleazer." Emmett hissed.

Dad took in a deep breath. "I don't know how many times my lawyers and I have to tell you, you're not getting that money."

"And I don't know how many times I have to tell _you, _Carlisle. Emily is dead. Alice isn't in our blood line. If you'd cooperate with me we can split the money dad left for them." Eleazar spat.

Emmett cursed to himself and balled up his hand into fists.

"You bastard. She didn't ask for it. It wasn't her fault. You don't even care about her do you? You only care about the money. That's all you've ever cared about. How dare you. Can't you see how much you're hurting our family?"

Eleazar scoffed. "Family? What family?"

"The family that you lost because you didn't see what you had when it was right in front of you." Em growled.

"Just like you lost what was right in front of you? Come on Emmett, what could you possibly know about family? You couldn't even protect yours."

Faster than one could blink Emmett tackled Eleazar to the ground and started punching him anywhere he could land his fists. Eleazer tried to fight him but it was useless. If I could have my way I'd let Emmett keep going. Heck, I'd probably join him but that wouldn't be solving anything.

Dad and I ran over to them and broke them apart.

"Leave Eleazar." Dad hissed.

Eleazar picked himself up from the ground and wiped the blood from his face.

"You'll regret this, Carlisle." And then he was gone.

"What did he want?"

Dad sighed. "Any money your grandfather left in the will he's trying to get to it."

"Can he?" Emmett asked worried.

Dad shook his head. "The will is sealed tight. He can't touch it."

I found myself scowling at the door. "Why did he come here?"

"At my request, the court wrote him explaining everything that I've just told you and he thinks that I can somehow change the will."

"Dad what if mom was here and Ali? He could have hurt them."

"They weren't and that's all that matters but until he leaves Washington I want you boys to be careful. I don't know what he'll do."

"And mom and Ali?"

"I'll figure that out, Son. Just be careful. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

Emmett growled from beside me. "We have report him to the court or something."

Dad sighed. "Boys, I don't want any more trouble alright? Reporting him would make him stay in town longer than I want and Esme and I just want him to leave."

Before I could hold my tongue I blurt out, "So you're just going to let him walk all over us?"

"That's not what I'm saying, Edward. Your mother and I just think it's best that we don't do anything to prolong his stay."

"But he was just here. He was fighting with you. You saw him, Dad."

"Edward that's enough! If it comes to it then _yes_ I will do something about it. I would much rather him take shots at me than any of you. Just as long as he leaves the rest of you alone there will be no problems. I don't want to discuss this anymore. I'm not kidding. Your mother will not hear about this am I clear?"

I scowled at him. "Crystal."

Emmett squeezed my elbow and pulled me away from my father. I wasn't going to do anything to him. But my anger for him was increasing by the second.

"We understand Uncle C."

With that Emmett grabbed my shoulder and pushed me towards the stairs.

"You need to calm down, Eddie. 'Cause if Mama E comes home, she'll know something's up."

I jerked my shoulder away from him. "Yeah I got it."

How could he not do something? Didn't he know he was putting mom and Ali in more danger by not reporting him? I swear if Eleazer does anything, I'd be doing more than reporting him. Nobody messes with my family and gets away with it.

Ali didn't do anything and Eleazer is wrong. She is a part of our family. Biological or not Ali will always be my sister and I'll die before I let anything happen to her or mom. It is my job to protect them.

"I'm serious, Edward." Emmett growled stepping in front of me.

"I said _I got it_."

I moved to walk around him but he grabbed my shoulders and pinned me to the wall.

"I get it, man. I know how you're feeling right now. Nothing is going to happen to Mom or Ali. We won't let anything happen. So stop worrying about it. Tone down the attitude. They're safe, okay?"

I nodded my head.

"I can't hear you?" He sighed pushing me further into the wall.

"Okay!"

He let up and I punched his shoulder.

"Stop hurting me would you?"

~o_O~

"Alright Ali no more stories tonight." I sighed placing the book on the side table.

"S'kay you'll read to me tomorrow night won't you?" She smiled up at me and I returned it.

"Of course, Al. As many as you want." I stood and picked her up. With my free hand I pulled back the cover and placed her gently onto the bed. I pulled the covers up to her chin and sat down.

"You're going to stay in your bed this time right?" I asked touching the tip of her nose.

She giggled softly and nodded.

"That's my girl."

I bent down to kiss her forehead. "G'night, Ali."

"Eddie?" Her voice was a soft whisper. I pulled back so I could see her face.

"Yeah?"

"Mommy says not to ask you about it, but-"She stopped and looked down.

"Ali what is it?" I asked making her look at me.

"Just promise you won't get mad okay?" She pleaded. She even clasped her hands together and gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"Ali I would never get mad at you."

She pouted. "You didn't say you'd promise."

I chuckled. "Okay I promise."

"I want Bella to be my sister in real life. Mommy said that you love Bella and that when you love someone you get married and if you marry Bella than she'll be mine like she's yours."

My heart sank. I wanted the same thing too, Ali. I wanted Bella to be mine again. I wanted to be able to love her again and I would marry her one day.

"I'm sorry, Eddie. I didn't mean to make you mad." Alice whispered when I'd been quiet for a while.

I shook. "I'm never mad at you, Ali."

"So you'll promise me then?" She looked so happy.

"Promise you what?" I asked careful. Alice was the type of person who would hold you to a promise 'till the day you die.

"Promise to make Bella my sister in real life."

"I'll work on it." I sighed. It wasn't just because Alice wanted it but because I needed it. I don't know how or when but it would happen. I'd make it happen.

"But you didn't-" I cut her off before she could make me promise. Although I knew I'd make Bella mine one day, I just couldn't promise that to Alice yet. She'd expect it to come right away and I couldn't promise that it would.

"I can't promise it right now, but I promise that I'll promise you when I'm sure."

"I don't know what that means but okay." She giggled softly.

And that's why I loved my little sister.

"G'night Eddie. I love you." She whispered turning on her side.

I turned out the lamp. "I love you too."

* * *

**Leave me some love?**

**I know you guys weren't expecting Alice in this chapter (since we haven't seen her for a minute) but be expecting her to come around more often.**

**I can literally feel the hate for Eleazer and yes I'll be getting rid of him but some events must happen before we write him off.**

**As you know, Edward and Bella have both had their epiphanies, we're just waiting for both to act on them.**

**Who doesn't love Emmett? Nuff said.**

**Please visit the link below. I'm helping co-write a story with my beta (and best friend). If you read and review it [and let me know you did] I will send you a preview of a future chapter for Favors. Is that a solid deal? I guess I'll find out.**

http:/www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/7623164/1/Serenity

**p.s I will be posting again on Friday. So look out for that chapter! – ozy**


	29. That Thing With Your Nose

**A/N: **So I've had an interesting start to the weekend. First on Friday there was a horrible, random, storm. Completely random people! I mean Thursday the sun was shining it was about 68 degrees outside it was lovely and then BOOM. Thunder was clapping, rain was pouring, and then my power went out which meant no internet and no updating (insert sad face here). I'm sorry I didn't update but I'm doing it now so enough of my yapping…Read on!

**Enormous shout to my beta, Julie, for doing what she does best! **

_**(ILoveRobPattinson I think you will find what you're looking for very soon!)**_

**- That Thing With Your Nose -**

* * *

**Emmett (Two weeks earlier)**

"You know what's going on." Rosie accused me as she jabbed her perfect little finger on my chest.

I looked into her eyes, my favorite thing about her. "Going on where?"

She sucked her teeth and slapped my chest. "Don't act stupid, Emmett. Tell me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." That was a lie, I knew exactly what she was talking about and I knew that Edward would kill me if I told her. We both knew that she'd tell Bella and Eddie wanted to tell Bella on his own.

"Liar! You know I know when you're lying. You always do that thing with your nose. So tell me the truth. What's going on?"

"What thing with my nose! I don't do a thing with my nose." Did I?

"Whenever you lie, or try to lie, to me you flare your nostrils like this." And she proceeded to show me.

Without thinking I touched my nose. "Rosie, I don't flare my nose and I didn't flare my nose just then because I'm not lying to you."

She grabbed my hand in hers and pulled me to the bathroom. She made me face the mirror and she stood in front of me. I looked at her and smirked at the cute expression of determination on her face.

"Don't look at me. Look at yourself in the mirror." She instructed like she always did when she wanted to prove me wrong. I just nodded. I knew I didn't do anything with my nose because I could tell a good lie.

"You know what's going on." She accused me again.

Following her directions I looked at myself. "I don't know anything."

Her eyes lit up and she pointed at me in the mirror. "See you flared it!"

"I did not!" I swear my nose didn't move.

"You did, Emmett I know you did. You can't help it."

"Of course I can't help it because I didn't do it, baby."

She scrunched her nose up and pulled her eyebrows together. "Just look at your nose this time, baby."

I smirked. She was getting angry. "Yes ma'am."

I focused my eyes on my nose and waited for her to prove me right.

"Someone told me that you were caught making out with Lauren underneath the bleachers after fourth period yesterday. Is that true?" She smirked knowing that Lauren definitely wasn't the person I was underneath those bleachers with.

"Of course not." My nose didn't move.

She smirked again. "You know what's going on with Edward and why he's ignoring Bella."

"No, I don't." Crap.

She arched her brow daring me to deny that I didn't see my nostrils flare. I was caught and by the way things were leaning in her favor I was going to cave.

Find a distraction. Find one now.

"Have I ever told you that you're the sexiest woman I know?"

She huffed and left the bathroom. "Stop trying to distract me."

"I'm not trying to distract you! You are the sexiest woman I know!"

Completely ignoring my compliment, she grumbled. "Why won't you just tell me?"

"Because…because I promised Edward I wouldn't." She spun around to look me.

She looked so hurt. "Why would you promise him something like that? We tell each other everything." I quickly wrapped my arms around her.

"We do tell each other everything. I would never not tell you something, but he just wants to tell Bella first and he knows that if I tell you, you'll tell her and he doesn't want that."

"I know how to keep a secret." She pouted, folding her arms as best as she could with my arms still around her.

"But from your best friend you can't." I pointed out.

She thought about it for a second. "I won't tell her then."

I sighed. "Rosie."

"Oh don't Rosie me. I want to know and if I have to keep it from Bella then I will. If I know, I can give her better advice because right now the advice I've been giving her sucks. So tell me."

"Don't do this to me, babe." I whined. She was giving me those angry puppy dog eyes. The one's that get me every time. The one's that I could never say no to even though I try. The one's that always get what they want and the one's that were about to get what they want.

"Please, baby." She pleaded in that soft beautiful voice.

"Why do you always do this to me?" I groaned, putting my face in my hands.

"Why do I have to fight to get you to tell me?" She shot back.

"That's not fair. You never tell me stuff that Bella tells you to keep a secret and I never push you to."

She scowled at me. "That's because you're like her big brother and some of that stuff you are just better off not knowing."

"Well Edward's like your big brother so that makes it even."

"Oh that's rich, baby."

"Did you know you still call me baby even when you're mad at me?" I smirked.

She let out a cute little growl and leaped in my direction. Maybe I should run or catch her, she won't be expecting that.

Right when she was about to hit me, I put one arm behind her to support her back and the other I swooped behind her knees. I lifted her off the ground and held her to my chest.

"Violence is not the answer, sexy." I chuckled against her hair.

She cursed under her breath and smacked my chest again. "Put me down, Emmett, I'm mad at you."

I studied her face. "You don't look mad."

She rolled her eyes. "That's because you surprised me when you picked me up."

"But you always like it when I pick you up like this." I complained. When did she stop liking it?

"Yeah well that was before you started lying to me." She huffed shaking her legs for me to put her down. I gently set her down on her feet. When she was standing she put some space between us.

"I'm not lying to you!"

"Yes you are. You told me you don't know, when I know you do!"

"How do you know that I really don't know?"

"Because if you didn't know then you would have already made up a stupid lie to act like you did. You always do. But you haven't made up a lie yet and you just told me that you're not telling me because Edward told you not to."

"You are so difficult." I whispered but she heard.

"Well I'm sorry I care so much." She snapped at me before storming back into the living room.

"Rose, baby, I didn't mean it like that."

"Sure." She huffed sitting on the couch and turning on the TV.

Oh no she was using one word answers. She only used them when she was really mad at me. I hated it when she was mad at me. Rosie was the only person I knew who could completely ignore me. She wouldn't look at me and if there was one thing I hated it was when she didn't look at me.  
What I'm about to say might make me sound like less of a man then I am but; when I see Rosie's eyes I'm complete. When I see her face, I know that I want to give her everything and when she's in my arms my world is complete. Ever since Emily died, Rosie has been the only one to fill the loneliness I felt. She's been the only person that I've been able to love within an ounce of the way I loved my sister.

I'd give Rosie anything all she had to do was ask. Yeah we fought a lot but that was just a part of her fire. The fire that lit me up when she walked in a room, or when she smiled.

I only ever wanted her to be happy and I'd do anything to make it happen.

I walked over to where she was sitting and knelt down at her feet. I pried the remote from her hands and turned the TV off then threw it to the other end of the couch. She turned her head to look away from me and I quickly caught her chin in my hand.

"Hey, don't do that." I whispered while making her look at me.

She closed her eyes when I turned her face completely and my frown deepened.

"Baby, please look at me." I begged.

Slowly she opened her eyes and I internally sighed. I took her hands in mine and let my thumbs draw random circles on the back of them.

"Eleazar is in town." I sighed. Edward don't kill me, dude.

Her eyes widened with surprise. "Carlisle's twin brother? The one I've seen in the pictures?"

She always did have a great memory. "Yes, and yes."

"What is he doing here?" She demanded her expression turning to an angry one.

"He showed up Monday morning and asking Carlisle for the money Granddad left for Emily and Alice in his will."

Her face was turning red and her hands balled into fists. "Why would he do something like that?"

"He's had a bad gambling problem since he was fifteen. He only comes around when he owes someone a small fortune and needs money to pay them off. When he doesn't have money he gets violent and he'll pretty much do anything to get it. Before Monday, we haven't seen him for five years. That was when he nearly got Carlisle and Granddad killed because the people he owed money showed up at the house with guns. Of course Granddad paid them off but things have just never been the same. I mean they were always bad but they just got worse after that."

"Did anyone get hurt?" She asked alarmed.

I shook my head. "No, Granddad talked them down and distracted them until the cops came."

"Did they take Eleazar too?"

"No, he ran."

"So why does he want the money this time?" She demanded, slapping her thigh.

"He told Carlisle that since Alice was adopted she can't have the money, he didn't give a reason what the money was for."

"Carlisle's not going to give it to him is he?"

"No, I don't think so. They aren't exactly on good terms."

"Why?"

"Remember how I told you Eleazar gets violent when he doesn't have money?"

She nodded so I continued. "There was this one time, I think it was a year or two before Edward and I were born, Eleazar showed up one night and he broke into Granddad's house. He went to Granddad's room and held a gun to his face. He woke Granddad up and told him to put all the money in his safe in a black duffle bag. When he refused Eleazar pistol whipped him and forced him to open it. Granddad never called the cops or anything. He always thought that Eleazar would change. When Carlisle found out what Eleazar had done, he never forgave him."

"You don't think he'll do something like that again do you?"

I shrugged. From the stories we've heard from the family, Eleazar was really capable of anything. "I don't know but I do know that's what everyone is worried about. They're just worried he'll do something to Esme and Alice."

"We have to tell Charlie!" She hissed, jumping up. She rushed to the phone but I jumped over the couch and lifted her up.

"Rose, you promised."

Her body relaxed. "I know."

"Everything will be alright." I hope.

"You don't know that." She huffed.

"Well I believe it."

She put the phone down and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby. You just gotta trust me."

"I do."

"Good."

She cleared her throat and peeked up at me through her long eyelashes. "So I understand the whole thing with Eleazar but why is Edward ignoring, Bella?"

Ah, the million-dollar question. "He's not intentionally doing it, Rose. He just does this thing where he shuts down because he thinks that he's protecting her. He doesn't want anything to hurt her and he doesn't want her to run off because of the situation."

"Bella's not like that." Rosie defended.

"I know that and I know that he knows that but he won't believe it."

"I don't understand."

I didn't know how to explain this to her. It was kind of a Cullen thing, but Edward was more "extreme" than the rest of us.

"Edward doesn't know how to cope with all of this. He doesn't like dealing with emotions so instead of dealing he shuts down. Bella knows some things about us because of me but she doesn't know everything and Edward's afraid that when she finds out about everything she'll run."

"What do you mean everything?"

"Eleazar. Granddad. Granddad was like a second father to Edward and he never really coped with the loss. No one really understood their relationship. There were just some things they'd talk about that you never understood because that's how they were. I kind of think that Eddie's acting this way because Granddad made him promise to take care of the family. Bella's family now and he's shutting her out because he doesn't want Eleazar to hurt her."

Rose frowned. "Why can't he just tell her that? Bella would understand."

I shrugged. "I know she will and he will soon, I hope."

"Who will what soon?" Bella's voice asked out of nowhere. She wasn't supposed to be home yet. Rosie said she was doing something for Charlie.

Rose and I snapped our heads in her direction. My mouth hung open because I would be screwed if she heard our whole conversation.

I glanced over a Rosie and she didn't seemed phased at all. She smiled softly at Bella. "Keegan met a girl in Port Angeles and Em's been trying to tell him to ask her out for the longest time but Keegan won't grow a pair and do it. So, Em was just saying he'll man up soon."

"Yeah but don't tell Keegan we told you, he doesn't want anyone to know if it doesn't work out with her." I added quickly at the end.

I mentally crossed my fingers and hoped she'd buy it. I watched her face carefully as she took in the information.

Like I'd hoped a smile spread across her face. "I think that's great, and don't worry I won't tell him, but I'm kind of tired so I'm gonna head up."

When we heard her room door close I sighed. "Do you think she heard?"

Rosie shook her head. "No, if she did she would have said something."

"Okay, good." I rested my forehead on hers.

"Hey." Rose whispered pulling back and taking my enormous head into her small soft hands. "Thanks for telling me."

I smirked and quickly pecked her on the lips. "You're welcome, baby."

* * *

**I hope that clears some things up with Eleazar? If you have questions please let me know. I don't mind answering.**  
**Raise your hand if you love Emmett and Rose as much as I do.**

**Leave me some love?**

**-Ozy  
**


	30. Sacrifices

**-Sacrifices-**

**a/n: this chapter was not beta'd so I apologize in advance!**

* * *

"I vote we lock them in a room together," Matt shrugged popping a fry into his mouth, "I mean since it worked so well the last time."

Rose shook her head. "No, it won't work this time. She'll probably see it coming."

Emmett nodded in agreement. "Yeah and Eddie doesn't trust me right now 'cause he knows I'll do something. He already warned me not to."

"So what are you we going to do? There aren't that many options, we are in Forks." Keegan sighed rubbing his forehead.

"Options for what?" Bella asked as she walked up to their table. She glanced around at her friends searching for a place to sit.

Everyone immediately tensed at her sudden appearance.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." They said together.

Shrugging, Bella squeezed in between Keegan and Emmett. She leaned over and snatched one of Emmett's fries off of his plate. Emmett didn't bat an eyebrow which was weird because he hated when people stole his food. As quickly as the first time, Bella snatched another fry and got no reaction from him.

Everyone was watching her closely and she knew something was up.

"Okay what's going on?" she asked again looking at her friends. "Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

"What are you talking about?" Matt mumbled nervously.

"Yeah, Bella." Keegan spoke up.

Bella eyed them once more before turning to her best friend. "Rose can I talk to you outside please?"

Rose eyed the group, as a silent way of telling them to keep quiet, then nodded.

Both girls got up from the table and walked out of the diner.

Rose took a seat on the bench just outside the doors. "What's up?"

Bella took a seat beside her and sighed. "I'm going to see Edward."

Rose's eyes widened. "Good."

"And I was thinking that I should talk to Jacob." Bella whispered.

"Okay."

Bella look at her best friend bewildered. "You're not going to ask why?"

"No. Just be careful and you know where your mace is."

Bella laughed. "Yes, I know where my mace is."

"Heads up." Rose smirked shaking her head.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Emmett's been listening to our conversation through that tiny window and he's coming out here." Rose sighed shaking her head.

Bella turned around and sure enough Emmett was coming towards them. "It's about damn time baby sis, but the fam isn't here. They went to Port Angeles for the day."

Bella groaned she had spent the whole morning working up the courage to go over there. She couldn't _ not_talk to him. "Then I'll go tomorrow."

"Why not call him?" Emmett asked sitting next to Rose.

"Because when I have this conversation with him I want to see his face." Bella sighed.

**~o_O~**

**Bella POV**

_Hey you've reached Ronnie. Sorry I missed your call but I'm busy with my hot wife. So yeah….call back later._

"Uhm…Hey PJ it's me, Bella. I was calling to say that- well I just wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting for the past few weeks. I uh I'm not mad at you and I forgive you. I just wish that everything can go back to normal and I'm so so sorry. I love you and I wanted to know if you could forgive me? Sorry to bother you I just thought that I'd call and-"

I was caught off by his machine beeping signaling that I exceeded the recording time.

With a sigh I hung up the phone and tossed it onto the passenger seat. I turned the car on and turned in the direction of La Push. I might as well kill two birds with one stone.

**~o_O~**

I reached my hand out and knocked three times. When there was no answer I rang the doorbell.

After a few seconds the door swung open. It was Billy with a not so happy look on his face. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds before I spoke.

"Hey Billy is he home?"

He eyed me carefully for a second then nodded. He turned around and called for Jake. I stepped back out onto the front yard to wait for him.

"Bella?"

I whipped around when I heard his voice.

I offered a small smile. "Hey Jake."

He walked down the front steps and stood in front of me. "What are you? Is everything okay? Why are you here?"

"Yeah I…if it's okay with you can we go somewhere and talk?"

He seemed surprised for one and I couldn't blame him. Without saying anything he ran back into the house. He returned a few seconds later with a jacket on.

I followed him silently around the house then onto the trail that led to La Push beach.

We got to the beach and he took a seat on a big boulder. I hesitated at first but I brushed it off and sat on the spot next to him.

I didn't speak immediately because honestly I didn't know what to say. Coming down here was a spur of the moment thing and I was beginning to think that maybe it wasn't such a bright idea. What if he didn't want to hear what I had to say? My apology? But then again I wouldn't put it past him if he didn't. I wouldn't want to after the way I'd been acting.

"Just spit it out, Bella."

I snapped eyes to him. He was staring back at me and I fought the urge to look away.

"I've known you long enough to know that you're not saying anything to me right now because you're too busy wondering what my reaction will be. So just spit it out, Bella. 'Cause I don't have all day…"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Okay. I'm sorry, Jake. I'm sorry for everything I put you through. For everything I said to you. You didn't deserve any of it. I'm sorry about sending Emmett and Charlie after you. I'm sorry about the way I've been acting. It was selfish and I can see that now. And I just want to apologize. I am so sorry, Jake. I'm asking you if you could forgive me."

I opened my right eye first then my left eye. He looked at me expressionless. I just sat there shifting every few seconds because I felt like I was under a microscope. He wasn't saying anything and I was contemplating if I should leave or stay.

I had said what I needed to say whether he wanted to hear it or not. I had made my peace and the ball was in his court now.

As I was about to stand he cleared his throat. "I wasn't expecting that."

_Neither was I. _"Okay."

"Bell, why are you apologizing to me?"

I sighed. "Because I'm tired of all of this. There's no point in fighting anymore."

He shook his head chuckling. "None of this is your fault, Bella. It was never your fault."

"What do you mean?"

"This was never your fault. It was her. It was always _her._ It was her fault that we were fighting to begin with. Just because her life is messed up doesn't mean that she gets to ruin yours…ours…us. We all know Rosalie is jealous of our relationship, of our _normal_lives. I've been thinking about it and I can see it clearly now."

I gasped and I shot up from my seat on the boulder. "What do you know about her life, Jacob?" I asked warily.

He shook his head. "Her father is an A-class bastard and her mother died when she was younger. She's living with you because she doesn't like her father's new piece of meat and she's ruining our relationship. I know she doesn't like me but that doesn't mean she has to be your only friend."

I growled at him. "You have no idea what you're talking about. Rose has nothing to do with this. This is about you and me. So if you know what's good for you, you'll leave her out of this."

He was touching sensitive territory and I knew he knew it. Rose wasn't the reason why we were fighting he was.

Jacob smacked his leg and stood up. "Stop defending her, Bella. You know I'm right. It's always been me or her. You've always had to choose between us. Now you don't have to choose anymore because you see the kind of person she really is."

I balled my fists. "No Jacob, you're wrong. You're the one who needs to see the kind of person she really is. Yes, Rose is protective but she's not ruining our friendship. She's my best friend-"

"So am I, Bella! It's like you forget that I've been there for you and how I've loved you and how I've cared for you. I'm your best friend too."

"Yeah and I'm beginning to wonder if you still will be after this. I didn't forget, Jake. I know you've been there for me. I know you've _loved_ me. But Rose _didn't _ruin our _friend_ship. It began to change when _you _kissed _me _and told me how you really felt and I rejected you. How do you expect me to go back to how we really were after that?"

He frowned. "You were supposed to say you loved me too. But you didn't because _she _somehow convinced you otherwise. Girls always listen to their best friends for guy advice and I didn't make the cut did I?"

"Rosalie has nothing to do with this Jacob! She didn't make, or convince me to do anything! I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions. How many times do I have to tell you that? Why can't you just accept the fact that I just want us to be friends? Why can't that be enough?"

"BECAUSE WE WERE SUPPOSED TO FALL IN LOVE! That's how it's supposed to happen. Best friends grow up together, fall in love and live happily ever after. The kids. The house. The car. The dog. Bella we were supposed to have it all."

I sighed. "I love you, Jacob, you are one of my best friends. But I'm not _in_love with you."

He shook his head. "That's not enough."

I looked at him, my eyes pleading. "Jake, you can still have it all. The house, the car, the kids and the dog. It's just not going to be with me…"

He growled. "Why do you keep fighting this?"

"I'm not fighting anything. I just-" I fell silent. I couldn't say that to him. It would break him more then he already was and I really just wanted to fix things between us. I wanted things to go back to normal.

A sliver hope appeared in his eyes as he looked at me. "You just what?"

I shook my head then turned to look at the beach. "I love someone else." I whispered it so low I almost didn't hear myself.

"WHAT?" He yelled. "You _love someone else?_"

"Yes and he loves me."

He shook his head in disbelief. "How do you know?"

"How do you I know _what_?" I spat angry at the fact that he was doubting Edward's love for me. What did he know?

He frowned at me. "How do you know that you don't love _me_? That you don't have any feelings for _me_?"

"Because I just know, Jake."

"You can't _just know._"

"Well I do know, Jake."

"Kiss me."

What. "No."

"Why not? If you kiss me you'll know if you have feelings for me."

"I didn't have feelings the first time it happened and nothing has changed since then."

After I spoke those words Jacob's whole demeanor changed. I could feel the anger radiating off of his body. I took a step back just in case he tried anything.

"Who is he?" He snapped at me.

Raising my eyebrow I answered. "Edward."

"That Cullen kid?" He asked and I internally snorted when he said 'kid'.

"Yes _that_Cullen." Not just any Cullen kid. He was Edward. My Edward.

He smirked but there was no humor in it. "You always did know how to choose them didn't you?"

I rolled my eyes. "What is _that _supposed to mean?"

He shook his head. "You know what I mean."

"Obviously I don't or I wouldn't be asking you."

"The Emmett guy, Edward, their friends. Not to mention Rosalie."

"What's wrong with them?"I could feel the anger returning.

He chuckled. "They're no good for you."

I scoffed. "And you would know?"

"I just want you to stop hanging around her before you turn into a whore too."

Before I could stop myself my hand shot out and I punched him right in the nose.

He let out a strangled cry and he cupped his nose in his hands. I could see the blood slipping through the cracks of his fingers. But I couldn't bring myself to care.

My hand started throbbing and an unexplainable pain jolted up my arm. I check and relaxed a bit. I could still move my fingers, so I knew my hand wasn't broken. Nothing an ice pack couldn't fix.

Jacob was still on the ground doubling over in pain. Cradling my hand to my chest I walked over to him and stood next to him. I glanced up and noticed that Sam and his crew were making their way over to us. I should have guessed they'd be lurking around.

Shaking my head I turned back to Jacob and quickly said what I needed to say so I could leave.

"First of all, Jacob Black, Rosalie is _not_a whore. Secondly, the friends I have are probably the best part of my life. They're there for me and care about me. As for you… I don't know who you are anymore. And by the looks of it our friendship is likely over. But I forgive you Jacob. As much as it pains me to say it I forgive you. Just because I forgive you doesn't mean that we're friends. I hope that you can live with that. Maybe when you grow up you can look me up but right now I don't think that would be the best idea for either of us."

Everybody got to us when I said the last word. A few of the guys tried to help Jacob stand but he pushed them away and stormed off down the beach. They followed him but Sam and a younger boy stayed behind.

"I think you should leave." Sam whispered watching Jacob stumble down the beach.

I didn't need to be told twice. I spun around walked towards my car. I felt accomplished and extremely proud of myself. Jacob was no longer a problem. I'd called Ronnie and made my peace. The ball wasn't in my court anymore.

Tomorrow couldn't come sooner enough.

**~o.O~**

**Edward**

I cursed Forks weather. Why did it have to storm today of all days? The thunder was louder today then it's been in a while and since it was so loud I couldn't hear anything.

So that's why I'm on the other side of the gun that Eleazar is pointing at me.

My voice was surprisingly even, completely opposite from what I was feeling inside.  
"Eleazar you don't want to do this."

He chuckled darkly and I cringed. "That's where you're wrong boy."

I knew that Carlisle, Esme, and Alice would be home soon. They had gone to Port Angeles for the day just because, and I had opted out of it. I didn't feel like going anywhere today. At the moment I was glad I didn't go. I could do something to get him out of here before they come back, before he did something to them.

Thinking quickly I blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "What do you want?"

He smirked. "Down the stairs now."

Reluctantly I walked to the stairs and turned to put my back against the wall. I walked down the stairs sideways keeping my eyes on him. He followed behind me smiling like this was a game or something fun.

To him it might be but I'd be the last one laughing.

"Whose car is the silver Volvo?" He barked at me when we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Why?" How long had he been in the house?

He cocked the gun back. "Don't tempt me, Edward. When I ask you a question you answer!"

"Yes sir." I bit back sarcastically.

He closed the distance between us and pushed me into the wall. He brought the gun up to my face and pushed the muzzle into my cheek.

"One wrong move, _one_wrong move and I'll shoot one of my silver bullets through your brain. I'll wait for everyone to get home, and shoot them too. Understand?"

I gritted my teeth. It was taking everything I had in me not to tackle him to the ground now, but I couldn't risk it. I had to keep everyone safe.

"Understand!" He yelled hitting the wall next to my face.

"Yes." I growled.

A large smile spread across his face and he stepped back. "Good. Now, where were we?"

"Silver Volvo." I hissed.

He winked at me. "Ah yes the Volvo. Whose car?"

"Mine."

"Nice taste, young man. Remind me when I get _my money_to buy one just like it." He laughed draping his arm around my shoulder.

"Already added to the list." I growled.

He smiled thinking that I was serious. "Now, get your keys and to the garage we go."

What? Did he think this was some kind of field trip? I reached into my pocket and felt for my keys. I grabbed them and pulled them out of my pocket. Then I "accidentally" dropped them on the floor.

I looked at my keys on the floor and then up at Eleazar.

He used his gun to point to the floor. "Pick 'em up."

I rolled my eyes. "Could you back up so I can bend down and get them?"

He eyed me for a second before backing up giving me just enough room to bend and get the keys. Slowly I bent down and grabbed the keys in my hand. I snapped up catching him off guard and I smacked the gun from his hand. It slid along the floor down the hall a good ten feet away from us. I punched Eleazar in the gut then the face and he fell to the ground.

I took this as my opportunity and ran to the kitchen hoping that Dad still kept the pistol where he always hid it.

I could hear Eleazar quickly approaching as I ripped the drawer open. I moved the contents of the drawer around. When I couldn't find it I yanked the drawer from the hinges and dumped the contents on the floor. The gun wasn't there. He probably moved it since Alice could easily find it here.

I tossed the drawer to the floor and ran to the counter to grab the butcher knife. But I was too late. Before I could even reach for the knife I felt Eleazar's hand grasp my shoulder. He spun me around and smacked me with the gun. I sunk to the floor.

"I already warned you, Edward. One wrong move and you're done." He hissed pointing the gun at my head.

I threw my hands up. "I'll do what you want just please don't hurt them. Okay?"

He seemed to ponder over it. Another smile appeared on his face and he held his hand out to me. "One last chance but if you mess up again I won't be so kind. Now, to the garage. Don't try anything thing else or you'll regret it. Wipe the blood off your lip."

I brought my hand to my lips where sure enough my lip had burst open from the blow of his gun. I angrily wiped the blood away.

He directed me out of the kitchen and to the garage. He walked over to my car and opened the driver's side door. "From here on out things get easier. All you have to do is get in the car and drive."

What?

I glanced between him and the open car door."I'm not getting in the car."

Once again the smile left his face and he pointed the gun at me. "If you want them to live Edward you get in the car. That's the only option. You get in the car or everyone dies."

"What happens if I get in the car? What happens to you? To them?"

He smiled. "You get in the car and I follow right behind you in my car. You drive until I tell you to stop."

This had to be a joke. "What's the catch?"

He shook his head chuckling. "No catch, boy. Just get in the car and drive."

I could hear the beating of raindrops on the roof and an eerie feeling washed over me.  
"You'll leave them alone?"

He saluted me then rested his hand on his heart, "You have my word. I leave when you leave."

I sent a silent prayer to the man upstairs and without another thought I climbed into the car.

"When you get to the end of the driveway turn right." Those were his last words before I closed the door and turned my car on. I slipped on my seat belt and pulled out of the garage.

As I made my way down the driveway a pair of headlights appeared in my rearview. I could make out Eleazar's face and I prayed that he wouldn't turn back to the house.

If this would keep them safe then so be it.

**-Bella-**

"Bella where have you been! Why haven't you been answering the phone!" Rose yelled rushing into the house making me jump. Emmett followed close behind her the same worried expression on his face.

"Rose what's wrong?" I asked starting to get worried myslef. She'd never acted like this before. I searched her face for something, anything.

She looked at me sadly before whispering. "It's Edward."

* * *

**Wow guys! 628 reviews! I don't think you know how much I appreciate the support that you have given me for this story! I just want to shout THANK YOU to everyone who has given _Favors_ a chance. Thank you so so much! **

**Leave me some love?**

**-ozy**


	31. Glad I Came

**Glad I Came**

* * *

**Bella**

"What do you mean _it's Edward_? Is he okay?" The expression on Rose's face wasn't giving me the reassurance I so desperately needed. I began hyperventilating. I started shaking my head he had to be okay. This is just a dream. A very bad dream that I am going to wake up from any minute now.

"Bella we have to go now." Emmett said rushing over to me and picking me up bridal style. "We'll explain what we can in the car."

I didn't say anything. Rose ran to the coat closet and grabbed my jacket and followed us out of the house.

I whimpered against his chest. "Emmett, please promise me he's going to be alright."

With a guilt stricken voice he answered me, "I can't promise that, Bella. But I know that he'll pull through… He's got to."

~…~

We pulled up outside the hospital. Before Emmett could slow the car down, I shoved the car door open and ran through the doors to the ER.

I ran straight for the information desk and breathlessly pleaded, "Edward Cullen's room please?"

The woman behind the desk chomped on her gum and without looking away from the computer screen she mumbled. "Sorry Hun, family members only."

My heart dropped at her words and I saw red. "I'm his _girlfriend. _Please tell me what room he's in."

She glanced up at me and shook her head. "I don't care what you are to him. Rules are rules. _Family members only."_

She continued what she was doing on the computer as if I weren't there. I placed my hands on the counter fully intent on jumping over it and showing her a piece of my mind, but Rose appeared on my right and placed her hand on my shoulder. I think she knew by my stance that I was about to pounce.

I couldn't help it. She was keeping me from Edward. Hospital rules and policies be damned, I needed to make sure he is alive.

"Is there a problem?" Rose snapped upset.

I turned to her and whispered. "She won't tell me his room number."

For all I knew he could be dying. My Edward was in one of these hospital rooms suffering and I'm not there. I promised myself I'd never not be there again and I'm already on the verge of breaking that promise. I can't lose him again.

"Why the hell not!" Emmett growled appearing on my left.

I glanced around the room and noticed people were starting to turn their heads. All of this attention could have been avoided if she would've just given me the room number.

Frustrated I whispered, "Because I'm not family."

Emmett hissed glaring at the lady. "Well I'm family. Edward Cullen is my cousin, and these two are with me."

The woman looked at us with a blank expression. "I can let _you_ go, but _they_ have to wait in the waiting room until visiting hours open up for everyone. Family members only kids. I really don't like repeating myself."

I swear if she says that one more time…

A low rumble sounded from Emmett's chest and I glanced over to see that he was literally turning red. "Listen lady, I don't care about the damn rules alright? I want to know what room my cousin is in right now or I will have you lose your job faster than you're smacking that gum."

She stopped chewing and her mouth popped open in shock. There was a silent war going on between them. Her eyes were intense and Emmett's were full of rage. The lady turned back to her computer and typed a few things down. "Family members only."

I opened my mouth to curse her out but a nurse with graying hair appeared behind the desk holding a chart. She began speaking to the woman at the computer. "Jane could you run and get me some coffee, you know how I like it."

_Jane_ got up from the computer giving us a look then slipped from behind the desk.

Emmett cleared his throat immediately and the nurse glanced up from her chart.

"Emmett McCarty, Dr. Cullen's been waiting for you to show up. He's in the Private Wing; room 138."

Em smiled sadly at the woman. "Is it okay if I take them with me, Mrs. Madison?" He pointed to Rose, "That's my Rosie." The he pointed to me, "And that's Edward's Bella."

Mrs. Madison glanced at Rose and I smiling softly. "Of course, dear"

That was all I needed. I turned away from the desk and ran towards the elevator. I pressed the button more times than necessary and waited impatiently for it to get to my floor. I was contemplating taking the stairs when the doors dinged open and I rushed on. Rose and Emmett followed behind me and Emmett pushed the appropriate button.

The doors closed and we were off. I willed it to go faster but as fate would have it the elevator stopped to pick someone up then stopping again on the floor above to drop said person off. Why couldn't they just take the stairs?

I tried to make myself take deep breaths so I could calm down but my breathing was irate. I was breathing so fast I was getting light headed.

He has to make it. He's strong. He's my Edward.

Rose placed her hand on my shoulder and I shook it off.

"I'm okay." My voice was far from okay, but they let it go.

What seemed like hours later the elevator chimed and slide open on our floor. I rushed out within seconds and ran down the hall watching the room numbers on the wall. I turned down a connecting hall and held my breath.

128…130...132...134…136…**138!**

Seeing those numbers made my heart drop. Reality began to sink in.

Carlisle was standing outside of Edward's room talking to two men with matching white coats. Carlisle's face was full of worry and it sent me into a new level of panic. As the two men walked away I ran up to Carlisle my eyes pleading with him.

He glanced up and looked behind me. "Esme is in my office. She wants to see you both, immediately."

I assumed he was speaking to Emmett and Rose. When they retreated Carlisle switched his gaze to me.

"Is he alright?" I choked out.

Carlisle frowned slightly. "He was released from surgery about an hour ago. The doctors aren't telling me anything about the surgery or his condition, except he has to wear off the anesthesia."

I all but begged. "Can I go in? Can I see him_ please_?" My knees were about to give out on me and I sway a bit.

Carlisle reached his arms out and caught me before I could fall to the floor.

"Bella listen to me. The surgery was successful. From what I know everything went smoothly. We're just waiting for the anesthesia to wear off and for him to wake up. There's nothing else that can be done. Whether he wakes up soon or not is up to him."

I pulled back from his embrace and wiped the tears from my face. "I'm so sorry Carlisle, I should be the last person crying right now. I didn't mean to interrupt you."

Carlisle's face twisted into an angry expression. "Bella stop. You aren't interrupting anything. You have every right to be here. You're like a daughter to Esme and I, a sister to Alice, and you're the person my son loves. I wouldn't expect you to be anywhere but here at this time."

Another round of tears threatened to break through but I fought against them. I wouldn't cry in front of Carlisle again.

Finding my voice I whispered. "Thank you."

He smiled a bit. "I mean it, Bella. It's going to be hard on all of us, I know this, but he'll be alright. He's a Cullen."

"I know." I hope.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his side. "Now, I wonder if I could ask a huge favor of you, Bella."

I nodded my head. "Of course anything I can do."

"I will be running around the hospital for the next hour or two taking care of paper work and statements with Esme. I was hoping if you could keep an eye on Alice for me? We haven't been given the okay to see Edward so they are waiting in my office."

"You didn't even have to ask, Carlisle, I'd love to."

"Thank you so much, Bella. I promise that when we're permitted to see him, Esme and I will make sure you'll be the first to know."

I smiled. "Thank you."

I followed Carlisle to his office. When we walked in Esme was on a small leather couch with Alice wrapped protectively in her arms. I could hear her crying softly and I had to fight against my own tears again. Carlisle stepped in front of me and hid me behind his back.

He cleared his throat and I heard a soft hiccup.

"Daddy?" Alice croaked.

"Hi my baby, I have a surprise for you."

Then, I heard small footsteps beat against the floor and suddenly Alice's face came to rest on Carlisle's left shoulder. Her eyes were closed and she hadn't seen me yet. I stayed quiet not wanting to let her know I am here.

I took notice that her cute little button nose was pink probably from all the crying. As she rested her head on Carlisle she seemed to take on a sense of calm. I knew what she was feeling. I used to feel it whenever I had a bad dream and Charlie would come into my room to wake me up. He'd hold me close as I rested my head on his shoulder and I knew that everything would be okay, because my dad was here. Because dad's always made things better

I wish he was here now. I needed him to make things better.

I could hear the smile in Carlisle's voice as he spoke. "Ali, honey, open your eyes."

Ten seconds later a loud squealing noise filled the office.

"BELRA!"

Incredibly , she leapt from Carlisle's arms into mine then securing her arms around my neck.

"Belra I've missed you a lot!"

Hugging her close I whispered, "Oh Alice I've missed you too."

Sniffing she looked up at me. "Belra? I want my Eddie. But mommy says that he's sleeping, but I know he got hurt. He's gonna wake up soon right?"

Her eyes were pleading with me. I wanted so much to tell her everything would be alright, but I couldn't because I didn't know. I hated it.

Even though I was uncertain, I had a feeling that he'd pull through. Not for me but for his family. He had to. If he didn't it would kill us.

"Maybe I'll read him a bedtime story. Because when he reads to me I feel better so he will too."

I smiled. "That's a wonderful idea, Alice."

Her eyes widen with excitement, "Can I got to Eddie now?"

There she goes pleading with me again.

"I'm not sure we can do it now, Ali."

Her face falls and with a sigh she places her head back on my shoulder.

I suddenly realize that Esme and Carlisle have left the office. With Alice still in my arms, I walk us over to the couch Esme had been sitting on earlier and I sit down. I get us into a comfortable position and _try _to relax.

It's quiet for a minute, then Alice just starts talking. At first I try to keep up but then I realize she's not talking to have a conversation. She's telling me stories…About her favorite times with Edward. She moves from story to story, each one bringing me closer to tears.

This was her coping mechanism. Somehow it was helping me cope just hearing of her good times with Edward. In a short span of time Alice managed to generate more hope in me then I tried to muster in the elevator. Edward would wake up soon and Alice could read him all the stories in the world.

After her stories about Edward she moves on to the one of their whole family. Halfway through them her voice gets softer and her breathing his hallow and even.

I glance down and sure enough she's fallen asleep. I shift us around so that Ali is on the inside. I carefully slide down next to her and gently drape my arm across her back so I can feel if she moves or not.

Closing my eyes I drift into a place between sleep and consciousness.

~…~

Esme paced the floor of the private hallway. Her heart hadn't stopped racing since Carlisle called her about Edward. "Do you think _he_ did this?"

Sighing Carlisle reached out to stop her pacing. "There is a strong possibility and no doubt in my mind. I've asked, and Charlie is having someone look at the crash site and Edward's car."

"If I find out this was his doing. So help me Carlisle."

Carlisle wraps his arms around Esme and rests his chin on her head. "Sweetheart, please. I promise you I will take care of it. I don't want you to worry."

Esme gasped. "Don't worry? You don't want me to worry? My son, _our_ son, is in that hospital room unconscious. I have no idea what happened to him. My daughter keeps asking me if he will be okay and I have no answer for her. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do I…I can't do this Carlisle. He has to be okay. He's my baby, he has to come back to me..To us."

Carlisle wiped away her tears. "Esme listen to me. Edward will be fine. I will do everything in my power to make sure he will pull through, but we have to be strong for him too."

**~…~**

**Tuesday , May 1 (three days later) 5:13 pm**

**Bella**

Things haven't gotten better at the hospital. Edward was still unconscious. He was covered in bandages. He had small gashes from the glass of the broken windshield, and he broke his leg in three different places. Carlisle says that the amount of sleep Edward is consuming is good for the recovery of all his injuries, but I know that he'd rather had Edward awake with slow recoveries. I would love that too.

Yesterday, the doctors tending to Edward made it official that he is in a coma. They told us that there was nothing they could do to wake him up. He wasn't on life support, thank God, but they still had him under close watch.

I half believed that Carlisle expected the news because he took it better than Esme did.

Though I hated it, I still had to go to school, but I spent as much time as I could at the hospital. Monday I brought all of my work and worked on it. I sat on the small medium sized couch in the corner of Edward's hospital room. I slept there that night. No one, even though they tried, could talk me out of it.

Even if I tried to explain it to them they wouldn't understand that I had to be there for him.

Carlisle managed to pull some strings and they allowed me to come and go as I pleased. Jane, the nasty nurse from before, was no longer a problem. I'd see her once in a while but never acknowledged her presence.

It was hard seeing Edward but not really _seeing_ Edward. If that made any sense to you I'd be surprised. You'd never think of seeing a loved one in a coma. I've always seen it in the movies, but you never really understand it until it happens to you.

This was worse than the movies.

I kept wanting to scream at him for doing whatever he did to get himself in the accident in the first place.

I couldn't do it. I didn't know the reason for the accident and I couldn't yell at an unconscious person.

Correction. I couldn't yell at and unconscious _Edward_ .

Something told me he could hear me, he just couldn't respond.

**~…~**

**Thursday, May 3 4:13 pm**

**Bella**

Edward was still in a coma. His hair had grown a little and a five o'clock shadow was beginning to grow on his face.

I decided to come in an hour early today because I promised Charlie that I'd sleep at home tonight. That was going to be extremely difficult. I'd grown accustom to sleeping on the little couch. I'd mastered which positions were more comfortable than others.

Yes, I'd wake up stiff but it was all worth it. He was worth it. I would sleep standing up if I had to.

That and I couldn't bring myself to leave. Emmett didn't like it. He even tried to bring me one of the blow-up beds. He wanted me to go home and even tried to get Rose to convince me.

I wasn't being stubborn, I just couldn't go home. I didn't want to.

I tip toed into Edward's room and softly placed my bag on the floor. I know that he can't hear me but I always felt the need to be quiet whenever I come. I picked up the small chair and placed it next to his bed like I do every day.

I placed my hand on top of his and I tell him about my day.

I can never get through it without crying because it's too much. If I had it my way I'd have him at school but still ignoring me because anything is better than this.

"I'm not staying tonight. Charlie ordered me to sleep at home. I hate leaving you all alone. I always feel like you'll disappear when I'm gone."

I rubbed circles on the back of his hand. I wiped my tears away and sighed.

"The doctors said that you're leg is looking a little better. Your cuts and bruises don't look that bad…I miss you Edward. I know that you're in there somewhere and you can hear me. You can wake up now. It's alright. You-"

"_Please just keep the paparazzi off of this floor. I don't care what you have to do. This is a private family matter and I want my damn privacy! Rhonda should be releasing some statement to the press within the hour."_ I'd know that voice anywhere.

I let go of Edward's hand and shot up from my seat. I ran to the door and ripped it open.

"Ronnie?" I choked out. I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. Sure enough he was standing next to a man wearing all black. The man was slightly bigger than Emmett and he was bald. On his black shirt it read '_Security'._

"Take care of it." Ronnie snapped before running the distance between us and pulling me into his arms.

He whispered against my hair. "Charlie called. I hope that's okay?"

I didn't even bother to answer, I just hugged him closer. "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry."

"Shh I don't care about that anymore, B. It's in the past."

My tears flowed freely now. "You're here."

He nodded. "I know. I had a few interviews to complete with the band but afterwards I hoped on a plane. Duke wanted to come but he got tied up."

I shook my head. "It's alright. Having you come is more than enough."

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry about Edward."

"Don't be. He'll be alright. He'll pull through. I know he will."

After hugging for an eternity PJ came into the hospital room and we sat on the couch.

He ran his hands through his hair and cleared his throat. "Charlie told me you've been here all week, and you've barely been home."

I scowled. "Did he send you here to try to talk me into not staying here anymore? I already told him I'd sleep at home tonight and tomorrow."

"No no he didn't." He took my hand into his and squeezed it. "I just wanted to know."

I sighed. "Well then yes I have been here pretty much all week. I've been helping Esme with Alice and been doing whatever I can to help them. I know this can't be easy on them so I'm just trying to make things go smoother."

"Esme and Alice?" He asked confused.

"Esme is Edward's mother and Alice is his little sister. I don't know if you remember but Alice yelled at you when you came to the Cullen's house the day after I ran away."

He nodded. "The little girl with black hair?"

I nodded.

"I remember her."

PJ stood from the couch and paced the floor for a minute before talking.

"Look, B, I'm not going to give you the run around or anything so I'm just going to come out and say it. I know you drove your car here and Charlie told me that Port Angeles has this new burger place we should try out. You need to get out of this hospital for a few hours and we need some major bonding time. So would you, dear cousin, accompany me to a fun filled evening on the Port?"

My head dropped a bit. I didn't want to disappoint PJ and I know he came all this way but I couldn't go. I couldn't go out and have fun while Edward was stuck here confined to that bed. "I can't leave him alone."

"He's not alone in a hospital full of people, Bella. His mother is here and his father works here. The nurses will take care of him."

"Yes but I can't leave him, PJ."

"Bella you've been here all week. Let me take you out for a couple of hours and then I'll bring you back. I promise we won't be gone long."

I glance over at Edward and I feel a wave of guilt wash over me. _He'll know I'm gone._ "Ronnie I can't."

He frowned slightly. "Yes you can, Bella. You need to take a breather. I promise if it's too much we can come right back. Okay?"

"Bella sweetheart it's okay." Esme spoke from the doorway. "_It's okay_ you can go_._ I'm here and Carlisle is here. Remember our promise? I'll call if anything happens."

I could feel I wasn't going to win this so I gave in. "Okay."

PJ grabbed my bag and slung it over his shoulder. I remembered that Esme and Ronnie hadn't met before.

"Esme this is my cousin, Ronnie Winter, Ronnie this is Edward's mother, Esme."

After the introductions Esme was pushing us out of the door. I stopped when we got to the elevators.

"Esme are you sure?" I felt so bad leaving.

Esme sucked her teeth. "I'm sure dear you go and relax for a little while. And you ,young man, make sure she relaxes and has fun."

PJ nodded. "I'll do my best, Mrs. Cullen."

We got to the parking garage through a private employee elevator the security guy got the key to. There were paparazzi blocking the front of the hospital and PJ wanted to leave without being seen.

I frowned."Maybe we shouldn't do this. I don't want them to attack you."

He thought about it for a minute then snapped his fingers. "Well seeing as they didn't see me leave and Port Angeles is a good hour away. The paps won't be there until we've already ordered our food and eaten. Besides I don't care if they come or not. As long as they keep their distance they can take all the pictures they want. I just want you to have fun."

I laughed. "I can have just as much fun going home and watching a movie. I could make something for us to eat."

"No no no. I thought we agreed on burgers and we're gonna get one. Going home isn't fun," He smirked, " Plus, Charlie has Sue over."

I smirked. " Does he now?"

He nodded. "Yeah but back to the subject. We're going to the Port and I'll drive." He rubbed his hands together and snatched the car keys from my hands.

I tried to grab them back but he held them above my head. "Why can't I drive?"

"I have to make sure this is safe enough for my favorite cousin to drive."

Of course I lost that argument and PJ drove.

When we pulled into the parking lot of the burger joint, Ronnie reached into his backpack and pulled out a baseball cap and sunglasses. He handed me the same thing and slipped his on.

"We can match. So I won't look too out of place."

I shook my head at him."You really planned this right down to the T huh?"

Proudly he smiled. "Yup."

"Thank you so much, Ronnie."

"For what?"

"Coming here and forgiving me after all I've done to you. Taking me out."

"Bella I love you. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. If me being here will somewhat get you through this than I'm willing to stay here for as long as you need me. I'll even call Stace up and tell her to come up."

I smiled. "You don't have to do that."

"Yeah I know, but I want to. Now let's go get some burgers."

I quickly slipped on my baseball cap and sunglasses and we walked up to the front doors.

Luckily the girl who seated us didn't recognize PJ. Upon request she seated us in the far back corner of the restaurant and left us with our menus.

I was about to ask PJ what he thought looked good when someone approached our table.

"Bella fancy seeing you here. You'd think a good girlfriend would be at the hospital with her boyfriend like I have been doing all week. I'm surprised you haven't gone and visited, Edward. I mean I know your relationship ended badly but you'd think there would still be some form of respect between the two. Everything went downhill since you lied about Ronnie Winter being your cousin! Did you think it would help you keep Edward? Obviously it didn't. You're already out on another date with a sick bum who's wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses inside. I'm embarrassed for you, Bella."

I narrowed my eyes at her and was about to tell her where she could stick it when PJ ripped of his sunglasses and baseball cap. Lauren gasped surprised and a dark red colored her face.

"Ronnie Winter? But I don't understand!" Lauren was throwing a fit.

PJ scowled at her. "Well, try to understand this. Talk to my cousin like that _ever_ again and I'll make sure the only person you'll be embarrassed for is yourself. If you expect people to believe that crap about Edward, then be my guest and keep spreading the word. But you and I both know that Edward loves her, not you. He could never love someone like you. You know why? Because you could never be like Bella. Guys like girls like Bella. Not fake bimbos."

"So it's all true then? He's your cousin?"

PJ shook and waved his hand. "Yes I'm her cousin. Now if you don't mind leaving, we were having a great time _before_ you showed up."

Lauren pouted. "But… Can I have your autograph?"

The security guard from the hospital came out of nowhere and escorted Lauren out of the restaurant.

When she was gone, PJ looked at me with a devilish grin. He glanced down at his menu. "See who can eat the most?"

That was the first time I'd smiled in a week.

**Four Hours Later**

**-PJ-**

I kicked the front door with my foot and seconds later Charlie whipped it open.

When he saw Bella in my arms he raised his eyebrows.

"She fell asleep on the way back and I didn't want to wake her."

He moved aside and slipped her bag off my shoulder. "I'm just glad she's home."

I nodded in agreement. "Me too. She looked so sad when I got to the hospital but at the restaurant I got her to smile the whole time!"

"God Bless you, Ronnie."

I carried her up to her room and Rose pulled back the covers. I carefully placed her on the bed and pulled the blankets up to her chin. I kissed her forehead and we quietly left the room.

When Rose closed the door, she looked at me with a blank expression. She eyed me for a few minutes and then she spoke. "If you tell anyone and I mean anyone about what I'm going to say to you. I will personally inflict permanent damage on you understand?"

Going into survival mode I took a step back earning an eye roll.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'm glad you're here. She really needed you and I think you brought some life back into her. Thank you. I hope you're staying around for a while because it would kill her if you leave. It's…uh…good to see you and yeah."

With that she pushed past me and started down the stairs.

I started laughing. Maybe it was because, for the first time ever Rose shared pure feelings with me without a threat. Okay, there was a threat at the beginning but I let that slide. Like Bella, Rose was like a sister to me and I knew she'd come around soon or later. It's seems it's sooner!

_Yup suckas she likes me!_

Upon hearing me laugh Rose stopped mid-step and glared at me. I walked down to the step she stood on and wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"I missed you too, my little Rosie posie!"

She scowled at me. "And he kills the moment. I swear you and Emmett are related somehow!"

She ran down the rest of the stairs quickly and I ran after her. "Rose, you love me!"

She growled at me. "I do not, you annoying! GAH!"

I stuck my tongue out at her. This is fun. "Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do-"

Charlie stepped in between us and playfully glared."If you two don't shut up already. My child is upstairs sleeping and she really needs her sleep. Rose you know you do, so get over it."

I slung my arm around Charlie's shoulders and smirked. I'm glad I came.

* * *

**PJ showed up at the right time yes? I (personally) think he earns some 'cool' points for getting rid of our Lauren problem.**

**Leave me some love?**

**-Ozy**


	32. My Silver Platter

**Thursday, May 23 5:13**

Like I had been doing for the past two weeks, after school I drove to the hospital and parked in my parking spot. It wasn't my parking spot officially. I just considered it mine because every time I came it was always vacant. It was conveniently close to the elevators which was perfect.

I took a deep breath and got out of the car. I hated how this had become a routine. I'm not saying that I hate coming to the hospital to see Edward. I love seeing him, awake or asleep. Any Edward at this point is alright I won't complain. I just hate the condition he's in.

I know he will wake up. He has to and I know I've begun to sound like a broken record player but, Edward will wake up. The Edward I know is somewhere in there fighting against this and each day he's closer and closer to waking up. If I give up hope that he'll wake up, he'll know and he'll stop fighting. He can't stop fighting and I won't let him. If unconscious is the only way I can have him right now than I'd rather have him unconscious then not here at all.

The two weeks haven't been all that bad. I've managed to create some kind of balance for everyone, Esme especially. I tried to do things for her like picking Alice up after she gets out of school. At one point I helped the nurses change Edward's bed spread and hospital gown, but Esme requested that she do those things herself. I couldn't understand why she wouldn't take my help, but then it just clicked. Like Alice with her stories and talking, doing things for Edward and Alice was Esme's coping mechanism. So the only way I can help is to just be there for her. I used to go with her to pick up Alice but later on I decided that that was their mother daughter time. Since then I've tried my best to do what I can and it's doing something. I just wish there was more that I could do.

On Wednesday last week, I walked into Carlisle's office and found her crying. It did and didn't surprise me. Monday and Tuesday she was different. She seemed…okay. She was smiling more and I even think I heard her humming along to Alice's song while they drew pictures for Edward. She was trying to be strong and it worked. Not only for her, but for the rest of us. We all seemed to feed off of her happiness and things were _easier _for everyone.

I hugged her and we stayed like that for a good hour. After that hour she was back to semi-normal Esme. You wouldn't have known she was crying a few minutes before.

On a lighter note, I now knew most of the nurses and doctors that worked in the hospital. I often saw Sue, Charlie's girlfriend, while she was making her rounds. Since the accident, she's spent a lot of time at the house with Charlie and she managed to get him to ease up on me a little. God bless her. She is a wonderful woman and in more ways than none she's given Charlie life. Something Renee never did. It was nice to see them both so happy.

Throughout this whole process, I think the person who's helped keep me sane is Rose. If I never appreciated her before, I do now. She is a godsend and she's the reason I can get through a day. She let me scream my frustrations out at her and let me cry on her shoulder. She was calm the entire time and she just let me be. I apologized repeatedly afterwards, I felt bad for having to put her through that.

Over the weekend, against my will, Rose, Emmett, and PJ decided to take me on a 'fun weekend'. Naturally, I made Esme promise to call me if she wanted me to come back right away and if anything happened with Edward.

We ended up driving to Seattle and I was stuck in the back seat with Emmett who insisted on singing _Bohemian Rhapsody _a capella in every pitch you can think of. Both of us weren't allowed to drive. I wasn't allowed because it was my time to 'relax', and Emmett because well I'm not really sure why. I think Rose was mad at him.

We went to a theme park that, of course, Emmett got us kicked out of. Honestly, it's not as bad as it sounds. At the time it was quite hilarious. He went on this water ride called _Rough and Wild_ and when he got down the three-hundred-foot drop, his swim shorts slid off.

Yes, there were women and sadly yes, there were children. One kid even started laughing and ran to get his friends to show them what had happened. They took pictures. What made it funnier was the way Em was trying to cover up his junk and look for his swimming trunks at the same time. We eventually helped him look for them. Then, he was black mailed into paying some kid, who found his swimming trunks pressed up against the water drain, five dollars to hand them over.

The park security, as you could imagine, weren't in the least bit happy with it. They wanted to fine Em for and I quote verbatim, _severe public indecent exposure_, but miraculously we talked them out of it. No charges, but we got kicked out and can never come back.

That still wasn't the best part of the weekend. The best part was when we got home Sunday night to find Charlie and Sue making out on the couch. Charlie was very much shirtless and now I'm pretty sure Rose has developed an even bigger sick crush on my father…or his abs. To top it all off Emmett put on his best Elvis voice and sung _Kiss me Quick._ Sue, because she's cool like that, sang along with him.

Needless to say, I believe I've been scarred for the rest of my life. And as much as I love them both, that just isn't cool. I can never look at Charlie, Sue or that couch the same.

"Miss? Excuse me miss? The elevator is here."

I jumped a bit when I heard the man's voice. The blood rushed to my cheeks as I realized he was holding the elevator door open waiting for me. They darkened a the thought of how long he must have been trying to get my attention. I cleared my throat and quietly apologized. I climbed into the elevator and pressed the button for my floor.

I remembered where I was and sighed. I had a great time this weekend but there was always the feeling that something, or someone rather, was missing.

Edward.

The elevator dinged and I stepped off.

I ran into Esme as she was leaving to pick up Alice. She let me know that Carlisle was resting in his office and that I could go straight to Edward's room.

Like I always did, I pushed the room door open quietly and tiptoed inside.

"Hey baby." I whispered, pulling my chair next to his bed. I placed my bag down on the ground next to my chair then took his left hand in my hands. "I miss you so much, Edward. It's just not the same without you. I need you to wake up now. Alice, Esme, and your dad need you to wake up now, Edward. They miss you. Em, well you know how Em is. He tries to hide it, but I know he misses you too. Rose, well she's Rose. I can see past her wall. Charlie and Sue are finally comfortable with being together around me, but I think they have gotten a little bit too comfortable. We caught them making out on the couch Sunday night. Even though it was extremely disgusting, it was nice to see Charlie smile so much you know?

Alice drew you some more pictures. I'll have her bring them in when she gets here. Matt and the guys came yesterday and hung out for a little while. Keegan and Emmett had a bet on how long it would take you to blink in your sleep. Emmett lost and I think you can imagine what happened next. PJ is still here like he promised and Em almost got arrested on Saturday. I think Rose has a crush on Charlie it's a long story, but I'll save both of them for when you wake up. I think you would enjoy them more."

I traced the lines on his hand nervously. I had rehearsed this speech on the car ride here. I didn't know why I was so nervous. He couldn't react to what I was about to say. I sighed and began, "I've had so much time to think the past few weeks -Too much time to think really- I forgive you. I'm not really sure for what, but that still does not change that I forgive you. When you wake up I know we'll have to talk about this whole thing because I've seen what it almost did to us and I never want that to happen again. We have to start talking to each other more and we have to tell each other everything, because I hate that feeling of disconnect. I don't care if it's bad, I still want to know. I'm willing because I love you. I never stopped and-"

I was interrupted by a dark chuckle coming from the corner of the room. My heart leapt out of my chest. I swear there was no one here when I came in. I turned in my chair and noticed someone sitting on the couch. It was the stature of a man. I could barely see his face because he had it angled down. I swallowed loudly and leaned in so I could see closer.

He chuckled again, this time lifting his face slightly.

I squinted a bit and instantly recognized his face. "Carlisle?" I thought he was in his office sleeping…

Carlisle growled. "It was always _Carlisle _that people wanted. _Carlisle _this and _Carlisle _that. They always hated _me_."

What does he mean everyone hates him? I thought everyone at the hospital loved him.

He got up from the couch and as he approached I took a closer look at his facial features. Carlisle had sea blue eyes but this Carlisle's eyes were a milky, bluish grey color. This was Carlisle but it wasn't. Something triggered in my brain and I stood from my chair. I took a step away from him. Something was off here. This wasn't how he usually acted. I took another step closer to the door and hoped I would get there before he could do anything to me.

"No, don't run. Don't hate me too, Princess. It will get you nowhere."

"What are you talking about?" I whispered entirely confused.

This seemed to make him angry. "Don't ask questions you can't answer, Princess."

My heart clenched and I ran for the door. I wasn't quick enough. Carlisle, or whoever this was, grabbed my wrist and pushed me back into the corner. I hit my head against the wall as he wrapped his hand around my neck. My heart was racing, I had sweaty palms, and I wanted to scream.

_He is going to choke me._ I didn't even get to say goodbye to everyone.

He slid the hand that was around my neck up and wrapped his fingers around a lock of my hair. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. What would Esme say if she walked in and saw him doing this to me? What would his explanation be? And why is he so _dirty_?

Maybe he's drunk. Drunk people almost always have clouded judgment and-

This was the time to scream. "Help!" Before I could finish he slapped his hand over my mouth. My head hit the wall again and I was really starting to get pissed off.

"I'm going to have so much fun with you, my pet, but you will not have _any_ fun if you do not shut your trap." He leaned his face down and rubbed his nose along my jaw line. As he did this he hummed a song.

Thinking quickly I opened my mouth and bit down on his finger…Hard.

He yelped and yanked his finger away from me. Then his hand returned to its spot around my neck. "Why did you do that?"

"What is _wrong _with you?" I whispered disgusted.

He scrunched his nose up. "What did I say about asking questions? Nothing was or is ever wrong with me! I have come to realize it's the people _around me_ who have the problems. Not. Me. First it was my _father_. He was never happy with anything I did. He always wanted me to be like my brother!"

"I don't think I understand what you're talking-"

He slammed his hand on the wall barely missing my face. "Don't interrupt me!"

I wanted to roll my eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you angry."

He growled. "Then. Stop. Talking."

His hand slipped up my face and he stroked my hair. "You don't judge me do you, Princess? No, you don't, because I'll be good to you…So good. Now, where was I?"

He pondered and raised his eyebrows. "Ah. My father always wanted me to be like my brother. He always did things the right way. His ways weren't right. _I _was right. _I_ did the real work to get my money, but no _he_ was always handed everything on a damn silver platter. He never got his hands dirty. They were always clean. But me! Ha I was always doing the dirty work. I made the _real _money, but dad died before he could realize that. He died before he could see that I was the good son! God he was so blind!"

He seemed to remember that I was still here and looked down at me. "You understand don't you, Princess? I was right wasn't I? Where was _my_ silver platter?"

I think I'm supposed to answer… but he told me not to talk so…

He slammed the wall again. "Answer me!"

I opened my mouth to tell him where he could shove it.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!"

Both Carlisle and I jumped.

That voice. It was weak but firm.

I knew that voice. I would know it anywhere. My head snapped up and my heart dropped to my feet. Edward was awake. He was standing at the edge of the hospital bed. This couldn't be real. He was so pale and he looked so weak, but he has never looked so beautiful before. The bed was barely keeping him upright, but I could see he was fighting against it. I didn't know how he was doing it, but I didn't care. He needed to get back in that bed. He shouldn't be standing up or doing anything that could hurt him.

Carlisle took a step away from me and I relaxed. There was enough space between us so I rushed over to Edward. I wrapped my arm around his waist and let him rest most of his weight on me. I tried to push him down onto the bed but he resisted. Instead, he wrapped his weak arm around my shoulders protectively.

Carlisle smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Glad to see you're _almost _alive, Edward. You never did tell me that you had a beautiful little girlfriend. A feisty one she is, but beyond beautiful."

Of course he knew I was Edward's girlfriend. Didn't he?

Edward growled tightening his grip around me. He cleared his throat then spoke, "Get out. You have no right to be here. We made a deal. I got in the car."

But… Carlisle works here. Of course he has a right to be here. I just don't think that he should be drinking on the job, break or no break. If this is how he acted when he was drunk, he definitely should not be around any of his patients.

With one last look at the both of us Carlisle stormed out of the room. Edward was jabbing the help button on the remote near his bed.

His voice was hoarse and soft. "Love, are you alright?"

I smiled and shook my head. I felt like crying with joy, but I was too happy to show any emotion. I stared at him like he was going to disappear.

His eyebrows pulled together, "Did he do anything to you?"

I shook my head again. "No, I'm alright."

He swayed a bit and I steady him as best as I could. Worry started to kick in and I inched us towards the bed. "Please Edward, we have to get you back in the bed."

He didn't fight me when I pushed him this time. I barely got him onto the bed before his body went limp in my arms. I looked at his face and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

I gasped. "Edward!" I started chanting 'no' in my head. He couldn't die, he couldn't. I wasn't going to let him. He should have stayed in the bed!

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep_.

I glanced at the screen above his bed and then down at his arm. He was still hooked up to the IV. His heart beat was steady and his breathing even. He was still here and alive.

I don't know where my strength came from but I somehow managed to get him back on the bed right as people came rushing in.

Carlisle walked in with the crowd, but this time he was wearing a doctor's coat, dress pants, and dress shirt. He looked clean. It was a complete contrast to how he looked a few minutes ago. I quickly glanced at his eyes to see that they'd too changed color. Maybe he was wearing contacts?

I squinted a bit and noticed that he had managed to shave. He noticed me staring and I quickly averted my eyes.

Charlie and a few doctors came up to speak with me. Charlie was in full cop mode as he began to question me. "What happened in the hospital room, Bella?"

"I was talking to Edward, when this man started laughing from the corner of the room. He was angry about something and when he was talking he never made it clear what he was angry about. Edward got out of the bed but he didn't stay upright for too long and I had to get him back on the bed."

Charlie wrote a few things down. "What did this man look like? Were there any significant things about him that stood out? Was there anything that would help you recognize him and help us find him?"

I gulped. Oh God, do I tell them it was Carlisle? Or that the man just happened to look exactly like Carlisle? I nervously glanced at Carlisle as I thought about this. . "I can't remember. All I remember is that Edward woke up for a few seconds. He got up from his bed then he almost fell but I caught him."

"Did you see this man's eye color? Height? A possible range of age?"

Yes milky, bluish grey. Carlisle's height so I'd say about 6'2 or 6'3. "No, I didn't make eye contact."

"What he was wearing?"

I pretended to think about it. "Dark clothes. Dark blue or maybe black? I wasn't really paying attention." Once more I glanced at Carlisle frustrated. How could he stand there so concerned and he was just hostile not ten minutes ago. Charlie cleared his throat and I tore my gaze from Carlisle.

Charlie eyed me carefully. I knew he probably knew I was lying. I don't know how, but he knew and I'd be hearing about it later for sure. I hoped that I was doing something by not ratting Carlisle out. I would confront him about it later.

After Charlie finished questioning, the doctors kicked us out of the room so they could do a "thorough" check on Edward.

Surprisingly I was okay. I was okay, because I knew that if Edward woke up once he would wake up again. I wasn't sad or angry. I was relieved. Relieved that he woke up when he did and even though it wasn't for too long, he could stand.

Rose came with Emmett and PJ. Esme had returned with Alice. She told us to go to the cafeteria for a little while. Emmett, who was always hungry, was half way down the hall. Alice was on his back. PJ was trailing behind them talking on the phone and Rose and I followed close behind.

I contemplated on telling Rose about what happened with Carlisle. But how would I explain it without sounding like a maniac? I mean _how did_ he manage to shave and clean up so quickly?

I counted to ten and then took a deep breath. I had to tell her. Rose always knew what to do.

"Rose, I have to tell you something." I whispered looking around making sure no one was listening. I didn't want to jeopardize Carlisle's job or reputation.

She dipped her head to listen. "What is it?"

"This may sound weird but I think something is wrong with Carlisle."

She looked at me closely. "Why? What happened?"

"When I was in the-"

"Bella! Rose! Look at me!" Alice squealed distracting us.

She was hanging upside down from Em's back as he was held onto her ankles. Her pink poufy skirt fell into her face and another round of giggles erupted from her.

We smiled and waved at her then Rose turned back to me. "When you were in the where?"

But I didn't have time to answer, because PJ slipped in between us. Rose gave me the 'we'll talk later' look as PJ told us about the video date he'd scheduled with Stace later.

We got our food and sat down at a table in the far corner. Emmett was playing some food game he invented with Alice. I think I remember them saying that the fries were giraffes.

PJ broke the silence. "So I'm going to swing over to the Port and look at their guitars."

I smirked. "I thought Stace banned you from buying anymore."

I received a stank eye from him as he turned to Rose for support. Rose rolled her eyes, "Don't look at me like that. I've seen Stace get mad and I'd hate to be on the other end of her wrath."

"Stace doesn't have to know."

I shook my head. "Yeah, but you know she always manages to find out."

When we finished eating Rose and Emmett went up to check on things. PJ asked me to hang back a moment. After we threw our trash away we went into the hospital garden. Many old couples were sitting on the benches holding hands and others were examining the beautiful flowers and plants that covered the grounds.

We stuck to the path and PJ wrapped him arm around my shoulder.

"You okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"I heard Charlie and security talking. They guy who was in your room managed to stay away from the security cameras except for the one in the parking garage. But he had his hood on so all they got was a profile from the back."

"Yeah it all happened so fast." If I could avoid him asking me questions in specifics I wouldn't have to lie.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that alone." He apologized resting his head on mine.

"It's okay. I'm just relieved that Edward woke up. It was so surreal, PJ. I didn't even believe it was happening until I touched him. Even then it still didn't feel real. I almost thought I lost him when he passed out."

"The Edward I got to know is a tough guy and the way I heard he defended you against James goes to show that he's strong. He'll be okay."

I nodded. "I know. Thanks for being here."

"Wouldn't be anywhere else, Bell. Now, about that guitar."

~oFo~

I didn't get to talk to Carlisle or Rose yesterday. Since I didn't get to finish my work like usual, I had to get home and finish what I could. Then I fell asleep before Rose came home so my plan of talking to her then went out the window.

During school I tried to stay off the topic of Edward. The gang had found out what happened but I guess they'd gotten it out of their system. Rose and I never got a private moment so we stayed on lighter topics.

My mind was running all day on how to approach this whole situation. I knew my best bet was to confront Carlisle, but part of me was worried. Worried that he'd snap like he did yesterday or maybe he'd forgotten about it.

Sometime after lunch I just talked myself into speaking with him, which is why I'm pacing outside of his office right now. I tried to see Edward but they aren't allowing any visitors. Esme went to get Alice. It was like the perfect set up to talk to him without being interrupted by anyone and revealing that it was Carlisle.

I stared at his door wondering what he would have to say for himself. I almost wanted to talk to him in the cafeteria just for my own safety. Part of me couldn't help thinking about the Carlisle I see around Alice. Where did he go yesterday?

A nurse walked by and gave me a weird look. It was probably because I was leaning against the wall opposite to Carlisle's office just staring at his door. Embarrassed, I leaned off the wall and walked up to the door.

I lifted my hand to knock but paused. I counted to ten and then tried again but my hand wouldn't do it.

I walked away and down the hall. I stopped at the water fountain and took a generous drink. After I got my fill I had a sudden surge of adrenaline and marched back up to the door.

I took another deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Carlisle called from the other side.

I hesitantly turned the knob and went in. I turned to close the door behind me and took a deep breath.

"Bella, I didn't have a chance to speak with you after the incident yesterday. How are you feeling?"

I'm sure the expression on my face showed him exactly how I was doing. "Carlisle, I need to speak with you if you wouldn't mind?"

With a warm smile he set down the papers in his hand and motioned for me to sit. "Is everything alright, Bella?"

I took a seat._ Just be honest._ "Yes-well no- everything isn't alright. Carlisle, I don't think it's a good idea for you to drink on the job. After the way you treated me in Edward's hospital room, I fear that you will be more aggressive with an actual patient and I don't want that to happen."

Carlisle sat back in his seat stunned. "Bella in my history of working at this hospital I have never had a drink while working. It is extremely unprofessional and if I have ever given you or anyone that impression I apologize sincerely."

I shook my head. _Of course he was going to deny it._ "Then why were you acting so hostile towards me yesterday?"

He looked as confused as I felt. "Bella when did I act hostile towards you?"

I scrunched my nose up. Frustration was clouding my better judgment and I was beginning to get angry. "When you slammed me up against the wall and wrapped her hand around my neck. When you told me that I wasn't allowed to ask you questions that I couldn't answer. Then you started blaming your mistakes in life on your father and brother. I have never been so scared and angry in my life. Then the way you spoke to Edward and the way he spoke to you it was as if you weren't his father and he your son. After all of that you had the audacity to waltz back into his room in clean clothes and you took your contacts off. If you thought I didn't notice you are wrong."

Carlisle stood up and rushed to my side. He took my hands in his but I flinched away.

"Bella, listen to me. That man, did he do anything else to you?" Carlisle seemed genuinely concerned.

I shook my head. "No, Edward woke up before he could."

With a nod and sigh of relief Carlisle ran to the phone on his desk and dialed a number. "Chief- uh-Charlie I need you in my office right away please."

I had forgotten he was here.

He hung up and dialed another number. After a few seconds he began to speak. "Esme, it's me. Listen to me carefully. _He _was here. I'll explain everything later just pack a bag for both you and Alice and come to the hospital. Please Esme. Yes I will. I love you both, Sweetheart, bye."

I'm not a stupid person, but I feel like I'm missing something extremely obvious. Why would Carlisle call Esme and warn her about _himself._

Carlisle seemed frustrated and worried. "Bella, why didn't you tell anyone about this _earlier_?"

"Because I didn't want to ruin your reputation and I wanted to know why you did it."

With a sigh Carlisle walked around his desk and sat in the chair next to mine. "Bella, I don't know how much or how little Edward has told you about all of this. I know how important it is for him to explain all of this to you himself, but considering yours and everyone else's safety I have no choice."

My heart started pounding.

"The man who was in Edward's hospital room looked a lot like me yes?"

I nodded my head. "Yes he looked identical, but with milkier eyes."

He nodded in understanding. "That was not me, Bella. That was my twin brother, Eleazar. He is a … very dangerous man and he could possibly be the reason that Edward is in the hospital."

The air left my body in an instant. At that moment Charlie rushed in and he was once again in full cop mode.

It was like I was in the slow motion part of a movie when the main character just found out horrible news. Everything slows down and everyone around is going mute. Charlie and Carlisle were talking. Both their mouths were moving but I heard nothing. I stared out the window horrified.

_Twin brother._

Carlisle had a twin brother. I could have been kidnapped or he could've done something to Edward. I should have known it wasn't Carlisle. All the signs were there.

_I was so stupid to think that Carlisle would even drink on the job._

I dropped my head into my hands and squeezed my eyes shut. _So embarrassed._

How embarrassing. It's a wonder Carlisle didn't kick me out of his office. I should've known.

I heard my name being called in the distance but the sound of muffled. I shook my head and looked around. Carlisle and Charlie were both staring at me. I shook my head again and everything was back to normal.

Carlisle cleared his throat and said, "I'll give you two a minute."

Charlie paced the floor. He would stop and look at me then begin pacing again. I felt like I was choking in my jacket.

"You lied to me." His voice was so angry and I grimaced.

"I know."

"You could have been hurt."

"But I wasn't."

"That's not the point, Isabella, and you know it!" Charlie only ever used my full name when he was really upset…and he's never yelled at me -You lied to me _on the record._ Do you know how serious that is? That man could be anywhere now! He could have hurt _more_ people and he could've hurt _you._ Isabella, I am your father. You lied _to me_. You looked me in the eye and lied to me."

I felt a cold sting on my cheek as tears trickled down them. My heart dropped to my feet. I'd disappointed him."I'm so sorry, Dad."

"Why would you lie to me about something serious like this? What possessed you to do something like that? How do you expect me to help you if I don't know the truth?"

I opened my mouth to say something but he continued talking.

"Yesterday, I felt like you weren't telling me something. But I had to believe that you _were_ telling me the truth, because I thought you wouldn't lie to me like that. Why would you lie like that?"

I shook my head trying to get the tears to stop. "I don't know. I thought I was protecting- I meant to- I wanted-"

Charlie pulled me from my chair into his arms and tightly wrapped them around me.

"Don't you ever lie to me like that again do you understand me?"

I nodded and hid my face in his jacket. I cried like a baby. Charlie was never good at coping with my emotions but he handled this better than he ever has before. I've never felt so safe and I knew that I wouldn't lie to him. It was too close this time. I would tell him everything from now on.

After Charlie left the office I took a few minutes to collect myself. I bumped into Carlisle in the hall and I apologized so many times I didn't think there were anymore apologize left in me. I stopped by to check on Edward. They still weren't letting anyone visit so I just peeked in through the window.

As I watched the nurses take care of him I saw flash backs of Eleazar holding me up against the wall. Then an image flashed of Edward getting up and shouting at him.

I shook my head and looked away from the window. I took a deep breath and rubbed my palms over my eyes.

I had so many questions. I wish Edward was awake. Why would he keep Eleazar a secret from me? Why wouldn't he tell me?

I needed answers and there was only one person I knew who would have them. I practically ran to the parking garage.

I drove to Emmett's house, because I knew they'd be there. Emmett's car was the only one in the drive when I pulled in.

I ran up the front steps and banged on the door.

A few seconds later, Emmett opened the door.

"Hey, is everything alright?"

He immediately pulled me into his arms and I had to push back.

"Not right now, Emmett. Is Rose here?"

He look a little puzzled. "Yeah she's upstairs. Why?"

"Who is Eleazar, Emmett?"

"What?"

"Who is Eleazar?"

"I-"

"Why didn't Edward tell me about him?"

"Rose told you." It wasn't even a question.

Again my heart managed to drop to my feet. Rose knew?

Emmett, realizing what he'd just revealed to me, held up his hands in surrender. "Bella I'm sorry."

On instinct I began slapping Emmett anywhere I could hit him. I knew my blows probably felt like feathers to him, but I continued hitting.

Footsteps padded against the floor and Rose appeared behind Emmett.

"What's going on?"

Emmett glanced between the two of us. I guess, judging by my expression, something went off in her head.

"Bella let me-"

I held up my hand before she could start. "You watched me suffer _every day_, because I was so worried about him. All this time you knew what was wrong! You knew Rose!"

Rose reached for my hand and I dodged it. "I know, Bella."

"Why didn't you tell me? Everyone else knew about this but me. Were you guys afraid that I couldn't handle it?"

"It's not like that, Bella."

"It's not like what, Rose? You're my best friend."

"Bella don't be mad please. It's not that we didn't want to tell you. We couldn't."

I threw my hands up in the air. "Why?"

"Because." I stayed quiet hoping that she'd say something…anything but she didn't.

I was so overwhelmed. My breathing was short and my breaths were coming out in pants. I started shaking my head and started to back away. I needed to be alone.

Rose reached out and took my hand in hers. "Please don't leave. I don't want you to be alone-"

I yanked my hand away from her grasp. I remembered uttering these words once before. "Just let me go, Rose."

I jumped into the car and drove. I didn't know where I was going and quite frankly I didn't care. My heart had had enough for one day.

I had to go somewhere where I can be close to Edward but not physically. Some place where I could think without being interrupted. Someplace where I could cry and no one could hear me. There was only one place.

I made a huge u-turn. Swiftly I glanced up at the sky. The rain was letting up.

I drove for a good half-hour before I saw the familiar road leading off the road. I pulled onto the dirt path and parked my car off the shoulder. I shut the car off and rested my head on the steering wheel.

This was good for me. If I got it all out now, I could go home and act like everything was alright.

After a few deep breaths, I got out of the car and I ran up the path that would lead to the waterfall... our waterfall.

When I got to the middle of the meadow I fell to my knees and curled up into a ball. First the sobs started then the dry heaving crashed down stronger than thunder on the worst of storms.

My body shook.

If the gods were deliberately trying to teach me a lesson or push me to my limit, they pushing with flying colors.

I was at my breaking point and something told me they knew. They knew what they were doing.

The last thing I remember were water drops assaulting my skin before everything went blank.

Suddenly I was floating in a deep dark hole. Something was hooked underneath my knees and my head was resting on a hard, wet surface. I was moving and a cool breeze blew against my cheek. My head was pounding and I squeezed my eyes willing the pain to go away.

I was cold and wet. My bottom lip quivered and I tried to find a warm place in the dark hole but there was nothing.

_Tap. Tap._

I tried to follow the sound but my arms and legs were tied together?

"_Evening Chief. We found her at Point Waterfall."_

~oFo~

"Isabella what were you thinking!" Charlie fussed as he paced the floor of the kitchen.

I felt like I was having déjà vu.

"I don't know, Dad." I sighed dropping my head and wringing my hands in my lap. "I'm sorry."

"Do you know how worried I was? There was storm and that man is still out there!"

~oFo~

"Dad please let me go to school. I can't stay home. I'll go crazy. I promise if I feel the slightest out of place I'll call you so I can go home."

"I don't know."

PJ shook his head furiously. "No, she can't go to school. She's in no condition to."

"I know, Ronnie. Bella was out there for most of the night in the rain. I think it's best she's stay home today. I'll call the school and let them know. You'll be here anyway so she won't be here alone."

I frowned. I just loved how they were talking about me like I wasn't there.

Rose walked in. "Guys don't worry. I'll have the gang keep a close eye on things. I won't let her out of my site. Plus, we can't afford to miss any school you know with graduation and all." Rose glanced at me and winked.

I knew we were okay. I over reacted yesterday and I still hadn't apologized.

PJ and Charlie exchanged glanced and seemed to like the idea.

"Alright, but you call me."

"Or me." PJ added.

"I will." I sighed. I grabbed my bag and motioned to Rose that it was time to go.

We were walking into the school building when I built up the courage to speak. "Rose I'm-"

She smiled. "I know and I'm sorry too. You _are_ my best friend and I _should've _told you."

I hugged her tightly and she returned it.

When we pulled apart she narrowed her eyes at me. "But if you _ever_ pull something like that on me again. I will lock you in a room with a naked Newton and a can of whipped cream. No one will be there to save you."

I shuddered at the thought. Yeah…we were cool.

~oFo~

Around lunch time Rose, Emmett and I were called to the office. Immediately Rose and I thought it was Emmett's doing.

Charlie was standing in the school lobby with an expression I'd never seen before. Thoughts of the worst case scenarios flooded my mind.

Eleazar problem came and stole Edward's body during the night. So now Edward was unconscious and missing. No! What if he took Esme and Alice? What if they never made it to the hospital after Carlisle called.

What if something bad happened to all of them? I searched my brain for the code to Charlie's gun stash. I'd never dreamed of killing another human being but if Eleazar did anything to them I would hunt him down.

I'm pretty sure I can get Rose and Emmett to back me up.

We all walked up to him and looked at him expectantly. "Edward's awake. He's asking for you three."

* * *

**I'm so sorry I've been away for so long guys. My biggest and sincerest apologies. Many changes have taken place in my life, ones that I had no control over, and so I had to take a break. But I'm back.**

**I wanted to share with you all that I am trying to lose weight. Not for anyone but for me. It's time I actually took care of myself for once. It's been having a _huge_ impact on my life and I need to change. This is huge for me and I really want to stick with it. I think I'll succeed more if I have good support behind me. So I hope I have your support and wish me luck!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I love you guys!**

**-Ozy**

**p.s Sia could you pm me again? Your message got erased from my inbox. Thank you!**


	33. Dance Dance Revolution

It has been almost a month since Edward has been out of the hospital. Everything is back to normal…kind of. Edward managed to catch up with the two weeks work he missed at school. Charlie was being even more careful with Rose and I. The man even had one of his deputies follow us to and from school every day.

One thing I wasn't expecting was some of the kids from the reservation, yes Jake was one of them, came to Charlie and spoke to him about seeing Eleazar snooping around a few weeks back. I didn't see Jake personally, but Charlie said he asked about me.

PJ had to fly back home a week after Stace came. Seeing her again was the best. (She did find out about PJ browsing for guitars. I've never seen him get so scared in my life.)

So yes things were looking up, but I am still a big ball of confusion.

While we were at the hospital, Edward didn't let go of my hand once. Even when he was hugging people who came to visit, my hand was permanently glued to his. Every time I tried to pull away he would tighten his grip and catch my eye. We didn't speak to each other though. I don't know about him, but somehow I felt like it would inappropriate. Why? Your guess is definitely better than any excuse I could come up with at this point.

Since you guys care so much I'll have you know that Edward and I haven't talked-really talked- since the hospital. If we were together it was with our whole gang as a group- who were often always at his house. Rose and I would leave well before everyone because Charlie didn't like us being out late with Eleazar "still on the loose".

Edward and I not talking bothered me but at the same time it didn't. I couldn't understand why we were taking so long. What were we waiting for?

I want to have this talk. I think…no I _know_ we both need it.

Maybe waiting would prepare us both for the long and complicated talk we were in store for. So _maybe_ in the end it was a good thing.

Anyway, on to less complicated things.

The best memory I had from the hospital was when Alice saw Edward. Her reaction made everything worth it. Her reaction is what made everyone more carefree then we were.

_On the other side of Edward's hospital door we could hear Esme quietly consulting Alice._

"_Now, Sweetheart, I am going to tell you your surprise now, but I need you to remember that Edward is hurting so you have to be very careful around him alright?"_

"_Yes mommy."_

"_You cannot hit him like you do Jasper understand?"_

"_I won't. I promise." Alice was starting to sound impatient. "Mommy what is it?"_

_The room was silent._

"_Baby, Edward woke up this morning and-"_

_Alice burst in screaming and squealing. It was an effective mixture of both. She jumped onto the bed and wrapped her arms around Edward's neck. Edward winced at the pain but he didn't voice it. He squeezed her tightly._

"_I missed you, Ali."_

"_I missed you too, Eddie, but if you ever go to sleep for that long, I am never playing with you again."_

"Girls! Charlie! Sue! Please come in!" Esme's greeting snapped me from the memory and I planted a huge smile on my face.

She offered us smiles and hugs. Esme considered today Edward's "anniversary" for being home and she's planned a big dinner for him on tonight. Charlie offered to cook something to bring but I quickly shot that down. I offered to have Rose and I whip something up instead. Esme loved the idea, after I explained to her that Charlie couldn't cook if he tried.

To make up for it, Esme demanded that Charlie bring Sue, making this the official second time I've seen my father's blush rival mine.

They have yet to track down Eleazar. I know that Charlie is trying, but I also knew that it was near to impossible since they have no leads. Eleazar didn't make a trail. He hasn't shown his face since the hospital incident and I thought that it was safe to say he was gone.

After I received my hug, I snuck away to the kitchen to set our cake down. _Mmmm strawberry shortcake._ I convinced Rose that this was the cake to go with. I may have made it because it was Edward's favorite and mine, but I guess we'll never know.

"Bella the cake looks wonderful, dear." Esme gushed appearing next to me.

"Rose helped too." I smiled. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

She shook her head almost immediately. "Sue is all the help I'll need, but something you can do is go to the den and relax. Everyone should be in there. The boys got a new game."

I wanted to object but she already managed to push me out of the kitchen. I sighed and made my way towards all the noise.

Everyone was gathered in the den watching Emmett and _my father_ play _Dance Dance Revolution_. When I say everyone, I literally mean everyone. Charlie, Carlisle, Emmett, Rose, Alice, _Jasper_, Matt and the guys, and in the corner sitting in the leather recliner looking more beautiful then I could remember was Edward; the star of tonight and practically the star of my life. I avoided looking at him, scared to death of making eye contact. Eye contact with him was the last thing I needed right now. I just got my head cleared and we all know that I becoming incoherent whenever I see him. I shifted my attention back to my father jumping up and down. Every few moves, he'd reach over and shove Emmett to get him out of sync.

I don't know what shocked me more. The fact that Esme had allowed them to put a_ Dance Dance Revolution_ game systemin the den or that my father was playing it… I think it's the latter.

My mouth popped open and I glanced at Rose who looked like she was in heaven. I walked over to where she was sitting and crouched down next to her.

"What is my father doing?" I whispered.

"Looking hot." She leaned forward and whispered back. I looked at her face and she was serious.

I gagged. "Rose, come on really?"

She shrugged not ashamed. "I can't help that I find your father attractive. He's sexy for an older man that works out. That Sunday just sealed the deal. Your father is hot. Get over it."

I smacked her arm. "You're disgusting."

She stuck her tongue out at me and proceeded to cheer him on _loudly._ Defeated, I stood back up but was immediately pulled back down onto the recliner next to someone. I knew who that someone was. With my eyes closed I could tell you. It was Edward. His scent enveloped me and I shook my head desperately trying to clear my thoughts. I felt drunk. My thoughts were jumbled. I had to fight against this feeling. This wasn't real.

He didn't have to pretend anymore. We weren't in the hospital and there was no one to put on a show for. Everyone knew that Edward and I had taken a 'break' and they know that we haven't gotten back together. So, no more hand holding and pretending things were okay.

My breath hitched when he wrapped one arm around my waist and _held my hand_ his other.

Was it safe for me to say that now I was _extremely_ confused?

This-where I am right now- feels right. Being in his arms _feels_ right, but I don't know what we are. I didn't even know if there is a _we_ anymore.

Maybe we were just putting up a façade for his family. I snuck a glance at everyone. They weren't watching us and if they were they hid it well. I almost blushed when I saw Esme and Sue watching us from the kitchen window. Almost. When they caught my eye, they quickly averted their attention to random things.

Yup…it's definitely going to be a long night.

After a few more rounds of _Dance Dance_ Charlie sat down and was hailed pending champion of the game. Emmett was clearly pissed and everyone found this funny. So, needing to prove that he was still the best at the game, he demanded he challenge everyone in the room. Yes, that even included Alice and Jasper.

He played against Matt and Keegan. Keegan won, which was no surprise, and Matt let Em win. As soon as Matt stepped down, Emmett pulled Jasper to his feet by the collar of his shirt. "Alright little guy, let's see what you can do."

Jasper looked so excited and I felt bad for the brutal beating he was about to receive from Emmett. Not physically, of course, but virtually. I wanted to yell at Emmett that he was only a kid, but I knew I wouldn't be heard.

Edward's chest vibrated as he laughed at the scene in front of us and I tensed. I wanted to cop a feel of his chest but there was no way I could do it without him noticing. Then, I became very aware that I was sitting as close as a blanket to Edward. I hadn't moved an inch and neither had he, and still we haven't talked. How I forgot where I was is beyond me.

I was about to get up when the music started up again. I figured that I could endure a few more minutes of my confusion, because I wasn't about to miss this.

Emmett did the moves swiftly, for a big guy, and frequently glanced down at Jasper with a gleam in his eye. I didn't know the scoring for this game. All I knew that you followed the arrows and you win.

Jasper was doing pretty good. He hit each arrow with ease like he'd done this many times before. I secretly believed that he did. Seriously, no kid can play on the expert level like he is doing right now.

Jasper quickly caught up to Emmett's score and it started getting intense.

Emmett seemed to notice that he was lagging behind and he began stomping on the platform with more force. I fear for the life of the thing. To be honest, I am silently routing for Jasper. Sure it would wound Emmett's ego, but it's not every day you see a tiny four-year-old beat the Incredible Hulk.

Jasper was oblivious to the importance of this game to Emmett. He was genuinely just having fun…and it didn't hurt that he was winning.

I couldn't help myself. I opened my mouth and let out a rather loud, "Go Jasper!"

I didn't care that this was just a game. The kid was on fire.

In a matter of seconds I felt my cheeks heat up. I kept my eyes glued to the game. I did not just do that.

My catcall was soon followed by everyone else's. It seems I wasn't the only one routing for the little guy. I took a deep breath as my blush subsided.

Emmett's expression got slightly angry and I giggled. He is probably pissed that we all were rooting for Jasper.

I mean of course I love the big lug, but it's about time he got put in his place. There is nothing better than it being done by a kid literally half-of-a half-of his size. That automatically put a huge smile on my face.

A few minutes later everyone was on the edge of his or her seat. It was so close. The song was about to end and the scores were only a point in difference. Jasper leading. The ten second count down started and I was leaning in hoping that my energy could somehow transfer to Jasper's little body and make him win.

Emmett was making loud grunting noises as he stomped on the platform. Jasper was laughing care free and still oblivious to Emmett's competitiveness.

Five seconds were on the clock and this was the moment of truth. Three seconds. Emmett was leading. Two seconds Jasper was leading. One. GAME!

Jasper won!

He let out a loud, "YES!" And pumped his fist in the air.

He jumped down from the platform and ran over to Alice.

"Ali-cat I won! I won!"

Ali started jumping up and down. "I know Jazzy! That was awesome!"

They were both jumping up and down excited.

Emmett was still standing on the platform. He was looking back and forth between the scores and Jasper.

He started shaking his head. "How did you _do_ that, J?"

Jasper beamed and shrugged. "Em, Mum takes me to the arcade every Friday!"

Emmett's mouth popped open. His face was classic. Everyone started laughing.

Esme came into the den and brought Alice and Jasper to the kitchen for some juice. Emmett's mouth was still open when Matt asked him what was wrong.

"He cheated!" Emmett declared folding his arms.

Carlisle laughed loudly. "How so?"

Em folded his arms in anger. "He-he practiced! He cheated! I demand a rematch!"

Charlie pitched in, "Oh he won fair and square, son. Don't be a sore loser. Better luck next time."

He scrunched his nose. "I'm not a sore loser. He cheated!"

Rose stood from her seat. "Em, babe, he won. Leave him alone."

Em's face contorted into a pout. "But-but-but Rosie! He's four!"

~F~

Dinner was fun. They sat us "kids" in the informal dining room. The table was big and round. There was so much food I was sure, if we didn't finish all of it, then I could depend on Emmett to polish everything off.

By request, I was placed in between Jasper and Alice. Alice sat next to Edward, and then it was Rose, Emmett, Matt, Keegan, Rick, all the way back to Jasper.

The food was great and I couldn't keep away from the macaroni. Esme sure knew how to make a mean one. There was even a hint of hot sauce in it and I wasn't one for spicy things but I was strangely addicted to it.

We laughed the whole time and I managed to only look at Edward twice. It took everything I had in me to not stare at him and trust me I wanted to.

After we got through dessert, I had to use the bathroom. I excused myself and went to the one down the hall.

When I came out there was a dark figure leaning against the wall. Startled, I grabbed my chest and flipped on the hall light.

"Matt, you scared me! What did you do that for!"

He looked guilty and smiled. "Sorry, Bella, I just wanted to talk to you before we went back."

"It's fine. What's up?"

He glanced around nervously. "I just wanted you to know that you and Edward are two of my closest friends and I just want you guys to be happy. All of us want you guys to make up."

I smiled at him blushing. "Thanks, Matt."

"Anytime, Bella." He sighed like a weight had been taken off of his shoulders.

I chuckled. "You alright?"

He coughed nervously. "I thought you were going to punch me. At least that's what Emmett said you'd do if I brought it up. He said that you were extremely touchy on the subject and that you would flip a lid if anyone said anything about it. He didn't tell me to say this to you, I asked him if you guys were alright and he said I'd have to figure it out myself."

I sighed. "I'm not going to punch you, Matt, but I am going to punch him."

Again he sighed relieved. "Cool with me. Might I suggest doing that now? While he's eating his chicken?"

We started walking back to the dining room. I shoved him playfully. "Of course, but if you ever sneak up on me like that again. I'll have to take you down."

We got back to the dining room. I purposefully walked around Emmett's side. Once I got to his seat I snatched the huge chicken drum (which could pass for a turkey leg) from his plate and jumped back knowing I'd get a rise out of him.

"Hey! That's mine!" Emmett bellowed shooting up from his seat.

I grabbed a napkin from the end of the table and I positioned the drum near my mouth like I was going to eat it.

His expression morphed into one of panic and he lunged for it. I successfully dodged out of the way and ran into the hall.

"Bella, come on stop playing. That's the last one!"

I handled the chicken with care. I did intend to give it back, but I had to play with him a little.

"Emmett, calm down. You'll get your chicken back I just wanted to know something."

He started jumping up and down impatiently. "Okay okay! Whatever you want!"

"Did you really tell Matt that I'd punch him?"

"Yes, I did it so I could steal some food off of his plate. Now give it back, B, I'm hungry!"

Once again he lunged for me and I slipped into the kitchen. He followed close on my heels. Trying to get away I ran to the other side of the island and leaned against it to catch my breath.

"Bella, stop playing. You can just hand over the chicken and no one gets hurt." His eyes never left the chicken in my hand. I glanced at it and it was starting to look extremely appetizing.

Everyone started gathering at the opening of the kitchen.

I broke out into a wide innocent smile. "But, Emmett, it looks so good!"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "You wouldn't."

I arched an eyebrow and quickly took a big bite. Everyone started laughing at this point.

Before I could realize, the giant leaped across the island and snatched the chicken from my hand. We both fell to the ground and Emmett's body was draped over my stomach. My arms were pinned underneath me and he slowly ate his chicken.

I started wheezing and struggling underneath him. I couldn't breathe or stop laughing. The chicken wasn't that bad either.

"I can't believe you bit my chicken, Bella!" He said with his mouth full of meat.

Just to play with him I taunted, "I can and it was so good!"

"We're going to stay here until I finish every last bit." He declared crossing his legs and relaxing.

In between breaths I panted. "Fine by me. Make sure to save me some!"

He was finished with the chicken in a matter of seconds. I managed to catch my breath. He tossed the remains into the trash.

"Say your sorry!" Emmett said flipping over and locking me between his knees. Then he started tickling my sides.

I started laughing uncontrollably but I could breathe better this time.

"Say sorry, and I'll stop, B."

I shook my head. "Never!"

As Emmett started tickling me more, the more I tried to get away from him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ali and Jasper pounce on Emmett's back. Jasper struggled to wrap his arms around Emmett's arms and Ali covered his eyes. Emmett's grip loosened on me and he fell to the side with Jasper and Ali still attached.

Ali then bellowed, "We did it, Eddie!"

Edward rushed into the kitchen and with one swift movement, swung me onto his back. I wrapped my arms around him loving being close to him, if only for a short minute. As he ran us out of the kitchen, he expertly picked up Ali and Jasper and carried them under his arms.

My heroes!

After our chicken escapades the men cleaned up and we women got to relax in the living room. When the dishes were done it was around midnight. Ali and Jasper had crashed on the couch. Matt, Keegan, and Rick had to get going. Charlie, after checking to see if things were clear, decided that it was safe to leave.

We said our goodbyes and left to drop Sue home.

Rose and I must have fallen asleep in the car because the last thing I remembered was Charlie waking the both of us up because we'd reached home.

~F~

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Charlie!"

Rose and I both sat up in the bed. The loud banging had startled us both awake. We looked at each other in panic and hustled out of the bed.

We ran down the stairs tripping over each other. Charlie was opening the door with a gun in his hand, when we got to the bottom. When he saw Alice and Esme he quickly hid the gun behind his back and slipped the safety back on. She and Alice were in their pajamas. Alice was resting her head against Esme's shoulder half awake and Esme looked overwhelmed and terrified.

"Esme? What's wrong? Is everything alright?" He asked moving aside to let them in.

They came in and Esme glanced at me. "Is there somewhere she can lay down?"

I nodded and took Alice from Esme. I brought her up to the guest bedroom and pulled the covers back. When I set her down I placed some pillows around her so she wouldn't roll off the bed or anything like that. When I was sure she was comfortable, I turned on the hall light and left the door ajar so it wouldn't be to dark when she woke up.

As quietly as I could I ran back down the stairs to find everyone missing. There was noise in the kitchen and I rushed in. Rose was making Esme a cup of tea and there was no sign of Charlie.

"Where's dad?" I asked in a panic.

"He's heading over to my house. Eleazar broke in. Edward snuck us out before Eleazar could get to us."

Panic overtook me and I ran to the hall closet to get my jacket.

I had to go help.

"Rose, where is she going?" I heard Esme whisper in haste.

"If I know her, she's going there."

"But she can't! It's too dangerous." Esme croaked.

Feet padded against the floor and I was pulled away from the closet.

"Bella there's nothing you can do! You can't go there. Let your dad handle it." Rose pleaded.

I tried to fight against her restraint, but she didn't let up.

"I can help, Rose!"

"Yeah and get hurt in the process. I'm not letting you go. I can hold on all night, Bella." Rose growled.

I fought against her some more. We both lost our footing and fell to the floor. Rose took this as her opportunity to wrap her legs around me too. I couldn't move my arms or legs.

"Let go, Rosalie. Or you'll regret it. I can help. I'm going."

She chuckled harshly. "All you will do is get in the way. Plus, with you helping they'll probably lose Eleazar again."

"Excuse me?! The last time I checked, you weren't even trying to help find him in the first place."

"That's because I was too busy making sure that someone didn't wander off into the woods to get raped!"

"Girls! Please. They will take care of everything. I want to do something too, but I can't. And don't even think for one second I will let any of you walk through that front door. We have enough going on with Eleazar as it is. There is no use in you two fighting over nothing. Get your acts together or I will get them together for you. Now, don't make me tie both of you to chairs or to each other, because I will do it if I have to."

Rose and I glanced up at Esme from our positions on the floor.

"I've lived in a household full of men before Alice came along. I've had to develop a few creative techniques to keep them in check. So don't think that just because you are women I will treat you any different. Especially if you insist on acting like this. Either you two can let go of each other and we can have a nice cup of tea, or we can do it the hard way."

Rose untangled us and we rolled away from each other.

"Apologize to each other." Esme said firmly.

"Sorry." Rose mumbled.

"Yeah, sorry." I mumbled back.

"Good." Esme's frown morphed into a wide smile as she motioned towards the kitchen. "Tea anyone?"

* * *

**Something spoke to me and said that it wasn't fair of me to stop posting on here, so I will post until I can't post anymore. (TWSC will be my back up plan.)**

**I know we all want some more Bella and Edward. We will! These things take time!**

**I hope you enjoyed it and don't completely hate me.**

**-Ozy**


	34. Sherlock and Watson

He was avoiding me again. After the night Eleazar broke into their house I heard nothing from him. Not one thing. I never saw him and I know that he was at school so he must be avoiding me.

After trying to call I just gave up. I am so tired of being the only one trying to make this work.

I feel like…well I don't know how I feel and I hate to get angry, but how could I not?

Edward, the guy that has my heart, the guy that I spend every waking moment thinking about is absolutely absent in my life right now. I get no explanation. I get no explanation. Oh and did I mention; I GET NO EXPLANTATION?

Strong Bella wants to scream at the walls with frustration. Sometimes she even wants to march over to his house and shake him up a bit. But then the scared Bella makes her calm down and ends up crying in her pillow.

Maybe he's forgotten? But that would be impossible wouldn't it?

I mean maybe the accident made him lose some of his memory and he doesn't remember anything that happened. I think that is what scares me the most.

Rose said it was nothing to worry about because Emmett had been rather quiet too. She said that everyone was still in shock with the break.

I don't want to seem selfish and I am definitely not going to say I understand what they're going through. But I just can't bring myself to understand.

Carlisle talks to Esme and Emmett talks to Rose. What is wrong with me? Why can't he talk to me?

Have I given him reason to _not_ want to talk to me?

The mixed signals are back. Much to Charlie's dismay the ignoring is making me pace a hole in the hardwood floor. Not to mention the fact that I haven't eaten in a few days. Okay I've eaten, but I hardly think that ice cream and chocolate are considered meals.

I continued staring at the ceiling like I have been since I woke up. It's Sunday so I can stay in bed and drown myself with frustrations. I don't know what time it is and I don't think I really care. Time didn't matter because it would remind me of who I wasn't with.

Rose is off with Emmett doing whatever they do and Charlie is at work. I'm home alone.

They got Eleazar. I don't know how that crossed my mind. When Charlie got home later in the afternoon he told us what happened. Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward were at the station giving their statements.

Apparently, Eleazar got in through a broken window in the basement. Emmett and Edward heard it because they'd been up playing Dance Dance. Emmett went to hold Eleazar off so Edward had time to get Carlisle.

Edward, being the smart guy I know he is, got Alice first. He got to Carlisle and Esme's bedroom just in time to sneak Alice and Esme out while Carlisle went to help Emmett.

Carlisle and Emmett were almost shot, because Eleazar shut the power off in the house. No one could see but weirdly Eleazar had night vision glasses on. Edward got the gun from Carlisle's gun cabinet and he knew where the backup generator box was and flipped on the lights. Because the mix of light and night vision glasses is a horrible one Eleazar had a moment of weakness where, with good aim, Edward shot Eleazar in the shin. Charlie came as Carlisle and Emmett tied him down.

Backup came and Eleazar was taken to the hospital. Charlie took Em, Edward, and Carlisle to the station for statements.

I was just glad everyone was okay. Eleazar was locked up and we wouldn't have to worry about not being safe.

I was contemplating getting ice cream for breakfast when I heard footsteps ascending the stairs.

"Bella-pop! Rise and shine!"

It was Emmett. I groaned and rolled over in the bed shielding my face from the intruders.

Seconds later my room door whips open. It's quiet.

"Do you think she's sleeping?"

"No she's probably faking it."

"Can I sit on her?" Emmett asked with the sweetest voice he could muster.

"I don't see why not." Rose laughed with a tone that told me she knew I was awake. I hate her so much right now.

Emmett started coming towards the bed and I sat up. "Emmett I swear if you sit on me…"

"Told you." Rose said folding her arms triumphantly.

"What do you menaces want so early in the morning?" I groaned lying back down.

"It's almost two, Bella." Rose chuckled.

"Yeah, Bella, it's time to get up. We're going to celebrate!"

I groaned. I was definitely not in a celebrating mood. "Celebrate what, Emmett?"

His smile grew wide. "You, my lovely baby sis, are looking at a sexy hunk of muscle who got the football scholarship to USC!"

My mouth popped open for two reasons. One, I was stunned and excited for Emmett and words could not suffice how happy and proud I am of him. Second, I had completely forgotten about graduation and college for that matter! I don't know how that happened.

Rose didn't know what she wanted to be and I was as clueless as ever. We were both going to UDub.

I don't know where Edward was planning to go. He got into every college he applied and those included; Vanderbilt and Dartmouth.

I wasn't going to think about it anymore because I could feel a wave of depression coming my way.

"Emmett, that's amazing!" I screeched lunging towards him.

He beamed and caught me easily. "I know so we're going bowling in the Port!"

"Bowling?"

Rose came around to see my face. "It was that or the batting cages. You are so lucky I love you and I kept your bad hand-eye coordination in mind. Everyone else wanted batting cages."

"Really?"

"Yes really. Get up, take a shower and be downstairs in fifteen minutes or I will bathe you myself."

I shot out of bed and ran into the bathroom. I took the fastest shower in history and threw on my favorite, and Edward's favorite, blue sweater. I paired it with dark wash jeans and black flats.

"Okay guys I'm ready." I smiled coming down the stairs.

Emmett shot up from the couch with puppy dog eyes in full mode. "Bellybean, bumblebee, second love of my life?"

"Yes, Emmett?"

"Can we take your car? You haven't technically broken her in yet and since we're celebrating we should do it properly."

I shrugged. "It is bullet proof, I don't see why not. Keys are on the counter."

He did a fist pump, gave me a huge wet kiss on my cheek, and jetted to the kitchen.

"You just made his day." Rose sighed shaking her head. "He's been talking about that damn car the whole week."

I laughed. "If I knew Charlie wouldn't kill me, I'd trade Em for his Jeep, but we both know that's not happening."

She laughed. " Definitely not. You need that car more than all of us."

"We're in Forks, Rose. I don't know what kind of mess I could possibly get into to need a car so protected."

She got up from the couch and switched off the TV. "Well, whatever danger we have you'll manage to find it. Like I've said before, you're a magnet for them."

Ignoring her comment I looked to see if Em was ready. I wasn't surprised that the front door was wide open and my car was sitting at the end of the drive way.

"I think he's ready."

Rose chuckled. "Shotgun!"

With that she ran to the car leaving me to lock up.

When I climbed into the back, Em and Rose were singing along to a song on the radio that I'd never heard before. I waited quietly while they finished the song and we were soon on our way.

When we hit the highway Em, turned down the music and smiled.

"I miss hanging out." He sighed glancing at me through the rear view.

I smiled sadly. "I know, and it's my fault we don't do it anymore."

"Not entirely." Rose huffs.

"Not entirely." I agreed.

"Well, I'm just glad you could come out tonight. The place we're going to have the best wings and fries. Rosie took me there a few months ago and we haven't gone back yet."

"How do you remember that?" Rose asked curiously.

"I remember because you wore those cute little pair of panties that-

"Alright!" I screeched before he could continue." I'm sure they were very cute but there is a pair of virgin ears back here."

Emmett snickered. "I was just saying that they were-"

"Emmett if you do not shut up I will give Lauren that video of you stripping for Rose on her birthday last year. Good luck with keeping her away from you then."

His mouth snapped shut and his eyes widened in horror. "I thought you deleted that, baby!"

Rose spun around in her seat. "You swore you'd never tell him I kept the video!"

I smirked. "I had to do something to keep my mind from being raped with details of you and Emmett's public escapades."

Rose rolled her eyes and turned to Em. "Baby, I kept the video because I want to remember that moment for the rest of our lives. You kept the video of me singing you that stupid Eric Clapton song that you love so much. I think that I should have this."

Emmett smirked. "You were so sexy in that video. That little black number you wore was-"

"Once again you nasty people! I'm still here!" I groaned covering my ears.

Both of them started laughing. Rose planted a loud kiss on Em's cheek and smirked at me.

"I swear I'm never riding with you people ever again."

This made them laugh. I don't know why, I was so serious.

We eventually got to the bowling alley and meet with everyone inside. All of my unspoken questions were answered when I saw Edward standing with Keegan and Matt. I quickly tore my eyes from him and promised to try not to look at him if I could help it.

Rick came over to us and gave us the ticket stubs for our bowling shoes. The people assigned us a lane and the games began.

My ball rolled into the side bar for the tenth time tonight and I quit. I gently talked Em into playing for me for the rest of the night because I wasn't up for losing for a third time. I mean seriously, if you look at the score board the only name with a string of zeros beside it was mine. I wasn't embarrassed just frustrated that the ball wouldn't go where I wanted it to. I promise I was throwing it right.

I plopped down on a couch on the opposite side from the couch Edward was on. He was talking to Keegan and Matt, while they waited for their turns. This was the first time I looked at him since we got here. I couldn't bring myself to look at his face. I didn't want to see his eyes. I didn't want to see that he'd moved on. Not knowing was so much better than knowing. I didn't even know if he even glanced my way. He hasn't approached me or said a word to me. Is it wrong that I feel like I shouldn't have to acknowledge him?

I texted and I called but got no reply. I'd tried on my end. It was his turn.

My thoughts were interrupted by a throat clearing.

"Hi I'm Jackson Moore. I couldn't let the night pass without introducing myself." I glanced up to see a very tall cute guy. I studied his face and he looked almost two years older than me. His eyes were a dark brown and his hair was neatly combed back. He was wearing a brown striped t-shirt, that reminded me of rugby, and dark wash jeans. He had a few inches on Emmett but he didn't have as much muscle. His smile was contagious and the dimples added to his boyish demeanor.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" He asked motioning to the seat next to me.

I smiled softly and nodded. It couldn't hurt right?

We sat quietly for a minute. I kept my eyes on my friends. This was already as awkward as things could get for me and I really didn't know how to be me with anyone outside of my friends. Jackson was a nice looking guy but he wasn't _him_.

"So are your friends going to let you play or are you just here for moral support?" Jackson chuckled turning to face me.

Our knees were touching and I half expected there to be an electric current like there always was for _him_ but I got nothing. I don't know if that was a good thing or if _he_ has just ruined me for other guys.

I smiled awkwardly. "I initially came for the first, but I think I might retire to moral support for the night. I really can't play."

He returned my smile. "How rude of me I didn't ask for your name?"

"Bella." I said clearing my throat.

He stood slowly and smiled down at me. "Well, Bella, anyone can play. My friends are gone for the night and we rented our lane for a few more hours. I could show you how to get a strike if you want? Maybe by the time we're done you won't have to settle as moral support."

I nervously glanced at my friends and noticed none of them were paying attention to me, except for Rose. She was waggling her eyebrows at me. I gave her a pleading look willing her to come help me but it was her turn to bowl. With an evil smile she winked and got up to play. I wanted to throw a bowling ball at her. She was so lucky there were none in my vicinity.

I turned back to Jackson and smiled. It couldn't hurt. It's not like we were on a date right? Just two people bowling.

"That sounds like fun." I smiled getting up.

We walked side by side to his lane that was about five lanes away from the gang. Jackson walked over to the bowling ball machine and grabbed the orange one. He brought it over to me.

"The trick is to point your hand straight for the pins. You kind of have to use your whole body. Swift movements." He looked confused as he explained it to me.

I couldn't help but laugh. He joined in and blushed a bit.

"How about I just show you?"

I nodded at got out of his way. He took a deep breath. He moved so fast I almost didn't see him. His arms moved in a circular motioned and he ran to the line. The ball left his hand swiftly and sailed down the lane. It hit the pin in the center so perfectly that all the pins fell.

"It's how you guide the ball." He smiled walking over to rack and grabbing another ball. He brought it over to me and placed it into my hands.

"I use my thumb, pointer and middle finger to throw. They're the strongest and really give it speed. Here you try."

I placed my fingers like he showed me.

"I think about making a circle with my arm before letting it go. Is it okay for me to show you?" He asked reaching for my arm.

I nodded. He smiled and moved my arm in a circular motion.

"As soon as you get to the end of the circle let the ball go and you should have a strike."

I huffed. "That easy huh?"

He laughed showing dimples. "Yup, that easy."

"Alright, this better work."

"Remember at the end of the circle." He encouraged taking a step back.

I nodded and stood a few steps away from the line. I took a deep breath and started towards the line making the circular motion he'd showed me. I got a strike. I jumped up and down squealing so loud it was embarrassing. I stopped jumping and held my hands over my mouth. I quickly shot a glance at Jackson who looked highly amused.

"Congrats Bella, that was awesome."

"Thanks." I whispered blushing.

"Want to try again?" He asked handing me another ball.

I took the ball from him and did the same steps over again. I made another strike.

By the third time, I didn't see why I couldn't have a fun time. I couldn't ponder on Edward and ruin my night. There was nothing wrong with me making friends. So I let myself relax and I ended up having a fun time with Jackson. I made twelve strikes, not that I was counting. But he was really a great teacher and extremely hilarious. In a way he reminded me of Emmett, big and intimidating but a huge softy.

Things started to wind down I glanced over at my friends and saw that they were still playing. It was time I should get back and I turned to Jackson.

Jackson smiled nervously at me. "I had fun tonight Bella, maybe we should do it again sometime just the two of us?"

My mouth popped open and I stood there like an idiot. I glanced down at his outstretched hand and between his fingers was a folded white paper that I am sure had his number.

I tried to form a sentence that didn't start or end with Edward but it was impossible. His name kept popping up in my mind. I shook my head trying to clear it but Edward's face was planted right in front.

Rose, who appeared out of nowhere, leaned around me and took the number from him. "She'll be calling you."

Satisfied and extremely overjoyed, Jackson smiled, said goodbye and walked away. I spun around to face Rose who was already walking back to the group. I easily kept pace her.

"What is wrong with you? You lied to him." I whispered viciously.

Rose rolled her eyes and tucked the paper into my pocket. "Em?"

Emmett turned around and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. He directed us away from our group and Rose wiggled her fingers at me.

"Baby sis, we need to talk." Emmett said looking serious.

We walked towards the restaurant that was next to the bowling alley. Em sat us at a table where we could see our friends.

I took a seat and stared at him. What were these two up to?

"This here is serious business, Watson." Em said before clearing his throat.

"Watson?" I questioned.

"No, I'm Sherlock." Em corrected me.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"My cousin is stupid, Watson. I don't know if you've noticed but he isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer."

I watched him carefully, trying to understand what he's saying to me. "Okay, Em."

"It's Sherlock." Em corrected again.

"Emmett I am not calling you Sherlock."

He sucked his teeth. "Rose said you wouldn't."

I smirked. "She was right."

"Anyway, what I'm saying is Edward needs a little, we'll call it push, to see what he's missing."

I narrow my eyes at him. "So what you're trying to say is you want me to go out with that guy to make Edward jealous?"

Em smiled. "Yes, my grasshopper."

"Emmett I'm not going anywhere with him."

"No you're not, but we're going to make Edward _think_ you are." He smiled.

"And how do you plan to do that?" I frowned crossing my arms.

"Jackson is a friend of mine. He works at the place where I take the Jeep. Edward doesn't know him. They've never met. Jack owes me a few favors. So I asked him to come here tonight and ask you out on a date," He paused, "Are you following, Watson? Maybe you should take notes."

I throw a ketchup packet at him.

"I'm tired of seeing you hurt over him, Watson. I love you and I want to see you happy. I know he makes you happy and you make him happy, but he's just being stupid. Sometimes, people need to be enlightened, Watson, it's the way of life. I'm tired of him thinking that shutting you out is protecting you when all it's doing is hurting the both of you."

My heart melts just a little. "Em, you don't-"

He holds up his hand. "Don't tell me I don't have to do this. I do, Watson. It will work and he will realize that he needs you too. I just want you to be happy again and I need him to lighten up. We all are getting tired of his sour mood and I don't think I can take another week of him acting like that."

"I don't know what to say." I frowned looking up so that tears wouldn't come.

"Watson, you don't have to say anything. Just promise me you'll chew him up when he gets the balls to talk to you okay?"

"I promise, Em." I smiled. I got up to his side of the table and hugged him. "I really love you, Sherlock?"

"I knew you'd come around, Watson, they always do." He chuckeld.

* * *

**Just a quick upload. I'm half awake right now but I've spent the better part of my weekend trying to get this done for you guys so please forgive any of the typos, write-os, and all. I'm literally falling asleep but that wouldn't stop me from posting. I owe you guys big time!**

**Why didn't Edward steal Bella from Jackson? Hmm...questions questions.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Love you all!**

**-Ozy**


	35. Red Lace

**Edward**

"Em, please move your ass out of my face." I huffed shoving it to the other side of the car.

"I would man, but I can't see them." He whined swinging his leg around.

I ducked before it could hit my head. "My car is only so big."

"About that, we need to get you a Jeep so when I'm riding I can fit. Wait is that them?" He whispered.

It was. We both ducked and held our breathe hoping they didn't see us.

"If Rose finds out about this I'm going to kill you." He whispered so low I had to strain to hear him.

"It was your idea in the first place!" I hissed.

He punched my arm. "I'm not the one being an idiot. That girl loves you and you're too stupid to appreciate it. Quite frankly, you deserve seeing her with someone else."

Ouch. "Thanks man." I whisper hurt.

Em looks at me and frowns. "I would say I'm sorry but I'm not, E. You screwed up big time. You were being selfish. I love you but whatever happens, you deserve it. I want you guys to be happy but you have to do something."

"I'm trying."

He raises an eyebrow at me. "Well, apparently not hard enough. How do you expect to get anywhere in the relationship if you're doing it _alone_?"

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "If I have everything together when I go talk to her, it will be easier that way."

"Sure, but is she really willing to wait that long? You don't text or call her. From what I hear from Rosalie, Bella thinks that you've moved on."

My eyes widened. "But I haven't."

He sighed. "How do you expect her to _know_ that if you don't _talk _to her?"

"I don't know man. I want to talk to her. So badly but I can't face knowing that I had her so close to danger and I wasn't even conscious when it happened. I didn't protect her like I should have."

I watched as Bella and that kid exchanged conversation. There was that smile again. I frown deeper; I wasn't the one who put it there.

_How could you when you don't even talk to her? Is that really protecting her?_

She seemed…happy…happy without me. I couldn't talk to her and make her sad or cry again. If she was happy with this guy I couldn't take that happiness away from her, especially after everything that I put her through.

Em punched my arm. "Stop thinking about whatever you're thinking about and listen to me. I know what you're going through right now. When Emily was still alive and me and Rosie were just getting used to being in a relationship, I realized that I loved Rosie. You and Bella don't know this but we took a break."

My head whipped in his direction. "A break? How did-"

He held his hand up and I sat back. "Please just listen, E."

"We took a break. It was my idea. I've never been punched so hard before, but Rosie punched me. I deserved it. I was scared of being in love with her. I felt like I had to give us some space so I could check my emotions; make sure that I was serious about her, about us. That was the biggest fight we've ever had; it was the first time I saw my girl cry. It hurt. I felt like an idiot but I still thought that I was doing the right thing. We didn't talk. We made sure to make it seem like we were still together. Dealing with it with everyone involved would've been harder. So we decided to keep it quiet. I did a lot of 'thinking'.

I've never seen Emily so mad at me before, but Rose was like a sister to her. Who would've thought my own twin would pick my girlfriend over me? She swore she'd castrate me if I even _thought_ about dating another girl. I wasn't thinking about it anyway; Rose was it for me. It took me seeing her go on a date with this random punk from a tattoo shop to realize it. That was the first time I saw red and I wanted to kill him for touching _my girl._ The girl _I love_; the girl I would _die _for. I drove to her house, sat on the front step and waited. In that moment, seeing her with another man made me angry because she was supposed to be with me. I apologized so many times you would've sworn it was tattooed to my brain. I even cried, not my proudest moment, but I had to let her see that I was in it for real. It took me _three _weeks to come to my senses, Edward; three painful weeks of no Rosie. Come to find out it was Emily's idea for Rose to go on that date. I found that out because after we made up, Rosie called Emily and said 'it worked'."

We graduate in a few months, Edward. Your time is literally running out. You don't have three weeks to get yourself together. You might not even have three weeks to get her back. Open your eyes, man. I mean are you seriously okay with going off to college and never speaking to her again? Are you okay with her going out on a date with some random guy she met last week? Are you okay with never being able to tell her how you feel about her? Ever. Again?"

"I get it, Emmett!"

I closed my eyes and rested my head on the steering wheel.

"I thought bringing you here would make you realize that you need her, Edward."

I shook my head. "Em, I can't hurt her anymore then I already have. If she's happy then I've missed my chance."

"You're hurting her by not being with her. Yeah she might rip you a new one if you finally get up the courage to face her. But isn't that better than never having her in your life?"

"I hate it when you're right." I sighed opening my eyes. "But if this- if he- is what she wants then I have no right to take it away from her."

"Look at them, Edward." I did. "That should be you."

I nodded. That used to be us. "I know."

"So what are you going to do about it?" The look he was giving me dared me to say the wrong thing. He wouldn't have to worry about that though, I knew what I needed to do.

"Get her back."

**Bella**

My phone vibrated signaling that I have a text message.

The name that shows on the screen almost gives me a heart attack. I didn't believe that it was real. I closed my eyes, counted to ten and then opened them again.

His name was still on the screen.

I read the message cautiously.

I glanced out my window to see it wasn't raining too bad outside. After replying, I stuck my phone in my pocket and pulled my rain coat on.

I slipped on my rain boots and grabbed my car keys. I ran down the stairs, thankfully not falling, and into the living room. I hugged Charlie tightly around the neck.

"I'm going out. I'll be back for dinner."

Before he could reply I ran out of the room and out the front door. I walked down the front steps then ran to my car. When I got in I immediately cranked up the heat. I waited for the car to warm up so I could kill some time. When it was warm enough I couldn't bring myself to pull out of the driveway. I hope that this is a good idea. I wanted to kick myself for giving in to him so easily, but I couldn't help it. This was my window and I couldn't let it close without taking my chance.

I need closure. I need to speak to him. Talk about us. I needed something and silence wasn't it. I can always leave. It's not like he will make me stay. If it's too much I can just hall it out of there right?

There was nothing to be worried about. We are just two normal people who are meeting at a park to talk about relationship issues. No problem at all.

No matter what happens today I won't let it break me. I had to be strong and I'd be stronger knowing what we were…or weren't.

I pulled out of the driveway, before I could change my mind, and drove to the park. My nerves started to kick in and my leg wouldn't hold still. My heartbeat quickened and a nervous bubble began to rise in my throat.

As I got closer to the park my mind started racing. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. Maybe him asking me here was to sign off on what I already suspected was going to happen to us. Maybe if I was a no show we could still be together unofficially but never officially break it off?

But then again, I'm worth so much more than that and I know it. Me going shows that I'm strong right?

I pressed on the gas and soon found myself pulling into the parking lot of the park.

There were no other cars but his and I sighed. I pulled into the parking spot next to him and shut my car off.

_Here we go._

He got out of his car. Taking a deep breath I pushed my door open and climbed out. I pulled my hood over my head to protect me from the rain and he walked over to my side of the car.

"Hi." He whispered not coming too close to me.

I don't know why but it hurt.

"Hi." I whispered back. "Is everything alright?" I was almost afraid to ask.

"I just needed to see you." He sighed. His eyes studied me carefully and he assessed my appearance.

I got upset. What happened when I wanted to see him and he didn't come? Why does he get what he wants but I couldn't? "Well you've seen me." I spat.

I turned to grab the door handle but he caught my arm. "And I need to talk to you."

I slowly turn around. "About what?"

"You know." He sighed looking away.

I had a right to be angry right? I wasn't going to be easy on him. I made a promise to Emmett and I owe this to myself. "Obviously I don't or I wouldn't be asking, Edward."

"I wanted to talk about us, if there still is an _us_?" It was a question that I couldn't answer, because I didn't know if there was an 'us' anymore either.

I just stared at him. I wanted him to feel my anger and possibly feel what I've been feeling for the last few days. I wanted him to see what a mess he's made of us and everything else.

Seeing that I wasn't saying anything, he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I want there to be an _us_. I miss us and…I miss you. If I had died I would have left you questioning what we are, Bella, and that makes me mad. I did not and do not want you to question what we are. There was never anything to question. I-I was just trying to protect you. It was for my own selfish reasons and I wasn't thinking straight. But I had to protect you."

"Protect me from what?" I demanded.

He took a deep breath.

"Protect me from Eleazar right?" I got it out before he could tell me what I already knew.

His eyes snapped open.

I took a deep breath and let down my filter. "If you knew me at all, you should know that I started asking questions. At first I thought it was your dad in the hospital room that day, and I confronted him about it. Imagine my embarrassment when I find out that it's his twin who just so happens to be extremely dangerous. Just my luck right? How did you expect me not to find out about this?"

He looked so torn. "I don't know. I was trying to protect you from him. I had to distance you from us because if he found out about you then he would find some way to hurt you. I couldn't let that happen. So, I decided to let you go to protect you. I had to."

"You don't get to make those kinds of decisions alone, Edward. There are two of us in this relationship. _We _make decisions about us _together_. Why didn't you just tell me about him from the beginning, instead of avoiding, lying, and making this bigger than it has to be? You hurt our relationship. If I had known, I could've better protected myself and been more cautious. What did you expect me to do if I was in the dark? How did you expect to protect me if you weren't there?"

"I knew that you would run."

"Run from what, Edward! The last thing I would ever do is run from _you_. Gosh, you are so blind! So stupid! When I say I love you, it's not because it tastes good coming out of my mouth! It's because _I mean it_ you idiot_._ I never say it half heartedly. Sometimes I hate how much I love you because even though you do the stupidest things I can't help but forgive you! But this…the way you been acting, the way you've been treating me is unforgiveable, Edward. I've been there for you for everything since we've been together and even before then. I gave myself to you completely expecting it to be returned fully. And the biggest and most dangerous thing to happen to you happens and you chose to close yourself off from me. How dare you think that I would run! How dare you shut me out like that… You ran. I didn't."

"I know I should've known better, and I am so sorry. Since I've been home I have been trying to think of a way that I could tell you and explain. Not once did it cross my mind that you knew. You can't blame me for-"

"Stop talking. It's my turn to talk now." I snapped. "You Edward Cullen are the only, most frustrating human being I've ever been in love with. You're so stupid, Cullen! Stupid. Extremely stupid. I love you so much I hate you. Sometimes I just want to hit you so you can feel the frustration I go through trying to love you. And yes I can blame you and I do. I blame you for not talking to me and not handling this like two adults. I blame you for making us be apart for such a long time. I blame you for all of my sleepless nights. I blame you for my being miserable every time I see a couple hug or kiss reminding me of what we don't have. I blame you for making me miss you so much that I can't be mad at you because all I want you to do is hold me and promise me that you won't ignore me again. I blame you for keeping me in the dark and not letting me comfort you. Not letting me be there for you when you needed me. I blame you Edward for everything."

He looked so sad.

Good. He should be.

"I didn't think-"

"Yeah you're right. You didn't. How can you think that I wouldn't want to be there for you? What could possibly convince you that there was something more important than being there for you? What would shutting me out solve, Edward?" I spat.

His eyebrows furrowed. "I don't know. I didn't think that you would miss me. You would be better off without me. Last weekend confirmed things for me when you were cozying up with that guy at the bowling alley."

"Excuse me? What confirmed things for you? I'm not allowed to have friends anymore?"

Edward narrowed his eyes and looked at the trees. "Not guys who are flirting with you."

"Well I honestly don't think that you have the right to control who I'm friends with. I wasn't about to spend my whole night sulking over you and not enjoy myself. I'm through with waiting for you to grow up Edward. I'm not sorry that I got to spend time with _Jackson_, at least he gave me attention."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that if we still meant something and if I still meant something to you, _you _would've come over and put claim on what was yours. But obviously I'm not that anymore. I've called, I've texted and I get no reply. You can't have your cake and eat it Edward; especially not when my feelings are involved. I deserve more than this."

"I know you do." He sighed defeated.

"You obviously didn't because I waited for you to come over to us and tell Jackson to back off. I waited for you to show some kind of discomfort because another guy was talking to and touching _your _girlfriend. I waited for you to do so much as _look_ at me, and I got nothing."

"I should've gone over there. I looked at the two of you smile all night and I wanted to be in his place. I wanted that to be us again but I couldn't get up. Seeing that smile on your face; knowing that I didn't put it there killed me. But then I thought that maybe moving on is what you wanted. I couldn't stomach knowing that I might deprive you of something that you wanted."

I scoffed. "You are depriving me of something I want."

"You said yes to that guy, Bella. You went out on that date with him. How was I supposed to know that you still want me as much I as I do you?"

I smack the side of the car. "Maybe the fact that I spent _every day_ at the hospital waiting for you to wake up, talking to you, and crying over _you_ is a good place to start. Or maybe it's the fact that I almost died when I found out you were hurt in the car crash. By the way, I only went on that so called "date" because Jackson wanted to show me the guy he's been trying to ask out for weeks. He works at the restaurant we went to. He needed my advice on approaching him. I was helping a _friend._"

He looked so stunned. His face lost colour and he pressed his lips together. I was just focusing on controlling my breathing.

**~Flashback: Friday night. Jackson and Bella's 'date'.**

_Jackson had asked me to come with him to the restaurant to help him talk to a guy. Emmett offered to go with him but Jackson said that Em would probably ruin his chances of ever being with him. Rose said I should go and she'll accidentally tell Edward about it._

_As much as I didn't want Rose to tell Edward, I owed Jackson since he helped me with Edward, I thought that I needed to return the favor. He was a cool guy and turned out to be a great friend. _

"_Why are you so nervous?" I whispered as we walked into the restaurant._

"_What if he sees me?" He pulled the collar of his shirt from his throat and searched for him._

"_Wasn't that the whole point?" I asked trying to stifle my laughter. "He's supposed to see you and fall in love?"_

_He turned to look at me. "Bella, please be serious. I'm really freaking out right now."_

_I sighed. "Alright, lover boy, I'll play nice. Let's get a seat in his section or something like that."_

_His eyes suddenly widened with worry. "What if he thinks I'm here with you on a actual date? He'll never talk to me. And if I try asking him out he'll think I'm some kind of ass and throw a drink in my face. I should've thought this through better. We should go."_

_He caught my elbow in his hand and began to tug me back through the door but I stopped him._

_Rolling my eyes I said, "Jack, seriously, take a deep breath; I'll handle it. Now which one is he?"_

_He began to scan the place again and he smiled when he saw him. "He's right there; the one giving the old couple their menus."_

_I followed his finger and smiled. "Whoa..he's hot."_

_He nodded in agreement._

_He started walking towards where we were standing._

"_Okay, collect yourself he's walking over here." I whispered quickly._

_He stood up straight and did some more awkward movements with his arms before placing them by his sides._

_When the guy approached the black podium he spoke into his headset before looking up and flashing me a smile. His eyes traveled to Jackson and he smiled nervously at him but immediately looked away. Much like mine do-er used to do- when I'm with Edward, his cheeks turned a crimson red. I smirked knowingly; he's got it bad. _

_I approached the podium ignoring how awkward Jackson was being. He really needed to act normal. _

"_Welcome to Felicità, my name is Travis, how may I help you?"_

"_Hi, I made a reservation for my cousin and I. The name is Bella Swan."_

_He swallowed slowly. "Cousin- yes Ms. Swan your table is ready, if you would follow me."_

_I nodded my head and smiled. He grabbed two menus and turned to lead us to our seats._

_I grabbed Jack by his arm and pushed him to walk in front of me. "Stop being weird, Jack, or he'll never talk to you."_

_He sent me a glare and followed behind her._

_Travis led us to a table in a cozy corner of the restaurant. Jack pulled out my chair for me and Travis left us with our menus._

"_How did you meet?" I asked curiously skimming over the menu even though I couldn't understand a word of it. If Edward were here he could help me. I shake my head slightly; I can't think about that right now. _

"_We never actually met. After work one night, Emmett and Rosalie were picking up his Jeep. Since he lost a bet he had to take me to an expensive restaurant; I could order whatever I wanted. Rosalie chose this place and Travis was here that night."_

_I smirked. _

_He narrowed his eyes at me. "Emmett usually makes that face when he's going to embarrass someone, usually me."_

_I smiled cheekily. "Not embarrass. I just know what it's like to want someone and not be able to have them."_

_He smiled sadly. "He still hasn't come around huh?"_

_The smirk left my face and I suddenly found deep interest in the folded napkin beneath my fingers. "No."_

_He reached out and placed his hand over mine. "He's an idiot if he can't see what's right in front of him."_

"_Maybe it's just not meant to be, Jack." I sighed._

"_It obviously is. From what Emmett and you have told me, it's the real deal." He said smacking his hand on the table._

_I shook my head. "It might be, but obviously that's not going to happen right now."_

_He sat back crossing his arms. "And why the hell not, Bella?"_

_I mimicked him. "Edward and I have drifted further apart when we should be getting stronger together. If we were meant to be then we'd be, Jackson."_

_He narrowed his eyes at me. "You can't give up! I won't allow it!"_

"_I don't really think you have any control over that, Jack."_

"_You'd be surprised at what I am capable of, Bella Swan."_

_I arched an eyebrow. "Would being able to talk to Travis be on that list? Oh wait…no it wouldn't."_

"_You dirty hoe." _

_I smirked not bothering to respond as Travis returned to our table._

"_You two ready to order?" He asked his eyes only on Jack as we ordered our food._

_I ordered the first thing on the menu which turned out to be mushroom ravioli and Jack ordered something that didn't really sound edible._

_After our food came I had to seriously use the bathroom. _

_I was directed towards the bathroom and was passing by the employee lounge when I heard a voice._

"_He's here tonight with his cousin." It was a hushed whispered but if I got closer to the door I could hear just fine._

"_No, I'm not going to make a move. I don't know what his…preferences are. It would be embarrassing for me and him if I approached him and he wasn't interested… like that."_

_I smiled both happy and sad. Happy that Jack would get the chance to be with someone who wants him back and sad that everyone else's relationships seemed to be doing better than mine was._

"_Look I have to go. I'll call you when I get off."_

_I decided that helping Jackson could get me good karma in another life._

_Travis started approaching the lounge door. I leaned against the wall next to the door and waited for him to exit._

_The door opened completely and I flashed my best smile. "Hi Travis."_

_His eyes widened with surprise. "Bella, hi, did you guys need something?"_

_I shook my head. "No, we're fine. I just wanted to speak with you. He'll probably kill me for doing this but you only live once right?"_

_Travis answered completely confused. "Yes?"_

"_I know what it feels like to have someone so close yet so far away."_

"_I'm not quite sure I understand what you mean."_

"_You have to go for it. Who knows what will happen at the end but at least you put yourself out there."_

"_Put myself out where?"_

_I rolled my eyes. "Gosh you men are so dense. Talk to him, Travis, you might get a better reaction out of him then you thought you would."_

_With that I continued to the restroom._

_I hoped that Travis would take my advice. I know that there wasn't anything he could do while at work but he could slip him his number._

_I washed my hands and made my way back to the table._

_My heart dropped when I saw Jackson sitting our table with a sad expression on his face. I made my way over as quickly as I could. When I sat down I asked. "Jack, what's wrong?"_

_He sighed and handed me the receipt. "He left you his number, Bella, congratulations."_

_I snatched the receipt from his hands. At the bottom was Travis's number written in blue ink. I turned it over hoping he'd been smart and left a message for Jack._

_**Jackson, if I read you right, I'd really like to get together sometime. Thank your cousin for me. –Travis 775-9856**_

"_Jack, did you read the back of the receipt?"_

_He sighed. "I think he made himself pretty clear, Bella."_

_I smacked the receipt down on the table in front of him. "The last time I checked, wise guy, my name isn't Jackson."_

_His eyes snapped to the message scribbled on the back and widened._

**Back at the park.**

"Bella, I am so sorry."

"Are you?" I asked holding back the tears.

He'd finally said the three words I've desperately wanted to hear, but was it enough?

"Of course I am. I've been so stupid, Bella. I am so sorry for everything I did." He took a step towards me and I reflexively took one back. His face fell.

If he got too close I would lose my mind. Just one touch would make me forgive him too quickly and I couldn't let that happen. We got into this mess by rushing into everything; we had to take things slow. I had to take control for the both of us.

"You hurt me, Edward. You say you want me back, but that can't happen overnight. We can't rush into anything. You know where that got us the last time."

He nodded solemnly. "I understand. Whatever you want, Bella, I will give to you. Whatever you need I will do."

I shook my head frustrated. "It's not what _I _want, Edward. It's what _we_ need."

"You're right." He nodded agreeing with me.

"We need to talk about everything that drove us apart. Your problems; my problems. I want to be with you again Edward, but we have to make adjustments so we can make us work."

He nodded again. "You're right."

"Stop agreeing with everything I say." I snap annoyed.

He jumps at my sudden outburst. "I'm sorry."

"Please don't do this because you feel you owe it to me. That's not what I want."

"I want to be with you forever, Bella. I know my actions have proven otherwise, but from here on out I will show you what you are worth. I owe it to us to make this work and I also do owe it to you to be a better man for you."

I swallowed slowly. "I-I want to be with you for forever too, Edward."

He smiled softly. "Then we'll take things however fast or slow you want."

I returned the smile happily. I suddenly felt a warm jolt on my hand and glanced down. His pinky had wrapped around my pinky. I glanced back up at him to see his eyes asking if that the small contact was okay.

I could handle this. I won't lose my mind; holding hands won't kill me.

With new found courage I released his pinky and locked my whole hand in his. I don't know why I thought our separation would change it, but my hand still fit perfectly into his. I still loved the feeling and that made me feel better than I have in a few days.

Tearing my eyes from our hands, I looked back up at him and smiled.

"You're so beautiful." He sighed in awe.

For all things good and evil I don't know why I couldn't hold my blush back for once in my life. But…

"You're blushing." He whispered amused.

"Can I ask you what happened that day?" I asked trying to avert the subject from my magenta colored face.

He closed his eyes trying to remember what happened. "Everyone went to Port Angeles and I opted out. I didn't even hear him come in and the next thing I know there's a gun against my head. I tried to get away but he threatened to kill my family. The rain was so thick and I remember seeing a curve in the road. I tried to jam the brake but it wasn't working. I don't know why I didn't suspect he had done something to my car."

"Why would you get in the car?" I asked my eyebrows scrunching up. He almost died.

He sighed. "He said that if I got in the car he would leave them alone. Somehow I believed him."

We sat quiet for a minute and the rain began to pour.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" He asked almost hesitant.

I looked into his eyes. "I'd like that."

I got home and began to miss him. Thoughts of driving to his house and hugging him for the rest of eternity kept crossing my mind, but I had to fight them. I was the one who told him we had to take things slow. I should at least live by my word.

We could do this. Taking things slow would prove that we're willing to stick it out for each other and it would be worth it.

We didn't see each other on Sunday because Charlie dragged Rose and me to a daylong Police event in Port A. How we got talked into it is beyond me. I certainly wasn't there for that negotiation. I secretly think Rose was too distracted to even recall what she was getting us into. She'd honestly do anything my father asked her to do.

Long story short we learned how to shoot guns from Lt. Dave and Lt. Warts. Don't knock the name; he was actually a really nice guy. To top the day off we had a mini self defense course with a woman police officer who was almost as buff as Emmett.

Edward and I had planned to see each other when we got home from the Port but we ended up not coming home until midnight. I was physically drained and we rescheduled for next weekend. Monday was one of those random holidays the school gave us that I personally don't believe exist but won't complain about it. And again it couldn't work out because the Cullens had to attend a Children's Charity Luncheon at a Children's hospital in Seattle. They left early this morning and won't be back until later tonight.

Nature was working against us. There was no way that these things could be scheduled on the same weekend just by coincidence. It was planned. I don't know by whom but it had to be the only explanation.

I was alone for the day. I have no idea what I could possibly do to keep me occupied and I am not in the mood to watch any movies. I'm not hungry and it's raining too much outside to go for a walk.

Charlie was at work early this morning and he'd get off around one or two. He was going fishing with Sue after his shift. I was invited but I didn't want to impose on their time together. So I politely declined the invitation.

Rose was out having _sexy escapades_ with Emmett. Why do I know this? Because Emmett made a painful point of letting me know it when he picked her up earlier; a painful point that included an obscene amount of Emmett gyrating his hips to an internal beat he made. At some point he backed up on me and starting booty bumping me into the wall. I've never been so eager to be out of his presence before; Rose was too busy laughing her head off to help me.

When they left I sat on the stairs and stared into outer space for a good hour. I started cleaning the house. Beginning on the second floor I gathered our laundry and started the cycles. Rose had done the laundry last weekend and it was my turn this weekend. We alternated chores because it made things easier. I returned upstairs and clean the bathroom making sure everything was squeaky clean and smelling fresh. I went to the guest bedroom next. It was technically Rose's room but she didn't use it as much as she did mine. We were both grown, yes, but sometimes it's nice being able to have deep conversations with your best friend before going to sleep.

I stripped the bed and tossed the covers into the hallway. I went into my room next. I stripped the sheets and pillow cases and threw them into the hall as well. Next was Charlie's room and I did the same…only this time, I am scared to say, I found a red lace bra tangled in his sheets.

I didn't own anything that sexy, and I knew it definitely WAS NOT Rosalie's. This left only one option; Charlie was a cross dresser…because there is no way that my father and precious innocent Sue Clearwater got _busy_ in this house. Just the thought of it made me shudder.

For some reason, and the reason is beyond me, this made me think of Edward and I. How we never really did any of that. Come to think of it, we never even _talked_ about _doing _that at any point in our relationship.

I finished up the laundry and thought it best that I feed myself before I pass out.

I threw together whatever I could find in the fridge and pigged out on the couch for the rest of the day. Rose came home first and I couldn't resist telling her about the red lace bra. I share my assumption that Charlie is a cross dresser but she and I both know what really went down. I think Rose was more concerned that Sue's bra was slightly bigger than her own or the fact that she didn't have a red lace bra either.

We made a plan to confront dear Charlie about it when he returned from his fishing trip. We weren't trying to be mean but this was priceless.

He came home around eight and we were prepared. We were in the living room watching a movie when he walked towards the kitchen to get some left overs.

He was in the middle of asking us how our day went when he suddenly got quiet. Rose and I scrambled to our feet and peeked around the corner to see Charlie red as a tomato, holding Sue's bra in his hand.

"Girls?" He squeaked out.

"Dad we need to talk." I was really trying to hold back my laughter.

School resumed on Tuesday and I was more than anxious to see Edward. I didn't know how I was to act around him so I was preparing myself for anything to happen.

Tuesday we were okay. Wednesday we fought, but it was a step in the right direction. Thursday we were okay and Friday was better than the last few days. We still agreed to meet during the weekend.

"Hello?" I whispered into the phone. I was trying not to wake up Rose. She'd come home last night fuming because Emmett "was being bad".

I don't know about you guys, but usually when it comes to these two being "bad" was a good thing for their relationship. I've heard stories. Insert shudder here.

It has been a while since they fought and I should've expected it. I didn't get the full story but I'm pretty sure I'll hear all about it when she wakes up.

"I'm sorry, Bella, did I wake you?" The sound of his voice made my stomach flip. It was as if I didn't see or talk to him yesterday.

Maybe I'd forgotten but the sound of his voice on a Saturday morning was the best thing to wake up to.

"No, I've been awake." I couldn't keep the smile off of my face.

"I need to show you something." His voice sounded sincere and this made me perk up.

"Show me what?" I asked a little too excited.

"I can't tell you but if you can meet me outside in ten minutes I'll show you."

I stayed quiet. If I went would that break taking things slowly?

"Bella?" He whispered.

"Yes?" I whispered back.

"Will you come meet me?"

I shivered when the words slipped his lips. "Yes."

I could hear the smile in his voice. "Dress warm. See you in ten. I lo- See you soon, Bella."

"Bye, Edward."

In exactly ten minutes, and me waiting impatiently by the front door, I saw his car pull up outside. Charlie and Rose were still sleeping. I didn't want to wake them so I quietly left a note telling them I'd be home soon. I locked the door and ran out to his car. The passenger door was already open for me and I slipped in.

"Good morning." He smiled.

I blushed. "Morning, Edward."

"Ready?" He asked putting the car into gear.

I nodded. "Will you tell me where we're going?"

"If you don't mind I'd like to keep that a secret."

"Okay."

His eyes brightened and I couldn't hold back that smile.

We drove in silence. No music, not talking, just Edward and I. It took all of my self control to keep from twisting my body towards his and possibly letting myself go. Instead, I looked out the window wondering where we could possibly be going.

Ten minutes later Edward pulled off onto a dirt road (these seemed to be very popular when it came to the two of us.) We stayed on it until we came across a brown picket fence. Edward parked the car as close as it could get to the fence. We got out and as Edward retrieved something from the trunk I went to see what was beyond the fence. There were no trees just cloudy skies. Leaning over the fence I noticed we were on a cliff. I step back quickly and bump into Edward, who I hadn't noticed was standing right behind me.

He immediately wraps his arms around my waist. "You okay?"

I shiver because of his closeness and scamper out of his grip. I take a deep breath so I can collect my thoughts and smile.

"I'm fine."

"I promise I'll behave myself, Bella."

I nodded. "Okay."

There was a sad look in his eyes but that disappeared in seconds. "Shall we?"

He motioned to the edge of the cliff. I looked at him puzzled. Was he crazy? "Jump off the cliff? I'd rather not. There's been enough excitement in my life for a whole year, I don't think I need anymore."

He smirked. "Silly girl, I was actually suggesting we lay on the hood of my car…to get a better view of the well view. Maybe talk for a bit?"

My eyes widened in surprise. He has got to be joking. "Edward you never let anyone do that."

His eyes connected with mine. "You're not just anyone." He fanned out a blanket and spread it on the car. He used the wheel to climb on top and sat on the blanket. He left enough room for me. "So join me, woman before I'm forced to jump of this here cliff."

He _was_ crazy. First, almost denting his car and possibly scratching up the metal to jumping off a cliff. "Edward, what's wrong with you?"

"I can't talk to you unless you're sitting next to me."

Well played Cullen, I sneered to myself. I bit my lip while convincing myself that he was really serious.

With a sigh, I walked up to the car and proceeded to climb the same way he had. I crawled along the blanket and sat next to him.

"That was easy, yes?"

I scoffed. "You won't be saying that when we leave here; you'll get home and there will be an incredibly big- and permanent- imprint of my ass left on your car."

He smirked amused. "I'll let you know if that happens. Now sit back and relax."

He leaned back and crossed his hands behind his head. "Let us enjoy the view."

I stared at him for a few seconds and mimic him. After a few moments of silence I whisper,

"Not that I'm not enjoying myself, because I am, but what did you want to show me."

A smile spread across his lips and he made eye contact with me. "I brought you here so that we can talk just you and me, no interruptions and no pressure."

"Okay." I said slowly.

"Are you really okay with that?" He asked watching me carefully.

I nodded. "Yes."

"And you won't freak out and run away?"

I gave him a pointed look. "I'd get lost."

"But that's not the only reason that is keeping you here is it?"

I shook my head. "Of course not." The other reasons will stay withheld.

A beautiful smile was my answer. He sat up and turned to me. He reached out to me and cupped my cheek in his hand.

"Then ask me anything and everything you want, Bella, my thoughts are yours for the rest of the day." He whispered as his hand left my cheek.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes really. Today I am yours." I got lost in his smile. "Bella?"

I shook my head. "Sorry, I got lost in thought. Were you being serious?"

"Yes, you came willingly today. You barely made any objections and you trusted me. I trust you and part of me trusting you is being able to let you in fully. So ask me anything, I am at your mercy." He sat back, his eyes never leaving me.

"Will you be asking me questions in return?" I wondered.

He shook his head. "No. It's your day."

I took a deep breath. "Alright."

We were quiet for a minute or two and in those few minutes I couldn't form a good question.

I pressed my lips together and finally came up with something.. "How is Alice? Esme?"

With a heavy sigh he leans towards me and gets so close to my face I hold my breath. "They are fine. Alice asks for you all the time and Esme is Esme."

"Okay." I squeak.

"Bella?" He whispers so softly I almost struggle to hear it.

"Yes, Edward?"

"I won't get mad at you for asking me what's really on your mind. When I said you can ask me anything, there were no rules or conditions. So, please be real with me."

I nodded slowly understanding what he was asking of me. "Okay."

He smiled softly and leaned away from me. I took a deep breath and shuddered because of the cold. Concern crossed his face and he slipped off his jacket and put it around my shoulders.

"But you'll get cold."I protested.

"I'm wearing a long sleeve shirt and a sweater, Bella, it's fine." He smiled sitting back and watching me again. "Next question."

"Did you and Lauren hook up when we split?" I was almost ashamed to ask.

He frowned. "No. I didn't send a glance her way, Bella. I only have eyes for you."

"Would you ever lie to me? In the future, if we get back together, would you lie to me because you think it will keep me safe?"

He closed his eyes for a brief second. "In the future, _when_ we get back together, I will not lie to you. I've learned my lesson and I'm better off having you angry with me then not have you at all."

"Do you believe in long distance relationships?"

"With you? Yes."

"Why?"

"Because the love I have for you cannot be expressed with words. I trust myself never to hurt you again, and I trust you with everything I am. I also trust that no one can be as perfect for me as you are. That's all I need. Everything else will fall in to place. Why?"

"When you go off to whatever college you choose, we'll be apart."

"Bella, you know that-" I held up my hand before he could continue.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, Edward. I don't want to get into it right now." I said sadly.

He nodded in understanding.

"Why do you really want to be with me?"

Once again he closed his eyes for a second then opened them with a smile on his lips. "You complete me. Before we became Bella and Edward, it was just Edward. I always felt like a part of me was missing. Like there was something more for me, but I never knew what it was. Then you," He broke off to smile, "you were you. You showed me that I was worth something and that what others think of me really didn't matter. But you were wrong; there is one person's thoughts of me that really matter. Yours. I found myself striving to be a better person for you, because I never wanted to let you down. You spirit lifts me and when I'm with you I feel like I can fly. When I'm with you I feel free; I feel like nothing can touch us because we're so good together. I want to be with you because I want to give you everything you want and ever need. I want to be your rock. I want to give you everything I have in me. I want to make you happy. At the end of it all, you are the main reason I know everything will be okay. You are my haven, my soft place, my escape from everything that is wrong with me. No matter how much I've messed things up, that is the one thing that will reign true."

I wiped away the tears that escaped down my cheek and I smiled. "I didn't know-I never-"

He held up his hand this time. "You don't have to say anything, Bella. I don't want you to feel obligated to. I understand and it's okay."

I smiled through my tears. I never knew he felt that way.

"When-" I cut myself off. I couldn't ask him that. Of all the questions in the world, I come up with the most embarrassing one.

He turned onto his side to face me. "You can ask, Bella."

Before I even asked the question my cheeks heat up. "When we-before we…split did you ever think about uhm-havingsexwithme?" I slurred that last part together.

He sat up and held my hands. "I didn't catch the last part, repeat it?"

I looked away embarrassed. _Think before you speak, Bella, one of life's most valuable lessons._

"Hey," He whispered catching my chin in his hand and making me look at him, "never be embarrassed to ask me anything. Everything you ask or say is important to me."

I nodded closing my eyes. Here goes… "Before we split…did you ever think about having s-sex with me?"

His eyes never left mine but his eyebrow raised surprised. His cheeks acquired a hint of pink. His thumb on my cheek remained and I wanted to crawl into a hole and die. He wasn't saying anything and I was pretty sure I freaked him out. I freaked myself out and of course he never thought about me _that_ way. No one ever has.

"I never thought our relationship was built on, driven by or about sex. I didn't want you because I wanted sex from you that was never my intention. I never cared for it…no that came out wrong. Sex was never a deciding factor for me."

"Oh." Of course he didn't think about sex with me. I was expecting it though, I'm not Rose and I'm definitely not as desirable and she is. I have absolutely _no_ experience in that department so I guess it makes sense.

He watched me carefully for a second before leaning towards me. Soft like feathers against my skin, he brushed his thumb over my cheek while staring deeply into my eyes. "Okay, let me try that again. To answer your question, Love, yes I have and do think about sex with you. Unashamedly, it's on my mind constantly. I am a man and you are beyond beautiful. Mom always told me to respect a lady and never push her to do something she was uncomfortable doing. Being with you was all I needed and I never wanted to push you to that level. Yes I want that with you someday, but I don't think that we are ready for it. I know it will be amazing, we just have to build up to it."

I closed my eyes and gulped. Is it getting hot out here?

"I don't want you to think that sex is all I care about, Bella, because that's not true."

"I never thought that." My eyebrows pulling together.

"What made you ask me?"

Once again I was blushing. "We never did anything and we never go at it like Emmett and Rose. I mean you _know_ they're always having sex. It made me think that you never thought of me in that way." I felt so small being all vulnerable with him like this, but at the same time I felt safe. He told me never to be embarrassed and I was going to take him on his word.

He had a sharp intake of breath. "I apologize in advance for what I'm about to do, but I can no longer sit here and not do anything."

"Edward, what are you talking about?" I asked him confused. Was this over? Had I pushed him too far?

He doesn't answer me. Suddenly, I'm on my back and Edward is above me pinning me down to the car."I know I promised you I would behave myself but I'm afraid I have to break that promise now."

His gaze was intense and I felt like his eyes were looking into my soul. "Bella I know that I haven't given you any reason to believe that I, for lack of a better word, desire you, but I do."

His nuzzled his nose at the base of my neck. "I've been afraid to say it to you because I wasn't sure how you would take it but I never stopped loving you."

His nose trailed up my neck and he placed a soft kiss on my chin. "You are the only person who I know believes in me and loves me for me."

He trailed kisses up my jaw and nipped my earlobe. "I trust you with everything that I am."

He did the same to my other ear. "I love you and I will always want you in _every way_."

He placed a kiss on each corner of my mouth but not my lips. "I desire you always and I will never make you doubt my feelings towards you again."

He brushed his nose against mine and chuckled. "Bella breathe."

I let out the air I was holding and blushed. "Sorry."

He smiled. "No apologies needed, Love."

"I love you, Edward, and I forgive you always. I trust you now more than ever and I trust you to love me like I love you. I want to be with you and I'm tired of staying away and pretending that taking things slow is easy for me. We can still take things slow, but I want us to be together. Before when I asked you why you really wanted to be with me, you mimicked my thoughts exactly. You complete me in every way and I don't care what happened before. We can make us work again, but no more being apart. No more lying to ourselves and no more games. I'm all in if you are. I love you."

His smiled could light up the sky. "You mean it." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, with all my heart."

"I love you." He whispered pulling me up into a hug. He place soft kisses on my neck.

"I love you too, Edward."

We sat there holding each other. Today did not go the way I thought it would. Today went better than any of my wildest dreams. We were okay. I could smile again without forcing it. I was complete again. We are complete again.

"Did you have any more questions?" He whispered against my ear.

"No questions, but one request." I sighed. He pulled back so he could see my face.

"Anything."

"Kiss me and never let go, Edward."

* * *

**Happy belated Thanksgiving to those of you who celebrate it! I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations and if not I'll try better next time :P.**

**Our duo is back together now. I couldn't stop smiling when i wrote this chapter and I hope that it was the same for you. But what's next? Graduation? College? We'll see!**

**There was a song I couldn't get out of my mind while writing this chapter and I thought i'd share. It's _I won't Give up- Jason Mraz._**

**Please share your thoughts? Till next the post.**

**-Always and forever, Ozy.**


End file.
